Severus Snape - Das zweite Leben
by Marie29 Snape
Summary: Hermine und Harry retten Professor Snape nach Naginis Biss in der heulenden Hüttte das Leben. Gemeinsam besiegen sie Voldemort. Doch danach wartet noch eine weitere Herausforderung auf das Goldene Trio und Severus Snape...
1. Der letzte Horkrux

_**SEVERUS SNAPE - Das zweite Leben**_

 _ **Prolog**_

Wer kennt es nicht, das Gefühl, nach dem letzten Wort ein Buch zuzuschlagen und enttäuscht zu sein, über alle Maßen enttäuscht? So erging es mir mit Joanne K. Rowlings letztem Harry-Potter-Roman. Nicht wegen des Endes, das war genial. Sondern wegen des erbärmlichen, unwürdigen Todes des Severus Snape, der im Laufe der sieben Potterbände zu meiner Lieblingsfigur geworden war. Der einzige kleine Satz am Ende des Buches "Er war der mutigste Mann, den ich kannte." machte es nur noch schlimmer. Ich war regelrecht wütend auf Rowling.  
So beschloss ich, meinen düsteren, tragischen Helden wieder zum Leben zu erwecken und ihm all das zu verschaffen, was er meiner Meinung nach verdiente - Achtung, Freundschaft und Liebe! Natürlich waren dazu Änderungen der ursprünglichen Geschichte nötig.  
Der wesentliche Punkt war selbstverständlich, Snape nicht sterben zu lassen. Nach Naginis Biss in der heulenden Hütte rettet Harry sein Leben. Harry weiß bereits, das Snape Dumbledores Spion war und Lily liebte. Dieses Geheimnis wurde ihm in Malfoys Kerker anvertraut - von Marie!  
Sie ist die Hauptperson meiner Geschichte. James Potters acht Jahre jüngere Schwester, an die sich in der Nacht als James und Lily starben, das letzte Stück von Voldemorts schwarzer Seele klammerte, so dass ohne das Wissen des dunklen Lords ein weiterer Horkrux entstand.  
Dumbledore brachte sie schwerverletzt nach Hogwarts und pflegte sie zusammen mit Hagrid und Fawkes gesund. Niemand sollte erfahren, dass sie überlebt hatte, so gaben die beiden sie als Hagrids Halbschwester aus, die beim Angriff eines Drachens verwundet worden war. Marie verbrachte eine glückliche Zeit im Verbotenen Wald, bevor sie von Dumbledore nach Siebenbürgen geschickt wurde, um ihre Fähigkeit, in die Gedanken anderer Menschen einzudringen zu vervollkommnen.  
Erst als Dumbledore mit Harrys Hilfe in Slughorns Erinnerung auf den Zauber des Horkruxes stieß, rief er sie nach Hogwarts zurück. Gemeinsam mit Professor Snape unterstützte Marie Dumbledore bei der Suche nach den restlichen Seelenstücken Voldemorts. Sie war es, die auf die Spur von Riddles Ring und des Amulettes von Regulus Black stieß.  
Sie wusste von Dumbledores Plan, Snape durch seinen Todesfluch zum Meister des Elderstabs zu machen. Nach Dumbledores Tod, Snape war mittlerweile Schulleiter, fanden die beiden endlich die letzten drei Horkruxe - Hufflepuffs Becher, Ravenclaws Diadem und Nagini. Marie war es, die in die Erinnerungen des dunklen Lords eindrang - nicht Harry.  
Zusammen mit Harry, Ron und Hermine plante sie den Einbruch in Gringotts, der jedoch in einem Fiasko endete. Zwar gelang es ihnen, den Becher zu stehlen, doch nur Ron und Hermine entkamen mit dem Drachen. Marie und Harry wurden erwischt und in Malfoys Kerker geworfen, aus dem sie Dobby rettete. Während der Stunden im Verlies erfuhr Harry die ganze Wahrheit über Snape und Marie.

Diese Informationen sollten genügen, um der Geschichte folgen zu können, die mit dem Duell zwischen Harry und Voldemort in der großen Halle beginnt und gewissermaßen in Rückblicken erzählt wird.

Nur eines noch: Fast alle der vorkommenden Figuren entstammen Joanne. K. Rowlings Feder. Meine Geschichte ist nur ein magerer Versuch, Snape eine glückliche Zukunft zuteil werden zu lassen. Verglichen mit Rowlings schriftstellerischer Brillanz, ihrem Erfindungsreichtum und ihrer unglaublichen Fantasie kann dieser allererste Versuch meinerseits nur kümmerlich ausfallen, aber vielleicht findet sich ja doch der eine oder andere Leser?

 _ **TEIL 1**_

 _ **1\. Der letzte Horkrux**_

"Dumbledores letzter Plan ist misslungen, Harry Potter."  
"Nicht gänzlich!", ertönte eine eisige Stimme vom Portal und Severus Snape betrat durch die großen Tore leicht wankend und noch blasser als gewöhnlich die Halle und schritt geradewegs auf die Duellanten zu. Panische Angst stand für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in Voldemorts Gesicht geschrieben, bevor der abgrundtiefe Hass, der in ihm hochloderte wie ein glühender unerträglicher Schmerz, ihn jede Vorsicht vergessen ließ.  
Er wandte den Elderstab von Harry ab und schmetterte den Todesfluch mit so brutaler Wucht auf Snape, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und rücklings zu Boden stürzte. In ebendiesem Augenblick wurde der mächtigste Zauberstab der Welt von einem doppelten 'Expelliarmus', gleichzeitig ausgestoßen von Harry und Snape, aus seinen Händen gerissen.  
Und plötzlich schien die Zeit stillzustehen.  
Der tödliche grüne Strahl, der Prof. Snape fast erreicht hatte, hielt inne, stieg senkrecht in die Luft, als der Elderstab, der zwischen Snape und Harry schwebte, sich um seine eigene Achse drehte. Dann, unendlich langsam wie Harry schien, fuhr er mit tödlicher Endgültigkeit auf Voldemort hinab und traf ihn mit genau der ungeheuren Kraft, mit der er selbst ihn ausgestoßen hatte, mitten in die Brust.  
Die Schlacht war vorüber. Voldemorts Körper lag reglos am Boden, der Elderstab schwebte über ihm, wie von unsichtbarer Hand geführt.  
"Episco mobile, sonorus!", erscholl plötzlich die Stimme einer Hexe und jede Bewegung im Saal erstarb.  
"Habt keine Angst, euch wird nichts geschehen!" Maries Worte drangen wie zuvor Voldemorts über das ganze Schulgelände und jeder war gezwungen, ihre Stimme zu hören. Auroren wie Todesser, Lehrer wie Schüler, Riesen, Zentauren, Elfen und alle anderen Lebewesen, die sich rund um Hogwarts aufhielten.  
"Es war Dumbledores Wille, dass die ganze Zaubererschaft die Wahrheit erfährt. Deshalb hört mir zu!  
Voldemorts richtiger Name lautete Tom Riddle. Sein Vater war ein Muggel, seine Mutter eine Hexe. Sie starb bei seiner Geburt, der Vater hatte sie schon lange zuvor verlassen und Tom wuchs in einem Waisenhaus in London auf. Er war ein Halbblut, doch schon als Junge gelang es ihm, nur mit Hilfe seiner Gedanken, Dinge geschehen zu lassen, die für viele Zauberer selbst mit Zauberstab unmöglich wären.  
Dumbledore holte ihn nach Hogwarts. Er erkannte die Macht, die in dem Jungen steckte und er versuchte, ihn auf den richtigen Pfad zurückzubringen. Doch Riddle war schlau. Niemand ahnte, wie tief er sich schon damals der schwarzen Magie verschrieben hatte. Er durchstreifte nachts die verbotene Abteilung der Schulbibliothek, immer auf der Suche nach noch stärkeren Zaubern, die ihm auf seinem Weg, der mächtigste Zauberer der dunklen Seite zu werden, von Nutzen sein konnten.  
Dort stieß er auf einen Zauber, der es für immer unmöglich machen sollte, ihn zu vernichten. Doch die Beschreibung des Zaubers war unvollständig und so war er gezwungen, einen Lehrer um Rat zu fragen. Es gab nur einen, dem er vertraute und diesem Lehrer ist es zu verdanken, dass Dumbledore auf die Spur der Horkruxe stieß.  
Denn so heißt der Zauber - Horkrux!  
Riddle war ein charmanter Junge, es war ein Leichtes für ihn, den Professor davon zu überzeugen, dass es nur theoretische Neugier sei, die ihn zu der Frage veranlasste, wodurch ein Horkrux erschaffen werden kann. So erhielt er die Antwort.  
Damit ein Horkrux entstehen kann, muss ein Mord begangen werden. Und so unfassbar es auch erscheinen mag, den ersten Horkrux erschuf Voldemort bereits als Schüler in Hogwarts. Vor über 50 Jahren wurde in der Kammer des Schreckens eine Schülerin getötet. Ermordet zwar von einem Basilisken, jedoch auf Tom Riddles Befehl, denn er war der Erbe von Slytherin. So gelang es ihm bereits damals, ein Stück seiner Seele für spätere Zeiten in seinem Tagebuch einzuschließen.  
Denn nichts anderes ist ein Horkrux - ein Stück Seele, verborgen in einem unscheinbaren Gefäß, doch jederzeit bereit, seinem Schöpfer zu einem neuen Leben zu verhelfen.  
Harry Potter zerstörte dieses Tagebuch in seinem zweiten Schuljahr, in dem er den Zahn des Basilisken, den er mit Gryffindors Schwert getötet hatte, ins Herz des Buches stieß und so Ginny Weasleys Leben rettete. Er hatte damals keine Ahnung, was er da vernichtet hatte, aber Dumbledore sah seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bewahrheitet. Voldemort würde zurückkehren. Und genau das geschah.  
Als Dumbledore in Harrys 6. Schuljahr mit dessen Hilfe in der Erinnerung des Lehrers auf den Zauber des Horkruxes stieß, hatte Voldemort bereits wieder seine frühere Stärke erlangt. Er scharte seine Todesser um sich und rüstete sich für den letzten, vernichtenden Kampf.  
Einer von ihnen war Severus Snape.  
Zugleich jedoch war er der Lehrer, dem Dumbledore am meisten vertraute und das mit gutem Grund. Severus Snape ist, wie Harry bereits sagte, seit über 16 Jahren Dumbledores Spion. Gemeinsam suchten sie nach den Horkruxen. Sie fanden einen weiteren, verborgen im Haus von Voldemorts Mutter. Doch beim Versuch ihn zu vernichten, traf Dumbledore ein Fluch. Ein Fluch, der ihn ganz langsam tötete.  
Er würde sterben!  
Zu spät erkannte er die Falle, die Voldemort für denjenigen ersonnen hatte, der es wagen sollte, einen Horkrux zu zerstören. Nur einem völlig reinen Herzen konnte das gelingen, ohne von Voldemorts todbringendem Fluch getroffen zu werden.  
Mit Snapes Zaubertränken schafften sie es, das Ende hinauszuzögern, doch sein Tod rückte unaufhaltsam näher. Er wusste mittlerweile, dass es Voldemort gelungen war, sechs Horkruxe zu erschaffen und erst zwei davon waren vernichtet.  
Er weihte Harry Potter in das Geheimnis ein, in der Hoffnung, dass es ihm - dem Auserwählten - mit Hilfe seiner Freunde und Snapes geheimer Unterstützung gelingen würde, zu Ende zu führen, wozu er nicht mehr in der Lage war. Seine Schmerzen wurden unerträglich und endlich kam der Tag, den er herbeigesehnt hatte. Der Tag, an dem die Todesser in Hogwarts eindrangen.  
Vor ihrer aller Augen und vor Harrys tötete Severus Snape Albus Dumbledore. Es war Dumbledores Plan, dass alle Welt Snape für seinen Mörder halten sollte. Denn durch den Mord an Voldemorts ärgstem Widersacher wurde jegliches Misstrauen der Todesser an Snapes Gesinnung zerstreut und er wurde vom dunklen Lord selbst in seine geheimsten Pläne eingeweiht.  
Deshalb und nur deshalb gelang, was eigentlich unmöglich war - alle Horkruxe, die von Voldemort zum Schutz vor dem endgültigen unwiderruflichen Ende seiner grausamen Herrschaft erschaffen wurden, sind vernichtet!  
Nicht einmal Harry selbst wusste, wem er die Hinweise, die ihn auf die Spur der Horkruxe brachten, zu verdanken hatte. Beinahe zu spät erfuhr er davon. Beinahe wäre es Voldemort gelungen, Severus Snape zu töten.  
Doch Harry rettete sein Leben.  
Nun ist es Severus Snapes Pflicht, die letzte Aufgabe, die Dumbledore ihm auferlegt hat, zu erfüllen. Denn ein Geheimnis nahm Dumbledore mit in der Tod.  
Es existiert noch ein weiterer Horkrux - einer, der sich ohne das Wissen des dunklen Lords in der Stunde dessen größter Niederlage selbst erschuf und doch ist er der Mächtigste von allen.  
In der Nacht, als er ins Haus der Potters kam, um Harry zu töten und dadurch selbst beinahe starb, klammerte sich das letzte Stück von Voldemorts schwarzer Seele an die Seele eines Kindes.  
Nein, nicht an dich, Harry. Du warst durch das Opfer deiner Mutter geschützt. Es war James Potters Schwester, die an jenem furchtbaren Abend in einer kleinen Kammer über Harrys Kinderzimmer schlief.  
Der unverzeihliche Fluch, der mit so schrecklicher Gewalt auf Voldemort zurückgeschleudert wurde, war so stark, dass das Haus in sich zusammenstürzte und lichterloh in Flammen stand. Das Mädchen wurde von den Trümmern begraben. Während Hagrid Harry rettete, ahnte er nicht, dass nur ein paar Meter entfernt ein weiteres Opfer des dunklen Lords lag, schwer verwundet und mit schrecklichen Brandwunden übersät, aber am Leben.  
In diesen entstellten Körper flüchtete sich das letzte Stück von Voldemorts Seele und blieb dort bis heute.  
Ich muss es wissen, denn ich bin nicht Hagrids Schwester, wie die meisten von euch glauben, sondern Marie Potter!"  
Marie trat dicht an Voldemorts toten Körper heran und blickte hinauf zu dem mächtigen Zauberstab, der immer noch über der Leiche schwebte, als warte er auf etwas.  
"Der Elderstab ist die einzige Waffe, die den letzten Horkrux zerstören kann, jedoch nur in der Hand seines wahren Meisters."  
Sie tippte den Stab mit ihrem eigenen an und rief: "Quaerere Magister!"  
Immer noch war alles Leben in Hogwarts erstarrt und so sahen nur wenige Augen, wie der Elderstab langsam auf Severus Snape zuschwebte und vor ihm verharrte.  
"Wieder trifft es dich, Severus! Als dein Fluch Dumbledore tötete, ging die Macht des Elderstabs wie er es vorausgesehen hatte auf dich über. Nur du allein kannst den letzten Horkrux vernichten."  
Niemand außer Marie sah die Verzweiflung in Snapes Augen, doch sie zwang sich, nicht darauf zu achten. Sie nahm seine Hand und öffnete sanft die reglosen Finger. Sie schob den Elderstab so in seine Hand, dass er auf ihr Gesicht zielte.  
"Der Bann, der auf euch allen liegt, wird sich in dem Moment lösen, in dem ich sterbe. Nur mein Tod kann Voldemorts Seele daran hindern, von meinem Körper Besitz zu ergreifen. In all den Jahren, die er ein Teil von mir war, ist es mir mit Dumbledores Hilfe gelungen, ihn zu fesseln. Doch er wird mächtiger! Bald schon wird er die Ketten sprengen und dann gnade euch Gott!"  
Professor Snape versuchte mit all seinen magischen Kräften gegen Maries Zauber anzukämpfen, jedoch vergebens! Sie sah ihm tief in die schwarzen Augen und der Blick ihres verbliebenen Auges, das fast ebenso schwarz war wie seine, wurde unsagbar zärtlich. Der Rest ihres vernarbten Gesichts blieb unbewegt, nur ihre Lippen, die wie durch ein Wunder voll und sinnlich waren, bewegten sich und ihre Stimme so leise sie auch sprach, war bis in den letzten Winkel Hogwarts klar und deutlich zu verstehen.  
"Severus Snape ist der mutigste Mensch, den ich kenne. Er verdient euer aller Achtung! Es schmerzt mich tief, ihm diese schreckliche Last aufzubürden und doch weiß ich, er ist stark genug, sie zu tragen. Verzeih mir, Severus! Deine Freundschaft war das Wertvollste, was ich je besaß. Ich wünschte bei Gott es gäbe einen anderen Weg, aber ich versichere dir, der Tod ist eine Erlösung für mich. Ich bitte dich, lass nicht zu, dass Voldemort mich zerstört!  
Sie strich ihm mit dem Zauberstab sanft über den Mund. "Töte mich - jetzt!"  
Der letzte Laut klang wie das Zischen einer Schlange, Maries Auge verengte sich zu einem Schlitz und ihre Hand hob sich, um nach dem Elderstab zu greifen. Doch zu spät.  
Professor Snape öffnete die Lippen und gegen seinen Willen brach der Fluch hervor. "Avada kedavra!"  
Marie sank zu Boden.  
Im selben Moment ertönte ein grauenvolles Heulen und aus Maries Kopf stieg roter Qualm empor, wurde zu einer blutroten Wolke und begann dann langsam sich aufzulösen, bis nur noch eine kopfgroße rote Kugel übrig blieb. Sie schwebte über Maries Körper, als wolle sie einen letzten Blick auf ihr Gefängnis werfen und schnellte dann so plötzlich in die Höhe wie der Schnatz beim Quiddich. An der Decke angelangt, drehte sie sich im Kreis, als suche sie nach etwas Bestimmten und schoss dann blitzschnell auf Voldemorts Leichnam hinab und verschwand in dessen Kopf.  
"Nein!" Professor Snapes Aufschrei gellte durch den Saal und er stürzte zu der Stelle, an der der dunkle Lord gerade die Augen aufschlug und richtete den Elderstab auf ihn.  
Unfähig sich zu bewegen, starrten die an die Wände gedrängten Menschen in fassungslosem Entsetzen auf den dunklen Lord, der sich aufsetzte und in seine Tasche griff. Erst Snapes Stimme riss sie aus ihrer Erstarrung.  
"Helft mir, alle!" schrie er. "Jetzt!"  
Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben stieß auch Harry, in der vollen Absicht zu töten ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern den unverzeihlichen Fluch aus. Ihm gegenüber stand Neville Longbottom und auch aus dessen Zauberstab fuhr ein grüner Strahl auf Voldemorts Körper nieder, ebenso wie aus unzähligen anderen Zauberstäben.  
Die Flüche trafen den dunklen Lord mit solcher Gewalt, dass sein Körper hoch hinauf in die Luft geschleudert wurde, wo er in einem gigantischen Höllenfeuer zu Asche verbrannte. Dort, wo die Asche zu Boden fiel, brannte sich ein Bild des dunklen Lords in den steinernen Boden der Halle ein, das für alle Zeiten an die Ereignisse dieses Tages erinnern würde.  
Dann endlich war alles vorbei und ein unbeschreiblicher Jubel brach über die große Halle herein.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Will jemand wissen, wie's weitergeht?**_


	2. Snapes Trauer

_**2\. Snapes Trauer**_

Niemand achtete in dem freudigen Tumult auf Severus Snape, der Maries Körper die Stufen zum Turm hinauftrug. Keiner sah die Tränen, die ihm über die bleichen Wangen liefen - nur Harry.  
Genau in diesem Augenblick kam ihm ein absurder Gedanke. Er blickte sich nach Hermine um und sah sie an Rons Seite bei den um Freds Leichnam knienden Weasleys stehen. Sie hatte einen Arm um Ginny gelegt. Eine eisige Faust umklammerte Harrys Herz. War Ginny verletzt?  
Er sprintete durch den Saal. Die Erleichterung, die ihn durchfuhr, als sie sich schluchzend in seine Arme warf, war so gewaltig, dass er sich schrecklich schäbig vorkam, als sein Blick auf Fred fiel. Ihr Bruder war tot, doch Harry war einfach nur glücklich. Schuldbewusst blickte er zu den trauernden Weasleys hinab. Da fiel ihm Snape wieder ein.  
"Hermine, ich brauch deine Hilfe!" Sanft löste er sich aus Ginnys Umklammerung und sah sie ernst an. "Es ist wichtig, Ginny, glaub mir!"  
Er zog Hermine mit sich zum Portal. Draußen angelangt, ließ er sich auf die steinerne Stufe sinken. Der Plan, der in seinem Kopf Gestalt annahm, war so absonderlich, dass er beinahe nicht wagte, Hermine einzuweihen. Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, begann er zu erzählen.  
"Als ich in den Wald ging, um mich Voldemort zu stellen, öffnete sich der Schnatz. Es war ein Stein darin, ziemlich groß, aber eindeutig geschliffen um in einen Ring gefasst zu werden."  
Hermine setzte sich neben ihn. "Der Stein der Auferstehung", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig und starrte Harry ungläubig an. "Es gibt ihn wirklich?"  
"Ja. Als ich ihn herausnahm, erschienen die Geister meiner Eltern. Sie begleiteten mich zur Lichtung und sprachen mir Mut zu. Alles war ganz einfach. Ich steckte meinen Zauberstab weg und trat unbewaffnet vor Voldemort hin. Der Todesfluch traf mich und ich wurde zu Boden geschleudert, aber ich lebte. Der Elderstab gehorchte ihm nicht. Er befahl Narzissa nachzusehen, ob ich tot sei. Sie beugte sich über mich, so dass ihr langes Haar ihr Gesicht verhüllte. Sie spürte meinen Herzschlag und flüsterte: "Lebt Draco noch?" Als ich unmerklich nickte, stand sie auf, wandte sich zu Voldemort um. "Der Sieg ist unser, mein Gebieter. Der Auserwählte lebt nicht mehr!" Jubel brach unter den Todessern aus, doch Voldemort schien noch nicht überzeugt. Er richtete den Elderstab auf mich und schrie: "Crucio!"."  
Hermine packte ihn am Arm. "Harry", stöhnte sie erschrocken.  
"Mein Körper wurde in die Luft geschleudert, aber ich hab nichts gespürt, Hermine - gar nichts. Als ich zu Boden fiel, verlor ich den Stein. Ich wagte nicht, die Hand zu bewegen. Er liegt noch im Wald, verstehst du?"  
Hermine sah in verblüfft an. "Aber Harry, es ist vorbei - du brauchst ihn jetzt nicht mehr."  
Harry wagte nicht, Hermine anzusehen, als er sprach. "Es ist total verrückt, dass weiß ich selber, aber als Snape Marie die Treppe hoch trug, da war es wie ein Blitz in meinem Kopf. Ich sah die drei Heiligtümer ganz deutlich vor mir, als könnten sie Marie helfen. Alle drei zusammen! Ich muss es versuchen, sie ist immerhin meine Tante!"  
"Du wusstest das die ganze Zeit?" Hermine sah ihn empört an.  
"Ich musste ihr schwören, es euch erst zu sagen, wenn der Kampf vorbei ist", rechtfertigte sich Harry. "Sie hat's mir in Malfoys Verließ erzählt, zusammen mit Snapes Geschichte. Wir reden später darüber, erklärst du's bitte Ron. Ich muss den Stein suchen!"  
Hermine blickte nachdenklich in Richtung Wald. "Gib mir mal den Schnatz, Harry!"  
Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die kleine geflügelte Goldkugel in ihrer Hand, schloss konzentriert die Augen und murmelte: "Accio, Stein der Auferstehung!"  
Dann gab sie ihn Harry zurück.  
"Sieh mal nach!", forderte sie ihn auf.  
Harry schob den Schnatz in den Mund und sofort öffnete der sich und in ihm lag der schwarze Stein. "Hermine, du bist einfach einmalig!" Er strahlte sie an.  
Sie grinste selbstgefällig. "Da sagst du mir nichts Neues!" Gleich darauf wurde sie wieder ernst. "Und jetzt?", fragte sie gespannt.  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung!", antwortete Harry niedergeschlagen. "Wenn nur Dumbledore noch hier wäre."  
Hermine seufzte bedrückt. Plötzlich hellte sich ihre Miene auf. "Mensch Harry - das Porträt. Sein Porträt im Schulleiterbüro." ergänzte sie, als Harry sie begriffsstutzig ansah. "Das kannst du fragen! Einen Versuch ist's auf jeden Fall wert. Los, mach dass du rauf kommst!" Sie ergriff Harrys Hand und zog ihn in die Höhe.  
Er zögerte, ihm graute davor, jetzt Snapes Büro zu betreten. "Auf in die Höhle des Löwen", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Hermine. "Hilft ja sowieso nichts. Snape hat den Elderstab. Drück mir die Daumen, Hermine!"  
Er blieb abrupt stehen, als sein Blick auf Hermines Gesicht fiel. Sie starrte ihn an wie vom Donner gerührt. "Harry ..., Harry, er hat ihn fallenlassen. Snape hat den Elderstab fallenlassen, als er Marie hochhob."  
Harry rannte durchs Portal in den Saal zurück und erblickte gerade noch Draco Malfoy, der sich nach etwas bückte, das er verstohlen in seinen Ärmel schob. Er schoss auf Malfoy zu und riss ihn zurück.  
"Gib ihn sofort her!", schrie er und alle Blicke im Saal wandten sich ihnen zu. Malfoys Gesicht wurde krebsrot und er sank erschrocken auf die Knie.  
"Ich wollte ihn nicht für mich, mein Vater ..." winselte er und sah aus wie ein geprügelter Hund.  
"Lasst Lucius nicht entkommen!", rief Harry zu Georg Weasley hinüber.  
Aus dessen Zauberstab schoss sofort eine silberne Schlange, die sich um Malfoys Arme schlang und ihn fesselte. Das Gleiche geschah bei allen Todessern, die noch am Leben waren. Arthur und Molly kamen Georg zu Hilfe. Zu dritt errichteten sie einen magischen Käfig, der sich über die Gefangenen senkte, nachdem Ginny ihnen die Zauberstäbe abgenommen hatte.  
Ginny - Harrys Herz machte einen Satz - es ging ihr wieder gut. Aber Marie war tot.  
Harry packte den Elderstab, stürmte die Treppe zum Büro des Schulleiters hinauf und prallte gegen die verschlossene Tür.  
"Passwort!", krächzte der Wasserspeier, der ziemlich lädiert auf seinem Podest hing.  
"Lass mich rein du Trottel - ich muss zu Marie!"  
Kaum hatte er Maries Namen ausgesprochen, glitt der Wasserspeier zur Seite, gab die Wendeltreppe frei und ließ ihn zu Harrys Überraschung eintreten.

Harry stockte der Atem. Das Zimmer war grau - sämtliche Farben waren verschwunden, alles war erfüllt von einer so tiefen Traurigkeit, dass er im ersten Moment glaubte, die Dementoren wären in Snapes Büro eingedrungen. Dann sah er Snape, in dessen Gesicht sich eine so tiefe Verzweiflung widerspiegelte, dass es Harry die Kehle zuschnürte und er verstand, dass das Büro des Schulleiters sich dessen Gefühlen angepasst hatte.  
Snape stand an seinem Schreibtisch, der Zauberstab in seiner Hand bewegte sich wie von selbst und was er erschuf war grandios.  
Die Szenerie war so phantastisch, dass Harry zuerst nicht begreifen konnte, was er da sah. Mitten im Raum befand sich ein Stück des Verbotenen Waldes. Graue Nebelfetzen krochen zwischen den düsteren Bäumen hindurch und verschluckten jedes Geräusch. Im Innern des Kreises, den die uralten knorrigen Eichen bildeten, lag eine Lichtung. Wie sonnenbeschienen leuchtete sie in der unheimlichen Umgebung und sah so wundervoll einladend und zugleich völlig unberührt aus, dass es Harry schien, als wäre es der schönste Platz, der er je gesehen hatte.  
Maries Körper, der auf weichem Moos in einem Bett aus Eichenblättern ruhte, fügte sich so vollkommen in dieses Bild, als wäre sie ein Teil des Waldes. Ihr braunes zerzaustes Haar, das sich um ihr Gesicht ausbreitete, passte so perfekt zur Rinde der Bäume, wie ihr grüner Umhang zur Farbe des Mooses. Selbst ihr verunstaltetes Gesicht wirkte in dieser Umgebung nicht erschreckend, sondern seltsam glücklich und zufrieden.  
"Warum hast du mich nicht sterben lassen?"  
Snapes brüchige Stimme riss Harry aus seiner Erstarrung und ihm fiel wieder ein, warum er hier war.  
"Professor, vielleicht gibt es einen Weg, sie zurückzuholen - die Heiligtümer des Todes, ich hab sie hier, alle drei!"  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte Harry, Hoffnung in Snapes Augen zu erkennen, doch der Funke erlosch sofort wieder.  
"Was faseln Sie da, Potter? Niemand kann Tote wiedererwecken, das sollten selbst Sie wissen und jetzt lassen Sie mich allein!"  
Snape hatte seine Selbstbeherrschung zurück gewonnen und blickte Harry zornig an.  
"Nein", entgegnete Harry entschlossen, "ich gehe nicht, bevor wir es versucht haben, aber dazu brauche ich die Hilfe von Prof. Dumbledore."  
Er wandte sich von Snape ab und trat zu Dumbledores Porträt, das schwarz und leer an seinem Platz zwischen all den anderen Schulleiter-Porträts von Hogwarts hing.  
"Wo sind sie alle? - Professor Dumbledore, kommen Sie zurück ins Büro!"  
Dumbledores Stimme erklang, bevor er zu sehen war. "Ich komme, ich komme. Es war gerade so fesselnd, den Weasleys zuzusehen, wie sie die Todesser ..." er stockte, als er sich im Turmzimmer umblickte und wandte sich dann an Snape.  
"Severus, das ist das Schönste, was Sie je zustande gebracht haben - wunderbar, wirklich wunderbar!"  
Schlagartig verließ Snape seine mühsam aufrechterhaltene Beherrschung. Er klammerte sich an den Schreibtisch, sank in seinen Sessel und begann zu Harrys großem Schreck hemmungslos zu schluchzen.  
"Hab ich was falsches gesagt?", wandte sich Dumbledore an Harry.  
"Verdammt Professor, Marie ist tot - Snape hat sie getötet und sie finden das wunderbar?"  
"Aber ja, Harry. Für Marie gab es nichts wichtigeres als Voldemort endgültig zu vernichten und außerdem wollte sie sterben. Der Tod war eine Erlösung für sie. Ich verstehe nicht, warum Severus so außer sich ist - es sei denn ..." er verstummte.  
"Diese Schuld, diese schreckliche Schuld. Meinetwegen hat sie soviel Leid ertragen müssen. Hätte ich Voldemort nicht von der Prophezeiung erzählt, wäre all das Schreckliche nie geschehen. Sie hätte mich gehasst, wenn sie davon gewusst hätte. Ich bin an allem schuld und jetzt auch noch an ihrem Tod!"  
Verzweifelt ließ Snape den Kopf sinken und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
"Das ist nicht wahr!" Diesmal war es Harry, der sprach.  
"Du - was weißt du denn davon?"  
In Snapes Augen flackerte der Wahnsinn, während auf seinen Wangen im matten Licht des Mondes Tränenspuren glänzten. Harry musste allen Mut zusammennehmen um weiterzusprechen.  
"Es gibt Dinge, über die Marie noch nie mit jemandem gesprochen hat. In den Stunden in Malfoys Verließ geschah etwas," Harry errötete leicht, "das sie veranlasst hat, mir die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen. Ich erfuhr, dass sie die Schwester meines Vaters ist. Sie erzählte mir, was vor 16 Jahren geschah, denn sie wusste alles darüber, auch über Sie. Und" jetzt blickte er Snape fest in die rotgeränderten Augen, "sie hat Sie nicht gehasst!"  
Ungläubig schnappte Snape nach Luft. "Du lügst. Sie hat nie versucht, in meine Gedanken einzudringen."  
Dumbledore unterbrach ihn. "Beruhigen Sie sich, Severus. Harry hat recht. Marie kannte all ihre Geheimnisse. Woher, das soll ihres bleiben. Und noch etwas stimmt: Sie hat Sie nicht gehasst!"  
Snape hatte es augenscheinlich die Sprache verschlagen.


	3. Die Heiligtümer des Todes

_**Ich danke den beiden Lesern, die der Geschichte folgen und wünsche ihnen und natürlich allen, die zufällig hier landen FROHE OSTERN!**_

 _ **3\. Die Heiligtümer des Todes**_

Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit und sprach weiter. "Doch auch Marie hatte ein Geheimnis, das sie ihr ganzes Leben lang verfolgte. Als meine Großeltern starben, ermordet von Todessern, war Marie neun Jahre alt. Mein Vater war siebzehn und wurde gerade zum Auror ausgebildet, aber er behielt Marie bei sich und sorgte für sie, so gut es eben ging. Sie liebte ihn abgöttisch und hätte alles für ihn getan, bis zu dem Tag, an dem er meine Mutter heiratete.  
Marie ging es wie Ihnen, Professor, sie war eifersüchtig - auf Lily. Sie hat es gut verborgen, niemand ahnte etwas davon. Doch sie veränderte sich, wurde verschlossen und mürrisch. Auch auf Hogwarts hatte sie keine Freunde, sie hasste die Schule und verbrachte die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek. Im Schutz des Tarnumhangs, den sie ohne Wissen meines Vaters bei sich hatte, durchstreifte sie auch die verbotene Abteilung und probierte im Verbotenen Wald schwarzmagische Zauber aus. Eines Tages verletzte sie dabei ein Tier und wurde erwischt.  
Dumbledore informierte meinen Dad. Deshalb war sie an jenem Tag bei meinen Eltern. Mein Vater war schrecklich wütend auf sie und sperrte sie in die kleine Dachkammer. In dieser Nacht wünschte Marie mir und meiner Mutter den Tod. Sie ahnte nicht, auf wie grauenvolle Weise sich dieser Wunsch erfüllen sollte. Und doch fühlt sie sich immer noch schuldig."  
Harrys Stimme erstarb, dafür meldete sich Dumbledore zu Wort. "Das war sehr mutig von ihr, dir das zu erzählen. Deshalb also verbarg sie ihre Gedanken vor mir. Doch sag, Harry, was hast du empfunden, als du diese Geschichte hörtest?"  
"Entsetzen, Hass, Wut - ich weiß nicht genau! Sie war meine Tante, auch wenn sie damals erst dreizehn war und sie hat mich und meine Mutter zutiefst gehasst. Wie hätte ich das verstehen können? Ich verkroch mich ins hinterste Eck des Verlieses. Irgendwann schlief ich ein und träumte. Ich war auf dem Rückweg von Hogsmeade ins Schloss, tiefer Schnee lag auf dem Weg und ich war allein. Auf einmal sah ich eine Gestalt auf mich zukommen.  
Es war Ginny, sie sah so glücklich und strahlend aus, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen hatte und mein Herz raste vor freudiger Erwartung, sie in die Arme zu schließen. Doch sie rannte an mir vorbei ohne mich zu beachten und warf sich Draco Malfoy in die Arme, der hinter mir stand und bei meinem Anblick höhnisch grinste.  
Der Schmerz, den ich in diesem Augenblick empfand, war grausamer als alles, was ich je gespürt habe. Ich packte meinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Draco und schrie: "Sectum Sempra!". Er wurde zu Boden geworfen und verblutete vor meinen Augen. In diesem Augenblick erwachte ich, immer noch durchdrungen vom Gefühl der brennenden Eifersucht. Da erkannte ich, wie Marie und Snape gelitten hatten und ich konnte sie nicht nur verstehen, sondern ihnen auch verzeihen."  
Er verstummte und blickte Snape in die Augen. "Keiner von euch beiden trägt die Schuld an dem, was in jener Nacht geschah. Marie war ein verzweifeltes Kind und Sie waren zu dieser Zeit bereits Dumbledores Spion und versuchten mit allen Mitteln meine Mutter zu schützen. Der wahre und einzige Schuldige ist Voldemort. Selbst Peter Pettigrew war nur ein willenloses Werkzeug, er sehnte sich nach Anerkennung. Er starb in Malfoys Verließ, weil er einen Moment Reue verspürte."  
"Harry, Harry, wie erwachsen du geworden bist! Deine Eltern wären so stolz auf dich und ich bin es auch." Dumbledore lächelte vergnügt vor sich hin. "Aber sag mal, was wolltest du eigentlich von mir, als du nach mir gerufen hast?"  
Harry legte die drei Heiligtümer des Todes auf Snapes Schreibtisch und blickte Dumbledore erwartungsvoll an.  
"Ist es nur ein Märchen oder sind sie wirklich so mächtig?", fragte er und deutete auf den Tarnumhang, den Elderstab und den Stein der Auferstehung.  
"Ihr habt es also herausgefunden. Nun vermutlich ist das Miss Grangers Verdienst, nicht wahr? Geh und hol sie und Ron Weasley, dann wollen wir das Experiment wagen, den Tod zu rufen!"  
Kaum hatte Harry den Raum verlassen, wandte sich Dumbledore an Snape. "Severus, kennen Sie das Märchen von den Heiligtümern des Todes? Nein? Nun, es handelt von drei Brüdern, die auf ihrer Wanderung an einen reißenden Fluss kamen, über den keine Brücke führte. Nun waren die drei des Zauberns mächtig und errichteten einen magischen Steg zum anderen Ufer. Als sie den halben Weg gegangen waren, erschien ihnen der Tod, der sehr zornig war, weil ihm drei Seelen entwischt waren und er forderte sie auf, freiwillig mit ihm zu kommen. Die drei versprachen es unter der Bedingung, dass er jedem von ihnen einen Wunsch erfülle. Der Tod willigte ein.  
Der erste Bruder wünschte sich einen Zauberstab, der alle anderen beherrschen könne, der zweite einen Stein, der Tote wieder zum Leben erwecke und der dritte einen Umhang, der wahrhaftig unsichtbar mache. Der Tod erfüllte ihre Wünsche, doch als sie auf dem Weg ins Totenreich waren, schlang der jüngste Bruder plötzlich den Tarnumhang über sich und zog seine Brüder mit darunter. Da konnte der Tod sie nicht mehr sehen und sie entkamen ihm.  
Er suchte die ganze Welt nach ihnen ab, doch er fand sie nicht, denn die Brüder waren klug genug nicht mit ihren Gaben zu prahlen. Sie vererbten sie ihren Söhnen und die wiederum den ihren und so kam der Tarnumhang in James Potters Besitz, der Stein der Auferstehung in Tom Riddles und der Elderstab in Grindelwalds. Als ich ihn in unserem Duell besiegte, ging die Macht des Elderstabs auf mich über. Und nun sind die Heiligtümer vereint und warten auf ihren wahren Herrn."  
In diesem Moment betrat Harry zusammen mit Ron und Hermine das Schulleiterbüro.  
"Oh krass, Mann!", entfuhr es Ron beim Anblick des Baumkreises und Hermine flüsterte ergriffen: "Wie wunderschön, Marie hat den Wald so geliebt!"  
Die beiden bemerkten Snape erst, als sie direkt vor seinem Schreibtisch standen, zu dem Harry sie geführt hatte, so dunkel war der Raum. Ron machte vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück und stieß Hermine dabei den Ellbogen so heftig in die Rippen, dass sie vor Schmerz aufschrie.  
"Pass doch auf, du Idiot!", schimpfte sie und sofort wirkte der Raum weniger düster, als hätte er auf etwas Normalität gewartet.  
Snape, der völlig regungslos auf seinem Stuhl gesessen hatte, immer noch schockiert von Dumbledores Worten, schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Ein Märchen! Ihr glaubt, ihr könnt Marie wieder zum Leben erwecken wegen eines MÄRCHENS?"  
"Ja, Severus - es ist ein Märchen, aber eines, das mehr als ein Körnchen Wahrheit enthält. Der Beweis liegt vor Ihnen. Die Heiligtümer existieren und sie sind mächtig. Lassen Sie uns hoffen, dass Harrys Plan aufgeht!"  
"Welcher Plan denn?", fragte Ron Harry, doch der zuckte mit den Schultern, auch Hermine wusste ausnahmsweise nicht weiter.  
"Hattest du nicht vor, dem Tod die Heiligtümer als Gegenleistung für Maries Leben zu überlassen, Harry?"  
"Doch schon, aber wie sollen wir ihn rufen?"  
"Nun, ihr habt alles, was ihr dafür braucht bei euch. Miss Granger, in der Sammlung von Beedle, dem Barden ist eine Zeichnung des Todes. Schlagen Sie die Seite auf. Sehr gut, nun setzt euch alle auf den Boden, legt das Buch in eure Mitte. Severus, reichen Sie bitte jedem ein Heiligtum."  
Snape nahm mit spitzen Fingern den Tarnumhang und reichte ihn Ron, Hermine gab er den Stein und Harry den Elderstab.  
"Haltet sie gut fest, ihr dürft sie keinesfalls zu früh herausgeben - der Tod ist hinterlistig, lasst ihn zuerst die Bedingung erfüllen. Nun, es kann losgehen! Mr. Weasley, rufen Sie ihn herbei!"  
"Ich, ich ...?", stotterte Ron verblüfft.  
"Der Deluminator, dreimal klicken!"  
Ron zog das feuerzeugähnliche Teil aus der Hosentasche und hielt es unentschlossen in der Hand. Er blickte zuerst Hermine an, dann Harry. Beide nickten. Er atmete tief durch und ließ ihn dreimal aufschnappen.  
In Sekundenschnelle wurde sämtliches Licht von ihm aufgesogen. Eine Schwärze legte sich über den Raum, so dicht als wären sie schlagartig erblindet. Dann ertönte eine unheimliche flüsternde Stimme, die von allen Seiten gleichzeitig zu kommen schien.  
"Gebt sie mir zurück, sofort - dann lasse ich euch am Leben, ansonsten sterbt ihr einen schrecklichen Tod!"  
"Nein!", ertönte Dumbledores Stimme in der Dunkelheit. "Du kannst ihnen nichts anhaben, es ist noch nicht Zeit für sie zu sterben."  
Die Stille, die auf diese Worte folgte, war so gespenstisch und dauerte so lange, dass Harry fast glaubte, er sei bereits tot. In dem Augenblick, als er den Mund öffnete, um nach Hermine zu rufen, ertönte die Stimme des Todes erneut.  
"Was wollt ihr dafür?"  
"Ein Leben!", antwortete Harry entschlossen.  
"Ein Leben? Nur ein Leben? Das ist alles?" Der Tod stieß ein eigenartiges Geräusch aus, das wohl ein Lachen sein sollte. "Nun gut, ihr sollt es haben. Wessen Leben wollt ihr zurück?"  
Harry dachte kurz an Sirius, schluckte und sagte dann: "Marie Potter".  
Wieder diese unheimliche, lange Stille, bevor der Tod wieder sprach: "Das ist unmöglich - dieses Leben kann ich dir nicht zurückgeben. Wähle ein anderes!"  
"Nein, das werde ich nicht, entweder Maries Leben oder wir behalten die Heiligtümer."  
"Vielleicht will sie gar nicht zurück."  
Snapes Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, doch alle drei spürten die Verzweiflung, die in diesen Worten lag. Sie wollten es nicht glauben und doch, womöglich war das die Erklärung. Sie hatten Marie immer als Freundin gesehen, ihnen war es egal, wie sie aussah. Aber für Marie selbst, war ihr Leben nur dazu dagewesen, Voldemort zu zerstören und das hatte sie geschafft.  
"Entscheidet euch - wählt ein anderes, es sind viele gestorben heute Nacht."  
"Drei!" Das war Hermines Stimme, "Drei Leben für drei Heiligtümer, das ist nur gerecht."  
"Und Marie?", zögerte Harry.  
"Ich glaube, Professor Snape hat recht, sie will nicht mehr leben. Keiner von uns weiß, wie es ist, tot zu sein. Vielleicht ist sie jetzt glücklicher ohne ihren vernarbten Körper."  
Harry dachte lange darüber nach, dann nickte er. Als ihm einfiel, dass niemand ihn sehen konnte, sagte er laut: "Also gut - jeder wählt ein Leben aus. Wenn du es zurück gibst und wir sicher sein können, dass derjenige so gesund an Körper und Geist ist wie vor seinem Tod, erhältst du deine Schätze zurück. Das schwören wir!"  
Alle besiegelten den Pakt in dem sie laut und deutlich sagten: "Ich schwöre!"  
"Und jetzt du!", verlangte Harry von der unheimlichen körperlosen Stimme.  
"Ich schwöre!", ertönte es in der Dunkelheit. "Wählt!"  
"Fred Weasley", "Nymphodora Tonks", "Sirius Black".  
Wieder diese erdrückende Stille, Harrys Herz klopfte so laut, dass er glaubte, alle müssten es hören. War es falsch gewesen, Sirius zu wählen, war er schon zu lange tot?  
"Die Geister der ersten beiden sind in ihre Körper zurückgekehrt. Sirius Black kann nur als Geist in seinem Haus am Grimmauldt Platz erscheinen, sein Körper existiert nicht mehr. Aber bedenke, er muss für alle Zeiten dort bleiben. Bist du dir wirklich sicher?"  
Dieses schreckliche Haus, Sirius hatte es gehasst. Nein, so egoistisch war Harry nicht. "Nein, nicht Sirius, ich wähle Remus Lupin!"  
"So sei es! Geht hinunter in die Halle und überzeugt euch. Ich habe meinen Teil des Schwurs erfüllt, sie werden weiterleben, bis sie eines natürlichen Todes sterben. In drei Tagen treffen wir uns hier wieder, dann erfüllt ihr euer Versprechen!"  
Die plötzliche Stille war eine andere als zuvor und die Schwärze erlosch. Sie sahen einander an.  
"War das ein Traum?", fragte Ron.  
"Das werden wir gleich sehen, kommt!"  
Harry konnte es kaum erwarten, nach unten zu kommen, aber Hermine blickte zu den Bäumen hinüber.  
"Wartet noch! Professor, bitte - ich möchte Marie noch einmal sehen, lassen Sie mich zu ihr?", bat Hermine Snape, der immer noch völlig reglos an seinem Schreibtisch saß und mit leeren Augen vor sich hinstarrte. Er zuckte zusammen, als Hermine vor ihn hintrat.  
"Bitte!", sagte sie eindringlich.  
Snape nickte langsam. Er hob den Zauberstab und eine Öffnung im Nebel tat sich auf. Hermine trat hinein und der Nebel verschluckte sie. Plötzlich stieß sie einen überraschten Schrei aus und stürzte aus dem Nebel heraus auf Snapes Schreibtisch zu.  
"Sie ist nicht tot! Sie ist ganz warm! Deshalb konnte der Tod sie nicht zurückschicken, weil sie gar nicht gestorben ist."  
In Snapes Augen leuchtete ein Hoffnungsschimmer auf und er verschwand im Nebel.  
"Kommt", sagte Hermine zu Harry und Ron, "ich glaube, wir sind hier überflüssig."

Snape stand lange Zeit von Maries regungslosem Körper und sah auf sie hinab. Dann sank er auf die Knie und berührte vorsichtig ihr Gesicht. Es stimmte, es fühlte sich warm und lebendig an.  
Eine Woge unbeschreiblichen Glücks durchströmte ihn. Dieses Gefühl war so wundervoll und gleichzeitig so fremd und unbekannt, dass er fast Angst bekam, sein Herz könne es nicht ertragen.  
Er schloss die Augen und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, mit dem all die Ängste und Schuldgefühle, die sich jahrelang in ihm gestaut hatten, entwichen und Platz machten für ein neues Gefühl - Liebe!  
Sanft berührte er Marie mit seinem Zauberstab und murmelte: "Vivesco!", aber nichts geschah.  
"Excitare!" - Nichts!  
Er wendete alle ihm bekannten Erweckungszauber an, doch keiner konnte den Bann, der auf Marie lag, brechen.  
Auf einmal machte sich eine tiefe Erschöpfung in ihm breit. Er ließ sich neben Marie ins weiche Moos sinken, nahm ihre warme Hand in seine und war im nächsten Augenblick eingeschlafen.


	4. Schreck in der Morgenstunde

_**Mittlerweile kenn ich mich hier ein bisschen besser aus und kann mich jetzt bei meinen drei Follower persönlich bedanken. Also ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an: Severus87, eule007 und ritter01. Extra für euch heute gleich noch ein Kapitel:**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **4\. Schreck in der Morgenstunde**_

Währenddessen überschlugen sich die Ereignisse in der großen Halle. Die Auroren waren mit den Verwundeten ins Hospital appariert und kehrten eben zurück, um die Todesser nach Askaban und die Toten zu ihren Familien zu bringen, als Tonks und Fred die Augen aufschlugen und verwirrt um sich blickten. Sekunden später setzte sich auch Lupin auf.  
Hagrid bemerkte es zuerst. Der Stein, den er in Händen hielt, um ihn nach Prof. McGonagalls Anweisung so zu platzieren, dass auch die letzte Lücke in der notdürftig geflickten Außenmauer der Halle sich schloss, fiel ihm unversehens aus den Händen und krachte auf den Boden, so dass die Gestalt von Minerva McGonagall in einer gewaltigen Staubwolke verschwand. Wie in Zeitlupe rieb er sich die Augen und starrte die drei Totgeglaubten fassungslos an. Auch alle anderen Gesichter wandten sich in die selbe Richtung.  
Arthur, der gerade aus dem Kamin trat, nachdem er Ginny, Molly und einige leichter verletzte Zauberer in den Fuchsbau begleitet hatte, stieß einen Schrei aus, stürzte auf Fred zu und drückte ihn so fest er konnte an seine Brust. George, Percy, Bill und Charley, deren Zauberstäbe auf den Käfig gerichtet waren, der die Todesser umgab, fuhren erschrocken herum. Die magische Barriere fiel in sich zusammen, doch die Auroren waren sofort zur Stelle. Je zwei Dementoren packten die Gefangenen, schleiften sie mit sich und alle Blicke kehrten zu Arthur und Fred zurück.  
Die vier Brüder brachen in Jubelgeschrei aus, hievten Fred in die Höhe und vollführten einen wahren Freudentanz. Arthur griff nach Tonks und Remus Händen, wie um sich zu überzeugen, dass sie aus Fleisch und Blut waren und murmelte immer wieder: "Ein Wunder, ein Wunder!"  
Langsam kam wieder Leben in die Menge. Prof. McGonagall schmetterte ein "Ruhe!" durch die Halle und jedes Gespräch erstarb. Sie näherte sich zögernd Lupin. "Wie ist das möglich, Remus?"  
Der schüttelte nur den Kopf, zog Tonks an sich und sah zu Fred hinüber, auf dessen Gesicht bereits wieder ein schelmisches Grinsen lag. "Ich weiß es nicht, Minerva." Er blickte sich in der Halle um. "Ist es vorbei? Wer hat gesiegt?"  
"Na, wer wohl?", ertönte Rons Stimme. Er, Harry und Hermine kamen freudestrahlend die letzten Treppenstufen herunter.  
Hagrid begann zu grinsen. "Ihr wart das, nicht?" Er deutete auf die drei Auferstandenen. "Erzählt!"  
Sofort war es mucksmäuschenstill und alle wandten sich Harry zu. Dem blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die ganze unglaubliche Geschichte, angefangen vom Märchen der drei Brüder, über das Zusammentreffen aller drei Heiligtümer bis hin zum Erscheinen des Todes im Schulleiterbüro zu erzählen. Immer wieder unterbrochen von Ron, der für die Dramatik zuständig war und Hermine, die ihn korrigierte, wenn er irgendein Detail vergessen hatte.  
Als er endlich bei der Tatsache angelangt war, dass auch Marie noch lebte, war er so erschöpft, dass er fast im Stehen eingeschlafen wäre, was allerdings niemanden interessierte. Die ganze Halle jubelte ihnen zu und dann begann die gewaltige Siegesfeier!  
Die Tische schossen so unerwartet aus dem Boden, mit den herrlichsten Köstlichkeiten bedeckt, dass etliche Zauberer sich plötzlich mit den Füßen in Punsch oder Sahnetorte wiederfanden, was so komisch aussah, dass selbst die ewigstrenge Prof. McGonagall schallend zu lachen begann.  
Die Fröhlichkeit griff um sich, Musik erklang, die Hausgeister schwebten vergnügt durch die Reihen und es wurde die ausgelassenste Party gefeiert, die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Erst als nach und nach immer mehr Schüler vor lauter Müdigkeit von den Stühlen fielen, verkündete Prof. McGonagall, es sei Schlafenszeit.  
Die Schüler verteilten sich auf die vier Häuser, für die Gäste hatte sich der Raum der Wünsche in einen Hotelzimmertrakt verwandelt. Harry, Ron und Hermine teilten sich ein luxuriös ausgestattetes Dreibettzimmer. Die schwanenförmigen Betten sahen so einladend aus, dass sie sich sofort hineinfallen ließen und keine Minute später waren alle drei eingeschlafen.  
Harry erwachte davon, dass etwas ihn an der Nase kitzelte. Er schlug die Augen auf, doch alles was er erkennen konnte, waren Federn - Schwanenfedern. Er schob den Flügel, der über seinem Gesicht lag, beiseite und erblickte Ron und Hermine, die schon beim Frühstück saßen.  
"Morgen, Harry", nuschelte Ron mit vollem Mund.  
"Er konnte natürlich nicht warten, hat dich sein Schmatzen geweckt?" Hermine warf Ron einen tadelnden Blick zu, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
"Bin total ausgehungert", verteidigte er sich. "Los komm, Harry, so ein grandioses Frühstück bringt nicht mal Mum zustande."  
Schweigend genossen sie die herrlichen Köstlichkeiten, als plötzlich mit einem sanftem Plopp eine Eule vor ihnen erschien, etwas fallen ließ und sofort wieder verschwand.  
"Was war'n das?", fragte Ron verblüfft, "seit wann können die apparieren?" Hermine verschluckte sich fast. "Blödmann!", keuchte sie, nachdem sie sich von ihrem Lachanfall erholt hatte. "Apparieren, also wirklich, Ron. Das war ne Flugblatteule, die verteilen das Zeug immer so, geht schneller als Fliegen und sie muss durch kein Fenster. Was das wohl ist?"  
Sie griff nach dem Blatt, drehte es um und alle drei starrten auf die beiden Gesichter, die zu ihnen aufsahen. Snape, mürrisch, mit gewohnt eisigem Blick, Dumbledore mit dem gütigen großväterlichen Lächeln, das sie alle drei so gut kannten.  
"Na toll, Snapes Visage zum Frühstück, da verschlägts sogar mir den Appetit." Harry grinste kurz zu Ron hinüber, bevor Hermines immer ungläubiger werdender Gesichtsausdruck als sie die Zeilen überflog, seine Neugier weckte.  
"Was is'n das, ließ mal vor?"  
"Alle Welt soll es erfahren!", murmelte sie.  
"Hä?" Ron und Harry starrten sie verdutzt an. "Was is' los?"  
"Dumbledore ...", begann sie, verstummte aber gleich wieder, als würde allein die Erwähnung seines Namens alles erklären. Ron wurde es zu dumm. Er griff nach dem Papier, zog es aus Hermines reglosen Fingern und begann laut zu lesen.  
"Extrablatt - Held wider Willen! Heute Nacht, eben zu der Stunde des glorreichen Sieges über Voldemort…, hey, die schreiben tatsächlich seinen Namen!"  
Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Lies weiter!"  
"Okay, okay, also, ... des glorreichen Siegs über Voldemort, erreichte unsere Redaktion eine Depesche ganz besonderer Art. Schon der Überbringer ließ auf eine kleine Sensation schließen, denn es war keine Eule sondern Fawkes, der Phönix von Hogwarts, der seit Albus Dumbledores Tod spurlos verschwunden war. Die Nachricht war von keinem geringeren als Dumbledore selbst, verfasst einen Tag vor seinem gewaltsamen Ende und sie wird einschlagen wie eine Bombe.  
Hier der genaue Wortlaut:  
Ich, Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, im vollem Besitz meiner geistigen Kräfte, wenn auch die körperlichen schwinden, erkläre hiermit, dass nachfolgende Zeilen voll und ganz der Wahrheit entsprechen, auch wenn es niemanden gibt - es sei denn, Marie Potter hat überlebt -, der diese Worte bezeugen kann.  
Vor fast 16 Jahren schwor ich einen Eid, an den ich mich mein ganzes Leben lang hielt. Ich gelobte Severus Snape, niemals zu offenbaren, wozu er sich bereits damals entschlossen hatte. Doch mein Tod, der mittlerweile schon geraume Zeit zurückliegt, entbindet mich von diesem Versprechen.  
Trotz aller Gefahren für sein eigenes Leben, war Severus Snape in all diesen Jahren mein Spion unter Voldemorts Anhängern. Er blieb ein Todesser, weil ich es befahl. Durch die Informationen, die er beschaffte, konnten unzählige teuflische Pläne der dunklen Seite verhindert werden.  
Aber auch ich schmiedete Pläne. Einer davon sah vor, Severus Snape zu meinem Mörder zu machen. Und dieses eine Mal hätte er mir wohl den Gehorsam verweigert, wäre es nicht unumgänglich gewesen. Bereits Monate zuvor war ich von einem todbringenden Fluch getroffen worden, der mir unsägliche Schmerzen bereitete, die ich nur mit Severus Zaubertränken zu ertragen imstande war. Voldemorts Plan, seinen ärgsten Gegner endgültig zu beseitigen, war uns in allen Einzelheiten bekannt. Das Einschleusen der Todesser in Hogwarts war beschlossene Sache und bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt musste ich mich gedulden, auch wenn meine Schwäche immer deutlicher zu Tage trat.  
Während ich diese Zeilen unter Aufbietung all meiner verbliebenen Kräfte schreibe, weiß ich, dass der Zeitpunkt näher rückt, endlich! Severus Snape wird mich töten. Hauptsächlich, um mich von meinen Qualen zu erlösen. Zum anderen jedoch, um das Misstrauen der Todesser zu zerstreuen und endgültig das volle Vertrauen Voldemorts zu gewinnen. Der dritte Grund war ihm selbst unbekannt. Nur ich und Marie Potter wussten davon. Durch seinen Fluch wird Severus zum Meister des Elderstabs. Dessen Macht wird ihm helfen, Voldemort für immer zu vernichten, dann erst ist seine Aufgabe erfüllt.  
Wenn dieser Brief, den mein getreuer Phönix den wichtigsten Männern und Frauen in unserer Welt aushändigen wird, seine Empfänger erreicht, ist es vollbracht. Dann ist die Zeit gekommen, Severus für all seine Mühen zu entlohnen. Bringt ihm die Achtung entgegen, die er verdient, auch wenn er es euch nicht leicht macht. Es mag vielen schwerfallen, das zu glauben, aber auch Severus Snape hat ein Herz, wenn er es vielleicht auch selbst nicht weiß. Er wird mich dafür verfluchen und doch bitte ich euch: Die ganze Welt soll es erfahren! Das ist mein letzter Wunsch. Versagt ihn mir nicht!  
Albus Dumbledore"

Stille herrschte, nachdem Ron geendet hatte, aber nur kurze Zeit. "Ein Herz, das hat er aber gut versteckt!", schnaubte er, aber seiner Stimme war anzuhören, dass auch er von diesen Worten ergriffen war.  
Hermine sprang plötzlich auf. "Marie! Lasst uns nachsehen, ob sie wach ist!"  
Schon rannte sie zur Tür hinaus. Ron griff noch nach zwei Blaubeertörtchen, dann folgten er und Harry ihr.  
Das Schloss war wie ausgestorben, selbst die Zauberer auf den Porträts schliefen noch tief und fest. Einige Rahmen erbebten bei jedem Schnarchen so sehr, dass Harry befürchtete, sie könnten von den Haken fallen. Langsam stiegen sie die Stufen zum Schulleiterbüro hinauf.  
"Passwort!"  
"Marie", erwiderte Harry und die Tür wurde freigegeben. Der Raum war noch genauso düster wie am Abend zuvor, nur der Nebel im Wald hatte sich etwas gelichtet, so dass die Lichtung auf der Marie und Snape lagen, gut zu erkennen war.  
Vorsichtig näherten sich die drei den beiden reglosen Gestalten. Hermine beugte sich über Marie und schüttelte den Kopf, dann wandte sie sich Snape zu, riss erschrocken die Augen auf und deutete auf seinen Hals. "Die Wunde hat sich entzündet, er muss sofort auf die Krankenstation. Ron, hol schnell Madam Pomfrey, beeil dich!", fuhr sie ihn an und er rannte los.  
Sie fasste Snape an die Stirn. "Er ist eiskalt!", flüsterte sie entsetzt. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und aus dem Nichts fiel eine kuschelig warme Decke über Snapes eisigen Körper.  
"Zieh ihm die Stiefel aus, Harry, wir müssen ihn aufwärmen!"  
Harry wickelte die verhexte Decke um Snapes Füße und begann kräftig zu rubbeln. Währenddessen versuchte Hermine, ihm löffelweise eine dampfende, eklig riechende Brühe einzuflössen, die sie per Aufrufezauber aus dem Gewächshaus von Prof. Sprout herbeigezaubert hatte.  
"Was ist das denn für Zeug?", fragte Harry angeekelt.  
"Alraunensaft natürlich. Wenn du in Kräuterkunde etwas besser aufgepasst hättest, würdest du wissen, dass dieser Saft ein hochwirksames Stärkungsmittel ist und alles vernichtet, was einen schwächt. Ob er auch bei Schlangenbissen wirkt, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er ihm schaden kann."  
Tatsächlich schien schon nach ein paar Schlucken etwas Farbe in Snapes totenbleiches Gesicht zurückzukehren und seine Augenlider begannen zu flattern.  
"Ich glaube, das reicht.", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.  
Madam Pomfrey und Ron standen völlig außer Atem am Rand der Lichtung. "Alraunensaft - das war eine ausgesprochen kluge Entscheidung!", lobte die Krankenschwester Hermine begeistert, die vor Freude und Stolz errötete. "Ich bräuchte dringend eine Hilfe in der Krankenabteilung - wär das nichts für Sie?", fragte Madam Pomfrey Hermine, der es ausnahmsweise einmal die Sprache verschlug. "Na ja, überlegen Sie es sich! Jetzt müssen wir uns um Professor Snape kümmern. Der Arme, es war wohl selbst für ihn zuviel."  
Sie tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab in die Luft und eine Bahre schwebte an Snapes Seite.  
"Helft mir, ihn hinaufzulegen!"  
Mit vereinten Kräften hievten sie Snape darauf. Seine Hand hielt immer noch Maries umklammert und Harry löste seine Finger sanft.  
"Nein, muss hierbleiben ..., Marie!" Snape hatte die Augen einen Spalt geöffnet und versuchte sich aufzurichten.  
"Unsinn!", polterte Madam Pomfrey, "so nützen Sie ihr gar nichts - Sie müssen erst wieder zu Kräften kommen. Wir kümmern uns um Marie, nicht wahr Miss Granger?" Hermine brachte immer noch kein Wort heraus und nickte nur.  
Kaum war Madam Pomfrey mit Snape verschwunden, ließ sie sich neben Marie ins Moos plumpsen und begann zu weinen.  
"Was'n mit der los?", fragte Ron Harry total schockiert, bekam aber keine Antwort. Harry war selbst völlig verdattert.  
"Ähm ... Hermine ...", begann er, "wir warten draußen!".  
Er packte Ron am Ärmel und zog ihn mit sich. Es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis Hermine durch den Wasserspeier nach draußen trat, aber dafür war sie wieder die Alte.  
"Was steht ihr da rum, wir müssen einen Zauber finden, um Marie aufzuwecken. Ich geh in die Bibliothek und ihr fragt jeden der euch über den Weg läuft, egal ob Lehrer, Schüler, Geist oder sonst was, ob jemand sich an einen ähnlichen Fall erinnern kann. Ein Todesfluch, der den Getroffenen nicht umgebracht hat, sondern in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit fallen ließ. Wir treffen uns beim Abendessen wieder. Also los!"  
Sie rauschte davon, Ron und Harry mit offenen Mündern zurücklassend.  
"Frauen, verstehst du die?", fragte Ron entgeistert und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Als sie am späten Nachmittag die große Halle betraten, erkannten sie auf den ersten Blick, dass Hermine genauso wenig Erfolg gehabt hatte wie sie. Sie schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf.  
"Nichts, ich hab absolut nichts entdeckt, das uns weiterhelfen könnte und wie war's bei euch?"  
Ron und Harry ließen sich auf die Stühle fallen und sahen Hermine fragend an. "Erst erzähl uns mal, was heute morgen mit dir los war!"  
Hermine errötete. "Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache", wehrte sie ab, aber Ron ließ nicht locker.  
"Ich dachte, wir sind Freunde, da kann man über alles reden. Wenns dir nicht gut geht, kannst du uns das sagen."  
"Nicht gut geht? Ron, mir geht's fantastisch. Das heute morgen, das waren Freudentränen." Sie sah plötzlich sehr ernst aus. "Als Madam Pomfrey mich fragte, ob ich ihre Assistentin werden möchte, war es, als würde mein geheimster Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen. In Hogwarts bleiben dürfen, weiter lernen können, davon hab ich geträumt, wisst ihr!"  
Hermine strahlte sie an und biss herzhaft in ihr Sandwich. Ron sah sie fassungslos an.  
"Du willst hierbleiben? Aber ich dachte, du kommst mit uns und lässt dich zur Aurorin ausbilden."  
Hermines Lächeln wurde eine Spur trauriger. "Nein, Ron. Das ist euer Ziel, nicht meins. Mir bedeuten Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke mehr als der Kampf gegen schwarze Magier. Irgendwer muss euch ja retten, wenn euch ein Fluch trifft, nicht wahr." Sie lachte. "Aber jetzt lasst uns essen und dann sollten wir Professor Snape besuchen. Ich hab da eine Idee!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Na, hat irgendwer eine Ahnung, was Hermine meint? Ich will ja nicht betteln, aber ich würde mich unheimlich über das erste Review freuen. Lasst mich doch wissen, ob's euch gefällt, dann mach ich auch schnell weiter.** _


	5. Ein Traum?

_**Zwei Reviews, super, vielen Dank! Eigentlich hatte ich vor, einmal pro Woche ein Kapitel hochzuladen, aber ausnahmsweise gibts heute schon wieder eins.**_

 _ **5\. Ein Traum?**_

Der Krankenflügel war genauso verlassen wie die Halle zuvor. Sämtliche noch anwesenden Schüler hatten Hogwarts am Nachmittag mit dem Fahrenden Ritter verlassen und auch die meisten der Lehrer waren abgereist.  
Völlig außerplanmäßig hatte der vorläufige Minister Shacklebolt in Vertretung des im Moment abwesenden Schulleiters Severus Snape, der aufgrund triftiger Beweise vollkommen rehabilitiert sei und auch künftig dieses Amt weiter innehaben solle, das Schuljahr vorzeitig für beendet erklärt. Die Aufräumarbeiten sollten sofort beginnen, um den Schulbeginn am 1. September zu sichern. Was bedeutete, dass sämtliche Prüfungen entfallen und die Ferien über drei Monate dauern würden, worüber niemand wirklich traurig war.  
Die drei näherten sich leise dem einzigen Bett, um das ein Vorhang gespannt war und blickten auf Severus Snape hinab, der mit geschlossenen Augen und einem dicken grünen Verband um den Hals vor ihnen lag.  
Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, dann sagte sie so laut, dass Ron und Harry vor Schreck zusammenzuckten: "Verdammt, das sind Walburgisblätter. So lang er den Verband trägt, wird er nicht aufwachen."  
"Was ist jetzt daran so schlimm?", fragte Ron sarkastisch.  
"Idiot!", fuhr ihn Hermine an. Dann begann sie vorsichtig, die Blätter von Snapes Hals zu entfernen.  
"Mensch Hermine, wenn Madam Pomfrey dich erwischt, ist's Essig mit deiner Karriere als Krankenschwester."  
"Ich muss ihn etwas fragen. Er ist der einzige, der Legilimentik beherrscht außer Marie."  
Snape begann sich zu regen. Er keuchte, packte Hermine am Arm und starrte sie mit funkelnden Augen fassungslos an. "Wie bin ich hierhergekommen? Ich muss hinunter, ...Marie?"  
Er versuchte zu Hermines Schrecken, sich aufzusetzen.  
"Nein, Professor, nicht! Beruhigen Sie sich! Wir kümmern uns um Marie. Sie sind hier, weil wir Sie heute morgen bewusstlos neben ihr gefunden haben. Wir mussten Madam Pomfrey holen und sie hat Sie hierher gebracht, sonst wären Sie jetzt tot. Das Gift oder der Biss, was auch immer, hat Sie so geschwächt, dass ihr Herz kaum noch schlug. Sie müssen hierbleiben und erst wieder zu Kräften kommen. Bitte Professor, legen Sie sich wieder hin. Marie würde es auch so wollen."  
Snape ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dann blickte er sie der Reihe nach an, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal und - lächelte.  
Ron starrte ihn so schockiert an, dass Harry und Hermine bei seinem Anblick kichern mussten. Aus Snapes Lächeln wurde ein Grinsen und plötzlich begann auch er zu lachen. Dabei sah er so erstaunt aus, als wüsste er selbst nicht, was mit ihm geschah.  
Das war zuviel für Ron. Er sank auf einen Stuhl neben Snapes Bett, schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte. "Das muss ein Traum sein, ... ich träume!"  
Hermine zwickte ihn fest in den Arm. "So, jetzt bist du wach und wir haben noch viel zu erledigen."  
Sie wandte sich an Snape, der sich unbeholfen die Augen an der Bettdecke abwischte. "Professor," begann sie, aber Snape hob die Hand und unterbrach sie.  
"Gleich, Miss Granger, erst muss ich etwas wissen. Harry ...", er stockte kurz, "darf ich dich Harry nennen?"  
Harry blickte ihn erstaunt an. "Natürlich, Professor!"  
"Harry, woher wusstest du von dem Etui und dem Bezoar? Und weshalb warst du in der Heulenden Hütte?"  
Den letzten Teil der Frage zuerst zu beantworten, erschien Harry ungefährlicher. "Ich hab im Schutz des Tarnumhangs nach Voldemort gesucht, wegen Nagini. Dabei traf ich auf die Malfoys. Zufällig hörte ich, wie Lucius Narzissa zuflüsterte, der dunkle Lord habe Sie in der Heulenden Hütte treffen wollen und er hoffe ...", Harry verhaspelte sich. Er konnte Snape unmöglich erzählen, was Lucius gesagt hatte.  
Aber Snape lächelte schon wieder, wenn auch eindeutig boshaft. "Kann mir schon denken, was der gehofft hat! Sprich weiter!" Er nickte Harry aufmunternd zu.  
"Als ich die Treppe rauf bin, hab ich Stimmen gehört. Ich hab durch die angelehnte Tür gespäht. Voldemort lehnte am Kamin. Naginis Käfig schwebte neben ihm." Wieder unterbrach Harry sich. "Aber das wissen Sie ja! Das Etui und der Bezoar - nun", er warf Hermine einen raschen Blick zu, "Marie erzählte mir davon. Sie hatte schreckliche Angst um Sie, Professor."  
"Ja", sagte Snape bitter, "Angst, ich könnte zu früh sterben."  
"Marie ..." liebt sie, wollte Harry sagen, aber seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht. Der Verschweigezauber wirkte immer noch.  
Snape stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, dann wandte er sich an Hermine. "Professor, ist es möglich, dass Marie versucht hat, sich zu schützen, ihren Geist so abzuschirmen, dass der Fluch ihm nichts anhaben konnte?" Die Aufregung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
"Maries Gedanken sind überaus mächtig. Voldemorts Seele zu beherrschen, muss sie in all den Jahren unendlich viel Kraft gekostet haben. Es wäre denkbar, dass ihr Geist Dinge zu tun vermag, die wir uns nicht vorzustellen wagen."  
"Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, was wirklich geschehen ist, nicht wahr, Professor Snape?" Hermine blickte Snape erwartungsvoll an.  
"Ja, Miss Granger, es gibt eine, aber ich verabscheue es zutiefst, in Maries Erinnerungen einzudringen. Es ist unverzeihlich, so etwas ohne ihr Einverständnis zu tun, doch ist es wohl die einzige Möglichkeit, zu erfahren, was mit ihrem Geist geschah."  
Snape versuchte wieder, sich aufzurichten, doch Harry hielt ihn zurück. "Nein, Professor! Ich habe selbst erlebt, wie die Legilimentik den Geist und den Körper schwächt. Sie müssen erst wieder zu Kräften kommen."  
Snape wollte widersprechen, aber dann nickte er, ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen und schloss erschöpft die Augen.  
"Hermine, leg ihm den Verband wieder an, schnell. Madam Pomfrey kommt!"  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffte es Hermine, die Walburgisblätter um Snapes Hals zu wickeln, bevor Madam Pomfrey den Vorhang zurückzog und erstaunt sagte: "Oh, Besuch!"  
Hermine lächelte sie an. "Ja, wie wollten sehen, wie's ihm geht, aber er schläft so tief. Wegen der Walburgisblätter, nicht wahr?"  
Beifällig nickte diese. "Gut erkannt, Miss Granger, diese Blätter und stündlich ein Löffel Alraunensaft. In 1 - 2 Tagen ist er wieder der Alte."  
"Na, hoffentlich nicht!", brummte Ron leise.  
"Ich komme grade aus dem Schulleiterbüro. Es ist ein Rätsel. Marie, äh ... Miss Potter, sie hat nicht einen Kratzer. Trotzdem ist es unmöglich, sie wach zu bekommen. Ein so mächtiger Fluch, der keine magischen Spuren hinterlässt, ist mir noch nie untergekommen. Das arme Ding, als sie damals hier war, dachten wir alle, sie wäre Hagrids Schwester, die fast von einem Drachen getötet worden wäre.  
Dumbledore bat mich, ihre Wunden zu versorgen. Ach, es war schrecklich, diese entsetzlichen Narben am ganzen Körper. Nichts konnte sie heilen, das hätte mich stutzig machen müssen, aber ich war damals noch nicht lange im Krankendienst."  
Sie seufzte laut und ließ sich auf ein leeres Bett plumpsen. "Und jetzt das, hat sie denn noch nicht genug mitgemacht? Das Schicksal kann sehr grausam sein."  
"Das Leben ist nicht fair!" Harry setzte sich neben sie. "Das hat Snape mal zu mir gesagt, aber ich hab damals noch nicht gewusst, wie recht er hatte. Was können wir nur tun, um Marie zu helfen?"  
Er sah zu Ron und Hermine hinüber, die genauso ratlos aussahen wie Madam Pomfrey.  
"Es hilft nichts, wir müssen warten, bis Professor Snape wieder bei Kräften ist. Ohne ihn kommen wir nicht weiter."  
Hermine stand auf und wandte sich Ron und Harry zu. "Ich bin hundemüde, ich geh nach oben, kommt ihr mit?"  
Sie verabschiedeten sich, stiegen die vielen Stufen bis zum siebten Stock hinauf und ließen sich, im Raum der Wünsche angekommen, auf ihre Schwanenbetten fallen.  
Plötzlich fiel Harry etwas ein. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf und ruckelte an dem Schwan neben ihm. Hermine, die schon fast eingeschlafen war, sah ihn empört an. "Was is'n noch?"  
"Wieso hab ich Snape eigentlich nicht sagen können, dass Marie ...", und wieder versagte ihm die Stimme. "Das ist doch bescheuert!", schimpfte er wütend.  
Hermine sah ihn völlig verdutzt an. "Was denn?"  
Verständnislosigkeit und Neugier lag jetzt in ihrem Blick und Harry versuchte es erneut. "All die Dinge über Snape - in der Heulenden Hütte hab ich's euch doch erzählt. Dass er Dumbledores Spion war, dass er meinen Vater gehasst hat, weil er in meine Mum verliebt war, dass er Voldemort von der Prophezeiung erzählt hat ..."  
"Und dass er versucht hat, es wieder gutzumachen, in dem er dich in Hogwarts beschützt hat, auch wenn er das ziemlich gut verborgen hat." Sie schauderte bei der Erinnerung an Snapes eiskalten Blick und die grausame Ungerechtigkeit, mit der er sie selbst zu behandeln pflegte. "Hast du was vergessen?"  
"Was is' mit Essen?", kam eine schlaftrunkene Stimme aus dem dritten Bett.  
Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Schlaf bloß weiter!", fauchte sie, aber Ron hatte sich schon aufgesetzt und sah sich suchend im Raum um, während aus seinem Magen laute Knurrgeräusche ertönten.  
"Ist das denn die Möglichkeit, der Kerl hat schon wieder Hunger!"  
"Du hast ja so gehetzt beim Abendessen, dass ich nichts mehr vom Nachtisch abgekriegt hab.", erwiderte Ron beleidigt. "Was'n eigentlich los?"  
"Harry hat was vergessen." Sie betonte das letzte Wort so überdeutlich, dass Ron leicht rosa anlief.  
"Ach so!", murmelte er verlegen und ließ sich zurück in die Federn fallen. "Was denn?"  
"Ja genau, was eigentlich, Harry?"  
Harry nuschelte etwas, das klang wie: "schon erledigt, nicht wichtig ..." und zog den Schwanenflügel über sein Gesicht.  
"Hat irgendwas mit Snape zu tun", flüsterte Hermine und zwinkerte Ron zu. Wie auf Kommando stürzten sie sich auf Harry und begannen ihn zu kitzeln.  
"Haha ..., hört ... haha ... auf, ...seid ... haha ... ihr irre?"  
"Los, raus mit der Sprache!" Hermines Befehlston duldete keinen Widerspruch.  
Verärgert setzte sich Harry auf. "Ich kann's euch nicht sagen. Marie hat mir 'nen Verschweigezauber auferlegt."  
"Ts,ts", machte Hermine, "tolle Ausrede!" Dann grinste sie boshaft und zog Bleistift und Papier aus ihrem Nachtkästchen, das die Form eines Fisches hatte und bei Hermines Berührung das Maul öffnete, als wolle es nach Luft schnappen. "Na, wenn du's nicht sagen kannst, dann schreib's auf!"  
Augenscheinlich stolz darauf, Harry ausgetrickst zu haben, warf sie Ron einen beifallheischenden Blick zu, worauf dieser schnell seinen Daumen in die Luft reckte, um kundzutun, wie begeistert er von ihrer Klugheit war.  
Mittlerweile war Harry richtig wütend. Er kritzelte in der unleserlichsten Schrift, die er zustande brachte, drei Worte aufs Papier. "Marie liebt Snape" und warf Hermine den Block zu.  
Ron reckte sich, um über ihre Schulter zu spähen. Beide starrten auf - ein leeres Blatt!  
"Er hat was geschrieben, ich hab's genau gesehen!", kam Ron Harry zu Hilfe, bevor Hermine explodieren konnte. Aber sie nickte zu Harrys Erleichterung. "Ja, ich auch!"  
"Na, glaubt ihr mir jetzt?", fragte Harry. Sein Zorn war verraucht.  
"Verschweigezauber - den muss ich unbedingt nachschlagen! Kann bestimmt nützlich sein." Hermine riss Harry den Stift aus der Hand und machte sich Notizen.  
"Muss ja ein gewaltiges Geheimnis sein. Du musst unbedingt herausfinden, wie man den Fluch brechen kann, Hermine!"  
Rons Enttäuschung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
"Jungs - nun mal halblang. Wenn Marie nicht wollte, dass jemand davon erfährt, sollten wir das respektieren. Ich jedenfalls tue das!"  
Ihr schulmeisterlicher Ton ging ihnen gehörig auf die Nerven, aber im Stillen gab Harry ihr recht. Er gähnte ausgiebig. Dann krochen sie zurück in ihre Betten und die Schwanenschwingen schlossen sich über ihnen.  
Das letzte was in Harrys Bewusstsein drang, war Rons Stimme, die in die Dunkelheit hinein sagte: "Hättet ihr je geglaubt, das Snape lachen kann?"  
Hermines Antwort hörte er nicht mehr.


	6. Wundervolle Wesen

_**Hey, ihr seid echt super. Vielen, vielen Dank für die tollen Kommentare. Da gibt's doch gleich nochmal ein Kapitel. :-)**_

 _ **6\. Wundervolle Wesen**_

Den nächsten Tag verbrachten sie damit, Hagrid zu helfen, im Verbotenen Wald nach verletzten Geschöpfen zu suchen und sie zu seiner Hütte zu bringen, wo er sie mit sehr fragwürdig aussehenden Heiltränken behandelte, die ihren Zweck aber großartig erfüllten.  
"Hast du da nicht etwas dabei, dass Marie helfen könnte?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.  
Hagrid schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Wisst ihr, schon damals, als sie mit diesen schweren Brandwunden hierher kam, gab es keinen Zaubertrank, kein Heilkraut, einfach nichts, was ihr helfen konnte. Dumbledore vermutete, dass ihr Geist sich weigerte gesund zu werden und ihr Geist ist stark, dass wisst ihr ja. Also denk ich, wenn sie nich aufwachen will, gibt's nix, was sie dazu bringen kann."  
Alle drei starrten ihn schockiert an. Harry fasste sich als erster wieder. "Aber was ist damals passiert, sie wurde doch geheilt? Naja ihr Geist zumindest.", fügte er hinzu, als er an Maries Narben dachte.  
"Ja, aber nicht durch Zauberei. Derjenige, der sie ins Leben zurückgeholt hat, war ein Thestral, genauer gesagt ein Thestraljunges."  
Die Neugier stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben und Hagrid seufzte: "Also gut! Setzt euch! Ron, schenk uns mal ein Butterbier ein."  
Hagrid ließ sich in seinen riesigen Schaukelstuhl fallen, nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Bierkrug, wischte sich den Schaum von den Lippen und begann zu erzählen. "Als Dumbledore Marie hierherbrachte, war sie wie tot. Sie aß, trank, ließ ihre Wunden versorgen, aber da war kein bisschen Leben in ihr. Niemand kam an sie heran. Das ging wochenlang so und dann stand sie eines Nachts an meinem Bett, rüttelte mich wach, deutete zum Fenster und sagte laut und deutlich: "Hilf ihm!"  
Ich muss sie angestarrt haben wie einen Geist. Ungeduldig packte sie meine Hand und zog daran, ziemlich vergeblich, wie ihr euch vorstellen könnt. "Hörst du nicht, wie es schreit?", jetzt war Panik in ihrer Stimme und ich rannte zum Fenster, blickte in die Dunkelheit, doch ich hörte nichts. Ich dachte, sie hätte geträumt und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, da rannte sie zur Tür und lief hinaus. Gleich hinterm Haus kniete sie nieder und beugte sich über die Kürbispflanzen. Es sah aus, als nähme sie ein Baby in den Arm, sie wiegte es und begann leise zu singen.  
Ich dachte, sie wär verrückt geworden und bin gleich hoch zu Dumbledore, um Hilfe zu holen. Er wartete schon auf mich. "Hat sie es angefasst?", fragte er gespannt und mir blieb fast die Spucke weg.  
"Was denn?"  
"Nun, das Thestralbaby natürlich, Hagrid."  
"Thestralbaby?", erwiderte ich völlig verblüfft. Bis dahin hatte ich noch nie von diesen Wesen gehört.  
"Ach, richtig, du kannst es ja nicht sehen. Thestrale können nur von demjenigen gesehen werden, der den Tod erblickt hat.", erklärte er mir. "Thestrale sind wundervolle Wesen, solange sie klein sind, ernähren sie sich vom Schmerz anderer Geschöpfe. Man könnte sagen, sie saugen ihn aus ihnen heraus, wie die Dementoren die Seele. Sobald man einen jungen Thestral berührt, beginnt der Schmerz zu verblassen, bis irgendwann nur noch die Erinnerung daran bleibt. Ich musste lange suchen, um ein Pärchen zu finden, das bereit war, ihr Kind in Hogwarts aufwachsen zu lassen. Aber ich bin sicher, es wird prächtig gedeihen."  
Und er hatte recht. War ein großartiger Mann, Dumbledore!"  
Hagrid trank sein Butterbier aus und sah Harry an. "Von da an ging's aufwärts mit Marie. Die Wunden verheilten und sie fand sich mit ihren Narben ab. Sogar lachen konnte sie wieder. Sie verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Tages im Verbotenen Wald. Nur nachts kamen die Schrecken wieder zurück. Sie hatte Alpträume und begann im Schlaf Parsel zu sprechen. Dumbledore hat versucht, in ihren Geist einzudringen, um die Ursache herauszufinden, aber er hatte keinen Erfolg. Er hat wohl damals schon befürchtet, dass es was mit Voldemort zu tun hatte. So beschloss er eines Tages, sie von Professor Abramson unterrichten zu lassen. Den Rest kennt ihr besser als ich."  
"Tolle Geschichte! Seit wann kannst'n du die Thestrale sehen?", wollte Ron wissen.  
"Ungefähr ein Jahr nachdem Marie fort war, brach ein heftiger Streit unter den Zentauren aus. Dabei wurde Cerberus, der alte Anführer getötet. Ich war bei ihm als er starb, von diesem Moment an konnte ich ihn sehen."  
"Ihn?"  
"Ja, damals gab es nur den Jungen, den Dumbledore als Baby hergebracht hatte. Er hat Marie nach Siebenbürgen begleitet, um ihr den Abschied leichter zu machen. Nachdem sie sich bei Abramson so wohl fühlte, wurde ihm langweilig und er kam zurück, aber er sehnte sich nach Gesellschaft.  
Also schickte ihn Dumbledore los, um nach seiner Familie zu suchen und er brachte sie mit. Seitdem ziehen sie in Hogwarts die Kutschen, denn auch wenn die meisten Schüler sie nicht sehen können, die Thestrale spüren's, wenn einer traurig ist oder Angst hat und sie berichteten Dumbledore davon, damit er sich um denjenigen besonders kümmern konnte.  
Ja, es sind wunderbare Wesen, auch wenn viele sie für die hässlichsten Geschöpfe in der Zaubererwelt halten. Aber ihr wisst ja, dass es nicht aufs Aussehen ankommt."  
"Naja,", gab Harry zu bedenken, "Sie sehen ziemlich ungewöhnlich aus!" Er hatte die skelettartigen Pferde mit den Reptilienköpfen schon einige Male gesehen, aber Hagrids hingebungsvoller Liebe zu absonderlichen Kreaturen waren nun mal keine Grenzen gesetzt.

Nach einem kurzen Abstecher ins Schulleiterbüro - alles war unverändert - gingen sie hinauf zum Krankenflügel.  
"Meint ihr, wir sollten Snape diese Thestralgeschichte erzählen?", fragte Harry.  
"Nein, das macht alles nur noch komplizierter. Wenn er mit der Legilimentik nichts erreicht, ist immer noch Zeit dafür."  
Oben angekommen, versperrte ihnen Filch den Weg. "Verschwindet, ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen!" Miss Noris fauchte Harry so böse an, dass er einen Schritt zurücktrat.  
"Was ist denn hier los?" Madam Pomfrey trat aus dem Krankensaal. "Ah, Miss Granger! Kommen Sie, kommen Sie. Ihr beide wartet hier!"  
Ron und Harry starrten Hermine verblüfft hinterher. "Was soll'n das?"  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, dann setzte er sich auf eins der breiten Fensterbretter und blickte hinaus. Die Aussicht war fantastisch. Hinter den Zinnen und Erkern von Hogwarts lag auf der rechten Seite der große See und links der verbotene Wald mit Hagrids Hütte davor.  
"Es wird mir schwerfallen, von hier fortzugehen. Ich kann Hermine gut verstehen." Er wandte sich zu Ron um, der ihn entgeistert ansah.  
"Hey, das ist 'ne Schule. Du solltest froh sein, endlich rauszukommen. Keine Büffelei mehr, keine Hausaufgaben, keine meterlangen Aufsätze, kein Nachsitzen. Mann, das wird herrlich, Harry!"  
"Klar, bei dir ist das anders, du hast den Fuchsbau und deine Familie, aber für mich ist Hogwarts das einzige Zuhause, das ich je hatte, verstehst du? Sicher, ich hab Sirius Haus, aber das ist so düster und unheimlich, dass sich da keiner wohlfühlen kann." Harry seufzte.  
"Na, da kennst du aber Ginny schlecht! Die ist im Haushaltszaubern fast so gut wie Mum und ehe du dich's versiehst, ist's bei euch genauso gemütlich wie im Fuchsbau."  
"Ginny!" Harrys Gesicht begann zu strahlen, als er an sie dachte. "Glaubst du wirklich, sie will mit mir da wohnen?"  
Ron grinste boshaft. "Natürlich nur, wenn du ihr einen offiziellen Antrag machst und in aller Form bei Mum und Dad um ihre Hand anhältst."  
In gespieltem Entsetzen verdrehte Harry die Augen. Sie alberten noch eine geraume Zeit herum, bis sich die Tür zum Krankensaal endlich öffnete und Hermine heraustrat, oder besser gesagt herausschwebte. Sie war puterrot und der Stolz stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
"Guck mal, Madam Pomfrey hat Hermine mal wieder gelobt!" Ron stupste Harry an und der biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht loszuprusten.  
Erhobenen Hauptes kam Hermine auf sie zugeschritten und musterte sie streng. "Was erheitert euch so?", fragte sie im gleichen Tonfall, den Professor McGonagall immer anschlug, wenn sie etwas missbilligte. Das war zuviel für Ron und Harrys Selbstbeherrschung, sie lachten so sehr, dass ihnen die Tränen kamen und zu ihrer Erleichterung stimmte Hermine mit ein.  
"Kommt," rief sie lachend, "ich hab einen Bärenhunger!" Sprach's und rannte die Treppe zur großen Halle so schnell hinunter, dass Ron und Harry Mühe hatten ihr zu folgen.  
"Bist zu irre, was rennst du denn so?", keuchte Ron, als sie endlich an dem einzigen gedeckten Tisch stehenblieb und sich ein Muffin in den Mund steckte.  
"Und was stinkt da so grauenvoll?" Er schnüffelte an Hermines Hand und zuckte sofort zurück. "Igitt, das bist du! Willst du dir nicht die Hände waschen?"  
"Bist du verrückt, Ronald Weasley? Das ist Alraunensalbe. Ich fühl mich, als könnt ich ohne Besen fliegen, einfach fantastisch!" Sie biss herzhaft in ein Käsesandwich.  
"Und wie kommt das Zeug an deine Finger?", fragte Harry.  
"Äh, nun, das war so ...", Hermines Gesicht nahm eine blassrosa Färbung an. "Madam, Pomfrey wollte wissen, ob ich für die Arbeit im Krankenflügel geeignet bin. Sie meinte, viele junge Mädchen scheuen davor zurück, nackte Haut zu berühren, deshalb bat sie mich, Snape mit Alraunensalbe einzureiben."  
"Nackte Haut!" Ron starrte Hermine fassungslos an und der Hähnchenschenkel, den er in der Hand hielt, fiel zu Boden. "Du meinst, Snape war nackt?"  
Jetzt wurde aus dem Rosa ein tiefes Dunkelrot. "Nicht ganz natürlich, du Idiot - ich hab' ihm nur die Brust eingesalbt." Sie schluckte und schien etwas hinzufügen zu wollen, blickte dann jedoch zu Harry und sagte: "Madam Pomfrey will morgen Vormittag die Walburgisblätter abnehmen. Sie meint, er wäre dann kräftig genug!"  
"Morgen! Morgen ist der dritte Tag, morgen müssen wir unser Versprechen einlösen." Harry sprach mehr zu sich selbst, doch Hermine nickte und sah plötzlich traurig aus.  
"Wenn das erledigt ist, gibt es für euch keinen Grund mehr hierzubleiben, nicht wahr?" Sie stand auf, blickte Ron lange an und verließ dann die Halle.  
"Los, geh ihr nach!" Harry boxte Ron, der Hermine unschlüssig nachsah, in die Seite. "Und lasst euch ruhig Zeit, ich schau noch mal nach Marie. Wir seh'n uns dann beim Frühstück."  
Er grinste Ron so anzüglich an, dass dieser ihm die Zunge rausstreckte, bevor er, so schnell seine langen Beine ihn trugen, Hermine hinterher lief.


	7. Legilimentik

_**Ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an Silberdiestel, HagerFabienne und Susi-Sonnenschein. Und hier gleich das nächste Kapitel  
**_

7\. Legilimentik

Madam Pomfrey war gerade dabei, die Blätter um Snapes Hals zu entfernen, als sie den Krankenssaal betraten. Sie bedeutete ihnen, näherzukommen und so standen sie zu viert um Snapes Bett, als er die Augen aufschlug.  
"Nun, wie geht's unserem Patienten heute?", flötete Madam Pomfrey.  
"So gut, dass Ihre Anwesenheit überflüssig ist!", knurrte Snape unfreundlich und bedachte sie mit einem eisigen Blick.  
"Na, wieder ganz der Alte. Was hab' ich euch versprochen?" Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu und verließ den Saal.  
Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen, wandte sich Snape an Harry. "Was ist mit Marie?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sah Hermine an. "Sie ist immer noch bewusstlos, es gibt keinen Zauber, um sie wach zu bekommen. Hermine hat alles gelesen, was über Todesflüche geschrieben steht, aber ein Fall wie dieser ist noch nie erwähnt worden. Ron und ich, wir haben sämtliche Lehrer, Geister, Porträts und Hagrid um Rat gefragt, keiner konnte sich an was ähnliches erinnern. Selbst Professor Dumbledore weiß nicht, was wir außer der Legilimentik noch versuchen könnten."  
Snape nickte und wandte sich an Hermine, die auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute. "Soviel Selbstbeherrschung, Miss Granger, außergewöhnlich. Haben Sie nichts hinzuzufügen?"  
Hermine zögerte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.  
"Schade!" Snape seufzte und stand auf. "Dann lasst uns gehen!".  
Sie erreichten das Schulleiterbüro, ohne dass ihnen jemand begegnete. Hogwarts war wie ausgestorben, nicht einmal ein Geist war unterwegs.  
"Passwort!", blaffte der Wasserspeier vor Snapes Büro.  
"Marie", Snapes Stimme klang eigenartig rau.  
Hermine sah ihn besorgt an. "Ist alles in Ordnung, Professor?"  
Er antwortete nicht, sondern bedeutete ihnen, vorauszugehen. Harry, Ron und Hermine ließen sich neben Marie ins weiche Moos sinken und warteten schweigend auf Professor Snape.  
"Wo bleibt der denn so lang?", murmelte Ron ungeduldig und versuchte durch den Nebel zu spähen.  
Harry stand auf. "Ich seh mal nach, bleibt hier!"  
Er ging durch den Nebel hinaus ins Büro und sah Snape am Fenster stehen. Er trat neben ihn, blickte kurz hinaus, bevor er in den kleinen Beutel griff, der um seinen Hals hing. Er zog ein Fläschchen heraus und reichte es Snape so schnell, als hätte er Angst, er könne es sich anders überlegen. Dann wandte er sich um und ging rasch zu Ron und Hermine zurück.  
"Kommt gleich!", murmelte er, ohne sie anzublicken und lehnte sich an eine der knorrigen Eichen. Sekunden später erschien Snape mit wehendem Umhang, das Fläschchen noch in der Hand und blickte sich suchend nach Harry um. Er trat zu ihm und sah ihn mit einem eigenartigen Blick an, den Harry nicht zu deuten vermochte.  
"Du willst es dir nicht ansehen?"  
Harry starrte ihn fassungslos an. "Ich dachte ..., ich wusste nicht ...", stotterte er, dann riss er sich zusammen und sagte: "Sie haben mir das nur gegeben, weil Sie glaubten, Sie würden sterben. Aber Sie leben und es sind Ihre Erinnerungen."  
"Ja, es sind meine Erinnerungen an Lily." Er blickte Harry fest in die Augen. "Sieh sie dir an. Sie war deine Mutter, Harry. Du bist ihr sehr ähnlich, aber ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Ich hab nur James in dir gesehen."  
Er wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, schwieg dann aber und gab Harry das Fläschchen zurück.  
"Danke!", flüsterte Harry glücklich und strahlte Snape an.  
Der sah plötzlich sehr verlegen aus. Er räusperte sich mehrmals, bevor er wieder sprach: "Nein, Harry, nicht du musst dich bedanken. Du und deine Freunde, ihr habt gleich zweimal mein Leben gerettet."  
Sein Blick wanderte von Harry zu Ron und Hermine. "Danke!" Es lag ein so tiefer Ernst in seiner Stimme, dass ihnen ganz feierlich zu Mute war.  
Dann wandte er sich um und trat zu Marie. Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er niederkniete und ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß bettete.  
"Ist es gefährlich, Professor?", fragte Hermine leise.  
"Für mich, meinen Sie?"  
Sie nickte besorgt. "Ich frag mich nur, ob wir irgendwas tun können, um zu helfen?"  
Er überlegte einen Augenblick, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. "Nein, Miss Granger. Das gilt für beide Fragen. Aber ich kann unmöglich vorhersehen, wie lange es dauern wird. Was auch geschieht, fasst mich nicht an."  
Sie nickten.  
Noch einmal richtete Snape das Wort an Harry. "Du weißt, wo das Denkarium steht. Es ist deine Entscheidung, ob du deine Freunde daran teilhaben lässt. Vielleicht …", er biss sich auf die Lippen und verstummte.  
Dann legte er seine Hände an Maries Schläfen, schloss konzentriert die Augen und drang in ihr Gedächtnis ein.

Es war wie ein tiefes, tiefes Fallen. Er fiel durch Maries Leben. In rasendem Tempo schnellten Erinnerungen an ihm vorbei, so schnell, dass es völlig unmöglich war, etwas zu erkennen. Er bemühte sich mit all seinen magischen Kräften darum, die Bilder langsamer werden zu lassen, doch es gelang ihm erst, als er in Maries Kindheit angelangt war. Plötzlich stand alles still.  
Eine kleine Gesellschaft hatte sich im strömenden Regen an einem offenen Grab versammelt. Das kleine Mädchen, das sich an die Hand von James Potter klammerte und herzerweichend schluchzte, musste Marie sein. Hinter ihr stand Lupin und hatte seine Hände beschützend auf ihre Schultern gelegt. Black, Pettigrew, Mad Eye und einige andere Auroren blickten betroffen in das dunkle Loch hinab.  
Snape erschrak zutiefst. Er war viel zu weit in der Vergangenheit gelandet und wusste nicht, was er tun musste, um zurück zu kommen. Die Verbindung zu seinem Körper schien gerissen. Er schloss die Augen, um besser nachdenken zu können und als er sie kurz darauf wieder öffnete, ohne zu einer Lösung gekommen zu sein, hatte sich die Umgebung verändert. Er versuchte es noch einmal und tatsächlich, mit jedem Blinzeln wechselten Maries Erinnerungen. Plötzlich stockte er.  
Er sah Marie auf einem alten rissigen Holzfußboden liegen. Sie schien durch einen Spalt ins Zimmer unter sich zu spähen. Sie war älter, vielleicht zwölf oder dreizehn Jahre, sah aber immer noch vollkommen normal aus. Normal - bis auf ihre Gefühle!  
Snape erschauderte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er ihre Gefühle in sich spürte, so deutlich, als wären es die Eigenen. Da war ein Hass und gleichzeitig eine so tiefe Sehnsucht nach Liebe. Diese Zerrissenheit kannte er selbst nur zu gut und Mitleid überkam ihn. Wie konnte ein so junger Mensch das ertragen?  
Plötzlich riss eine gewaltige Explosion das Haus auseinander. Er fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz im Kopf, dann wurde es schwarz um ihn.  
Im nächsten Moment stand er in Hagrids Hütte und hörte ein Baby schreien. Marie lag vollkommen erstarrt im Bett. Ihr Gesicht war fast vollständig mit Binden bedeckt und auch die Hände, die sie, zu Fäusten geballt, auf die Ohren presste, waren verbunden. Das verzweifelte Jammern drang Snape durch Mark und Bein und er verstand nicht, wie Hagrid bei diesem Lärm schlafen konnte.  
Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Als er sie wieder aufschlug, hatte sich die Umgebung verändert. Er stand tief im Verbotenen Wald und beobachtete Marie, auf deren Schoß ein kleiner, abstoßend hässlicher Thestral lag und vor Wonne wie ein Kätzchen schnurrte, als sie ihm mit ihrer narbigen Hand den Hals kraulte. Ihr Gesicht war verzerrt und er glaubte, sie habe Schmerzen, bis ihm aufging, dass sie lächelte.  
Wieder schloss er die Augen, um zur nächsten Erinnerung zu gelangen. Ungläubig starrte er auf die Szene vor seinen Augen. Er erblickte sein eigenes 15 Jahre jüngeres Ich. Marie stand im dichten Gebüsch, neben ihr der Thestral, der mittlerweile die Größe eines ausgewachsenen Schäferhundes hatte. Sie hatte eine Hand auf ihr Herz gelegt und er konnte deutlich ihr Mitleid spüren. Er selbst lag am Seeufer, das Gesicht und die Fäuste ins weiche Moos gepresst und schluchzte so heftig, dass sein ganzer Körper bebte.  
Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an diesen Tag. Dumbledore hatte ihn gebeten, einen Vorrat an Pelargonium herzustellen und er war zum See gekommen, um die Wurzeln der Sumpfdotterblumen zu ernten, die er dafür benötigte. Er hatte gerade begonnen, sie auszugraben, als er glaubte, über sich ein Geräusch zu hören. Er blickte nach oben in die Krone der mächtigen Eiche, die als einziger Baum am Seeufer stand und sah Dumbledores Phönix mit wehendem Schweif davonfliegen.  
Er wollte gerade den Blick abwenden, als er in der Rinde des uralten Baumes eine Widmung erkannte, die alle Trauer und Schuld, die er so mühsam bekämpft hatte, mit einem Schlag zurückbrachte. Ein Herz, wie es so viele Verliebte in Bäume ritzten und in dem Herz die Namen "Lily + James".  
Das Gefühl der Verzweiflung traf ihn so jäh und unerwartet, dass er nichts tun konnte, als sich ihm voll und ganz hinzugeben. Er sank zu Boden, brach in Tränen aus und weinte. Weinte um sich selbst, um Lily und sogar um James.  
Professor Snape stand da wie vom Donner gerührt und konnte seinen Blick nicht von sich selbst lösen. Er sah nicht, wie sich Marie zu dem Thestral hinabbeugte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Er bemerkte erst, dass das Wesen von Maries Seite verschwunden war, als es hinter seinem jüngeren Ich auftauchte und seinen Mund auf dessen Kopf legte, als wolle es ihn küssen.  
Er erschauderte und sah zu Marie hinüber, die wie gebannt auf die Szene am See blickte. Der Thestral zog sich lautlos zurück und das Schluchzen verstummte allmählich. Der junge Snape lag noch einige Minuten reglos im Moos, dann setzte er sich auf, wischte sich Augen und Nase an einem großen fleckigen Taschentuch ab und stand auf. Er sah hinauf zu dem eingeritzten Herz, doch seine Verzweiflung schien verschwunden zu sein.  
Endlich besann sich Snape und schloss erneut die Augen. Die nächsten Erinnerungen, die vorwiegend in Siebenbürgen spielten, übersprang er durch mehrmaliges Zwinkern. Dann stand er in Dumbledores Büro.  
Marie saß im Lehnstuhl vor dem Kamin und lächelte. "Es ist so schön, Sie wiederzusehen, Professor, auch wenn der Anlass unseres Treffens alles andere als erfreulich ist. Danke, dass Sie mir Quasimodo mit der Kutsche geschickt haben. Er ist mittlerweile ein stattlicher Thestral geworden, ungewöhnlich groß, nicht wahr?"  
"Nun ja, Marie, selten wurde ein Thestraljunges so gut genährt, zudem ist er wohl der einzige, der jemals geliebt wurde und was uns in der Kindheit widerfährt, prägt uns oft das ganze Leben."  
Ungewöhnlich ernst sprach er weiter. "Es ist mir, mit Harrys Hilfe, gelungen, endlich den Zauber zu finden, der Voldemorts Lebens schützt. Horkrux heißt er. Hast du jemals davon gehört?"  
Marie schloss die Augen und ließ ihren Geist durch ihre Erinnerungen streifen und nach diesem Wort suchen. Innerhalb von Sekunden zog ihr Leben an ihr vorbei und Snape war, als stürze er in einen Strudel voll Farben und Lauten. Es war ihm völlig unmöglich, etwas zu erkennen oder zu verstehen, doch Marie schlug die Augen wieder auf und war sich vollkommen sicher, als sie antwortete: "Niemals, Professor!"  
"Es ist tiefste schwarze Magie und doch ist er in Hogwarts darauf gestoßen."  
Marie sah ihn verblüfft an. "Hier?"  
"Vor über 50 Jahren las Tom Riddle in der verbotenen Abteilung der Schulbibliothek von dem Zauber, doch war in diesem unsäglichen Buch nicht beschrieben, wodurch er erschaffen werden konnte und das war unser Glück. Er fragte einen Lehrer um Rat und in dessen Erinnerung habe ich diesen Begriff gefunden."  
Marie sah ihn neugierig an. "Was ist ein Horkrux?"  
Dumbledore trat ans Fenster und blickte hinunter in den Park, in dem die Schüler, lachend und lärmend, gerade ihren Feierabend genossen. Er stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, bevor er Maries Frage beantwortete.  
"Ein Horkrux ist eine Art Gefäß, in dem ein Zauberer ein Stück seiner Seele aufbewahrt, um im Falle seines Todes wiederauferstehen zu können. Um einen Horkrux zu erschaffen, muss jemand getötet werden." Er wandte sich nicht um.  
Snape konnte fühlen, dass Marie sofort erkannte, worauf Dumbledore hinaus wollte, doch nicht Entsetzen war es, was sie empfand, sondern Erleichterung. "Das bin ich also", sagte sie. "Ein Horkrux!"  
Der Klang ihrer Stimme veranlasste Dumbledore, sich umzudrehen. In seinem Blick lag tiefes Mitgefühl und eine Traurigkeit, wie Snape sie noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte. Aber Marie achtete nicht darauf.  
"Er ist wieder da, also muss noch ein anderer Horkrux existiert haben, oder mehrere?"  
"Marie, niemand darf erfahren, das ein Stück von Voldemorts Seele in dir lebt. Ich denke, er selbst ahnt nichts davon. Wichtig ist, zu erfahren, wie viele Horkruxe er erschaffen hat und wo sie sind. Dann können wir versuchen, sie zu zerstören. Es ist ein steiniger Weg, der vor uns liegt. Lass uns hoffen, dass wir ihn ohne zu stolpern gehen werden."  
"Und wenn alle anderen zerstört sind, bin ich an der Reihe!" Ihre Stimme klang vollkommen ruhig.  
Jemand klopfte an die Tür und Marie trat ans Fenster. Schnell schloss Snape die Augen. Seine erste Begegnung mit Marie hatte ihn so sehr aufgewühlt. Er wollte sie nicht noch einmal erleben. Fast hatte er Angst, die Augen aufzuschlagen. Aber sie war unbegründet.


	8. Verborgene Gefühle

_**So, nachdem's diesmal etwas länger gedauert hat, gibts heute zwei Kapitel. Ich hoffe, ihr revanchiert euch mit ein paar Zeilen.**_

 _ **8\. Verborgene Gefühle**_

Die völlig andere Umgebung verwirrte ihn kurz, bis er erkannte, dass er in Hagrids Hütte neben Marie stand, die, hinter einem Vorhang verborgen, Harry, Ron und Hermine an Hagrids riesigem Tisch beobachtete.  
"Muss euch jemand vorstellen!", sagte Hagrid grade zu Harry. "Wisst ihr, meine kleine Schwester ist für 'ne Zeit aus Siebenbürgen rübergekommen. Sie soll Dumbledore bei irgend'ner Geheimsache helfen. Soll keiner wissen, dass sie wieder da ist. Aber euch traut Dumbledore."  
Ron verschluckte sich an seinem Butterbier und Hermine klopfte ihm mit vorwurfsvollem Blick auf den Rücken. "Halt dich bloß zurück!", schien sie damit sagen zu wollen, doch Ron bemerkte es nicht.  
"Ne, Hagrid, nich noch'n Riese! Wir ham doch mit Grawp schon soviel Scherereien gehabt."  
Hagrid sah beleidigt aus und Harry warf rasch ein: "Er meint es nicht so. Ist deine Schwester auch so ... ähm groß?"  
"Ach so, deswegen! Nee, sie ist ganz normal! Na ja fast, sie is' als Kind mal zu nah an 'nen Drachen gekommen. Ihr werdet ja sehen. Marie, komm doch mal!"  
Langsam schob Marie den Vorhang zurück und trat an den Tisch. Alle drei betrachteten erschrocken ihr vernarbtes Gesicht. Hermine hatte sich als erste wieder gefasst. Sie stand auf, streckte Marie die Hand entgegen und sagte wohlerzogen: "Guten Tag, Miss! Schön, dass wir sie mal kennenlernen."  
Marie lächelte sie an, wobei ihre vollen Lippen einen so heftigen Kontrast zu den Narben darüber bildeten, dass selbst Hermine der Atem stockte.  
Marie achtete nicht darauf. "Hallo, ihr drei!", begrüßte sie sie mit samtig rauchiger Stimme. "Ihr könnt ruhig Marie zu mir sagen. Ich hab das Gefühl, euch schon lange zu kennen. Hagrid redet den ganzen Tag über eure Abenteuer."  
Sie lachte, tätschelte Fang zärtlich den Kopf und die Spannung fiel von ihnen ab.  
Marie verstand es, so unterhaltsam aus ihrem Siebenbürger Leben zu erzählen, dass ihr Aussehen plötzlich ganz nebensächlich war. Ron musste bei einer ihrer Geschichten - es ging um einen berühmten Zauberer, der bei einem Unfall mit einem zerbrochenen Zauberstab sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte und bei Professor Abramson Hilfe suchte - so lachen, dass es Minuten dauerte, bis sie ihn beruhigen konnten.  
Für Snape war es eine völlig unbekannte Marie, die er hier erlebte. Er hatte sie noch nie so ausgelassen und fröhlich gesehen. Es stimmte ihn unsagbar traurig, dass er so wenig von ihr wusste.  
Bevor die drei sich aufmachten, um ins Schloss zurückzukehren, bat Marie sie mit ernster Stimme um einen Gefallen. "Hagrid hat euch ja gesagt, warum ich hier bin. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass ihr es für euch behaltet."  
"Klar, du kannst dich auf uns verlassen!", versprach Ron mit wichtiger Miene, dann fiel ihm jedoch etwas ein. "Wenn du bei Hagrid wohnst, kann man dich doch vom Schloss aus sehen!"  
Marie grinste ihn verschwörerisch an. "Tu ich aber nicht!"  
Alle drei blickten sie verdutzt an. "Wo lebst du dann?", wollte Ron, neugierig wie er nun mal war, wissen.  
Auch Snape wartete gespannt auf ihre Antwort. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er nicht einmal wusste, wo sie lebte. Sie deutete in Richtung Wald.  
"Tief da drin!"  
"Im Verbotenen Wald - allein?" Ron sah sie schockiert an. All seine unfreiwilligen Besuche des Waldes hatten ihn gelehrt, dass es berechtigterweise verboten war, ihn zu betreten.  
Ein letztes Mal vernahm Snape Maries Lachen, bevor er die Augen schloss.  
Die vielen Abende im Turmzimmer zogen an ihm vorbei und mit ungläubiger Verwunderung fühlte er, wie Marie sich immer mehr darüber freute, ihn zu sehen.  
Er selbst hatte nach seinen anfänglichen Ängsten, durch ihren Anblick ständig an seine Schuld erinnert zu werden, begonnen, ihre Gesellschaft zu genießen. Sie bei ihren Bemühungen zu unterstützen, in den Gedanken der Todesser mit Hilfe der Haare, die er selbst mit viel Geschick beschaffte, nach Spuren der Horkruxe zu suchen, wurde zum festen Bestandteil seines Lebens.  
Sie sprachen nur wenig miteinander, doch mit der Zeit entstand ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen, das ihm mehr bedeutete, als er sich einzugestehen wagte.  
Immer wieder schloss und öffnete er die Augen, bis zu jener schrecklichen Nacht, in der Dumbledore versuchte, Riddles Ring zu zerstören.  
Er war dem Tode nah, als sie ihn mit Maries Hilfe fanden. Sich selbst dabei zuzusehen, wie er versuchte, den Fluch zu brechen, war ein eigentümliches Gefühl. Es gelang nicht. Alles was er tun konnte, war, ihn im rechten Arm einzuschließen, doch er wusste, dass der Schulleiter sterben würde.  
Snape ging verzweifelt im Büro auf und ab, während Marie an Dumbledores Seite saß und dessen bleiche Wangen streichelte.  
"Wie konnte er nur so leichtsinnig sein? Er wusste doch, dass ein schrecklicher Fluch auf dem Ring lag, warum nur steckte er ihn an den Finger?" Er spürte Maries Mitleid und erst da begriff er, dass er Dumbledore nicht nur bewundert, sondern wie einen Vater geliebt hatte.  
"Es gab einen Grund, der für ihn wichtiger war als alle Gefahr."  
In diesem Moment schlug Dumbledore die Augen auf. "Ich lebe also ..." Er blickte Snape an. "Wie lange noch?"  
Der zögerte, bevor er antwortete. "Ein paar Monate, höchstens ein Jahr." Seine eigene Stimme klang fremd in seinen Ohren.  
"Nun, das passt ausgezeichnet!" Dumbledore hatte sich aufgesetzt und sah abwechselnd von Snape zu Marie. "Wir wissen, dass Voldemort meinen Tod durch den Malfoy-Jungen plant. Draco wird natürlich versagen. Sie, Severus, werden es an seiner Stelle tun - kurz und schmerzlos - und damit alle Zweifel der Todesser zerstreuen. Perfekt!" Er lächelte, während Snape ihn anstarrte, als habe er den Verstand verloren.  
"Ich soll Sie töten? Sind Sie wahnsinnig?"  
Snape wandte sich von den beiden ab und beobachtete stattdessen Marie. Er betrachtete ihr lebendiges narbiges Gesicht und fühlte eine Woge der Zärtlichkeit in sich aufsteigen. Plötzlich wandte Marie den Blick abrupt von Snape ab, den sie die ganze Zeit über angesehen hatte, ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und biss sich auf die Lippen, als kämpfe sie mit sich selbst. Gleich darauf hatte sie sich wieder in der Gewalt und jegliches Gefühl in Snape war verschwunden.  
Da erst erkannte er, dass er Maries Empfindungen gespürt hatte, nicht seine eigenen. Ihr Gefühl hatte sie zutiefst erschreckt. Ein Schwindel erfasste ihn, so stark, dass er beinahe die Augen geschlossen hätte.  
Das also hatte Marie so verändert. Sie empfand mehr für ihn, als er je zu hoffen gewagt hätte. Eine wunderbare Wärme durchströmte ihn und benebelte seine Sinne.  
Doch dann kam der Augenblick, als Dumbledore den Schwur von ihm verlangte. Er willigte ein und verließ aufgewühlt den Raum. Die Erinnerung daran riss Snape brutal in die Realität zurück. Er wusste, er sollte nicht verweilen und doch konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen, die Augen zu schließen.

Marie und Dumbledore saßen lange Zeit schweigend da. Dumbledore sprach als erster. "Jetzt liegt es an euch beiden, Voldemort zu vernichten - du wirst versuchen müssen, in seine Gedanken einzudringen, um die restlichen Horkruxe zu finden. Ich kann dir dabei nicht helfen. Du vertraust Severus, nicht wahr?"  
Ein seltsamer Ausdruck huschte über Maries Gesicht. "Ja, mehr als mir selbst!"  
Dumbledore stutzte. "Marie! Du hast dich in Severus verliebt?"  
Sie nickte langsam, doch die Verzweiflung, die sie dabei empfand, war so tief, dass es Snape die Kehle zuschnürte.  
"Er verdient es wirklich, geliebt zu werden, Marie!". Dumbledores Stimme war so unendlich sanft, dass Snapes Augen feucht wurden. Also hatte er Dumbledore doch etwas bedeutet.  
Marie schüttelte den Kopf. "Meine Liebe hilft ihm nichts. Er wird es nie erfahren. Meine Gefühle werden mit mir sterben und bis es soweit ist, werden sie in meinem Herzen verborgen bleiben."  
Sie stand auf, trat ans Fenster und blickte in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel hinaus. Nach einiger Zeit wandte sie sich zu Dumbledore um und fragte leise: "War es das wirklich wert, Professor?"  
Er sah sie an und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich eine so heitere Gelassenheit wieder, dass Marie schlagartig begriff, dass sein Vorhaben gelungen war. Sie kniete neben ihm nieder, nahm seine Hände in die ihren und bat "Erzählen Sie mir, was geschehen ist?"  
"Nun, Marie, ich hielt den Ring in den Händen, ich fühlte die Spuren der dunklen Magie und doch konnte ich nicht widerstehen und steckte ihn an den Finger, während ich an Ariana dachte. Dann geschahen zwei Dinge zur gleichen Zeit. Ein grauenvoller Schmerz fuhr durch meinen Körper und lähmte mich vollständig. Voldemorts Fluch hatte mich in seiner ganzen Grausamkeit getroffen. Im selben Moment erschien mir Arianas Geist.  
Ich werde sterben, Marie, aber ich werde glücklicher sterben, als ich je gelebt habe, denn sie hat mir verziehen!" Die tiefe Erleichterung in seiner Stimme wurde von einem Stöhnen vertrieben und er schloss die Augen.  
"Ich hoffe nur, dass Dracos Plan, die Todesser nach Hogwarts einzuschleusen, bald gelingt."  
"Es ist grausam von Ihnen, Severus so zu benutzen. Sie wissen, dass Sie wie ein Vater für ihn sind?"  
"Es mag schmerzlich für ihn sein, aber es ist absolut notwendig."  
"Notwendig, damit er ...", Maries Stimme brach und sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in Dumbledores Schoß. Er strich ihr sanft übers Haar und blickte voller Mitleid auf sie hinab.  
Snape hielt den Atem an, was wollte sie sagen?  
Dumbledore beantwortete seine Frage mit so gelassener Stimme, dass Snape im ersten Moment die Bedeutung dessen, was er sagte, gar nicht registrierte. "Ja, Marie, notwendig damit er den Elderstab beherrscht."  
Sie schwieg lange und als sie endlich den Kopf hob und zu Dumbledore aufblickte, lag eine tiefe Traurigkeit in ihrem Gesicht. "Wird seine Seele das ertragen können? Warum muss ausgerechnet er es sein, dem diese Last auferlegt wird?"  
"So sehr sorgst du dich um ihn?" Dumbledore lächelte. "Und dein eigenes Schicksal, was ist damit?"  
"Den Tod fürchte ich nicht so sehr wie meine Gefühle."  
"Du bist stark, Marie. Glaub mir, Severus ist es auch!"  
"Ich weiß!", flüsterte Marie und eine leichte Röte stieg in ihr Gesicht. Dumbledore blickte sie fragend an. "Du kennst seine Geheimnisse? Hat er sie denn nicht geschützt?"  
"Oh doch, Professor, niemand kann in seine Erinnerungen eindringen, ohne dass er es bemerkt."  
Unverhüllte Neugier lag in Dumbledores Blick und Marie errötete vollends.  
"Du schuldest mir eine Geschichte, nicht wahr?" Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an und Snape war genauso gespannt wie er.  
Marie, die immer noch zu Dumbledores Füßen am Boden kniete, wandte ihm den Rücken zu, schlang die Arme um ihre angewinkelten Knie und starrte abwesend in die Flammen des Kamins.  
"Es geschah im Verbotenen Wald, vor über fünfzehn Jahren. Ich stand mit Quasimodo am kleinen See. Er stillte seinen Durst am klaren Wasser, als wir das Geräusch von Schritten im raschelnden Laub hörten. Es gelang uns gerade noch, uns zu verstecken, bevor ein junger Mann, ganz in schwarz gekleidet, am Seeufer auftauchte. Er kniete sich nieder, um Sumpfdotterblumen auszugraben. Plötzlich erhob sich Fawkes aus der Krone der alten Eiche. Der Mann sah nach oben und etwas am Stamm der Eiche fesselte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er stand auf, um es näher zu betrachten.  
Dann zuckte er zusammen wie vom Blitz getroffen, sank zu Boden und fing so verzweifelt an zu weinen, dass ich Quasimodo hinüberschickte, um ihm zu helfen. Er saugte die tiefste Trauer aus ihm heraus, ohne dass der junge Mann ihn bemerkte. Das Weinen wurde langsam schwächer. Er erhob sich, blickte noch einmal zum Stamm der Eiche hinauf wie um Abschied zu nehmen. Dann wickelte er die Pflanzen in sein Taschentuch und verschwand in Richtung Hogwarts.  
Meine Neugierde war geweckt, was konnte ihn so aufgewühlt haben? Ich ging hinüber zur Eiche, doch alles was ich sah, war das Herz, dass ich selbst in meinem Kummer als Erinnerung an James und Lily in die Rinde des Baumes geritzt hatte.  
Hatte dieser Fremde sie gekannt? Ich erinnerte mich gut an die Freunde meines Bruders, diesen Mann jedoch hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Und in meiner jugendlichen Neugier tat ich etwas Unverzeihliches.  
Ich wusste, dass Quasimodo, in dem er einen Menschen berührt, dessen schmerzliche Erinnerungen in sich aufnimmt. In den vielen Stunden, in denen Sie selbst versuchten, in meinen Geist einzudringen, um herauszufinden, was Voldemort mir angetan hatte, war mir klar geworden, dass ich eine Fähigkeit besaß, von der Sie nichts ahnten.  
Immer, wenn Ihre Hände meine Schläfen berührten, sah ich Ihre Erinnerungen vor mir, als blättere ich in einem Bilderbuch. Also legte ich meine Hände an die Schläfen des Thestrals und Severus Snapes tiefste Geheimnisse lagen vor mir wie ein offenes Buch. Ich war erschüttert von seinen Qualen und zugleich so tief bewegt von der ungeheuren Stärke der Liebe dieses Mannes zu Lily, dass mir mein eigenes Leid fast lächerlich erschien.  
Dieses Erlebnis veränderte mein Leben!"  
Snape starrte fassungslos auf Maries Gesicht. All die Jahre hatte sie gewusst, dass er es war, der den Tod ihres Bruders und ihr schreckliches Leiden verschuldet hatte. Doch trotz seiner Schuld hegte sie so tiefe Gefühle für ihn.  
Es war keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Dumbledores Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Erstarrung. "Deshalb batest du mich, dich zu lehren, die Macht deiner Gedanken zu beherrschen."  
"Ja, Professor, deshalb!"  
Marie erhob sich, trat zu Dumbledore und strich ihm zärtlich über seine faltige Wange. "Kommen Sie Professor, ich bringe Sie zu Bett, Sie müssen Ihre Kräfte schonen."  
Doch Dumbledore rührte sich nicht, er sah sie an und seine stahlblauen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Zutiefst erschrocken ergriff sie seine Hand.  
"Sind die Schmerzen so schlimm, soll ich Severus holen?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte sie unter Tränen an.  
"Verzeih mir Marie, ich werde auf meine alten Tage ein wenig sentimental. Ich wünschte gerade, ich wäre fünfzig Jahre jünger und deine Liebe gelte mir, nicht Severus. Du bist eine wunderbare Frau, Marie. Es schmerzt mich mehr, als jeder Fluch es könnte, dass es keine andere Lösung als deinen Tod gibt."  
Marie verschlug es die Sprache, dann fragte sie zaghaft, als glaubte sie, sich verhört zu haben: "Sie weinen um mich?"  
Dumbledore hob seine gesunde Hand und streichelte über die Narben in ihrem Gesicht.  
Marie zuckte zurück und empfand doch zugleich ein so tiefes Bedürfnis nach etwas Zärtlichkeit, dass Snape hoffte, Dumbledore würde es bemerken und erfüllen. Und das tat er. Er stand leicht schwankend auf, zog Marie an sich und streichelte zärtlich ihr Haar. Sie stand stocksteif da, doch dann presste sie ihr Gesicht an seine Brust und genoss die Berührung.  
Snape wandte sich ab und schloss die Augen.


	9. Maries schwerster Kampf

9\. Maries schwerster Kampf

Da war sie, die neue Marie. Höflich, aber voller Zurückhaltung. Sie lächelte ihn nicht mehr an, blickte ihm nicht in die Augen. Ihre Versuche, mit Hilfe des Rings in Voldemorts Gedanken einzudringen, blieben fruchtlos. Der dunkle Lord war ein Meister der Okklumentik. Nur in Momenten großer Wut bröckelte der Schutzwall um seine Erinnerungen und erlaubte Marie kurze Einblicke in seine schwarze Seele. Die Gefahr, dass Voldemort Maries Geist bemerkte, wurde immer größer.  
Die Monate zogen in Sekundenschnelle an ihm vorbei, so rasch zwinkerte er, bis Dumbledores Körper seltsam verkrümmt vor ihm auf dem kalten feuchten Erdboden lag. Marie und Harry knieten neben ihm.  
"Es war Snape! Er hat ihm vertraut! Es war Snape!" Harry murmelte immer wieder die selben Worte.  
Er spürte Maries brennenden Wunsch, ihn zu verteidigen, allen zu sagen, wie es wirklich war und er war ihr unendlich dankbar dafür. Er kniete nieder und blickte in Dumbledores totes Gesicht. Es kam ihn heiter und friedlich vor, befreit von Schmerz. Er blinzelte.

Ihr letztes Treffen in der heulenden Hütte. Der Gedanke daran trieb Severus die Röte ins Gesicht. Diesen Abend würde er niemals vergessen. Damals hatte er erkannt, wie viel Marie ihm bedeutete und dass seine Gefühle für Lily nur noch Erinnerung waren.  
Marie saß am Kaminfeuer und wartete auf ihn. In den Händen hielt sie eine alte Fotografie. Eine Träne tropfte darauf. "Verzeih mir!", flüsterte Marie der fröhlichen jungen Frau auf dem Bild zu.  
Severus spürte die Reue, die sie empfand. Doch zugleich war noch ein anderes, starkes Gefühl in ihr, das sie erfolglos zu unterdrücken versuchte - Eifersucht!  
Es knisterte im Kamin. Marie wischte die Tränen fort und steckte das Foto in ihren Umhang. Snape trat aus den Flammen und ließ sich erschöpft auf das alte Diwan fallen. Er war blasser als sonst und sah so besorgt aus, dass Marie den jähen Wunsch verspürte, ihn zu umarmen und zu trösten, doch sie fragte nur: "Was ist geschehen, Severus?" ohne ihn anzublicken.  
"Er weiß es. Ich hab ihm von dem Tagebuch und Riddles Ring erzählt, die ich angeblich heute erst in Dumbledores Geheimfach gefunden hab. Er hat sofort begriffen, dass die Horkruxe in Gefahr sind. So zornig hab' ich ihn selten erlebt."  
Sie zog Riddles Ring aus dem Säckchen, dass sie um den Hals trug. "Gut. Sein Zorn wird ihn ablenken. Er wird mich nicht bemerken!"  
Sie fühlte Snapes Blick und hob den Kopf. "Was siehst du mich so an?", entfuhr es ihr.  
Erschrocken schlug sie sich mit der Hand auf den Mund. "Verzeihen Sie, Severus! Ich wollte nicht ..., ich war in Gedanken, entschuldigen Sie bitte!" Sie errötete leicht und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Ring zu.  
"In Gedanken", murmelte Snape, "bleiben wir doch beim Du, Marie. Ich wäre sehr froh darüber.", fügte er leise hinzu und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen.  
"Nein!", entgegnete sie abweisend ohne aufzusehen.  
Er schreckte zurück, als habe sie ihn geschlagen.  
Severus stand neben den beiden, sah in sein eigenes Gesicht und dachte an den Schmerz, den er bei dieser Zurückweisung empfunden hatte, während er jetzt Maries unbändiges Verlangen spürte, ihn zu berühren, so dass sie sich mit beiden Händen an den Armlehnen ihres Sessel festklammerte, um zu verhindern, dass ihre Gefühle offenbar wurden. Er erinnerte sich, dass er damals nur einen Gedanken hatte. "Sie hasst mich! Sie findet mich abstoßend!"  
Er kroch in sein Schneckenhaus zurück und sein Blick wurde zu Eis. "Lassen Sie uns beginnen - wie lange diesmal?"  
"Eine halbe Stunde, das sollte reichen und - egal, was passiert, fassen sie mich nicht an!"  
Er musterte sie mit ausdrucksloser Miene. "Nun, Miss Potter, das würde mir wirklich im Traum nicht einfallen." Seine Stimme klang so angewidert, als könne er sich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen.  
Severus keuchte, für einen Augenblick glaubte er, ein Messer bohre sich in seine Brust, so stark war der Schmerz, den diese Worte in Marie auslösten, doch sie selbst zuckte nicht mit der Wimper.  
Plötzlich überkam ihn ein solcher Hass auf diesen Mann, der nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als Marie so zu verletzen, wie sie ihn verletzt hatte, dass er vergaß, wen er vor sich hatte.  
"Wir sollten uns darauf besinnen, weshalb wir hier sind, Professor Snape!" Maries Stimme brachte ihn wieder zur Vernunft.  
Er beobachtete, wie Marie in Trance fiel, plötzlich verschwamm der Raum vor seinen Augen und er flog zusammen mit Maries Geist direkt hinein in die Erinnerungen Voldemorts. Sie beherrschte die Kunst wesentlich besser als er selbst. Es dauerte nur Minuten, bis Marie fand, wonach sie schon so lange suchten, denn Voldemort selbst half ihr dabei. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Horkruxe und im Geiste prüfte er jedes seiner Verstecke. Das Amulett, das er sicher in der Höhle wähnte, nicht ahnend, dass es längst zerstört war, das Diadem Rowena Ravenclaws, das im Raum der Wünsche in Hogwarts verborgen war, der Becher der Hufflepuffs, der im Verließ der Malfoys in Gringotts lagerte und Nagini, die er immer an seiner Seite hatte.  
Fasziniert sah Snape Marie dabei zu, wie sie in den Erinnerungen des dunklen Lords blätterte wie in einem Buch. So schnell, dass er selbst nur schemenhafte Gestalten sah. Er konnte nicht ermessen, wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, als er plötzlich einen leichten Sog verspürte, der langsam stärker und stärker wurde und versuchte, ihn zurückzuziehen. Er wollte dem Drang gerade nach geben, als sein Blick auf Marie fiel, die sich mit all ihrer Kraft gegen Snapes Zauber, der sie in die Heulende Hütte zurückholen wollte, sträubte.  
Sie hatte gerade eine Erinnerung erreicht, die sie so fesselte, dass sie sich nicht abwenden konnte. Er wollte nicht hinsehen, wollte James Potter nicht sterben sehen. Doch als er einen Schrei hörte, so schmerzerfüllt und unmenschlich, wie von einem gequälten Tier, zuckte sein Kopf herum und er erblickte eine grauenvoll verkrümmte Gestalt zu Voldemorts Füßen, die von unsichtbaren Peitschenhieben hin- und hergeschleudert wurde, während der dunkle Lord daneben stand und lachend den Schmerz des Gefolterten genoss.  
Da wusste er, dass Marie gelogen hatte. Nicht James Tod hatte sie so sehr erschüttert, sondern seine eigene Qual.  
In diesem Augenblick erfasste ihn ein gewaltiger Strudel, der ihn und Marie mit sich fortriss und so schnell zurückkehren ließ, dass Maries Körper von der Gewalt ihres Geistes zu Boden geschleudert wurde, wo sie schluchzend liegen blieb.  
Snape sah sie erschrocken an. "Haben Sie sich verletzt? Hat er etwas bemerkt?"  
"Wie stark muss man sein, um das zu ertragen!", flüsterte Marie erschüttert und begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern.  
Snape zog eine alte zerschlissene Decke vom Diwan und schlang sie um Maries Schultern.  
"Nicht anfassen!", murmelte sie und kroch zum Kaminfeuer. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an den Eisenrost und starrte in die Flammen. "Warum nur, warum?"  
Er hätte es ihr beantworten können. Der dunkle Lord hatte ihn damals fast zu Tode gefoltert, als die Potters verschwanden. Er wollte ihn dazu bringen, zuzugeben, dass er der Verräter war. Doch er hatte widerstanden. Wie ihm das gelungen war, konnte er sich selbst nicht erklären, denn die Schmerzen waren mörderisch, aber seitdem vertraute Voldemort ihm mehr als allen anderen Todessern, denn er glaubte, er habe seinen Willen gebrochen.  
Wie sehr er sich doch getäuscht hatte!  
Marie drehte sich ruckartig zu Snape um. "Ich hab meinen Bruder sterben sehen", sagte sie ohne ihn anzusehen.  
Snape, der hinter ihr auf und ab ging, um ihr Zeit zu geben, sich zu fassen, blieb abrupt stehen und starrte sie entsetzt an.  
"Ich ...", er stockte, sehnte sich nach ihrer Vergebung und doch brachte er es nicht über sich, ihr seine Schuld zu gestehen. Er wandte sich ab, sank auf das Diwan und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Seine Schultern begannen zu beben.  
Damit hatte Marie nicht gerechnet und die Mauer, die sie mühsam errichtet hatte, um ihre Gefühle zu verbergen, stürzte lautlos in sich zusammen. Sie trat zu ihm und strich ihm sanft übers Haar. Ein erstickter Schluchzer entfuhr ihm. Da kniete sie sich neben ihn aufs Sofa, schlang die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn so fest sie konnte an sich und er weinte an ihrer Brust wie ein verzweifeltes Kind.  
Severus kam sich vor wie ein Spion, doch er konnte nicht anders, er wollte jeden Augenblick dieses Abends, an dem Marie ihm so nahe war wie nie zuvor und niemals danach, noch einmal erleben. Und so stand er still da und sah ihnen zu, während er in sich Maries Glück fühlte, ihn im Arm zu halten, sei es auch nur, um ihn zu trösten.  
Langsam versiegten seine Tränen und sein Atem beruhigte sich, doch Marie hielt ihn weiter fest umschlungen, als wolle sie ihn nie wieder loslassen. Er genoss die Wärme ihres Körpers und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem einsamen Leben geborgen.  
Viel zu schnell verstrich die Zeit. Marie besann sich als erste. Sie setzte sich auf, streckte sich und gähnte ausgiebig, um Normalität bemüht, dann sah sie Severus an, als sei nichts geschehen. Seine Verlegenheit brachte sie zum Lachen.  
"Sei nicht albern, Severus Snape, auch Helden müssen manchmal weinen. Geht's dir besser?"  
Ungläubig blickte er sie an. "Ich bin aber kein Held, Marie, wenn du wüsstest ..."  
Sie unterbrach ihn. "Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für Vergangenes. Jetzt geht es darum, Voldemort endgültig zu vernichten. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, alles andere muss warten." Sie sah ihn an. "Ich habe gefunden, wonach wir suchten, Severus. Es war unser letztes Treffen heute."  
Der Schreck, der Snape bei diesen Worten durchfuhr, war ihm deutlich anzusehen, doch Marie bemerkte es nicht.  
"Es liegt nun an Harry und seinen Freunden, die Horkruxe zu vernichten. Reine Herzen, nicht so vernarbt wie unsere. Ich werde ihnen helfen sie zu finden, das Zerstören ist ihre Aufgabe." Sie zog ihren Umhang über. "Dein Platz ist bei den Todessern, sie dürfen nicht misstrauisch werden. Aber hüte dich vor Bellatrix, sie ist gefährlich! Und nun, leb wohl, Severus und glaub mir, du bist ein Held."  
Mit diesen Worten trat sie zum Kamin, stieg in die Flammen und verschwand. Die Tränen, die über ihr Gesicht strömten, sah Snape nicht mehr.  
Severus jedoch fühlte ihre tiefe Sehnsucht und zugleich den brennenden Wunsch, den Kampf zu gewinnen, um endlich sterben zu können. Erschüttert schloss er die Augen.


	10. Gefangen

**_Ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an Sternendistel und Donna, dafür gibts doch gleich wieder zwei Kapitel._**

 ** _10\. Gefangen_**

So verstört hatten ihn Maries Gefühle, dass er erst nach einigen Sekunden bemerkte, wie sehr sich die Umgebung verändert hatte. Was er vor sich sah, war so grotesk, dass es ihm schwerfiel, seinen Augen zu trauen.  
Vor ihm stand ein riesiger Drache aus dessen Maul ein Feuerstrahl auf die Kobolde niederfuhr, die sich ihm nähern wollten. Auf dem Rücken des Untiers saß Bellatrix Lestrange zusammen mit ihrem treuen Gefährten Yaxley und Harry Potter. Sie klammerten sich an den Rückenschuppen fest, während Marie an dessen Seite stand und die Fesseln sprengte, die ihn am Boden hielten.  
Die wieder gewonnene Freiheit nutzend, schoss das riesige Tier so rasch nach oben, dass Harry den Halt verlor und unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Marie, die sich an den Krallen festgeklammert hatte, ließ los und fiel ebenfalls zu Boden, während Bellatrix, die sich langsam in Hermine Granger zurückverwandelte, entsetzt aufschrie und geistesgegenwärtig den Tarnumhang packte und nach unten warf.  
Just in diesem Moment schlug der Drache so heftig mit den mächtigen Schwingen, dass der Umhang vom Sog erfasst wurde, zurück nach oben driftete und sich an den scharfen Krallen verhedderte, unerreichbar für Harry und Marie. Sie reagierte sofort, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Harrys Gesicht und murmelte einen Schwellzauber, bevor die Kobolde sie umringten.  
Entsetzt schloss Severus die Augen. Was nun kam, wusste er.  
Und richtig, als er sie wieder aufschlug, sah er Marie zusammen mit Harry, dessen Gesicht völlig verschwollen war, in Malfoys Halle am Boden kauern.  
"Er ist es, er ist es!", kreischte Bellatrix immer wieder jubelnd und tanzte um die beiden herum.  
Narzissa fuhr sie an. "Wir müssen ganz sicher sein, bevor wir Ihn rufen, also sei still und warte auf Severus!"  
"Severus ..., Severus ...", äffte Bellatrix sie nach. "Ich kann die Wahrheit genauso gut aus ihnen herausholen. Glaubst du, er könnte dem Cruciatusfluch lange widerstehen?" Und sie hob ihren Zauberstab.  
In diesem Moment trat Snape aus dem Kamin und klopfte sich umständlich die Asche vom Umhang, während er die vor ihm versammelte Gesellschaft musterte. Sein Blick blieb an Marie und Harry hängen und seine Lippen kräuselten sich. "Was habt ihr denn da gefangen …? Hagrids Schwester und einen Wechselbalg!" Er lachte grausam. "Hat sie endlich jemanden gefunden, der zu ihr passt!" "Idiot!", herrschte ihn Bellatrix an. "Das ist Harry Potter - kannst du die Narbe nicht sehen?"  
Snape trat näher an Harry heran und schob sein Haar mit dem Zauberstab beiseite. "In der Tat, du könntest recht haben ...! Nun, das werden wir gleich wissen."  
Er zog ein Lederetui aus seinem Umhang, nahm ein Fläschchen heraus und wandte sich an Lucius Malfoy. "Halt ihn fest, damit ich ihm das Veritaserum einflössen kann. Es wird seine Zunge lösen."  
Malfoy packte Harry, doch dieser riss sich los und rannte auf den Kamin zu.  
"Fineste totalus!" Snapes Stimme ertönte und sein Lähmfluch traf Harry. Gleichzeitig wanden sich silberne Fesseln um seine Beine und er stürzte zu Boden wie ein Stein. Dann schlangen sich die magischen Seile um seine Arme und er war vollkommen wehrlos.  
"Kannst du nicht mal einen Jungen festhalten?", schnauzte Snape Malfoy an, dessen Gesicht krebsrot anlief.  
Narzissa legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm und bat Snape: "Severus, bitte, wir müssen ganz sicher sein. Du weißt, der dunkle Lord ist im Moment ... sehr aufbrausend!" Sie sah ihn flehend an.  
Er nickte und trat zu Harry. Dieser wand und krümmte sich, doch vergebens, das Veritaserum tropfte in seinen Mund und er wusste, das Spiel war aus.  
Er hörte Bellatrix triumphierende Stimme: "Sag uns deinen Namen!"  
"Vernon Dudley", hörte Harry sich selbst sagen und es war gut, dass sein Gesicht so aufgedunsen war, dass niemand den Ausdruck des Erstaunens auf ihm wahrnahm.  
"Du lügst! Du lügst!", schrie Bellatrix, während die anderen betroffen schwiegen.  
"Wie bis du zu der Narbe gekommen?", fragte Snape nach kurzem Überlegen.  
"Sie war es!" Harry deutete auf Marie. "Sie hat sie mir eingeritzt. Mein Dad is'n Freund von Hagrid. Dauernd hat er damit geprahlt, wie ähnlich ich dem Potter-Jungen seh. Vor ein paar Tagen beschlossen sie, mir eine Narbe zu verpassen, weil sie einen Doppelgänger von Harry brauchten. Hat verdammt wehgetan, dass kann ich Ihnen sagen!"  
Er sah Snape empört an. "Sie ham gesagt, mir würd nix passieren - und jetzt kommt die da und will mich foltern!" Er begann zu jammern. "Ich weiß nix von Harry Potter - gar nix!"  
Severus konnte nicht anders, als Harry für diese unglaubliche Geschichte, die völlig aus der Luft gegriffen war, zu bewundern.  
"Schweig!" Snapes eisige Stimme klang unglaublich zornig. Selbst Bellatrix wagte nicht, ihn anzusehen.  
"Wessen Plan war das?", murmelte er vor sich hin. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. "Wo habt ihr sie gefangen?"  
Wütend zischte Bellatrix "Bei Gringotts, jemand ist in unser Verließ eingebrochen."  
Ungläubig starrte Snape sie an. "Die beiden?", fragte er und wandte sich an Narzissa.  
"Wir wissen es nicht, Severus. Diese beiden wurden erwischt. Anscheinend sind ein paar mit dem Drachen geflohen."  
"Was soll das, Snape? Flöß ihr das Veritaserum ein, sie wird uns sagen, wer dahintersteckt." Lucius sah Snape ungeduldig an.  
"Welch überaus hilfreicher Vorschlag, ich nehme an, sie hat mit dir gesprochen, Malfoy?"  
Lucius sah verwirrt aus. "Nein, wieso ..., was meinst du?"  
"Nun, mein Lieber, sie wird dir nichts sagen - Hagrids Schwester ist stumm."  
Alle, auch Harry, starrten Snape fassungslos an. Snape - der Zuschauer - hatte Mühe, nicht über die Gesichter der Malfoys zu lachen. Er hatte geblufft, in der Hoffnung, dass Marie sich an den geheimen Plan, den sie für den Fall ihrer Gefangennahme zusammen mit Dumbledore vor vielen Monaten ausgeheckt hatten, hielt.  
Snape trat vor sie hin und starrte auf Marie hinab. "Ein perfekter Plan. Der Trottel weiß nichts und sie kann uns nichts sagen. Nun - sie haben die Rechnung ohne Severus Snape gemacht."  
Seine Augen funkelten boshaft, als er sich an Bellatrix wandte. "Glaubst du, du schaffst es, sie festzuhalten oder bist du genauso nutzlos wie dein Schwager?"  
Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Malfoy, in dessen Gesicht der pure Hass geschrieben stand. Bellatrix hatte sich rittlings auf Maries Bauch gesetzt und drückte sie mit Händen und Füßen brutal zu Boden.  
"Ich bin beeindruckt!" Der Sarkasmus in Snapes Stimme war unüberhörbar.  
Er kniete sich vor Marie, berührte ihre Stirn mit spitzen Fingern und schloss die Augen. Minuten verstrichen, dann schossen seine Lider in die Höhe und der Hass in seinem Blick ließ Bellatrix erschrocken zurückweichen.  
"Dieses Schlammblut, diese Granger", er spie Hermines Namen so hasserfüllt aus, dass Harry erschauderte. "Natürlich war es ihr Plan und - ich hasse es, das sagen zu müssen. Er war genial!"  
Er stand auf und trat zum Kamin. "Sie wollte, dass der Zorn des dunklen Lords euch trifft. Wenn Narzissa nicht so klug gewesen wäre, mich zu rufen, wärt ihr jetzt wahrscheinlich tot!"  
Narzissa stürzte zu ihm, fiel vor ihm auf die Knie und küsste seine Hand.  
"Sie hätten tatsächlich zwei Leben geopfert. Nun, das können sie haben!"  
Snape starrte Bellatrix in die Augen. "Bellatrix - töte sie!"  
Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Marie.  
"Expelliarmus!" Lucius Fluch riss ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Völlig außer sich vor Zorn schrie er Snape an. "Das ist MEIN Haus, das sind MEINE Gefangenen. Ich allein entscheide, was mit ihnen geschehen soll." Seine Stimme überschlug sich und es sah aus, als wolle er sich auf Snape stürzen und ihn mit bloßen Händen erwürgen. Doch dieser trat rasch in die Flammen und verschwand. Lucius Hand griff ins Leere.  
"Dieser Hund, dieses arrogante Schwein, wie ich ihn hasse!" Er schlug wie wild auf den Kaminsims ein und Severus konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr beherrschen. Er lachte, bis ihm die Tränen kamen.  
Narzissa versuchte, Lucius zu beruhigen, doch er tobte noch eine geraume Zeit weiter.  
"Jämmerlich!" Bellatrix betrachtete Lucius voller Abscheu und bedachte ihre Schwester mit einem mitleidigen Blick. "Er sollte sich ein Beispiel an Snape nehmen, der würde sich nie so gehen lassen!" Ihre Stimme hatte einen eigenartigen Unterton. Es klang beinahe wie Bewunderung.  
Es war ihm endlich gelungen. Er hatte Bellatrix überzeugt. Er war stolz auf sich selbst und ging federnden Schritts neben Marie und Harry her, als Wurmschwanz sie in den Kerker trieb und schlüpfte mit ihnen hinein, bevor sich die schwere Eisentür hinter ihnen schloss.

Es war stockdunkel und totenstill. Marie ergriff Harrys Hand, legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und führte ihn weg von der Tür tief in den Raum hinein. Sie drückte Harry zu Boden und zog mit den Händen einen Kreis um sie beide herum. Der Staub, den sie aufwirbelte, stieg in die Höhe und bildete eine Mauer, die bis zu Decke reichte. Sie streckte eine Hand aus und die Stelle, an der sie den Staub berührte, begann silbern zu leuchten. Das Licht breitete sich aus, bis die ganze Mauer glitzerte und sie in einem hell erleuchteten Raum mitten in Malfoys finsterem Kerker saßen.  
Marie sah Harry an und ihr Mund zuckte verdächtig. Doch zu seiner großen Erleichterung brach sie nicht in Tränen aus, sondern in schallendes Gelächter.  
"Malfoys Gesicht", keuchte sie, "hast du Malfoys Gesicht gesehen, sah aus, als wurde er jeden Augenblick explodieren."  
Harry grinste. "Und Bellatrix, als sie merkte, dass ich nicht Harry bin ...", er stutzte, "aber ich bin Harry! Warum hat das Veritaserum nicht gewirkt, Marie?"  
Sie rang nach Atem. "Es hat sogar ganz großartig gewirkt, nur war es kein Veritaserum sondern Margeterium."  
"Was ist denn das für Zeug und woher weißt du das überhaupt?"  
"Nun, das ist sonnenklar, ich sehe die Wirkung vor mir."  
Harry sah sie verdutzt an. "Wieso, was ist mit mir? Was tut dieses Marge ...dings?"  
"Margeterium verlängert die Wirkung des Fluches, der denjenigen, der es trinkt, zuletzt getroffen hat, um ein Vielfaches. Wenn du es nicht geschluckt hättest, wärest du längst wieder du selbst."  
"Wow! Aber wie ist das Zeug in Snapes Veritaserum-Fläschchen gekommen?"  
Marie sah plötzlich sehr ernst aus. Sie zögerte lange, bevor sie antwortete. "Er hat die Etiketten vertauscht!"  
"Er? Snape? Du meinst, Snape hat gewusst ...? Er hat mir absichtlich das Falsche gegeben?"  
"Ja!"  
Harry sah Marie an wie eine Verrückte. "Snape ist ein Todesser! Er hat Dumbledore vor meinen Augen getötet! Er hasst mich ..., er ...", Harry verhaspelte sich vor lauter Eifer, Maries Behauptung zu widerlegen. "Und er wollte, dass Bellatrix uns tötet. Da hast du's. Er ist Voldemorts Knecht!"  
Marie sprang auf, packte Harry an den Schultern und fauchte ihn zornig an. "Sag das nie wieder!" Ihr Gesicht war wutverzerrt und wirkte so bedrohlich und unmenschlich, dass Harry unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückwich und abwehrend die Hand hob.  
Snapes Herz machte einen eigenartigen Hüpfer. Marie verteidigte ihn wie eine Löwin und ihre Wut war so heftig, dass er endlich erkannte, wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Er erschauderte vor Glück.  
Harry dagegen war vollkommen überrumpelt von Maries plötzlichem Gefühlsausbruch. Sie - die sich selbst in den schwierigsten Situationen immer völlig in der Gewalt hatte, die nichts aus der Ruhe bringen konnte. Sie drehte plötzlich durch, weil er Snape beleidigt hatte.  
Diese Fassungslosigkeit stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und sie brachte Marie zur Besinnung. Sie erstarrte und sah auf einmal schrecklich verletzlich aus. "Er darf es nie erfahren, niemals, Harry, versprich es mir!"  
Harry verstand überhaupt nichts mehr, was um alles in der Welt sollte Snape nicht erfahren?  
Doch Marie sprach weiter, so leise, dass Harry sich nicht sicher war, ob er sie richtig verstand. "Er darf nie erfahren, wie viel er mir bedeutet." Dann verbarg sie das Gesicht in den Händen und weinte.  
Harry stand da, wie vom Donner gerührt. Marie liebte Snape? Snape, den alle Welt hasste. Er konnte es nicht fassen, Snape musste sie verhext haben.  
Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Als Snape in Maries Erinnerungen eingedrungen war, musste er irgendwas mit ihrem Gehirn angestellt haben. Wahrscheinlich was das "ein Fluch - natürlich, Marie!" Er schüttelte sie kräftig. "Marie, hör zu! Er hat dich verhext."  
Harry war jetzt ganz aufgeregt. "Er kann's auch, er ist in deinen Geist eingedrungen und hat dir eine Vision eingepflanzt, wie Voldemort es bei seinen Opfern macht. Verstehst du, Marie?"  
Er war von seiner Entdeckung so begeistert, dass Marie trotz allem lachen musste. "Harry ..., Harry beruhige dich!"  
Er sah beleidigt aus. "Was ist daran so komisch, du hast irgendeinen Fluch abgekriegt und jetzt bildest du dir ein, du wärst in Snape verliebt. Snape! Marie, denk doch mal nach, ausgerechnet Snape!" Für Harry war das so abwegig, dass Severus Glücksgefühl sich in Luft auflöste.  
"Harry, komm her zu mir! Ich muss dir etwas zeigen."  
Marie nahm Harrys Hände und legte sie sich an die Schläfen.  
"Was machst du?", fragte Harry irritiert.  
"Ich will, dass du dir meine Erinnerung ansiehst. Du sollst mit eigenen Ohren hören, was Severus zu mir gesagt hat. Konzentrier dich und schließ die Augen!"  
Harry hatte das Gefühl zu fallen. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, ein fester Druck hielt ihn auf den Boden gepresst. Er öffnete die Augen und sah direkt in Bellatrix grinsendes Gesicht, er spürte einen sanften Druck an den Schläfen und plötzlich hörte er laut und deutlich Snapes Gedanken.  
"Verdammt Marie, wie konntest du so leichtsinnig sein. Es ist unmöglich, in Gringotts Bank einzubrechen."  
"Wir haben's geschafft, Severus. Hermine und Ron haben den Pokal und sie sind entkommen."  
"Gut, gut - aber ihr seid hier! Hör zu, Marie, ich hab einen Plan, aber selbst wenn er gelingt, werden sie euch in den Kerker stecken und der ist so voll schwarzer Magie, dass es unmöglich ist, daraus zu fliehen."  
"Was für einen Plan?"  
"Du hast bemerkt, dass ich Lucius gedemütigt habe, was denkst du wird er tun, wenn ich Bellatrix befehle, euch zu töten?"  
"Er wird sie entwaffnen, auf jeden Fall. Er wird niemals dulden, dass ausgerechnet du in seinem Haus etwas befiehlst. Tu es! Uns wird nichts geschehen."  
"Aber was dann, niemand kann in den Kerker hineinapp ..." Er stockte. "Ein Hauself! Malfoys Hauself, Marie, hast du nicht gesagt, Harry hätte Malfoys Hauselfen befreit?"  
"Dobby, ja. Er liebt Harry abgöttisch."  
"Gut, ich werde ihn finden. Pass auf dich auf, Marie!"  
Harry riss die Augen auf. Als er Maries vorwurfsvolles Gesicht sah, wäre er am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.  
"Ausgerechnet Snape sagst du, du weißt nichts über ihn!"  
Marie holte tief Luft und erzählte Harry Snapes Geschichte und ihre eigene und Severus blinzelte.


	11. Erfolg?

11\. Erfolg?

Er fand sich in einem ihm völlig fremden Geheimgang wieder. Neville Longbottom ging vor Harry und redete unentwegt auf ihn ein, wobei er sich immer wieder zu ihm umwandte, so dass sein zerschundenes Gesicht im matten Licht der Zauberstäbe gut zu erkennen war. Doch es schien ihn nicht zu kümmern. Er sprach voller Eifer über den Widerstand der gesamten Schule. Aus seinem Mund klang es, als seien alle erpicht darauf, gegen die Todesser zu kämpfen.  
Severus fühlte Maries Ungeduld. Sie packte Ron am Ärmel und die beiden blieben etwas zurück. "Wir müssen in die Kammer des Schreckens runter, Ron. Wir brauchen einen Basiliskenzahn."  
Rons eh schon blasses Gesicht verfärbte sich grünlich, doch er nickte entschlossen. "Gut, ich sags nur schnell Hermine."  
Severus schloss die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war ihm, als schließe sich eine eisige Faust um sein Herz. Eine Eiseskälte kroch ihm in die Glieder und er verspürte Maries grauenvolle Angst wie seine eigene.  
Sie stürzte den Tunnel zur heulenden Hütte entlang als renne sie um ihr Leben, nein nicht um ihres, um sein Leben rannte sie. Nagini hatte ihn gebissen, sie wusste es, hatte es gespürt.  
Sie zwängte sich durch den schmalen Eingang, rannte die Treppe hinauf und erstarrte.  
Er blickte an ihr vorbei. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
Auf dem staubigen, verdreckten Fußboden, halb verdeckt von dem alten zerschlissenen Diwan lag eine reglose schwarze Gestalt - er selbst und er war tot!  
Fassungslos sah er Marie mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei auf die Knie fallen, fühlte den schrecklichen Schmerz in ihr und hörte ihre tränenerstickte Stimme immer wieder zwei Worte hervorstoßen: "Zu spät ..., zu spät ..., zu spät!"  
Harry kniete an seiner Seite und um ihn herum lösten sich gerade Snapes Erinnerungen in Luft auf.  
"Marie, Menschenskind, was rennst du denn wie von der Tarantel gestochen?"  
Ron tauchte im Türrahmen auf, hinter ihm keuchte Hermine und stolperte die Treppe hoch. Beide starrten in sprachlosem Entsetzen auf Snapes toten Körper.  
Harrys Stimme drang wie durch dichten Nebel in Severus Ohr.  
"Er hat noch gelebt, als Voldemort verschwand, aber ich konnt' nichts tun."  
Marie blickte ihn nicht an. "Ich hätte ihn retten können."  
Harry sah sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. "Unmöglich, Marie!"  
Doch sie griff in Snapes Jackett und zog ein schwarzes Ledermäppchen heraus. Dann bog sie sanft seine zur Faust geballten Finger auf. In ihnen lag ein Bezoar, der größte, den Harry je gesehen hatte.  
"Er hatte alles dabei, was nötig gewesen wäre, aber er hat es nicht mehr geschafft, ..." Ihre Stimme brach und ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen, dass Severus durch Mark und Bein ging, entfuhr ihr und ließ ihren Körper erzittern.  
Ron und Hermine starrten sie fassungslos an. "Aber er war ein Todesser!"  
"War er ..." nicht, wollte Harry sagen, doch Maries Verschweigezauber wirkte noch. Er sah sie bittend an. "Sie sollen es wissen!"  
Als Marie nickte, brach der Bann und endlich erfuhren auch Ron und Hermine die Wahrheit über Professor Snape.  
Nachdem Harry geendet hatte, fiel sein Blick auf den Bezoar. "Ich hätte ihn retten können. Wenn wir nur die Zeit zurück ..."  
Er stockte plötzlich und sah Hermine an.  
"Der Zeitumkehrer!", flüsterte sie und sprang auf. "Ich weiß, wo Professor McGonagall ihn aufbewahrt. "Gib mir den Tarnumhang, Harry!"  
In diesem Augenblick ertönte Voldemorts Stimme direkt über ihren Köpfen und verkündete eine Kampfpause von einer Stunde, danach werde er seine Gegner unaufhaltsam und ohne Gnade vernichten, es sei denn, Harry Potter stelle sich ihm zum Duell.  
"Das tust du nicht!" Ron und Hermine packten Harrys Arme.  
Doch Harry hörte gar nicht hin. Ein Plan nahm in seinem Kopf Gestalt an. "Wisst ihr, warum Dumbledore wollte, dass Snape ihn tötet? Damit die Macht des Elderstabs auf ihn überging. Deswegen hat Voldemort Snape umgebracht. Jetzt beherrscht er den mächtigsten Zauberstab der Welt und niemand wird ihn je vernichten können. Hermine, wir brauchen diesen Zeitumkehrer, wir brauchen Professor Snape." Und Hermine rannte los.  
Marie blickte Harry verständnislos an.  
"Wir haben schon einmal ein Leben damit gerettet, eigentlich sogar zwei - Sirius und Seidenschnabel!"  
Ein Hoffnungsschimmer erschien auf Maries Gesicht. "Du glaubst wirklich, ihr könnt Severus retten?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Marie, aber ich weiß, was geschehen wird. Also, was muss ich tun?"  
Sie öffnete das Etui, nahm zwei der schmalen länglichen Glasröhrchen heraus, die mit Snapes gestochen scharfer Handschrift etikettiert waren. Diptamessenz und Purpanserum.  
Dann holte sie tief Luft und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Severus, der dastand wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt und auf die schreckliche Szene vor sich blickte, fühlte, wie sie mit gewaltiger Anstrengung versuchte, ihre Gefühle zu verdrängen.  
Als sie wieder sprach, klang ihre Stimme ruhig und besonnen. Sie erklärte Harry die Anwendung der Mittel wie ein Arzt seinem Patienten. "Zuerst träufelst du drei Tropfen der Diptamessenz auf die Wunde, damit sie sich schließt."  
Sie beugte sich zu Snapes Hals hinunter, um den Biss genauer zu untersuchen. "Die Schlagader ist nicht durchtrennt nur angerissen, aber trotzdem zählt jede Sekunde. Am besten du hältst das Fläschchen geöffnet bereit, aber geh kein Risiko ein. Warte bis Voldemort verschwunden ist.  
Danach steckst du ihm den Bezoar in den Mund. Naginis Gift ist nicht stark genug zu töten, doch es verursacht eine schmerzhafte Verkrampfung aller Muskeln. Wenn diese zu lange dauert, hört sein Herz auf zu schlagen. Erst wenn die Krämpfe nachlassen, darfst du ihm das Purpanserum einflössen, sonst kann er es nicht schlucken und es bleibt wirkungslos. Alles auf einmal, das ist das Wichtigste. Halt seinen Kopf nach hinten, damit kein Tropfen verloren geht. Es ist sowieso zu wenig, um das Blut zu ersetzen, das er verloren hat. Aber für den Augenblick muss es genügen, alles andere schafft er dann allein."  
Ihr Blick fiel auf Ron, der kreidebleich an der Wand lehnte und auf Maries blutige Hände und Snapes Hals starrte.  
"Harry, bring ihn nach draußen, er darf nicht schlappmachen. Uns bleibt nur eine Stunde um drei Horkruxe zu zerstören." Harry packte Ron am Ärmel und zog ihn mit sich. "Wir warten unten auf Hermine."  
Marie blieb mit Snapes totem Körper zurück. Sie kniete neben ihm, zog seinen Kopf an ihre Brust und streichelte zärtlich seine bleichen Wangen, während ihre Tränen auf sein Gesicht tropften. Dann begann sie, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, zu beten, wie Lily es einst getan hatte.  
"Lieber Gott, bitte ..., bitte lass es gelingen. Ich schenke dir mein Leben für seines!" Severus wusste, wie ernst sie das meinte.  
Es kostete ihn ungeheuere Überwindung, diese Erinnerung zu verlassen. Doch er besann sich auf sein Ziel und schloss die Augen.  
Ein riesiges Skelett lag vor ihm. Ron stand, einen Zahn des Basilisken in der Hand, über Hufflepuffs Becher gebeugt, zögerte kurz und stieß dann zu. Ein langgezogener wütender Aufschrei ertönte, wurde langsam schwächer und erstarb.  
"Gut gemacht!" Marie, die jeglichen Gedanken an Snape aus ihrem Geist verbannt hatte, packte einen weiteren Zahn, ergriff Rons Arm und gemeinsam drehten sie sich, um zu apparieren.  
Severus wirbelte mit ihnen hinauf in den siebten Stock, wo die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche fast augenblicklich vor ihnen erschien, als hätte Hogwarts selbst beschlossen, sie im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu unterstützen.  
Sie stürzten hinein in das ungeheure Durcheinander des hoffnungslos überfüllten Raumes. Marie konzentrierte sich auf das Bild, das Voldemorts Gedächtnis ihr gezeigt hatte und sah sich suchend um. "Dunkler Holzschrank mit 'nem steinernen Zaubererkopf obendrauf, der hat das Diadem auf der Perücke", rief sie Ron zu, deutete nach rechts und schlug selbst die andere Richtung ein.  
Schon nach ein paar Minuten rief Rons Stimme sie zurück. "Hier, komm hierher, Marie!"  
Er hielt das Diadem bereits in der Hand als Marie ihn erreichte. Sie streckte ihm den Zahn entgegen, er stach zu und ein weiteres Stück von Voldemorts Seele starb unter grausigem Geheul.  
"Nagini", keuchte Ron schwer atmend, "wie sollen wir an die rankommen?"  
Plötzlich erschien Draco Malfoy mit Crabbe und Goyle in der Tür und grinste Ron hämisch an. "Du hast wirklich 'nen eigenartigen Geschmack was deine Freunde angeht, Weasley. Wo hast du denn dieses Monster ausgegraben?"  
Maries Fluch riss den dreien die Zauberstäbe so rasend schnell aus den Händen, dass sie nur noch belämmert auf ihre leeren Finger starren konnten.  
"Was tun wir mit dem Abschaum?", fragte Ron Marie, die boshaft grinste.  
Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Draco und sein Freunde und die drei drehten sich im Kreis und waren verschwunden.  
"Wo hast du sie hingeschickt?"  
"Dreck zu Dreck!", sagte sie geheimnisvoll, deutete dann aber auf die ausgestopfte Eule, die neben ihnen auf einem kleinen Podest saß.  
"Die Eulerei - klasse! Bis sie den Gestank wieder los sind, das kann dauern."  
In diesem Moment erklang Voldemorts triumphierende Stimme. "Harry Potter ist tot!" und Severus blinzelte.  
Rons entsetzter Aufschrei gellte ihm noch in den Ohren, als er sich in der großen Halle wiederfand. Der Kampf war in vollem Gange.  
Marie duellierte sich mit Yaxley, Molly griff Bellatrix an und Neville Longbottom stand mit Gryffindors Schwert in der Hand da und starrte ungläubig auf die tote Schlange zu seinen Füßen. Der letzte Horkrux war vernichtet. Voldemort selbst kämpfte gleichzeitig gegen die Professoren McGonagall, Flitwick und Sprout, als sich plötzlich ein Schildzauber vor den dreien aufbaute.  
Harry warf den Tarnumhang ab und stellte sich dem dunklen Lord entgegen. "Ich will keine Hilfe von irgendjemandem ..."  
Die beiden umkreisten sich wie Raubtiere. Harry ließ Voldemort nicht aus den Augen, während er sprach. Er redete von Zufällen und Fehlern, erzählte von Snape und Lily, bis der dunkle Lord ein irres Lachen ausstieß und damit prahlte, dass er ihn getötet hatte und nun der wahre Meister des Elderstabs sei.  
"Dumbledores letzte Plan ist misslungen, Harry Potter."  
"Nicht gänzlich!"  
Als seine eigene Stimme ertönte und Maries Blick auf ihn fiel, verspürte er eine unendlich tiefe Dankbarkeit in ihr. Die Flüche prallten aufeinander, Voldemort starb und Marie erhob die Stimme.  
Er hörte nicht zu, er sah nur Marie, die ihn so liebevoll ansah, dass es ihm die Kehle zuschnürte bei dem Gedanken an das, was gleich passieren würde. Auf einmal erfasste ihn eine entsetzliche Angst, alles könne umsonst gewesen sein und er würde nichts finden, dass ihm helfen würde, sie zurückzuholen.  
Er wollte die Zeit anhalten, doch sie schritt erbarmungslos voran und dann, viel zu schnell, ertönte sein eigener Fluch und Maries Geist verließ ihren Körper.  
Plötzlich war er wieder im Haus der Potters. Lily saß an Harrys Bett und hielt ein Buch in der Hand. Maries Stimme ertönte: "Verzeih mir, Lily!"  
Lily Potter blickte auf, lächelte, deutete auf das Buch in ihrem Schoß und sagte mit heiterer Stimme: "Komm, Marie - das wird dir gefallen!"  
Maries Geist schlüpfte zwischen die Seiten und Lily klappte das Buch zu.


	12. Was ist nur mit Hermine los?

_**12\. Was ist nur mit Hermine los?**_

Um Snape wurde es schwarz. Ein letztes Mal schloss er die Augen, um Maries Erinnerungen zu verlassen. Er war zurück. Er fühlte Maries Kopf in seinem Schoß und sein Blick fiel auf seine Hände an ihren Schläfen. Sie schlief immer noch.  
Er hob den Kopf, sah Harry und Ron mit bedrückten Gesichtern an einer der Eichen lehnen. Hermine lag neben ihnen und schlief. Harry beugte sich hinüber, um sie zu wecken, doch Snape schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Lasst mir noch ein wenig Zeit!", krächzte er. Seine Stimme klang so rau, als wäre sie eingerostet.  
Harrys Blick fiel auf ein Fläschchen, das Hermine aus dem Umhang gekullert war. Er griff danach und reichte es Snape. "Alraunensaft" und Snape ließ ihn dankbar durch seine ausgedörrte Kehle rinnen.  
Schlagartig ging es ihm besser. Er blickte hinab auf Maries Gesicht und was er dabei empfand, war so unendlich viel stärker, als alles, was er je für Lily empfunden hatte, dass er vor sich selbst erschrak. Er sehnte sich so sehr danach, sie im Arm zu halten, ihren Körper an seinem zu spüren, sie zu lieben. Ein brennendes Verlangen erfüllte sein ganzes Wesen und er erschauderte vor unterdrückter Lust. Vollkommen überwältigt von der Kraft seiner eigenen Gefühle schloss er die Augen, um sie abzuschütteln und zu der grausamen Realität zurückzufinden, dass er zwar nun wusste, wo Maries Geist steckte, jedoch keine Ahnung hatte, was ihm das nützte.  
Dann kam ihm ein fast noch erschreckenderer Gedanke und jegliche Regung in ihm erstarb. Er war tot gewesen. Mausetot!  
Panik überfiel ihn und er riss die Augen auf, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er tatsächlich noch lebte. Er konnte seinen Herzschlag spüren, aber wie war das möglich?  
Harry sah besorgt zu ihm herüber und fragte leise: "Geht's Ihnen gut?"  
Snape antwortete nicht. Er saß da, wie erstarrt, Fassungslosigkeit sprach aus seinem Blick.  
"Er hat nen Schock, ist Pa auch schon mal passiert."  
"Und was tut man dagegen?"  
"Ma hat ihm nen Kübel Wasser übern Kopf geschüttet - das würd ich aber bei Snape nicht machen!"  
"Ich weck mal Hermine!"  
Doch bevor Harry wusste, wie ihm geschah, hielt Ron ihm den Mund zu und zerrte ihn zurück. "Wenn die Snape so sieht, fängt sie gleich wieder zu heulen an, das macht's auch nicht besser", wisperte er.  
Als sie aus dem Denkarium aufgetaucht waren, in dem sie Snapes Erinnerungen miterlebt hatten, war Hermine in den Wald gestürzt, hatte sich ins Moos geworfen und so lange geweint, bis sie vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war. Auch Harry und Ron waren zutiefst erschüttert gewesen, aber Hermines Reaktion war ihnen unverständlich. Deshalb war Rons Einwurf keineswegs von der Hand zu weisen.  
"Wir schütteln ihn einfach solang, bis er wieder zu sich kommt!", schlug Ron vor.  
Doch gerade als sie sich neben Snape gekniet hatten und ihn am Ärmel packten, stieß dieser einen tiefen Seufzer aus und sah sie an. Rons Hand zuckte so schnell zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt und er kroch eiligst aus Snapes Reichweite. Auch Harry ließ Snapes Arm los. "Sie hatten einen Schock", erklärte er. "Ist jetzt alles in Ordnung?"  
Er sah Snape prüfend ins Gesicht. Snape nickte leicht, aber er war kreidebleich und seine Hände zitterten. "Ich bin gestorben! Ich hab' meine ... meine Leiche gesehen." Sogar seine Stimme zitterte.  
"Wir hätten ihn warnen müssen!"  
Harry sah Ron betreten an. Er ergriff Snapes bebende Hände und drückte sie sanft. "Professor, Sie leben und nur das zählt. Alles andere müssen Sie vergessen. Sie hätten es niemals erfahren dürfen!"  
"Wie ..., wie ...?" Unfähig weiterzusprechen, starrte Snape Harry mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an.  
"Wie wir das geschafft haben, wollen Sie wissen?" Plötzlich musste Harry völlig unpassenderweise grinsen. "Hermine", sagte er, "wer sonst könnte so was fertigbringen? Sie hat den Zeitumkehrer aus Professor McGonagalls Büro gestohlen. Sie weiß, wie man ihn benutzt. Im dritten Schuljahr hatte sie ihn ständig dabei, um ihr gigantisches Stundenpensum zu bewältigen."  
"Damit haben sie Sirius Black gerettet!", warf Ron ein und seine Stimme klang eindeutig schadenfroh, denn Prof. Snape war damals schrecklich wütend gewesen. Er hätte Sirius zu gern den Dementoren ausgeliefert.  
"Schnauze!", fauchte Harry Ron an und warf Snape einen besorgten Blick zu. Doch zu seiner großen Überraschung lächelte Snape. Anscheinend hatte Rons Bemerkung ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken gerissen.  
"Ich wusste immer, dass ihr dahintergesteckt habt. Aber ein Zeitumkehrer, auf die Idee bin ich nicht gekommen." In dem Blick, den er Hermine zuwarf, lag eindeutig Respekt. "Genial!"  
"Erzähl weiter!", drängte Ron, dem es gar nicht passte, dass nun auch noch Snape von Hermines Klugheit hingerissen zu sein schien. Wenn sie je davon erfuhr, würde sie komplett größenwahnsinnig werden.  
"Nun ja, Hermine und ich schlüpften unter den Tarnumhang und drehten die Zeit eine Stunde zurück, während Marie und Ron in die Kammer des Schreckens hinab stiegen, um den Zahn des Basilisken zu suchen und damit Hufflepuffs Becher und Ravenclaws Diadem zu zerstören.  
Wir warteten in der heulenden Hütte auf Sie und Voldemort. Ich wusste ja, was geschehen würde. Nachdem er mit Nagini verschwunden war, hab ich alles so gemacht, wie's Marie mir erklärt hat und Hermine verschloss ihre Erinnerungen in einem Fläschchen. Sie hat immer so nützliches Zeug dabei."  
Alle drei blickten zu Hermine hinüber, die gerade die Augen aufschlug. Snape sah Hermine voller Dankbarkeit an und seine Augen glänzten verdächtig. "Ohne Ihre Hilfe wäre ich jetzt tot."  
Hermine starrte ihn an wie einen Geist und sagte laut und vernehmlich: "Ich schäm mich so!"  
Harry konnte förmlich spüren, wie sehr diese Worte Snape verletzten. Er presste die Hand auf den Mund, wie um nicht aufzustöhnen und verschwand durch den Nebel nach draußen.  
"Spinnst du jetzt komplett?", fuhr Ron Hermine an, die wieder zu schluchzen begonnen hatte. "Wieso schämst du dich, dass du sein Leben gerettet hast?"  
Auch Harry wollte gerade seiner Empörung freien Lauf lassen, als Hermine den Kopf hob und völlig entgeistert von Ron zu Harry blickte. "Seid ihr irre, wie kommt ihr denn da drauf?", fragte sie total perplex.  
"Na hör mal, er bedankt sich bei dir dafür, dass er noch lebt und du sagst, du schämst dich. Was würdest du denn da denken?" Harry klang so entrüstet, dass Ron sich gezwungen sah, Hermine in Schutz zu nehmen.  
"Na ja, es ist Snape. Ich kann ihn genauso wenig leiden wie du, aber das war schon ziemlich ..." Ein Blick auf Hermines Gesicht ließ ihn verstummen. Entsetzt starrte sie in den Nebel.  
"Er glaubt das auch?", fragte sie bestürzt. Harry nickte. "Oh nein!" Sie machte einen Schritt auf den Nebel zu, zögerte und wandte sich zu Ron und Harry um. "Kommt ihr mit?", bat sie und ihre Stimme klang so ängstlich wie noch nie.  
Zaghaft traten sie zu dritt durch die Nebelschwaden, völlig ungewiss, was sie erwartete. Snape saß am Schreibtisch. Seine Hände umklammerten die Tischplatte, als suchten sie Halt. Er blickte auf, als sie vor ihm standen und in seinen Augen lag eine abgrundtiefe Traurigkeit. Bevor Hermine etwas sagen konnte, begann er zu sprechen. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. "Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, ihr würdet mich verstehen, ja vielleicht sogar, mir verzeihen, wenn ihr meine Erinnerungen seht. Ich verstehe nun, dass es unmöglich ist, aber bitte ...," er sah sie der Reihe nach an und seine Lippen bebten als er weiter sprach. "Bitte, hasst mich nicht!"  
Seine Stimme klang so flehentlich, dass es selbst Ron die Kehle zuschnürte und plötzlich wurde ihnen mit voller Wucht bewusst, wie entsetzlich einsam Snape all die Jahre gewesen sein musste. Harry war zu erschüttert, um etwas zu sagen, Hermine liefen wieder die Tränen übers Gesicht und Ron - Ron tat etwas, was keiner von ihnen, er selbst am allerwenigsten, je für möglich gehalten hätte.  
Er trat zu Snape, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: "Professor, Sie brauchen dringend 'n paar Freunde!"  
Hermine starrte ihn an, als wäre er eine göttliche Erscheinung, dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals und schluchzte ergriffen. "Oh, Ron, du bist großartig!"  
Er tätschelte unbeholfen ihr Haar, während Harry Snape seine Hand hinstreckte, ihm ernst in die Augen blickte und leise fragte: "Freunde?"  
Es sah aus, als führe Snapes Hand ein Eigenleben, wie sie sich da von der Tischkante löste und ganz langsam zu Harrys hinaufschwebte, innehielt und dann zupackte.  
"Noch nie ...!" Snapes Stimme versagte.  
Hermine ließ endlich von Ron ab, der Harry zuzwinkerte und dann vielsagend die Augen gen Himmel verdrehte. Sie lächelte Snape unter Tränen an und sagte: "Dann wird's höchste Zeit!"  
Plötzlich fiel ihr wieder ein, was geschehen war. Sie sank neben Snapes Stuhl auf die Knie und legte ihre Hand sanft auf seine immer noch verkrampfte zweite Faust. "Sie haben wirklich geglaubt, es tut mir leid, dass sie noch leben?" Ihrer Stimme war die Entrüstung darüber, dass er ihr das zutraute, deutlich anzuhören und das brachte Snape wieder zur Besinnung. Er zog seine Hände zurück.  
"Der Gedanke ist nicht so abwegig, wie Sie denken. Seid ehrlich - habt ihr mir noch nie den Tod gewünscht?"  
Alle drei blickten betreten zu Boden. Snape nickte leicht. "Dachte ich mir! Ich möchte, dass ihr etwas wisst. Ihr wart für mich die Wiedergeburt von Potter, Black und Lupin - immer zusammen, immer rebellisch, immer dabei, wenn ein Unglück geschah und ich habe euch von ganzem Herzen gehasst. Ich hab's genossen, euch zu bestrafen, egal ob ihr schuld wart oder nicht. Es war, als hätte ich plötzlich die Gelegenheit, mich für alles zu rächen, was mir damals widerfuhr.  
Was ich getan habe, war schlimmer als alles, was sie taten, viel schlimmer - denn ich war euer Lehrer. Deshalb überlegt euch gut, ob ihr mir wirklich eure Freundschaft anbieten wollt. Ich hab' sie mir wahrlich nicht verdient!"  
Bei den letzten Worten blickte er Ron an und dieser starrte grimmig zurück.  
Doch dann begann er, übers ganze Gesicht zu grinsen. "Kakerlaken sezieren, Kloschüsseln säubern ohne Zauberstab, Pokale polieren bis zum Umfallen, meterlange Strafarbeiten und so weiter und so fort. Nee, Professor, verdient haben Sie's wirklich nicht, aber wir sind nun mal die Guten in dieser Geschichte!" Sprach's und streckte Snape die Hand entgegen. Der sah ihn sprachlos an.  
"Und außerdem", fuhr Ron fort und grinste noch breiter, "sind Sie jetzt nicht mehr unser Lehrer. Endlich!"  
Der Seufzer, den er beim letzten Wort ausstieß, klang so unendlich erleichtert, dass Snape lächeln musste. Und dann ergriff er Rons Hand. "Danke!"  
Snapes Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte Harry an sich selbst, als er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ein Geburtstagsgeschenk bekam.  
Und dann zerstörte ein lautes Knurren die Feierlichkeit des Augenblicks. Ron presste eine Hand auf den Bauch, murmelte etwas, das klang wie: "Seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr gegessen" und sein Gesicht lief leicht rosa an. Hermine begann hysterisch zu kichern, Harry hielt sich den Mund zu, um nicht loszuprusten und Snape - Snape lachte, bis ihm die Tränen kamen.  
Schlagartig fiel sämtliche Anspannung von ihnen ab und im Licht der untergehenden Sonne war auf ihren Gesichtern nur noch Erleichterung zu erkennen - und Hunger.

Den Anblick, der sich kurz darauf den verstohlen von den Porträts herablugenden ehemaligen Schulleitern bot, war wohl einer der ungewöhnlichsten, der ihnen je zu Augen kam.  
Inmitten des kreisrunden Raumes ragte immer noch ein Stück des Verbotenen Waldes auf. Hoch über ihm schwebte ein fast volles Abbild des Mondes und tauchte die Szene in sanftes Licht. Marie lag schlafend auf ihrem Moosbett. Neben ihr, an den Stamm einer der mächtigen Eichen gelehnt, saß Snape und beobachtete mit ungewohnt heiterer Miene die kleine Gruppe, die es sich unter dem Nachbarbaum gemütlich gemacht hatte.  
Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen auf einer schwarzen Picknickdecke, die sich bei näherem Hinsehen als Snapes Fledermausumhang entpuppte, in deren Mitte ein Tablett mit den köstlichsten Speisen stand, die Hogwarts zu bieten hatte. Auf wundersame Weise füllte es sich immer wieder aufs Neue, bis selbst Ron, der gerade das letzte Stück einer gigantischen Holundercremetorte verdrückt hatte, so satt war, dass er sich mit einem wonnigen Seufzer zurückfallen ließ und stöhnte: "Noch ein Bissen und ich platze!"  
"Na, das wär kein Wunder!", bemerkte Hermine trocken. "Und Sie wollen wirklich nichts?", fragte sie zu Snape gewandt.  
Der schüttelte den Kopf und wies auf das Fläschchen mit Alraunensaft, das neben ihm auf dem Boden lag. "Der genügt mir voll und ganz, danke Hermine!"  
"Ja, das Zeug ist fantastisch, auch wenn's grauenvoll schmeckt." Hermine lächelte Snape an.  
"Aber das ist gar nichts, verglichen mit der Wirkung der Alraunensalbe, nich Harry?" Ron boxte Harry in die Seite und grinste ihn verschwörerisch an, worauf dieser, der gerade den Mund voll Butterbier hatte, so heftig lachen musste, dass sich das köstliche Getränk in hohem Bogen über Snapes Umhang verteilte.  
"Tschuldigung!", würgte Harry hervor und warf Snape einen raschen Blick zu. Doch dieser hatte von dem Malheur nichts mitbekommen, denn er starrte völlig entgeistert auf Hermine. Auch Ron und Harry sahen hinüber und das Lachen blieb ihnen im Hals stecken.  
Sie lag zusammengekrümmt im Moos und schluchzte herzerweichend.  
"Was'n nu schon wieder?" Alle drei blickten sich ratlos an.  
Dann erhob sich Snape, ging zu ihnen hinüber, setzte sich neben Hermine und strich ihr zaghaft über das wirre Haar.  
"Hermine, was ist los?" Snapes Stimme klang so fremd, dass sie vor Überraschung fast vergessen hätte, wie schrecklich elend sie sich fühlte.  
"Ich schäm mich so ..., ich schäm mich so ...!"  
"Aber warum denn nur?", fragend sah Snape Ron und Harry an.  
Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, aber Harry meinte: "Es hat was mit Ihrem Erinnerungen zu tun. Nachdem wir aus dem Denkarium zurück waren, war sie total von der Rolle, sie ist davongerannt und als wir sie fanden, lag sie da und weinte. Sie wollte uns nicht sagen warum. Dann ist sie eingeschlafen und als sie aufwachte ... na ja, das wissen Sie ja!"  
"Meine Erinnerungen? Aber das ist 16 Jahre her, was hat das mit Hermine zu tun?"  
"Keine Ahnung!" Ron wurde es plötzlich zu dumm - heulende Weiber machten ihn schrecklich nervös. Er rüttelte Hermine nicht gerade behutsam. "Jetzt spuck endlich aus, was du angestellt hast. Er reißt dir schon nicht gleich den Kopf ab. Außerdem sind wir wegen Marie hier, also reiß dich mal zusammen!"  
Das wirkte. Sie setzte sich auf und schnäuzte sich ausgiebig in ein riesiges geblümtes Taschentuch. "Tut mir leid!", ihre Stimme klang verzagt, "Ich wollte mich nicht so gehen lassen, aber wie ihr da vorhin die Alraunensalbe erwähnt habt ..." sie stockte.  
"Hä!" Ron sah sie völlig verdattert an. "Du schämst dich, weil du Snape eingesalbt hast?"  
"Was sagt ihr da?" Snape war fassungslos. "Das ist es also; du hast die Narben gesehen!"  
Hermine nickte, blickte aber nicht auf. "Ich hab' ..., ich hab' gedacht, ... das geschah ihm ganz recht!"  
Jetzt war es heraus. Ron und Harry sahen sich betroffen an. Die verschwommene Erinnerung Snapes an Voldemorts Folter hatte sich tief in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt und sie wagten nicht, ihn anzusehen. Wie würde er auf Hermines Geständnis reagieren?  
Hermine sah so elend aus, dass Ron sie am liebsten umarmt hätte, aber er war unfähig sich zu rühren. Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und flüsterte: "Es tut mir so leid, Professor! Ich hab' gedacht, das Ministerium hätte sie bestraft, weil Sie doch ein Todesser waren."  
Sie klang so unglücklich, dass es Snapes Herz rührte. Er zog sie an sich und wiegte sie sanft. "Beruhige dich, Hermine. Du hast keinen Grund, dich zu schämen. Was man sät, das erntet man! Wenn sich jemand schämen muss, bin ich es. Dafür, wie ich euch gequält habe, gibt es keine Rechtfertigung. All die vielen Jahren war nur Hass in mir. Hass und ... Selbstmitleid!"  
Hermine presste ihr Gesicht an seine Brust und er streichelte ihr Haar. Einige Minuten lang herrschte Schweigen, nicht angespannt, eher friedlich, bis Ron ein Gedanke kam, der ihn nicht mehr losließ.  
"Aber was ist passiert?", platzte er heraus. "Ich mein', was hat Sie denn so verändert?"  
Hermine hob den Kopf und alle drei sahen Snape neugierig an. Sein Blick wanderte hinüber zu Marie. "Sie!"


	13. Snapes Geschichte

_**13\. Snapes Geschichte**_

Hermine war plötzlich ganz hibbelig. "Oh bitte, erzählen Sie!"  
Snape zögerte. Harry sah ihn aufmunternd an. "Wir sind jetzt Freunde, schon vergessen?" und Ron fügte hinzu "außerdem sind Sie's uns schuldig, als Wiedergutmachung sozusagen."  
Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr Snape. "Also gut!" Er blickte zum Mond hinauf und eine Wolke verdunkelte ihn so, dass Snapes Gesicht nicht mehr zu erkennen war.  
"Vor knapp eineinhalb Jahren, in einer regnerischen kalten Februarnacht, kam ich von einen Treffen der Todesser zurück nach Hogwarts. Tief im Verbotenen Wald gibt es einen Platz, an dem das Apparieren möglich ist. Niemand außer Dumbledore und mir wusste davon.  
In jener Nacht, als ich im Schutz der Dunkelheit zurück zum Schloss ging, in Gedanken noch bei den Plänen des dunklen Lords, von denen ich gerade erfahren hatte, ertönte plötzlich das Geräusch klappernder Hufe hinter mir. Ich sprang zur Seite und schon rauschte eine schwarze Hogwartskutsche, gezogen von einem Thestral an mir vorbei und bremste neben Hagrids Hütte.  
Von meinem Versteck aus beobachtete ich, wie eine junge Hexe behände aus der Kutsche sprang und sich in Hagrids ausgebreitete Arme warf. Er hob sie hoch und drückte sie ungestüm an sich. Meine Neugier war geweckt. Ich blieb, wo ich war und sah zu den beiden hinüber.  
Sie löste sich aus Hagrids Umklammerung, schnappte keuchend nach Luft und blickte zu ihm hinauf. "Mensch Hagrid, du bist ja geschrumpft!", hörte ich sie sagen, worauf er empört erwiderte: "Blödsinn Marie, du bist bloß mächtig in die Höhe geschossen, 'ne richtige Dame bist du geworden." Sie lachte."  
Snape verstummte. Als er endlich weiter sprach, klang seine Stimme rau. "Dieses Lachen, dieses wundervolle Lachen zog mich in seinen Bann. Ich konnte die Augen nicht vor ihr abwenden. Hagrid lud ihr Gepäck aus, während sie zu dem Thestral ging, sich auf seinen nassen Rücken schwang und die Arme um seinen Hals schlang. Der Wind stand günstig und so konnte ich laut und deutlich hören, wie sie ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: "Ich hab' dich so sehr vermisst!", trotzdem dachte ich, ich hätte mich verhört. Doch dann trat Hagrid neben sie und tätschelte dem Thestral den Kopf. "Is' richtig groß geworden, unser Quasimodo, nich? Hat jetzt selber Familie, ne' Frau und so'n kleinen Racker, wie er selber früher war. Na ja, 11 Jahre sind 'ne lange Zeit!"  
Da war mir klar, dass sie ein Kind gewesen sein musste, als sie zuletzt in Hogwarts war und plötzlich erinnerte ich mich an die Geschichte von Hagrids Schwester und dem Drachen, der sie beinahe getötet hatte. Mein Interesse erlosch, außerdem war ich mittlerweile völlig durchnässt, ich eilte zum Schloss und vergaß die Begegnung.  
An nächsten Abend rief mich Dumbledore in sein Büro. Die Hexe, die ich im Wald gesehen hatte, stand mit dem Rücken zu mir am Fenster. Sie wandte sich nicht um, als ich eintrat. Dumbledore, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß, blickte mich an und sagte: "Severus, gut dass sie da sind, wir sprachen gerade über die Horkruxe. Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn Sie sich setzen."  
Ich war so überrascht, dass ich tat, was er sagte. Dumbledore unterhielt sich mit Hagrids Schwester über Voldemorts größtes Geheimnis, von dem niemals jemand erfahren sollte.  
"Marie wird uns dabei helfen, sie zu finden. Sie ist eine ungewöhnlich begabte Legellimentin und beherrscht die Kunst des Gedankenlesens so perfekt, dass ihr ein einzelnes Haar genügt, um in den Geist des Besitzers einzudringen. Also passen Sie gut auf Ihre Gedanken auf, Severus. Denn es wird Ihre Aufgabe sein, diese Haare zu beschaffen.  
Von Todessern, ihren Bediensteten und allen, die sonst in Voldemorts Vergangenheit eine Rolle spielten. Wir brauchen so viele Erinnerungen wie möglich. Alles, mag es euch noch so unbedeutend erscheinen, kann einen Hinweis auf das Versteck eines Horkruxes enthalten. Das kleine Zimmer oben im Westturm wird euer Treffpunkt werden.  
Denn ich möchte, dass Sie, Severus, bei Marie sind, wenn sie sich in Trance begibt. Es kann durchaus gefährlich sein, in fremden Köpfen zu spionieren. Sie müssen dafür sorgen, dass sie zurückfindet. Wie, das wird sie Ihnen selbst erklären. Und jetzt ist es an der Zeit, euch einander vorzustellen. "Marie, kommst du bitte!"  
Sie trat ins Licht und obwohl ich wusste, dass ihr Gesicht vernarbt war, erschrak ich, aber nicht so sehr, wie sie. Dumbledore beobachtete mich, deshalb bemerkte er ihre Reaktion nicht. Es war so schnell vorbei, dass ich glaubte, mich getäuscht zu haben. Dumbledore nannte meinen Namen: "Severus Snape" und dann den ihren: "Marie Potter".  
Eine eiskalte Faust presste sich um meine Brust. Wäre ich nicht gesessen, ich wäre gestürzt. Diese Frau war James Potters Schwester, von der es hieß, sie wäre im Haus der Potters verbrannt. Die Schuld, die ich solange aus meinen Gedanken verdrängt hatte, traf mich mit aller Gewalt.  
Marie zog Dumbledore zum Fenster und redete leise auf ihn ein. Keiner der beiden achtete auf mich, so dass es mir gelang, meine Fassung zurückzugewinnen. Als sie sich mir wieder zuwandte und sich für ihre Unhöflichkeit damit entschuldigte, dass sie glaubte, im Verbotenen Wald einen Feuerschein gesehen zu haben, wusste ich, dass sie log.  
Sie hatte Dumbledore abgelenkt, um mir etwas Zeit zu verschaffen. Damals glaubte ich, sie hätte gedacht, ihr Aussehen habe mich so erschüttert. Jetzt weiß ich, dass sie fürchtete, die Erwähnung ihres Namens würde alte Wunden aufreißen. Wie recht sie hatte.  
Wir vereinbarten für die kommende Woche ein erstes Treffen, dann verabschiedete sich Marie, um Hagrid bei der Pflege eines kranken Einhorns zu helfen und ich blieb mit Dumbledore allein zurück. Er erkannte, wie verstört ich war, achtete aber nicht weiter darauf.  
"Niemand darf erfahren, dass sie noch lebt. Für alle, denen sie zwangsläufig begegnen wird, ist und bleibt sie Hagrids Schwester. Schwören Sie bei Ihrem Leben, das Geheimnis zu bewahren, Severus."  
Ich tat es und ging. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich in den Kerker zurückkam, aber ich hatte mich seit Jahren nicht mehr so elend gefühlt wie an diesem Abend. Der Panzer aus Hass und Zorn, den ich um mich errichtet hatte, schützte mich nicht länger. Mir graute vor dem ersten Treffen mit Marie so sehr, dass ich noch unausstehlicher wurde und meine Schüler, euch am allermeisten, für meine Angst leiden ließ.  
Und dann, viel zu schnell, war es soweit.  
Marie wartete bereits auf mich. Der Raum war dunkel, nur eine einzige Kerze stand brennend am Kaminsims. "Es ist besser für meine Konzentration, wenn es dunkel ist", erklärte sie mir und ich war unendlich dankbar dafür, denn ich wollte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, wollte nicht daran erinnert werden, dass ich es war, der die Schuld an ihrem Aussehen trug, dass ich es war, der ihr Leben zerstört hatte. Ich kam mir unsagbar erbärmlich vor.  
Sie schien meine Beklommenheit zu spüren, denn sie begann zu erzählen. Von ihrer Zeit bei Professor Abramson in Siebenbürgen, von ihrer Ausbildung in Legilimentik und Okklumentik, vor ihrer Gabe, in die Köpfe anderer Menschen zu schlüpfen und von dem Plan, den sie hatte.  
Sie wollte versuchen, eine Erinnerung der Person, in deren Geist sie eindrang, mitzubringen, so dass Dumbledore sie in seinem Denkarium betrachten konnte. Dieser Gedanke faszinierte mich so sehr, dass ich ganz vergaß, wer sie war.  
Ehe ich mich's versah, waren wir in eine Diskussion über die Grenzen des Gedankenlesens verstrickt und sie versuchte, jedes meiner Argumente zu widerlegen.  
Die Zeit verging wie im Flug, bis sie plötzlich anfing zu lachen. "Ich glaube für heute reicht es, Severus, sonst werden Sie morgen unausgeschlafen vor ihrer Klasse stehen. Beim nächsten Mal machen wir einen praktischen Versuch, dann sehen wir ja, wer recht hat, einverstanden?" Und so geschah es.  
Mein Schuldgefühl blieb und mit jedem Treffen wurde meine Angst größer, sie könne in einer Erinnerung auf einen Hinweis stoßen, der sie erkennen ließ, dass ich es gewesen war, der das Schicksal der Potters besiegelt hatte. Und trotzdem fing ich an, mich auf die Abende zu freuen. Die Ruhe und Gelassenheit, die Marie ausstrahlte, wirkte ungemein beruhigend auf mich und ich genoss ihre Gesellschaft, wie nie zuvor die eines anderen Menschen, ausgenommen Lily natürlich."  
Snapes Kehle war wie ausgedörrt. Er griff nach einer Flasche Butterbier. "Soviel reden bin ich nicht gewöhnt", murmelte er erschöpft.  
Die drei, die fasziniert gelauscht hatten, sahen ihn empört an. Ron sprach ihnen aus der Seele, als er sagte: "Aber Sie können doch nicht mittendrin aufhören. Das geht nicht! Mensch Hermine, warum hast du nicht mehr von dem Alraunenzeug mitgehen lassen?", schimpfte er.  
Doch sie grinste triumphierend, zog ein zweites Fläschchen aus ihrem Umhang und reichte es Snape. Der sah wenig begeistert aus, soweit sie in der Dunkelheit erkennen konnten. Aber dann nickte er, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, wartete die Wirkung ab und erzählte weiter.  
"Anfangs gelang es Marie nicht, die Erinnerungen aus dem Geist des Besitzers herauszulösen. Doch sie gab nicht auf, versuchte es immer wieder, bis sie eines Tages, nachdem ich sie zurückgeholt hatte, die Augen aufschlug, mich anblickte und sagte: "Ich glaub, ich hab eine. Kommen Sie mit!"  
In Dumbledores Büro angekommen, ließ sie die fremde Erinnerung ins Denkarium fallen und wir sahen sie uns gemeinsam an. Es war enttäuschend. Man sah nur verschwommene Schemen und konnte nicht verstehen, was gesprochen wurde.  
Aber es war ein Anfang und es bestärkte sie in ihrem Glauben an sich selbst. Sie war überzeugt, es würde ihr gelingen. Ihr Ehrgeiz war nicht zu bremsen. Wir versuchten es wieder und wieder, bis ich vor Erschöpfung einschlief. Als ich erwachte, war es bereits heller Morgen.  
Ich erschrak zutiefst, als mir klar wurde, dass ich Marie nicht zurückgeholt hatte, aber ihr Stuhl war leer. "Keine Sorge, Severus, mir geht's gut!", erklang ihre Stimme hinter mir.  
Sie saß auf dem Fenstersims und die Morgensonne fiel auf ihr Gesicht. Sie sah so verletzlich und traurig aus, dass ich den Blick abwenden musste, um meine Erschütterung zu verbergen. Dabei fiel ihr Umhang zu Boden. Sie musste ihn mir übergeworfen haben, während ich schlief. "Es tut mir so leid, Marie!", stammelte ich unbeholfen. "Das war unverzeihlich von mir."  
"Unverzeihlich war, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, wie müde Sie waren, Severus, vergeben Sie mir!" Ihre Stimme klang so verzagt, dass ich den brennenden Wunsch verspürte, sie zu trösten, doch ich wusste nicht wie und der Augenblick verstrich.  
Sie griff nach ihrem Umhang, lächelte mich an und sagte: "Ich muss verschwinden, bevor mich jemand sieht. Wir sollten eine kleine Pause einlegen, treffen wir uns in drei Tagen wieder?"  
Ich nickte und sie ging. Ich trat ans Fenster und sah zu wie sie an Hagrids Hütte vorbei in den Verbotenen Wald lief.  
Die drei Tage verstrichen so langsam, als wären es Wochen. Ich bemerkte sofort, dass sich an Maries Trance etwas verändert hatte. Sie hatte weiter geübt, ohne mich. Diese Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Stich ins Herz. Sie deutete meinen Gesichtsausdruck falsch und versicherte mir: "Es war nicht gefährlich, Severus. Ein guter Freund war bei mir."  
Und plötzlich war ein Gefühl in mir, dass ich nur zu gut kannte - Eifersucht. Bevor ich es verhindern konnte, entschlüpfte mir die Frage: "Wer?".  
Sie sah mich so erstaunt an, als wolle sie sagen, was geht Sie das an, doch sie antwortete. "Ein Thestral!"  
Die Verblüffung stand mir wohl ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn sie lachte plötzlich und erklärte: "Er ist der beste Freund, den ich habe. Ihm kann ich mein Leben anvertrauen. Ohne ihn wäre ich damals vor Verzweiflung gestorben. Er lehrte mich, die Schönheit des Lebens wiederzuentdecken, nicht auf Äußeres zu achten, sondern tief ins Innere jedes Wesens zu blicken und das Gute darin zu erkennen. Denn fast in jedem steckt ein guter Kern, ausgenommen Voldemort. Er ist abgrundtief böse. Deshalb werde ich alles tun, um ihn zu vernichten, nicht aus Rache. Ich hasse ihn nicht, Hass ist ein mächtiges Gefühl, das denjenigen, der ihm verfällt, zugrunde richten kann."  
Bald darauf stieß sie in kürzester Zeit auf zwei Erinnerungen, die Dumbledore auf die Spur des Rings und des Amuletts brachten. Den Ring versuchte er, alleine zu zerstören. Deshalb konnten wir nicht verhindern, dass der Fluch ihn traf. Ich schaffte es, sein Sterben hinauszuzögern, aber es gab keine Heilung.  
Vor seinem Tod gelang es ihm noch, das Amulett zu finden, mit deiner Hilfe, Harry. Bei eurer Rückkehr ..."  
Snapes Stimme versagte und er nahm noch einen Schluck aus Hermines Fläschchen, " ... habe ich ihn getötet. Ich musste es ihm schwören. Er hatte alles so genau geplant. Sogar sein Zauberstab entglitt ihm, in einem scheinbaren Anfall der Schwäche, so dass Draco ihn nicht entwaffnen konnte. Ich war für Dumbledore nur ein Werkzeug,"  
Sie konnten den Schmerz in seiner Stimme hören. Hermine rückte näher zu ihm hinüber und drückte seine Hand.  
"Er hat Ihnen vertraut und Sie haben ihn nicht enttäuscht. Er hat sie bestimmt ...", sie suchte nach dem passenden Wort, "gemocht."  
"Danke, Hermine. Es ist sehr freundlich von dir, das zu sagen." Aber es war deutlich zu hören, dass er wusste, dass sie ihren Worten selbst nicht glaubte.  
Plötzlich fiel Hermine etwas ein. Sie griff in ihre Tasche und zog das Flugblatt heraus. Ein kurzes Zögern, dann reichte sie es Snape.  
"Sie haben das noch nicht gelesen, oder?"  
Der Mond kam wieder zum Vorschein. Snape starrte auf das Papier in seiner Hand und überflog die ersten Zeilen. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, ein entsetztes: "Nein!" entfuhr ihm. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei zerknüllte er das Blatt und schleuderte es von sich, als hätte es ihn verbrannt.  
Dann sank er in sich zusammen, als wäre jegliche Kraft aus ihm gewichen. Er umklammerte wie haltsuchend seine Knie, ließ den Kopf darauf sinken und rührte sich nicht mehr.  
Zu Tode erschrocken blickte Hermine hilfesuchend Ron und Harry an, doch die saßen da wie erstarrt. Der Mann, den sie sieben Jahre gehasst und gefürchtet hatten, saß vor ihnen, zusammengekauert wie ein verlassenes, verängstigtes Kind, als hätte er in einer schrecklichen Sekunde alles verloren, was ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte und sie wagten nicht, sich zu bewegen.  
Die Scheu, die sie jetzt empfanden, war eine völlig andere. Sie wollten ihm helfen, ihn trösten und wussten doch nicht wie.  
Zögernd streckte Hermine die Hand aus, wie um ihm übers Haar zu streichen, ließ sie jedoch gleich wieder sinken. Das hier war zutiefst privat. Er wollte bestimmt nicht, dass ihn jemand so sah.  
"Professor, sollen wir gehen?"  
Hermines Stimme klang so sanft, dass Ron sie verblüfft anstarrte. Ohne aufzusehen, schüttelte Snape den Kopf. Fast unverständlich klangen seine Worte. "Lasst mich nicht allein, bitte!" Tiefe Verzweiflung lag in ihnen.  
Und da tat sie es doch. Sie streichelte ihm beruhigend übers Haar und flüsterte: "Natürlich nicht!"  
Ron schnappte sich die Papierkugel, entfaltete sie vorsichtig, strich sie so glatt wie möglich und begann mit ruhiger Stimme vorzulesen. Snapes Körper verkrampfte sich noch mehr.  
Jetzt war es Harry, der sich vor ihn kniete, seine Hände auf dessen Arme legte und leise sagte: "Professor, er hat sie nicht verraten. Mit keinem Wort erwähnt er ihre Motive. Er wollte Sie retten, ebenso wie Marie. Bitte, hören Sie zu!"  
Und Ron las weiter. Laut und deutlich drang seine Stimme über die Lichtung. Er beendete seinen Vortrag mit den Worten: "Soviel vorab. Einzelheiten zur Schlacht wie gewohnt im Tagespropheten. Rita Kimmkorn"  
So täuschend echt imitierte er die penetrante Trällerstimme der ungeliebten Reporterin, dass Hermine trotz allem kichern musste. "Hey, du Trottel. Die ist jetzt beim Klitterer."  
Gespannt warteten alle drei auf Snapes Reaktion, doch die blieb aus. Seine Haltung hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Ratlos sahen sie sich an, bis Ron der Kragen platzte.  
"Verdammt noch mal, das war großartig von Dumbledore. Nur deshalb sitzen Sie jetzt nicht in Askaban, das kapier sogar ich, auch wenn mein Gehirn ja angeblich nur die Größe eines Daumennagels besitzt."  
Endlich kam Bewegung in Snapes verkrampften Körper. Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht, bevor er den Kopf hob und Ron anblickte. "Es tut mir leid!" Seiner Stimme war seine Befangenheit deutlich anzuhören und Ron grinste.  
"Was denn, dass Sie an meinem Verstand gezweifelt haben?"  
Ein zittriges Lächeln glitt über Snapes Gesicht. "Das auch!"  
"Will ich auch hoffen!", knurrte Ron bissig, griff nach zwei Flaschen Butterbier, reichte eine Snape und prostete ihm mit der anderen zu. "Is' verziehen!", sagte er in großmütigem Tonfall.  
Snape sah unsicher zu Harry und Hermine. "Danke! Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, verzeiht mir bitte!"  
Entrüstet blickte ihn Hermine an. "Da gibt's nichts zu verzeihen. Es ist nicht schlimm, mal Gefühle zu zeigen. Aber es war unnötig. Dumbledore wollte Sie beschützen, verstehen Sie das jetzt?"  
Snapes Augen schimmerten feucht, er schluckte, bevor er langsam nickte. "Kann ich ..., kann ich das haben?" Er wies mit bebender Hand auf den Zettel.  
Ron reichte ihm den zerknitterten Artikel mit skeptischer Miene.  
Snape blickte lange schweigend auf Dumbledores Bild, dann strich er sanft mit dem Zeigefinger darüber und schloss die Augen. Seine Lippen formten ein lautloses: "Danke". Er faltete das Papier behutsam zusammen und steckte es unter sein Hemd.  
"Werdet ihr's für euch behalten?"  
Sie wussten was er meinte und spürten, wie wichtig ihm ihre Antwort war. Selbst Ron sparte sich ein flapsige Bemerkung.  
"Niemand wird jemals davon erfahren, weder von Ihren Erinnerungen noch davon, was hier passiert ist. Darauf können Sie sich verlassen, Professor!"  
Hermines Worte klangen wie ein Schwur. Ron und Harry nickten. "Hundertprozentig!"  
Snape stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, fuhr sich noch einmal über die Augen und lehnte sich wieder an den Stamm der Eiche. Dann leerte er Hermines Fläschchen und fragte: "Wollt ihr die Geschichte zu Ende hören?"  
Alle drei nickten erleichtert. Die Wolke kam zurück und Snape sprach weiter. "Ich musste mit den Todessern fliehen. Ich sah Marie erst wieder, als ich als neuer Schulleiter nach Hogwarts zurückkam. Wir konnten es nicht mehr wagen, das Turmzimmer zu benutzen, denn die Todesser bewachten die Schule wie ein Gefängnis. So trafen wir uns in der heulenden Hütte. Doch keine der unendlich vielen, oftmals schrecklichen Erinnerungen der Todesser, brachte uns den Horkruxen näher.  
Zwischendurch versuchte sie immer wieder, mit Hilfe von Riddles Ring in Voldemorts Geist einzudringen, doch der dunkle Lord beherrschte die Kunst der Okklumentik ebenfalls und hatte seine Erinnerungen geschützt. Nur in Momenten des Zorns gelang es ihr, kurze Blicke auf seine Gedanken zu erhaschen und so erfuhren wir, dass er auf der Suche nach einem besonders mächtigen Zauberstab war, der ihm helfen sollte, dich zu töten, Harry. Und wir versuchten, euch zu finden, doch eure Schutzzauber waren zu mächtig, ihr hinterließt keine Spuren."  
Der Stolz, der bei diesen Worten in Hermines Augen aufblitzte, war selbst in der Dunkelheit zu sehen und Ron und Harry grinsten sich an.  
"Dann kam uns der Zufall zu Hilfe. Anscheinend hatte Hermine das Porträt von Phineas Nigelles bei sich, der sich regelmäßig auf einen Plausch mit Dumbledores Porträt im Schulleiterbüro traf. Er hatte gehört, wie Hermine zu Harry sagte, sie seien im Forrest of Dean, in dem sie vor Jahren mit ihren Eltern die Ferien verbracht hatte.  
So gelang es mir endlich, euch das Schwert zu bringen. Ihr habt damit das Amulett zerstört und ein weiterer Horkrux war vernichtet. Aber Voldemort bemerkte es nicht, er wusste nicht, dass Dumbledore vor seinem Tod auf die Spur der Horkruxe gestoßen war und wir hatten keine Ahnung, wie wir jemals die restlichen finden sollten. Die Zeit wurde immer knapper, Voldemorts Armee immer stärker.  
Da beschloss ich eines Tages, Voldemort von dem Ring und dem Tagebuch zu erzählen, in der Hoffnung, dass die Angst um seine Seelenstücke ihn dazu bringen würde, sich zu vergewissern, das sie in Sicherheit waren und Marie sie dadurch in seinen Gedanken würde finden können.  
Es gelang, sie fand alle fehlenden Horkruxe und damit war unsere ... Zusammenarbeit beendet. Sie verschwand noch in der selben Nacht. Es war, als hätte sie nie existiert. Doch für mich hatte sich alles verändert.  
Ich fühlte mich wie ausgehöhlt. Da erst erkannte ich, dass der Hass, der so lange Zeit mein ganzes Sein ausgefüllt hatte, fort war. Und zurück blieb nur Leere und ... Einsamkeit."


	14. Noch mehr Märchen

_**14\. Noch mehr Märchen**_

Lange Zeit herrschte Stille, bis Harry das Wort ergriff.  
"Sie kam zu Bill und Fleur. Wie sie erfahren hatte, dass wir dort waren, blieb ihr Geheimnis. Sie erzählte uns von den Horkruxen. Wir planten den Einbruch in Malfoys Verließ bis ins kleinste Detail und dann hab ich alles vermasselt. Ohne Sie wären wir verloren gewesen. Sie haben uns gerettet!"  
Die Dankbarkeit in Harrys Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Die Wolke verschwand und das Mondlicht fiel auf Snapes lächelndes Gesicht.  
"Gern geschehen!"  
"Wie haben Sie es geschafft, Dobby zu finden?"  
"Oh, das hat Dumbledore für mich übernommen. In der Schulküche gibt es ein Porträt von der großen Halle. Von dort aus beauftragte er einen der Hogwartselfen, Dobby zu suchen. Er setzte sich an den Lehrertisch und wartete. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis beide zurückkamen und er bat Dobby, Ron und Hermine zu suchen und euch zu ihnen zu bringen. Keiner konnte ahnen, dass er dabei sterben würde." Snape sah Harry mitfühlend an.  
"Er hat sich vor mich geworfen, als Bellatrix ihren Dolch auf mich schleuderte. Sie kam in den Kerker, um nachzusehen, wo Wurmschwanz so lange blieb. Eine Sekunde später und wir wären weg gewesen."  
Hermine legte ihren Arm um Harrys Schultern. "Er war so stolz, dass du sein Freund warst, Harry!" Sie reichte ihm das riesige Taschentuch. "Geschenk von Hagrid!" und er wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht.  
Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. Er zog Pettigrews Zauberstab aus der Tasche und seinen eigenen zerbrochenen. Dann blickte er Snape bittend an. "Vielleicht ist der Elderstab mächtig genug, um ihn zu reparieren. Würden Sie es mal versuchen? Der von Wurmschwanz ist nicht schlecht, aber es ist nicht meiner."  
Skeptisch betrachtete Snape die beiden Bruchstücke in seiner Hand, stand auf und ging durch den Nebel zu seinem Schreibtisch. Sie hörten seine Stimme: "Reparo!" Und gleich darauf ein erstauntes: "Unglaublich!".  
Er kam zurück und reichte Harry den Phönixstab, der aussah wie neu. Harry war überglücklich.  
"Danke!"  
"Wahnsinn!", murmelte Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf, während sie Hagrids Tuch zurück in die Tasche stopfte. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf Marie. "Professor, haben Sie Maries Geist gefunden?" Auch Ron und Harry sahen Snape jetzt gespannt an.  
Er seufzte. "Ja und nein!"  
Dann blickte er Harry an. "Ihr letzter Gedanke galt Lily. Sie bat sie um Verzeihung. Plötzlich standen wir in deinem Kinderzimmer, Harry. Lily saß an deinem Bett und hielt ein Buch in der Hand. Sie lächelte Marie an, zeigte auf das Buch und sagte: "Komm, das wird dir gefallen!" Marie schlüpfte hinein und Lily schlug die Seiten zu."  
"Sie is' in 'nem Buch?", fragte Ron völlig entgeistert und wie selbstverständlich sahen alle drei Hermine an, doch der hatte es die Sprache verschlagen.  
"Du weißt wohl nich' mehr ..." Ron brach ab, als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Tschuldigung!", murmelte er betreten. Dann leuchteten seine Augen auf. "Wahrscheinlich war's 'n Märchenbuch, oder?" Wieder wanderte sein Blick zu Hermine, die immer noch regungslos dasaß. "Du kennst doch bestimmt hunderte Märchen, sag doch auch mal was!"  
"Ich kenne überhaupt keine Märchen!"  
"Ne, Hermine, nich unsere Märchen, ich mein' Muggel-Märchen, Harrys Mum war doch auch 'ne Muggelfrau!"  
"Hörst du mir nicht zu," fauchte Hermine ihn an. "Ich kenne keine Märchen!" Sie betonte jedes einzelne Wort überdeutlich.  
"Aber deine Eltern haben dir doch sicher auch vorgelesen?" Ron sah völlig verblüfft aus.  
"Ja, zahnärztliche Abhandlungen, keinen solchen Schwachsinn wie Märchen." Der Gedanke, sie könne als Kind Märchen gehört haben, schien Hermine so zu entsetzen, dass es sie schüttelte.  
"Die haben was?" Rons Augen waren so schreckgeweitet, dass Harry fast befürchtete, sie könnten herauskugeln. Er musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht zu kichern.  
"Brauchst gar nicht so blöd zu glotzen!" Hermine war jetzt so in Rage, dass Ron, wohl in der Annahme, sie könne ihn verhexen, ein paar Meter zurückwich. "Märchen", sagte sie so abfällig, als gäbe es nichts widerlicheres auf der Welt. "Wer kann sich schon freiwillig diesen bescheuerten Prinzen- und Prinzessinnenkram anhören. Ich jedenfalls nicht. Klar haben's meine Eltern versucht, aber ich hab immer fürchterlich geschrien. Sie konnten mich nur beruhigen, indem sie im Fernsehen das Nachrichtenprogramm einstellten."  
Harry konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Er prustete los und auch Snape lachte so herzhaft, dass Hermine ihn entrüstet ansah. Nur Ron, Ron saß da wie vom Blitz getroffen und starrte Hermine an, als hätte sie sich plötzlich in einen feuerspeienden Drachen verwandelt.  
"Du spinnst ..., du bist völlig irre ..., wenn du denkst, du kannst unsern Kindern so'n Stuss erzählen, dann ..., dann ... heirat ich dich nicht!"  
Harry, vor dessen geistigem Auge gerade eine Baby-Hermine in einem Gitterbettchen saß und mit begeisterter Miene in einem zahnärztlichen Magazin blätterte, verschluckte sich so heftig, dass Professor Snape sich, immer noch lachend, zu ihm hinüberbeugte, um ihm auf den Rücken zu klopfen.  
"War das nun ein Heiratsantrag, oder eher ein Nichtheiratsantrag?", würgte Harry hervor, während sein Lachanfall bedrohliche Formen annahm. Er presste die Hände auf den schmerzenden Bauch und versuchte mit aller Gewalt, sich zu beruhigen, doch der Anblick von Ron und Hermine, die sich mit knallroten Gesichtern gegenübersaßen und einander grimmig anstarrten, war nicht gerade hilfreich.  
"Ich unterbreche diese anscheinend äußerst anregende Unterhaltung nur sehr ungern," ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von Professor Dumbledore, "doch die Zeit ist gekommen, euer Versprechen einzulösen. Ihr solltet den Tod nicht warten lassen!".  
Schlagartig herrschte Stille. Ron und Hermine standen auf. Sie zog ein weiteres Mal Hagrids Riesentaschentuch heraus und warf es Harry mit undurchdringlicher Miene zu. Er trocknete sein tränennasses Gesicht und erhob sich ebenfalls.  
"Na, dann woll'n wir mal, kommen Sie mit Professor?"  
"Wenn ihr das möchtet."  
Alle drei nickten ernst.  
Während Harry, Ron und Hermine sich auf den Fußboden setzten, jeder ein Heiligtum in der Hand, trat Snape vor Dumbledores Porträt. Ernst blickten die beiden Männer sich in die Augen. Snape sprach als erster.  
"Danke, Albus! Ich hatte nicht erwartet ..." Er brach ab, biss sich auf die Lippen und rang um seine Fassung.  
"Dass ich mich um Sie sorgen würde? Nach all den Jahren! Dachten Sie wirklich, ich würde Sie den Schergen des Ministeriums überlassen? Zulassen, dass man Sie nach Askaban bringt?" Dumbledore schloss erschüttert die Augen, eine Träne rann über seine faltige Wange. "Wie wenig Sie mich doch kennen. Wie konnten Sie nur glauben, ich würde Ihre Geheimnisse der Öffentlichkeit preisgeben."  
Severus erstarrte. "Sie haben gehört ..., gesehen? Sie alle?" Er wollte zurückweichen, sich in der Dunkelheit verstecken, doch Dumbledores Stimme hielt ihn zurück.  
Sanft, beinahe zärtlich klang sie, als wolle er Severus an sich ziehen und festhalten. "Tun Sie das nicht, Severus! Schämen Sie sich nicht dafür, ein Mensch zu sein."  
Und da endlich gestattete dieser zynische, unnahbare Mann es sich, seine Verwirrung zu zeigen. Er lehnte seine Stirn mit einem tiefen Seufzer an den goldenen Rahmen. "Was ist nur mit mir? Ich bin so durcheinander, Albus, ich kenne mich selbst nicht mehr."  
Dieses Geständnis entlockte Dumbledore ein liebevolles Lächeln. "Ich weiß, mein Freund, ich weiß!"  
Harry, Ron und Hermine bemühten sich vergeblich, nicht hinzuhören und verstanden doch jedes Wort. Was mochte ihn nur so erschüttert haben? Er wirkte so menschlich, so völlig verändert. Ob es damit zusammenhing, dass er seinen Tod miterlebt hatte?  
Dumbledores Stimme riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. "Was Sie erdulden mussten, hätte jeden schwächeren Mann zerbrochen. In Ihnen jedoch wurde etwas geweckt, das kostbarer ist als alles, was Ihnen je geschenkt wurde."  
"Mein Herz, meinen Sie? Was soll ich damit?" So gequält klang seine Stimme, dass Hermine sich mit einem erstickten Laut an die Brust griff.  
"Fühlen, Severus! Gefühle sind es, die uns Menschen am Leben erhalten."  
"Leid, Trauer und Schmerz?" In Snapes Stimme lag jetzt wieder der gewohnt spöttische Sarkasmus.  
"Nein, Severus - Freude, Glück und Liebe. Sie wissen genau, was ich meine, horchen Sie in sich hinein! Die Zeit wird kommen, da werden Sie dankbar dafür sein, fühlen zu können. Das ist so sicher, wie das Amen in der Kirche!" Er zwinkerte Hermine zu. "Ich liebe diese Muggelsprüche."  
Dann wandte er sich wieder an Severus. "Alles war Sie jetzt noch brauchen, ist Geduld und vielleicht ein wenig Hilfe. Vergessen Sie nie: Wer immer in Hogwarts Hilfe sucht, dem wird sie gewährt. Und jetzt zu euch. Seid ihr bereit? Dann los!"  
Das Bild des Todes in Dumbledores Sammlung von Beedle dem Barden vor sich, ließ Ron den Deluminator dreimal klicken. Obwohl sie bereits wussten, was sie erwartete, erschraken sie dennoch über die völlige Schwärze, die sie umgab. Dann erklang die unheimliche körperlose Stimme. "Ihr seid gekommen, um euer Versprechen zu erfüllen. So sei es!"  
Das Buch in ihrer Mitte begann zu leuchten. "Legt die Heiligtümer hinein. Zuerst den Elderstab, dann den Stein und zuletzt den Umhang."  
Harry, der den Stab in Händen hielt, beugte sich vor und legte ihn auf das Buch. Augenblicklich verschwand er. Hermine ließ den Stein aus ihrer Hand auf das Bild des Todes gleiten. Er erglühte, dann war er weg. Ron faltete den Tarnumhang, der ihnen all die Jahre so großartige Dienste geleistet hatte, wehmütig zusammen und legte ihn über das Buch. Langsam verschwand er darin. Das Leuchten erlosch und dann war alles vorbei.  
Hermine griff nach dem Buch, klappte es zu und schob es in ihre Tasche. Dann, wie in Zeitlupe, zog sie es wieder heraus und blickte es ungläubig an. Langsam stand sie auf, legte es auf den Schreibtisch und sagte: "Das ist nicht Dumbledores Buch, das ist ein anderes!".  
Snape, der am Fenster stand und im Geiste immer wieder den gleichen Satz wiederholte: "Bitte, lass sie erwachen!", auch wenn er nicht wusste, wen er da um Hilfe bat, fuhr herum und acht Augen starrten auf das Buch, das genauso alt und zerfleddert war, wie die Sammlung von Beedle, dem Barden. Auf dem Umschlag stand in verschnörkelter, altmodischer Schrift "Grimmsche Hausmärchen" und darunter, von Hand hinzugefügt, in gestochen scharfen Buchstaben "Für Lily von deiner Großmutter".  
"Mann, Harry, das hat deiner Mum gehört."  
Harry strich vorsichtig mit dem Zeigefinger über Lilys Namen. Snape trat zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Lass dir Zeit, Harry!"  
Dann schob er Ron und Hermine vor sich her zurück in den Wald.  
"Irgendwo da drin ist Maries Geist, nicht Professor?"  
Sie saßen neben Marie im weichen Moos. "Ich hoffe es, Hermine!"  
"Sie haben sie sehr gern."  
Snape antwortete nicht. Hermine sah ihm aufmerksam ins Gesicht.  
"Sie warn ganz schön lange weg, ich mein' als sie Maries Erinnerungen durchsucht haben. Stimmt doch, Hermine?"  
"Ron hat recht. Es müssen bestimmt 5 oder 6 Stunden gewesen sein. War es so schwierig, Ihren Geist zu finden?"  
Snapes Lächeln wirkte gequält. "Nein, schwierig war es nicht. Es wäre auch schneller gegangen, aber ..." Er brach ab und blickte zu Boden.  
Hermine versetzte Ron einen leichten Stoß. "Sieh doch mal nach Harry, Ron!" Ihr Stimme klang sanft, doch der Blick, den sie Ron zuwarf, sagte unmissverständlich: "Verschwinde!".  
"Sie haben Maries Geheimnis entdeckt, nicht wahr, Professor?"  
"Du weißt es?" Snape wirkte fast erleichtert.  
"Nein. Harry konnte es uns nicht erzählen. Marie hat ihn mit einem Verschweigezauber belegt. Es muss ihr unsagbar wichtig gewesen sein, dass niemand davon erfährt."  
Er nickte zögernd. "Sie hat so sehr dagegen gekämpft, aber am Ende hat sie doch verloren."  
"Gekämpft? Aber wogegen denn?"  
Snapes Augen wanderten zu Marie. "Gegen die Liebe, Hermine. Sie hat sich verliebt!"  
Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an, dann schlug sie sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. "Aber natürlich! Sie hat sich in Sie verliebt. Deshalb war sie so verzweifelt, als sie Sie in der heulenden Hütte fand. Arme Marie, das muss schrecklich für sie gewesen sein."  
"Ja, es muss wahrhaft schrecklich sein, sich in mich zu verlieben."  
"Blödsinn, so mein ich das doch nicht!" Hermine sah Snape entrüstet an. "Aber Marie wusste doch, dass Sie es sein würden, der sie töten musste. Wenn Sie von ihren Gefühlen gewusst hätten, hätten Sie das niemals fertiggebracht, oder?"  
"Du glaubst wirklich, das war der Grund?"  
Zweifelnd betrachtete er Maries Gesicht und auch Hermine sah sie an. Und da fiel es ihr plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie strich sanft über Maries Narben und Tränen des Mitleids liefen über ihre Wangen. "Oh mein Gott, wie muss sie gelitten haben!" Ein Schluchzer entfuhr ihr und sie presste die Hand auf den Mund.  
"Was meinst du damit?" Snape packte Hermine an den Schultern und schüttelte sie.  
"Oh, Professor, verstehen Sie denn nicht? Sie wusste doch, wie sehr Sie Lily geliebt haben und Lily war so hübsch. Ihr war klar, dass es hoffnungslos war, dass Sie ihre Liebe niemals erwidern würden. Deshalb wollte sie sterben." Sie schluchzte jetzt hemmungslos. "Sie will nicht aufwachen - nie mehr!"  
Ron und Harry kamen durch den Nebel und hörten gerade noch Hermines letzte Worte.  
"Was, hast du jetzt komplett den Verstand verloren? Wieso soll sie nich aufwachen wollen?"  
"Oh, Ron", sie klammerte sich an ihn, "das ist so grausam, warum hat ihr das passieren müssen?"  
"Hast du irgend'ne Ahnung, wovon sie spricht?" Ron sah Harry fragend an, während er ungeschickt Hermines Rücken tätschelte.  
Harry blickte zu Snape hinüber, der völlig abwesend Maries Gesicht betrachtete, als sähe er es zum ersten Mal. "Kann sein, vielleicht ..., ähm ich glaub, er hat Maries Geheimnis entdeckt." Er nickte zu Snape hinüber, der sich immer noch nicht rührte.  
"Und deshalb soll sie nicht zurückwollen? Versteh ich nicht!"  
Ron sah auf einmal ganz aufgeregt aus. "Wenn's Snape weiß und Hermine, dann musst du's doch mir auch sagen können. Harry, mach schon!"  
Hermine starrte ihn empört an. "Du unsentimentaler Kerl. Das geht dich gar nichts an."  
Aber Harry reckte sich zu Rons Ohren hinauf und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Ron klappte der Mund auf, doch gleichzeitig sah er ungemein enttäuscht aus. "Was soll'n das für ein Geheimnis sein? Sie liebt ihn, na und?"  
Hermine begann mit aller Kraft auf ihn einzuschlagen. "Du hirnloser Idiot, kapierst du denn gar nichts?"  
"Na, na, Hermine, lass ihn leben - du brauchst ihn doch noch!"  
Snape stand hinter ihr. Seine Stimme klang so eigenartig, dass ihn alle drei erstaunt ansahen. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck, der so wenig zu Professor Severus Snape passte, dass es ihnen die Sprache verschlug.  
Er sah glücklich aus, unfassbar glücklich!  
Und plötzlich erkannte Hermine die Wahrheit. "Sie lieben Sie auch?", flüsterte sie ungläubig.  
"Ja, Hermine, ich liebe sie!"  
"Aber ..., aber ihre Narben?", stotterte Hermine fassungslos.  
"Denkst du wirklich, ich könnte sie nicht lieben, weil ihre Haut nicht zart und schön ist?"  
Hermine lief knallrot an und sah beschämt zu Boden. Snape trat vor sie hin, legte seinen Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf so weit an, bis er ihr direkt in die Augen blickte. "Danke, Hermine!"  
"Aber wofür denn?"  
"Du hast mir die Augen geöffnet. Jetzt weiß ich endlich, warum Marie sich gegen ihre Gefühle gewehrt hat. Sie denkt wie du! Sie glaubt, dass ihre Narben mich so sehr abschrecken, dass ich ihre Liebe niemals erwidern könnte. Aber ihr irrt euch beide. Meine Gefühle für Marie sind so stark, dass es mich selbst zutiefst erschreckt hat. Niemals hätte ich geglaubt ..." Er brach ab und sein Gesicht lief plötzlich leicht rosa an.  
Ron grinste anzüglich. "Was denn?"  
Die Röte auf Snapes Gesicht vertiefte sich und er sah ziemlich verlegen aus. "Das ist ... privat!"  
"So,so!" Harry schmunzelte.  
Snape sah ihn verdutzt an.  
"Das hab ich auch mal zu Ihnen gesagt, wissen Sie noch. Im Okklumentikunterricht, Sie hatten meine Erinnerung an Cho Chang entdeckt, als wir uns unter dem Mistelzweig küssten."  
Mittlerweile hatte die Farbe auf Snapes Wangen einen leuchtenden Rotton angenommen. Hermine sah peinlich berührt von Snape zu Ron und weiter zu Harry. "Männer!", sagte sie, als handle es sich dabei um ein unbegreifliches Phänomen.


	15. Zurück

_**So, heute gibts mal wieder zwei Kapitel. Ich wünsche allen Lesern ein gemütliches langes Pfingstwochenende. Das Wetter ist ja perfekt geeignet zum Lesen. Leider-Gottseidank! Also viel Spaß und lasst mich wissen, ob ihr an der Fortsetzung interessiert seid oder ob's euch mittlerweile zu kitschig ist. Schon mal vorab als kleine Warnung: Diesmal gibts eine Überdosis Gefühl.  
**_

 _ **15\. Zurück**_

"Gib mir mal das Buch, Harry!"  
Hermine besah es sich mit einem betont gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck, der erkennen ließ, dass sie es für unter ihrer Würde hielt, sich mit Muggel-Märchen zu befassen. "Jemand wird es lesen müssen!", bemerkte sie spitz.  
"Was soll'n das heißen, jemand?"  
"Na, wie wär's zum Beispiel mit dir, Ron?"  
"Ach komm schon, Hermine, sei nicht albern ..."  
"Wie wär's, wenn wir jeder abwechselnd ein Märchen vorlesen. Dann können wir gemeinsam überlegen, ob was drin steht, das uns weiterhilft."  
"Harry, das ist eine fabelhafte Idee. Findet ihr nicht?" Snape sah Ron und Hermine an und beide nickten zustimmend.  
Snape breitete seinen Umhang neben Marie am Boden aus, tippte das Tablett mit seinem Zauberstab an, worauf vier Tassen mit dampfend heißer Schokolade erschienen und Hermine begann zu lesen. Als die Reihe zum dritten Mal an ihr war - es war das zwölfte Märchen "Die Prinzessin auf der Erbse", musste sie so herzhaft gähnen, dass Snape, der bei Harrys "Rotkäppchen" genau wie Ron beinahe eingeschlafen wäre, ein Machtwort sprach.  
"Schluss jetzt! Wir brauchen alle etwas Schlaf."  
Er schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab und vier kuschelige Federbetten verteilten sich auf der Lichtung. Sie schlüpften darunter, eine Wolke schob sich vor den Mond und Dunkelheit legte sich über sie.  
Snapes Lider schossen in die Höhe und der Zorn in seinen Augen war so gewaltig, dass Hermine, die sich über ihn gebeugt hatte und an seiner Schulter rüttelte, um ihn zu wecken, erschrocken zurückfuhr.  
"Hermine!", murmelte Snape schlaftrunken. Er bemerkte den Zauberstab, den er auf Hermine gerichtet in der Hand hielt und senkte ihn. "Entschuldige, ich hab gerade von Lucius Malfoy geträumt. Hätte ihm zu gern einen Schockzauber versetzt!"  
Hermine holte tief Luft. "Ich hab's gefunden!"  
Snape war sofort hellwach. "Du hast ..., bist du sicher?"  
"Vollkommen - hier, lesen Sie das!" Sie reichte ihm das Buch, kniete sich neben ihn und leuchtete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den oberen Teil der linken aufgeschlagenen Seite. In großen Lettern, eingerahmt von einer Girlande aus rosa Rosen, stand dort nur ein Wort "Dornröschen". Hermine ließ den Lichtstrahl immer weiter wandern, so dass Snape das Märchen lesen konnte. Am Ende angelangt, schloss er für einen Moment die Augen.  
"Ein Kuss!", flüsterte er mit seltsam rauer Stimme. "Alles, was ich tun muss, ist, sie zu küssen?"  
"Ich glaub schon!" Hermines Gesicht strahlte und ihre Augen glitzerten verdächtig feucht im Licht des Mondes, der unvermutet wieder zum Vorschein gekommen war, als ob er auf keinen Fall verpassen wollte, was da unten geschah.  
"Ähm, Professor, gibt's hier eigentlich irgendwo eine Toilette?"  
Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Gebüsch zwischen zwei knorrigen Eichen, es teilte sich und gab den Blick frei auf die Wand des Schulleiterbüros. Eines der schweren, überladenen Bücherregale rutschte zur Seite, dahinter war eine Treppe zu erkennen, die hinauf in die Turmspitze führte.  
"Oben rechts!", murmelte Snape, ohne den Blick von Maries Gesicht zu lösen.  
Hermine erhob sich. "Viel Glück!", sagte sie leise, blickte zu Ron und Harry hinüber, die selig unter den weichen Daunen schlummerten, wobei Ron gelegentlich ein rasselndes Schnarchen ertönen ließ und ging langsam in Richtung Treppe davon.  
Snape atmete tief durch, streichelte zärtlich Maries vernarbtes Gesicht, beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie. Maries Körper zuckte wie unter einem Stromschlag zusammen. Ganz langsam öffnete sie ihr Auge und lange Zeit sahen sie sich schweigend an.  
Währendessen erwachte der Wald hinter ihnen zum Leben. Vögel zwitscherten in den Bäumen, der Nebel verschwand und Sonnenstrahlen ließen die frisch geschlüpften Blätter der Eichen und Buchen in leuchtendem Grün erstrahlen. Die Knospen der Sträucher öffneten sich und Blüten in den herrlichsten Formen und Farben reckten sich der Sonne entgegen, umschwirrt von Dutzenden farbenprächtiger Schmetterlinge und umgeben vom eifrigen Gesumme hungriger Bienen.  
Auch am Waldboden herrschte reges Treiben. Winzige Geschöpfe, die aussahen wie viel zu klein geratene Schweine mit flauschigem Fell, durchwühlten mit ihren Rüsseln auf der Suche nach Käfern das Laub.  
Das Rascheln der trockenen Blätter weckte Harry. Er setzt sich verblüfft auf und tastete nach seiner Brille. Im selben Moment stieß Ron einen kreischenden Entsetzensschrei aus. Ein Frosch war, wohl in der Absicht, das vor ihm hüpfende Weibchen zu beeindrucken, in einem gigantischen Sprung über sie hinweg direkt auf Rons Nase gelandet.  
"Was'n los?" Hermine kam die Treppe heruntergerannt und blieb so schlagartig stehen, als sei sie gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer geprallt.  
Ron, der sich mittlerweile von seinem Schreck erholt hatte, rieb sich so fest die Augen, dass Harry, der inzwischen seine Brille auf der Nase hatte, befürchtete, er würde sie in seinen Kopf hineindrücken. Doch auch er hatte Mühe, zu begreifen, was um ihn herum geschah. Ein Eichhörnchen - eine dicke Buchecker im spitzen Mäulchen -, kletterte an ihm hoch, bemerkte den Irrtum und sprang behände zum nächsten Baum.  
Er blickte zu Snape hinüber, der vor Marie kniete und den Blick auf deren Gesicht versperrte. Auch Ron und Hermine starrten in die gleiche Richtung. Und dann setzte Marie sich auf!  
"Marie!" Hermine stürzte zu ihr und schlang ihr die Arme um den Hals. Marie drückte sie kurz an sich, streckte dann beide Hände Ron und Harry entgegen, die freudestrahlend vor ihr standen, zog sie zu sich herunter und umarmte sie.  
"Ihr drei, ich hätte mir denken können, dass ihr einen Weg finden würdet, meine wohlverdiente Ruhe zu stören!"  
Sie lächelte, doch ihr Gesicht sah dabei so traurig aus, dass es Severus die Kehle zuschnürte. Es war ihm unmöglich, ein Wort hervorzubringen, er sah Marie nur an.  
"Du hättest das nicht tun sollen!" Es war kein Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme, aber der Blick, mit dem sie ihm in die schwarzen Augen sah, sprach Bände.  
Er schloss verzweifelt die Augen und ein gewaltiger Kloß steckte tief in seinem Hals.  
"Aber er wollte gar nicht, es war meine Idee, Marie. Bitte, hör ihn doch an!" Hermines Blick forderte Snape auf, sich zu verteidigen. "Sag's ihr, sag's ihr doch endlich!", schienen ihre Augen ihm zuzuschreien, aber kein Wort kam über seine Lippen.  
Marie stand auf, sie stützte sich kurz auf Harrys Schulter, dann straffte sich ihr Körper als stärke sie sich innerlich und ihr Stimme klang vollkommen ruhig. "Seid mir nicht böse. Ich möchte jetzt alleine sein."  
Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang, berührte damit das Wappen der Gryffindors, trat durch die schmale Tür, die sich vor ihr geöffnet hatte und war verschwunden.  
"Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!" Hermine stampfte vor Zorn mit dem Fuß auf. Sie wandte sich schimpfend um, doch als ihr Blick auf Snape fiel, blieben ihr die Worte im Halse stecken. Er sah entsetzlich elend aus.  
Sie ließ sich neben ihm ins Moos fallen, wobei sie sich beinahe auf eine dicke Kröte gesetzt hätte, sie sich gerade noch mit einem Sprung zur Seite retten konnte.  
"Igitt, igitt!", machte Ron und starrte auf die Schnecke, die aus dem Maul der Kröte hing und ihn lebhaft an seinen fehlgeschlagenen Fluch erinnerte, den er Malfoy einst auf den Hals gehetzt hatte. Er hörte gerade noch Hermines letzte Worte: " ... nichts gesagt?" Doch das genügte.  
"Mensch Hermine, komm mal runter vom Gas. Hast du überhaupt irgendeine Ahnung wie kolossal schwierig es ist, so ne ..., na ja ..., so ne Liebeserklärung zu machen. Und dann auch noch, wenn wir drum rum sitzen und jedes Wort hören können. Das ist doch echt peinlich!"  
In Gedanken gab Harry ihm völlig recht. Wenn er nur daran dachte, wie ungeschickt er sich bei Cho angestellt hatte, wurde ihm heute noch übel. Und plötzlich ging ihm auf, dass er Ginny noch nie gesagt hatte, dass er sie liebte. Das musste er unbedingt so bald es ging nachholen.  
Ron redete immer noch. " ... ihren Blick gesehen? Da hätt' ich auch kein Wort rausgebracht!"  
"Okay, ... ist gut Ron, kannst du mal die Klappe halten!" Nachdenklich blickte Hermine Snape an, der immer noch schweigend dasaß und zutiefst verzweifelt auf das leere Moosbett starrte.  
"Sie können's ihr nicht sagen!" Das klang wie eine unabänderliche Tatsache. "Wenn Sie's könnten, würde es auch nichts helfen. Marie würde Ihnen niemals glauben, sie würde denken, es wäre nur Mitleid."  
Harry konnte fast sehen, wie sich die Rädchen in Hermines Gehirn drehten, wie sie angestrengt nach einer Lösung suchte.  
"Was soll ich nur tun?", flüsterte Snape kraftlos.  
Klick - die Rädchen standen still. "Ich hab's!" Sie sprang auf. "Sie müssen's ihr zeigen. Lassen Sie Marie in Ihre Erinnerungen sehen. Dann wird sie Ihnen glauben, oder?" Ein leiser Zweifel lag in ihrer Stimme, doch Snape bemerkte es nicht.  
Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten, er sprang auf, ergriff Hermines Hand, drückte sie und lief Marie hinterher.

Sie stand am Ufer des kleinen Sees. Er trat langsam auf sie zu und legte seine Hände sanft auf ihre Schultern. Marie versteifte sich. "Ich werde nach Siebenbürgen zurückkehren.", sagte sie, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
Der Schreck, der bei diesen Worten durch Snapes ganzen Körper fuhr, war so gewaltig, dass er entsetzt aufstöhnte. "Nein!" Er zog sie an sich. "Bitte bleib, Marie, bleib bei mir! Verlass mich nicht!" Seine ganze Verzweiflung klang in diesen Worten mit.  
Sie lehnte sich an ihn, immer noch verkrampft und ihre Stimme verriet ihren tiefen Schmerz. "Ich hab immer geglaubt, ich sei stark. Doch jetzt fühl ich mich so unendlich schwach. Ich weiß, wie sehr du dich nach Freundschaft sehnst, Severus. Aber es ist unmöglich. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen. Meine Erinnerungen haben dir gezeigt, dass ich dich liebe, aber du kannst nicht ermessen, wie sehr. Jede Faser meines Körpers sehnt sich nach deiner Berührung. Dieses Verlangen zu spüren und zu wissen, dass es niemals erfüllt werden kann, ist grausamer als alles, was mir je widerfahren ist. Noch nie habe ich meine Narben gehasst, doch jetzt tue ich es. Du ahnst nicht, wie sehr mein Körper entstellt ist, du kennst nur mein Gesicht. Deshalb, bitte, Severus, bitte lass mich gehen, mach es mir nicht so schwer!"  
Sie legte ihre Finger auf seine und schob sie sanft von ihren Schultern. Bevor sie erkannte, was er vorhatte, war es schon geschehen.  
Er ergriff ihre Hände und drückte sie an seine Schläfen. Severus Snapes Erinnerungen, die er so sorgfältig vor jedem Eindringen geschützt hatte, flossen in Maries Geist. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen erfasste sie das ganze Ausmaß seiner Liebe. Ein Glücksgefühl, das so überwältigend war, dass ihre Knie zu zittern begannen und sie zu Boden gesunken wäre, hätten seine Arme sie nicht umfangen, durchströmte sie und ließ sie vor Wonne erschaudern.  
Langsam wandte Marie sich um, sah ihn nur an. Die ungläubige Hoffnung in ihrem Gesicht ließ ihn jeden Zweifel vergessen. Ihre Gefühle für ihn waren ehrlich und echt. Und plötzlich fiel jede Scheu von ihm ab. Er zog sie sanft in seine Arme. Sie presste ihr Gesicht an seine Brust und begann lautlos zu weinen.  
Niemals zuvor war ihm jemand so nah gekommen, seinem Körper aber vor allem seinem Geist, als sei sie ein Teil von ihm. Er hielt sie fest umschlungen, spürte wie ihre Anspannung wich, sich verwandelte in Gewissheit. Ihre Haltung veränderte sich, sie schmiegte sich in seine Arme, als sauge sie seine Nähe in sich auf. So wundervoll war dieses Gefühl, sie zu halten, ihr grenzenloses Vertrauen zu spüren, dass ihm ganz schwindelig wurde.  
Jetzt war er es, der ihren Halt brauchte und ihre Arme umschlangen ihn, hielten ihn fest, unsagbar zärtlich und doch stark. Nie zuvor hatte er sich so sicher und geborgen gefühlt. Vor ihr musste er sich nicht beherrschen, ihr durfte er seine Schwäche zeigen. Diese Erkenntnis war so befreiend, dass auch er seine Tränen nicht länger bekämpfte. Mit einem Mal begriff er den Sinn von Dumbledores Worten.  
Ein Herz zu haben, fühlen zu können, welch größeres Glück konnte es geben? Schweigend, vereint im Aufruhr ihrer Gefühle, standen sie lange einfach nur da, aneinandergelehnt, mit geschlossenen Augen und versuchten zu begreifen, was doch unbegreiflich war.  
Severus wagte zuerst, in Worte zu fassen, was ihn tief im Innern bewegte. "Wie kann es nur sein, Marie? Wie kannst du mich nur lieben?"  
Sie blickte zu ihm auf, starrte ihn an, als habe er den Verstand verloren. "Ich - dich?" Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Wer ist denn das Monster von uns beiden?"  
Severus schnappte keuchend nach Luft, packte sie fest bei den Schultern. Der Zorn ließ seine schwarzen Augen bedrohlich funkeln. "Sag so was nie wieder!"  
Sie wich nicht zurück, erwiderte fest seinen Blick. "Draco wird nicht der Einzige bleiben, der so denkt. Es stört mich nicht, hat mich nie gestört - aber du, wirst du dieses böse Gerede ertragen können? Wirst du mich an deiner Seite haben wollen, wenn alle Welt dich dafür bedauert? Du wirst ein Held sein, die schönsten Frauen werden dir zu Füßen liegen, was willst du mit mir?"  
Heiser war ihre Stimme vor unterdrücktem Schmerz. Er fühlte, wie unsagbar schwer ihr diese Worte fielen. Was konnte er erwidern, wie sie überzeugen, dass sie allein es war, die er liebte, begehrte?  
"Zeigen Sie's ihr!"  
Fast konnte er Hermines Stimme hören. Er nahm Maries Gesicht in seine Hände, strich behutsam über ihre vernarbte Haut und senkte langsam den Kopf. Unendlich zärtlich war sein Kuss, wurde drängender, wilder - leidenschaftlich. Wie eine Flamme züngelte die Lust in ihr hoch, durchfuhr ihren ganzen Leib, machte sie wehrlos. Ihr Körper presste sich voller Verlangen an ihn, deutlich konnte sie seine Erregung spüren. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich, gaben jeden Widerstand auf. Sie wollte ihn so sehr, nichts anderes zählte. Warum nicht annehmen, was er ihr bot? Warum nicht glücklich sein? Er wollte es doch auch. War es nicht völlig egal, was die Anderen dachten?  
Die Anderen! Harry, Ron und Hermine fielen ihr ein. Zögernd löste sie sich aus Severus' Umarmung. Unsagbar schwer fiel es ihr, auf die Wärme seines Körpers zu verzichten, sie konnte deutlich fühlen, dass er es nicht zulassen wollte. Nur noch ein Kuss!  
"Unsere Freunde", flüsterte sie, "wir sollten sie nicht noch länger auf die Folter spannen!"  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzer nickte er, nahm ihre Hand in seine und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Schloss zurück.


	16. Wenn das kein Grund zum Feiern ist

_**16\. Wenn das kein Grund zum Feiern ist!**_

Hermine ging im Schulleiterbüro auf und ab und sagte wohl zum hundertsten Mal: "Hoffentlich macht er alles richtig!"  
Sie war so aufgeregt, dass Ron und Harry, die rittlings auf Snapes Schreibtisch saßen, zwischen ihnen das verhexte Tablett, auf dem jetzt eine riesige Schüssel mit köstlich duftendem Haferbrei stand, es aufgegeben hatten, sie zum Frühstück zu überreden. Insgeheim jedoch waren auch sie ziemlich nervös und beide hatten die linke Hand - in der rechten hielten sie einen silbernen Löffel und stopften den Brei in ihre Münder - zur Faust geballt in der Tasche und drückten Snape den Daumen.  
Als die Tür zum Geheimgang aufschwang und Snape mit Marie herein trat, stießen alle drei ein Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Ein Blick auf die glücklichen Gesichter genügte.  
Hermine strahlte und schlang Snape die Arme um den Hals. Marie sah so verblüfft aus, dass Harry grinsen musste. "Keine Sorge, Marie! Sie ist in festen Händen." Er boxte Ron in die Seite, worauf dieser zartrosa anlief. Dann umarmte Hermine Marie. "Ich freu mich so für euch!"  
Plötzlich fiel Maries Blick auf die dampfende Schüssel. Völlig ausgehungert, begann sie, den Brei in sich hineinzuschaufeln. "Wenn du noch länger gebraucht hättest, wär ich wahrscheinlich vor Hunger gestorben."  
Snape sah sie belustigt an. Dann ergriff er das Tablett. "Aber du hast nur geschlafen, während wir ziemlich anstrengende Tage hinter uns haben. Also lasst uns gemeinsam frühstücken!"  
Wieder saßen sie auf Snapes Umhang und füllten ihre Mägen mit den herrlichen Speisen, die das Tablett immer aufs Neue hervorzauberte.  
"Und jetzt", sagte Marie und schmiegte sich an Snape, der mit geschlossenen Augen am Stamm einer Eiche lehnte, "erzählt ihr mir, was ich alles verpasst habe!"  
Severus schlug die Augen auf, drückte Marie fest an sich und blickte Harry, Ron und Hermine an. "Macht ihr das bitte. Ich hab heute schon genug geredet." Wieder schloss er die Augen. Maries Wärme, der Duft ihres Haares, der sanfte Druck ihrer Hand in seiner - mit allen Sinnen genoss er das Gefühl ihrer Nähe und nur gedämpft vernahm er Hermines Stimme, die Marie die Geschehnisse der letzten drei Tage schilderte, immer wieder unterbrochen von Ron und Harry.  
Sie begann mit Snapes Fluch. Erzählte von Voldemorts endgültiger Vernichtung, Harrys Idee mit den Heiligtümern, ihrer Begegnung mit dem Tod, der Entdeckung, dass Marie noch lebte. Bei ihrer Schilderung, wie sie am Tag darauf Snapes reglosen Körper fanden, presste sich Marie noch enger an ihn und der Druck ihrer Hand verstärkte sich.  
Ron prahlte damit, wie er quasi in letzter Sekunde, völlig außer Puste mit Madam Pomfrey das Schulleiterbüro erreichte, so dass diese Snape vor dem sicheren Tod bewahren konnte. Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und wechselte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Hermine.  
"Übertreibt mal wieder schamlos, der alte Angeber!", flüsterte er Marie zu. "Ihm ging's schon viel besser, als Ron endlich wieder auftauchte, aber ohne Hermine wär's wirklich knapp geworden."  
Marie sah Hermine so dankbar an, dass diese vor Stolz errötete. "Na ja", erzählte sie weiter, "dann haben wir nach 'nem Zauber gesucht, um dich aufzuwecken, aber wir fanden nichts, absolut nichts, was gewirkt hätte. Und da bin ich auf die Idee mit der Legilimentik gekommen."  
Alle Augen richteten sich auf Professor Snape. Marie strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange. "Jetzt bist du dran!" Er sah sie lange an, bevor er nickte.  
"Als ich meine Hände an deine Schläfen legte, war es, als hätte mich ein gewaltiger Strudel mitgerissen. Ich fiel und fiel und konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ich kämpfte mit aller Macht darum, anzuhalten, doch als ich es endlich schaffte, war ich schon in deiner Kindheit angelangt. So etwas war mir noch nie passiert, Panik überkam mich. Es fühlte sich, als wäre jegliche Verbindung zu meinem Körper gerissen und ich wusste nicht, wie ich je zurückkommen sollte. Verzweifelt schloss ich die Augen. Als ich sie wieder aufschlug, befand ich mich in einer anderen Erinnerung, du warst älter. Ich schloss die Augen erneut und tatsächlich, als ich sie wieder öffnete, war eine neue Erinnerung aufgetaucht.  
Ich stand in einer kleinen Kammer, du lagst am Boden, vielleicht zwölf, dreizehn Jahre alt. Ich fühlte deine Verzweiflung, als wäre es meine eigene. In diesem Moment erschütterte eine gewaltige Explosion das Haus und es stürzte in sich zusammen. Der Schmerz, der mich plötzlich durchfuhr, erschreckte mich so sehr, dass ich die Augen schloss. Schlagartig war es vorbei."  
Seine Stimme brach. Hass loderte in seinen Augen. Hass auf Voldemort und auf sich selbst. "Es war meine Schuld. Die Prophezeiung ..." Sein Körper krümmte sich unter der Last der Verantwortung zusammen und er verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
Marie zog ihn an sich und streichelte zärtlich sein Haar. "Du musst lernen zu vergeben, vor allem dir selbst." Ihre Stimme war so voller Liebe, dass Snapes übervolles Herz barst und aller Schmerz mit seinen Tränen aus ihm herausströmte.  
Harrys Herz krampfte sich vor Mitleid zusammen. Ron und Hermine saßen da wie versteinert. Alle drei waren zu erschüttert, um sich zu bewegen. Sie starrten auf Snapes zuckenden Körper und Maries tränennasses Gesicht, unfähig sich abzuwenden.  
Plötzlich erschien ein kleines, ungemein hässliches Wesen zwischen den Bäumen und sprang mit eigenartig wackligen Bewegungen auf Marie und Snape zu. Marie stieß einen Freudenschrei aus, schob Severus von sich, nahm den Kleinen hoch und presste ihn an Snapes Brust.  
Was dann geschah, war so unglaublich, so eigenartig anzusehen, dass Harry fühlte, wie eine Gänsehaut sich über seinem Körper ausbreitete. Das Wesen begann, an Snapes Hals zu saugen.  
"Das ist ein Thestral!", murmelte Hermine ergriffen.  
Gebannt beobachteten sie wie Snapes Schluchzen langsam ruhiger wurde und dann mit einem tiefen Seufzer verstummte. Der Kleine gab einen schmatzenden Laut von sich, kuschelte sich auf Snapes Schoß zusammen und schlief satt und zufrieden in Sekundenschnelle ein.  
Marie wischte zärtlich die Tränenspuren von Snapes Wangen. "Besser?"  
Er nickte und strich dem Thestral zaghaft über den hässlichen Kopf. "Danke!", flüsterte er ihm zu.  
"Erzählst du weiter?", fragte sie, als sei nichts geschehen und reichte ihm einen Becher mit heißer Schokolade. "Möchtet ihr auch?", wandte sie sich an Harry, Ron und Hermine, die verlegen dasaßen und nicht wagten, Snape anzusehen.  
Sie nickten dankbar. Hermine sah als erste zu Snape hinüber. "Darf ich ...", stotterte sie schüchtern, "darf ich es mal anfassen?"  
Snape betrachtete nachdenklich das kleine Wesen. Als hätte es seinen Blick gespürt, hob es den grauen echsengleichen Kopf und blickte ihm in die Augen. Dann kletterte es ungeschickt auf den Boden zurück, warf einen scheuen Blick zu Hermine, die die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte und rannte dann, so schnell ihn seine skelettartigen Beine trugen, in das Gestrüpp zwischen den Bäumen und verschwand so lautlos, wie es gekommen war.  
"Och!", murmelte Hermine enttäuscht.  
"Tut mir leid, Hermine! Thestrale sind sehr eigen. Nur Menschen, die sie …, nun ja, die sie gefüttert haben, dürfen sie berühren, zumindest die Kleinen. Die ausgewachsenen Tiere lassen sich gerne streicheln. Ich stell euch mal Quasimodo vor, wenn ihr möchtet."  
"Quasi ... was?", fragte Ron verblüfft.  
"Quasimodo", Marie lächelte über ihre erstaunten Gesichter. "Ich hab ihn so genannt, weil er mich vor dem Teufel - meinem eigenen inneren Teufel - gerettet hat. Das Märchen vom buckligen Glöckner, der sein Herz an eine wunderschöne Zigeunerin verliert, war damals mein Lieblingsmärchen. Quasimodo ist der Name des hässlichen Krüppels mit dem übergroßen Herzen. So wie dieser die der Hexerei beschuldigte Frau vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrte, in dem er den teuflischen Priester tötete, vernichtete mein kleiner Freund all die bösen Gedanken, die damals in meinem Geist steckten und meine Heilung verhinderten. Deshalb gab ich ihm diesen Namen."  
Sie sah Snape an, der ihr genau wie die anderen fasziniert gelauscht hatte. "Du hast es gesehen, nicht wahr. Du hast gesehen, was ich getan habe."  
Er lächelte, als sie ihn beschämt ansah. "Nein, Marie, hab ich nicht. Davon hab ich erst erfahren, als du es Dumbledore erzählt hast. Alles, was ich sah, war, dass du den Thestral zu mir geschickt hast, länger bin ich nicht geblieben. Dann kamen deine Erinnerungen an Siebenbürgen, die hab ich übersprungen. Deine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts, unsere erste Begegnung, die mich unsäglich belastet hat."  
Er schluckte, aber dann lächelte er Marie beruhigend an und strich ihr behutsam über das narbige Gesicht. Sie kuschelte sich wieder an ihn und ergriff seine Hand. "Als nächstes kam der Nachmittag in Hagrids Hütte, an dem du unsere drei jungen Freunde hier", er sah zu Ron, Harry und Hermine hinüber, "kennengelernt hast. Die unzähligen Abende im Turmzimmer und dann die Nacht, in der Dumbledore den Ring zerstört hat."  
Er hielt inne und schloss die Augen. "Ich hab euch belauscht!", gestand er mit rauer Stimme. "Nachdem Dumbledore erkannt hatte, dass du ..., dass du ..."  
"Dass ich mich in dich verliebt hatte", half Marie ihm.  
"Ja - ich konnte mich nicht abwenden. Ich hab deine Verzweiflung gespürt, deine Angst, ich könnte davon erfahren und ich fühlte, wie sehr du gegen diese Liebe gekämpft hast und hab nicht verstanden, weshalb."  
Sie erschauderte. "Es war so schrecklich für mich, Severus. Immerzu hatte ich Lilys schönes Gesicht vor Augen, die Eifersucht, die ich schon als Kind bei ihrem Anblick empfand, kam mit aller Gewalt zurück. Nur die Hoffnung, es könnte tatsächlich gelingen, die anderen Horkruxe und Voldemort zu vernichten, so dass ich am Ende würde sterben dürfen, gab mir die Kraft unsere Treffen durchzustehen."  
Severus zog sie so fest an sich, dass es schmerzte. Hermine schluchzte laut auf und Ron und Harry wischten sich verstohlen über die Augen.  
"Nie wieder sollst du meinetwegen leiden müssen, Marie - nie wieder!", erschüttert presste er sie an sich und küsste ihr Haar.  
Sie entwand sich seinem Griff und sah ihm mit tiefem Ernst in die Augen. "Versprich nichts, was du nicht halten kannst, Severus. Du magst mich heute lieben, aber niemand weiß, was die Zukunft bringt." Sie sah den Widerspruch in seinen Augen, aber er sagte nichts und sie war ihm dankbar dafür.  
Lächelnd wandte sie sich zu Hermine um, der immer noch Tränen über die Wangen liefen. "Beruhige dich, Kind und merk dir eins, nur wer das Unglück erlebt hat, kann das Glück in vollen Zügen genießen."  
Ihr Blick wanderte über die blühenden Sträucher, die mächtigen Bäume, die zwitschernden Vögel zurück zu Snapes Gesicht. "Hat sich ganz schön verändert, das Schulleiterbüro, seit ich zuletzt hier war."  
Ron grinste. "Hättest es mal sehen sollen, bevor du aufgewacht bist - alles grau und schwarz, überall Nebelschwaden, richtig unheimlich, stimmts?"  
Harry nickte. "Weil du's grade erwähnst, warum ist Marie eigentlich aufgewacht? Du hast gar nichts erzählt, Hermine."  
"Ist doch nicht so wichtig, Hauptsache sie ist wach!", entgegnete Hermine nervös.  
"Nicht wichtig! Ich hör wohl nicht recht. Tagelang suchen wir nach ner Möglichkeit, Marie aufzuwecken und plötzlich ist das nicht wichtig!" Ron war so aufgebracht, dass seine Stimme der von Mrs. Weasley ähnelte, wenn sie sich über einen Streich der Zwillinge erboste. Ziemlich schrill!  
Hermine zuckte zusammen und sah sich hilfesuchend zu Marie und Snape um. Marie grinste belustigt, während Snapes Gesicht eine zartrosa Färbung angenommen hatte, aber er sagte: "Ron hat recht. Natürlich sollt ihr es erfahren. Hermine ist auf ein Märchen gestoßen, das ..."  
Ron unterbrach ihn. "Du hast weiter gelesen? In einem Märchenbuch? Freiwillig?"  
Hermine starrte ihn wütend an. "Das war allein deine Schuld. Du hast so fürchterlich geschnarcht, dass ich aufgewacht bin und nicht mehr einschlafen konnte. Da hab ich gedacht, ich schau mal, ob ich ein Märchen finde, das passt und das hab ich!"  
"Liest du es uns vor?", bat Marie.  
Snape reichte Hermine das Buch, doch sein Gesicht wirkte verkrampft.  
"Na schön", sagte Hermine, schlug das Buch auf und begann zu lesen. Als sie geendet hatte, herrschte Stille, zumindest fast. Aus Rons Richtung kamen würgende Geräusche, Harrys Gesicht war verzerrt und er biss sich fest auf die Lippen. Hermine starrte sie erschrocken an.  
Marie bemühte sich angestrengt um einen vorwurfsvollen Blick. "Ich weiß genau, was in euren Köpfen vorgeht, Jungs!", sagte sie in strengem Ton. "Sie finden nämlich, dass wir der landläufigen Vorstellung vom Märchenprinzen und der schönen Königstochter nicht ganz gerecht werden, Severus. Verstehst du das?", fragte sie scheinbar empört.  
"Unverschämtheit!", blaffte Snape mit eisiger Stimme und bedachte die beiden mit seinem bedrohlichsten "Nachsitzen-Potter-Weasley-Blick".  
Maries Schultern begannen zu beben. Sie drückte die Hand auf ihren Mund, doch es half alles nichts, sie konnte das Lachen nicht unterdrücken und auch Snape brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Hermine schaute verdutzt von ihnen zu Ron und Harry, die sich vor lauter Lachen die Bäuche hielten, bevor auch sie erleichtert einstimmte.  
Mit dem Lachen verschwanden alle Sorgen und Ängste der letzten schrecklichen Wochen und übrig blieb die Gewissheit: Der Kampf war vorüber - die Zukunft begann!

"Das verlangt nach einer Feier, findet ihr nicht?", ertönte Dumbledores Stimme und er blickte von seinem Porträt auf sie herab.  
"Oh, ja!" Hermine sprang auf und klatschte begeistert in die Hände.  
"Auf jeden Fall!", rief Harry.  
"Klar und wir laden alle ein, die mit uns gekämpft haben!", fügte Ron aufgekratzt hinzu. "Fred und George bringen bestimmt 'ne Kiste Raketenknallfrösche mit. Vielleicht können sie noch mal so'n tolles Feuerwerk basteln wie damals, als sie die bescheuerte Umbridge geärgert haben. Und Musik brauchen wir, 'ne richtig fetzige Band ... oder nicht?"  
Ron, der grade so richtig in Fahrt kam, stockte, als er Marie und Snape ansah. Ihren Gesichtern nach zu urteilen, behagte ihnen der Gedanke an eine rauschende Ballnacht überhaupt nicht.  
"Könnt ihr nicht ohne uns feiern?", fragte Snape, der Maries Unbehagen deutlich spürte.  
"Ne, kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!" Alle drei schüttelten entschieden den Kopf. "Entweder mit euch oder gar nicht!"  
Marie lächelte geknickt. "Also gut, ihr sollt eure Party haben. Wir wollen euch den Spaß bestimmt nicht verderben."  
Snape nickte zustimmend. "Marie hat recht, ihr habt es euch redlich verdient. Aber ich fürchte, bei der Organisation kann ich euch nicht helfen, davon versteh ich absolut nichts!"  
"Das mache ich!" Dumbledores Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch.  
"Aber wie ...?", weiter kam Harry nicht.  
"Heute Abend, acht Uhr. Marie, Severus - wagt ja nicht, euch davor zu drücken! Harry, du und Ron schickt die Eulen mit den Einladungen raus. Hermine, wir sehen uns in 10 Minuten in der Küche! Los jetzt, es gibt noch viel zu tun!" Er rieb sich strahlend die Hände, winkte ihnen noch einmal zu und verschwand dann aus dem Porträt.  
"Na, dann kann ja nichts mehr schiefgehen." Ron grinste übers ganze Gesicht. "Kommt, an die Arbeit!"  
Lachend und feixend verließen die drei das Büro. Severus sah ihnen nachdenklich hinterher. "Ohne Hermine wäre ich nicht mehr am Leben. Ich wäre gestorben, ohne jemals glücklich gewesen zu sein."  
Marie, die am Boden lag, ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß gebettet und sein Gesicht betrachtete, fragte leise: "Bist du's jetzt?"  
Er blickte sie lange an, bevor er antwortete. "So sehr, dass es mir fast Angst macht."  
Sie hob die Hand und ließ sie zärtlich über sein Gesicht wandern, als wolle sie jede Einzelheit für alle Ewigkeit in sich aufnehmen. Die zu große Nase, die eingefallenen Wangen, die schmalen, spröden Lippen.  
"Ich liebe dich, Severus Snape, mit jeder Faser meines Herzens. Was auch immer geschehen wird, dieses Gefühl wird für alle Zeit in mir sein und ich bin unendlich dankbar dafür." Ihre Hand streichelte seinen Hals, kroch tiefer, öffnete geschickt die oberen Knöpfe seines Jacketts und berührte seine nackte Brust. Ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, so voller Lust, dass in Marie eine Leidenschaft aufwallte, die sie zutiefst erschreckte.  
"Verzeih mir!" Ihre Finger zogen sich zurück, als hätten sie sich verbrannt.  
"Marie", bestürzt sah er den Kummer in ihrem Gesicht. "Was ist geschehen?"  
Sie spürte seine Erregung und wusste, dass sein Verlangen ebenso stark war wie ihr eigenes. Verzweiflung stieg in ihr auf und ein gequälter Laut entfuhr ihren Lippen. Erschrocken zog er sie in seine Arme und streichelte behutsam ihren Rücken.  
Unfähig, ihren Schmerz noch länger zu ertragen, klammerte sie sich an ihn und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Severus hielt sie eng umschlungen, sein warmer Atem streifte ihr übers Haar, der starke Schlag seines Herzens klang wie Musik in ihrem Ohr und langsam beruhigte sie sich.  
"Sagst du mir, was dich so verstört hat?" Seine Stimme klang so zärtlich, dass sie alle Scheu verlor.  
"Ich hab' gefühlt, wie sehr du mich begehrst." Sie schluckte. "Wenn du meinen Körper siehst, wirst du …, mich nicht mehr wollen!"  
Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust und wagte nicht, ihn anzusehen. Severus schwieg lange Zeit, dann schob er Marie sanft von sich, stand auf und öffnete die restlichen Knöpfe seines Oberteils und streifte es ab. Marie schrie erschrocken auf. Über seinen Bauch zogen sich drei dicke wulstige Striemen. Er drehte sich um und ihr stockte der Atem. Sein Rücken sah aus, als gäbe es keine Stelle, die von Voldemorts wütenden Peitschenhieben verschont geblieben wäre. Die Narben zogen sich kreuz und quer über die Haut.  
"Wie hast du das nur ertragen?", fragte sie erschüttert.  
Er wandte sich um und sah sie ernst an. "Liebst du mich jetzt weniger?" "Natürlich nicht, aber das ist nicht das Gleiche."  
"Warum?"  
"Weil ..., weil ... ", sie suchte krampfhaft nach den richtigen Worten. "Weil du ein Mann bist."  
Sie hörte selbst, wie bescheuert das klang und Severus lachte. "Ach so!"  
"Lach mich nicht aus!"  
"Tut mir leid, Marie, aber das ist albern. Warum lässt du mich nicht selbst entscheiden, ob ich dich begehrenswert finde?"  
Marie schloss für einen Moment ihr Auge, atmete tief durch und ließ ihren Umhang zu Boden fallen. Dann zog sie ihr Kleid aus und stand vor ihm nur in Unterwäsche.  
Severus sog scharf die Luft ein und erbleichte. Maries Haut spannte sich rot und schuppig über ihren gesamten Körper. Einzelne glatte, weiße Flecke bildeten einen grausamen Kontrast.  
"Und du fragst mich, wie ich die Schmerzen ertragen konnte? Wie grauenvoll musst du gelitten haben!" Er zog sie an sich und schloss sie fest in seine Arme.  
"Kannst du jetzt meine Angst verstehen?", sagte sie leise. "Nichts an mir ist weich und zart, wie man es bei einer Frau erwartet. Meine Haut ist rau und rissig wie die Rinde eines Baumes. Und Lily ...", sie entwand sich seinen Armen. "Lily war so schön!"  
Er hielt sie fest. "Du hast recht, Marie, Lily war schön. Aber meine Liebe zu ihr war nur Fantasie. Niemals habe ich für sie so empfunden wie für dich. Deine Nähe lässt mich alles andere vergessen. Bei dir fühle ich mich geborgen und geliebt. Sieh mich an, Marie!"  
Er hob sanft ihren Kopf, bis sich ihre Blicke trafen. "Ich will, dass du bei mir bleibst, für immer!"  
Er sah sie fragend an und als sie nickte, hob er sie hoch, als wäre sie leicht wie eine Feder und trug sie die Treppe hinauf zu seinen Gemächern. Hinter ihnen rutschte das Regal lautlos an seinen Platz.

 _ **ENDE**_

 ** _Naja - eigentlich, aber es erwies sich als vollkommen unmöglich, Severus und Marie aus meinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Als wären sie selbst es, die mir zuriefen: "Das ist nicht fair! Lass uns leben, lass uns lieben!" Und so hab ich genau das versucht. Wollt ihr weiterlesen?_**


	17. Endlich vereint

Nachdem sich doch noch ab und zu ein Leser hierher verirrt, hab ich beschlossen, die restlichen Kapitel auch noch hochzuladen. Allerdings muss ich dazu sagen, dass es ab jetzt nicht mehr ganz jugendfrei ist:-) Aber Liebe ist selten rein platonisch oder?

 ** _2\. Endlich vereint_**

"Ich war schon oft hier oben." Severus sah sie verblüfft an. Sie lachte über sein verdutztes Gesicht und küsste seine Nasenspitze. "Lass mich runter, dann erzähl ich's dir." Am Ende der Wendeltreppe befanden sich drei Türen. Die mittlere stand weit offen und führte hinaus auf die Balustrade, die den ganzen Turm umgab. Eine milde Brise wehte zu ihnen herein und Sonnenstrahlen erhellten den Gang. "Was für ein herrlicher Tag. Wo könnte es schöner sein als in Hogwarts?" Sie fröstelte. "Was hältst du von einem heißen Bad?", fragte sie, öffnete die rechte Tür und zog Severus mit sich hinein.  
Vor ihnen lag ein Badezimmer, ähnlich dem der Schulsprecher im vierten Stock. Ein halbmondförmiges silbernes Becken voll grünem Wasser füllte es fast zur Gänze aus. Der Boden war bedeckt mit flauschigem grünem Teppich. Das ganze Zimmer war in den Farben der Slytherins gehalten. Marie stutzte. "Oh, früher war hier alles rot!" "Ich bin kein Gryffindor, Marie." Sie grinste ihn an. "Das heißt ja wohl, dass deine Gerissenheit deinen Mut übertrifft. Du musst ja wirklich gefährlich sein." "Hast du etwa daran gezweifelt?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und bedachte sie mit einem hochmütigen Blick. Marie kniete sich nieder, öffnete den vierten der sechs silbernen Wasserhähne und spritzte ihm die hellgrüne Flüssigkeit ins Gesicht. Eine dicke Schaumschicht bildete sich und er konnte nichts mehr sehen. Marie schlüpfte aus ihrer Wäsche und sprang ins Wasser.  
"Nun, mein schlauer Held", sie ließ ihren Blick über seinen nackten Oberkörper wandern. "Willst du dich nicht ausziehen?" Amüsiert beobachtete sie, wie seine Wangen sich rosa verfärbten. Verlegen murmelte er: "Dreh dich um!" Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. "So klug, so mutig - wovor fürchtest du dich?" Er rührte sich nicht. Mittlerweile bedeckte eine gewaltige Schaumschicht die Wasseroberfläche. Marie drehte den Schaumhahn zu und öffnete den sechsten. Sofort erfüllte eine zauberhafte Musik den Raum, er verdunkelte sich und Kerzen flammten an den Wänden auf.  
Sie stieg aus dem Wasser, trat vor ihn hin, ergriff seine kühlen Hände und legte sie auf ihre Brüste. Ein wonniger Schauer durchzuckte sie und entlockte ihr ein lustvolles Stöhnen. Severus Körper erbebte, er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie stürmisch, während seine Hände sanft über die raue Haut strichen. Sie öffnete seinen Hosenbund, fuhr mit beiden Händen über seine Pobacken und presste sich an ihn. Sein Verlagen war deutlich zu spüren, sein keuchender Atem raubte ihr den Verstand. Sie sank vor ihm auf die Knie und streifte seine Hosen zu den Füßen hinab. Dann streichelte sie unendlich zärtlich sein hartes Glied.  
Maries Berührung war wie die Erfüllung einer tief in seinem Innern verborgenen, jahrelang unterdrückten Sehnsucht. Eine Hitzewelle durchströmte Severus und verbrannte jegliche Hemmung. Ein fast unmenschliches erregtes Stöhnen drang aus seiner Kehle, er sank zu Boden und zog sie mit sich. Wie selbstverständlich glitt sie auf ihn, nahm seine Männlichkeit in sich auf. Sanft, forschend und dann mit einem heftigen Stoß - unendlich tief. Ein wundervoller kurzer Schmerz durchfuhr sie.  
Wie Verdurstende, die nach einem Schluck Wasser lechzten, waren beide. Unfähig, die Erfüllung ihres Verlangens noch länger hinauszuzögern, vereinten sich ihre Körper in immer schneller werdenden rhythmischen Bewegungen. Kein Gedanke war mehr in Severus, nur noch Gefühl. Wärme, Hitze, Feuer. Ein Schrei drang tief aus seinem Geist, befreiend, wild. Sein Körper bäumte sich auf, umklammerte Marie. Wie glühende Lava strömte sein Saft aus ihm heraus, wärmte ihren Schoß. Loderte wie eine Flamme in ihr hoch, erfüllte ihr ganzes Wesen mit unvorstellbarer Lust. Ein animalischer, unartikulierter Laut entfuhr ihr. Ihr Leib krümmte sich, ihre Finger krallten sich in Severus Fleisch, suchten nach Halt.  
Keuchend, nach Atem ringend, sanken sie - immer noch vereint - zu Boden, genossen die vollkommene Befriedigung ihrer Körper und ihrer Seelen. Severus fühlte Maries warmen Körper auf seinem, spürte die abebbenden wohligen Schauer, die sie durchzuckten. Für alle Ewigkeit wollte er so verharren, sich nie wieder bewegen. Ein Glücksgefühl stieg in ihm auf, fast überirdisch, floss durch seinen ganzen Leib, schmerzte beinahe. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er unendlich froh, er selbst zu sein. Und bevor er verstand, was mit ihm geschah, begann er zu weinen.  
Marie hab den Kopf, auch ihr Gesicht schimmerte feucht. Unfähig zu sprechen, sahen sie sich an. Sie glitt von seinem Körper, schmiegte ihr Gesicht an seine Wange und zog ihn zu sich heran. Eng umschlungen lagen sie da, durchdrungen von der Gewissheit, dass ihre Liebe niemals enden würde und die Einsamkeit für immer vergangen war. Unendlich geborgen in Severus Armen, umhüllt von den leisen Klängen der zauberhaften Musik, erschöpft vor Glück, fiel Marie in einen erholsamen, traumlosen Schlaf.  
Sie erwachte davon, dass etwas, zart wie ein Windhauch über ihren Rücken strich. Severus blickte sie zärtlich an. "Verzeih, ich wollte dich nicht wecken." Sie murmelte: "Ich bin nicht wach, ich träume!" Er lachte leise. "Glaubst du, wir sind im gleichen Traum gefangen?" "Das wäre wunderbar, mein Prinz, nur du und ich, keine Verpflichtungen, keine Party." Sie setzte sich erschrocken auf. "Wie spät ist es?" "Noch Zeit genug für ein erfrischendes Bad, komm!"  
Er ergriff ihre Hand, zog sie hoch und sie stiegen zusammen in das immer noch schäumende Wasser. Marie tauchte unter. Als sie prustend an der Oberfläche erschien, das Haar voller Schaum, schüttelte sie sich und sagte: "Dumbledore hat mich damals, nachdem er mich unter den Trümmern fand, hierher gebracht." "In seine Gemächer?", fragte Severus staunend. "Ja, er hat sofort gespürt, dass etwas Dunkles an mir haftete. Du weißt ja, schwarze Magie hinterlässt Spuren. Dumbledore wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand erfuhr, dass ich noch am Leben war."  
"Aber deine Verletzungen?" Er starrte sie entsetzt an. "Ich schlief - wochenlang! Dumbledore hatte einen überaus mächtigen Heilschlaf über mich gelegt. Und dann war da noch Fawkes, seine Tränen heilten die schlimmsten Wunden." Sie strich über seinen Rücken. "Ich hab keine Schmerzen ertragen müssen. Als er mich aufwachen ließ, war bereits alles vernarbt, doch er hatte nicht gewusst, wie schwer meine Seele verwundet war. Nicht durch Voldemort, durch meine eigene Schuld."  
Sie schluckte und sah plötzlich schrecklich verletzlich aus. Severus nahm sie in die Arme und streichelte ihr beruhigend übers Haar. "Ich weiß!", flüsterte er und drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust. Sie erstarrte, löste sich von ihm und blickte ihn ungläubig an. "Du weißt was?" Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann sagte er leise: "Harry hat es mir erzählt. Du hast ihn und Lily gehasst - nein, nicht gehasst, du warst eifersüchtig auf James Liebe zu ihnen. Du hast dir gewünscht ..." Er konnte nicht weitersprechen. Sie beendete den Satz für ihn: "... sie würden sterben!"  
Sie wandte sich ab, unfähig ihn anzusehen. Lily, sie hatte Lily - Severus großer Liebe - den Tod gewünscht. Eine eisige Faust zerdrückte ihr Herz. Doch er stieß sie nicht von sich, er drehte sie zu sich herum. "Ich kann dich so gut verstehen, Marie. Du ahnst nicht, wie oft ich deinen Bruder verflucht hab - ihn und Sirius. Als Lily sich ausgerechnet in James verliebte, war mein Herz voller Hass. In Gedanken habe ich James viele Male eigenhändig ermordet."  
Er erschauderte bei diesem Geständnis. Das Eis in Maries Brust schmolz. Die Angst, sie könne seine Liebe verlieren, verflog, und endlich wagte sie es, in sein Gesicht zu blicken. Die Furcht in seinen Augen war ihre eigene, doch als ihre Blicke sich trafen, verschwand sie und zurück blieb nur Liebe und Dankbarkeit. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und seine Arme umfingen sie zärtlich und sanft.  
"Ich liebe dich so sehr!", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. Er zog sie noch fester an sich. "Ich wusste nicht," erwiderte er mit rauer Stimme, "dass Glück so wehtun kann. Es fühlt sich an, als wolle mein Herz zerspringen." Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Rücken und drückte ihren Kopf fest an seine Brust. "Hört sich wunderbar an, stark und kräftig." Ihre Hände strichen über seine Narben. "Komm!", sagte sie plötzlich, ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn zum anderen Ende des Beckens. Dort befand sich ein einzelner silberner Hahn, größer als die sechs auf der anderen Seite. Sie drehte ihn auf und das Wasser im Becken wurde in ihn hineingesogen.  
Als der letzte Tropfen verschwunden war, strömte warme Luft aus dem Hahn und im Nu waren sie vollkommen trocken. Aus dem Nichts erschienen zwei Bademäntel - natürlich grün - und schwebten so lange vor ihnen, bis sie danach griffen. Als Severus hineinschlüpfen wollte, schüttelte Marie den Kopf. "Warte", sagte sie und blickte sich suchend um. "Wo sind denn die Seifenspender geblieben?" Severus sah sie verständnislos an. "Wozu brauchst du jetzt noch Seife?", deutete aber auf die Wand hinter ihr. Im Schein der Kerzen waren die grünen Behälter mit den winzigen Silberhähnchen kaum von den Fliesen zu unterscheiden. Es waren ebenfalls sechs.  
Sie öffnete den letzten Hahn und was da auf ihre Hand tropfte war, gelinde gesagt, unappetitlich. Es sah aus wie zäher grünlich gelber Rotz und roch aufdringlich nach verfaulten Eiern. "Igitt, was hast du mit dem Zeug vor?". Sie grinste spitzbübisch. "Damit schmier ich dir den Rücken ein - komm her!". Er zog blitzschnell den Bademantel über. "Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!" "Dann eben nicht!", maulte sie.  
Bevor er begriff, was sie vorhatte, strich sie die eklige Substanz schon auf ihre Arme und verteilte sie als wäre es Hautcreme. Er sah sie so fassungslos an, dass sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Sie trat langsam auf ihn zu und er wich zurück, bis er am Rand des Beckens anstieß. Sie hob ihren Arm, hielt ihn an seine Nase. "Riech mal!" Vorsichtig schnupperte er an ihrer Haut und sah sie verblüfft an. Sie duftete immer noch nach Schaum, nichts war von dem Gestank geblieben. "Und jetzt - fühl mal!"  
Er berührte ihre narbige Haut. Sie fühlte sich weich und samtig an, ganz anders als zuvor. "Nun, willst du immer noch nicht?" "Was ist das?" "Bobotubler-Eiter, stinkt fürchterlich und sieht ekelhaft aus, aber sobald er die Haut berührt, verwandelt er sich in eine heilende Salbe, die sich wie eine Schutzschicht auf das ausgetrocknete, raue Narbengeflecht legt. Dumbledore hat die beiden sechsten Hähne extra für mich eingebaut. Leider hält die Wirkung nur ein paar Stunden an. Zumindest bei mir. Nichts kann meine Narben heilen, aber vielleicht deine?" Fragend sah sie ihn an. Er streifte den Mantel ab.  
So bald sie den Hahn wieder öffnete, erfüllte der grässliche Geruch erneut das ganze Badezimmer. Severus musste einen Würgereiz unterdrücken. "Wie kann man nur auf die Idee kommen, sich freiwillig dieses Zeug auf die Haut zu schmieren?" "Wart's ab!" Marie tauchte ihren Zeigefinger in die schleimige Masse und bestrich die drei Wülste auf Severus Bauch damit, dann verteilte sie den Rest auf seinem Rücken. "Spürst du was?" Er zog die Schultern hoch, gefasst auf das unvermeidliche Gefühl zum Zerreißen gespannter Haut, das ihn immer überkam, wenn er die Muskeln seines Rückens versehentlich zu sehr anspannte, doch nichts geschah. Er betastete die Striemen auf seinem Bauch. Sie sahen aus wie immer, aber das harte, krustige Gewebe war plötzlich geschmeidig und zart wie die Haut eines Kindes. Er lächelte, als er Maries triumphierenden Blick sah. "Schon gut, du hast recht. Es ist fantastisch! Dafür lohnt es sich, den Gestank zu ertragen."  
Er drehte den Hahn noch mal auf, hielt sich mit einer Hand die Nase zu und fing mit der anderen einen Strahl des zähen Schleims auf. Marie schloss den Hahn rasch. "Nichts verschwenden, Bobotubler sind selten. Es ist sehr schwierig, sie zu vermehren." Severus nickte und deutete dann auf den Teppich. "Leg dich hin!" Marie stieg aus dem Becken. Im Vorbeigehen schloss sie den sechsten Hahn. Sofort verstummte die Musik, die Kerzen erloschen, Tageslicht durchflutete den Raum und fiel auf ihre nackten Körper.  
Sie setzte sich an den Beckenrand und ihr Auge glitt zärtlich über Severus. Ihr Blick war wie eine Liebkosung. Langsam ging er auf sie zu. Sie umschlang seine Hüften mit ihren Beinen, ihre Lippen umschlossen seine Brustwarze und ihre Zunge kitzelte sie sanft. Er erschauderte, während er den Bobotubler-Eiter auf ihren Rücken strich. Sie ließ sich zurück auf den Teppich sinken. Severus stand zwischen ihren Schenkeln und betrachtete ihren Körper wie ein Kunstwerk. Ihre kleine, prallen Brüste, deren Rundungen weiß und geschmeidig aus dem Rot der umgebenden Haut hervorstachen, ihr gekräuseltes Schamhaar, das feucht und einladend schimmerte.  
Sie beobachtete seine Gesichtszüge aufmerksam, doch keine Abscheu war in seinen Augen, nur Bewunderung. Sie spürte, wie er seine Erregung bekämpfte. Ein unbekanntes wunderbares Gefühl stieg in ihr auf. Das unvergleichliche Empfinden, als Frau begehrt zu werden. Er verteilte den restlichen Schleim auf beide Hände und strich dann unsagbar sanft über ihren Oberkörper, trat einen Schritt zurück und als seine Finger über die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel krochen, war ihr, als müsse sie vor Wonne vergehen. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Severus kniete vor ihr nieder, seine Hände wanderten hinab zu ihren Fußsohlen, massierten ihre Zehen und streichelten sanft ihre Waden.  
Sie schloss ihr Auge und genoss seine Berührung. Als sie fühlte, wie seine Finger nach oben glitten und sanft ihre Oberschenkel spreizten, konnte sie ihre Lust nicht mehr verbergen. Ein Keuchen drang aus ihrer Kehle und steigerte seine Erregung ins Unermessliche. Er erhob sich, die Arme unter ihren Schenkel und schob sie nach hinten auf den Teppich, dann schwang er sich aus dem Becken und legte sich mit abgestützten Ellbogen auf sie. Er senkte den Kopf, um an ihren harten Brustwarzen zu saugen und sein langes Haar kitzelte ihre empfindsame Haut. Als sie glaubte, ihre Erregung keinen Augenblick länger ertragen zu können, drang er in sie ein. Der Lustschrei, der ihr im Moment höchster Ekstase entfuhr, hallte an den Fliesen des Bades wieder und verband sich mit dem kehligen Stöhnen Severus'. Sein Körper erschlaffte und für einen kurzen erschöpften Moment lag er schwer auf Marie, bevor er sich zur Seite rollte, sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergrub und sie ungestüm an sich drückte. Sie schnurrte genüsslich wie eine Katze, drückte ihren Schenkel an seinen warmen Schritt, schlang das zweite Bein über ihn und streichelte liebevoll seine Rücken. Derart verschlungen lagen sie lange Zeit da und regten sich nicht.  
Plötzlich fuhr Severus hoch. "Verdammt!" "Was denn?", murmelte Marie schläfrig. "Die Feier, ich fürchte wir werden zu spät kommen." "Aber es ist doch noch hell." Marie blickte sich im Bad um. "Das ist doch Tageslicht, oder?" "Schon, aber kein echtes!" Er riss die Tür auf und die Kälte, die durch die geöffnete Tür ins Bad drang, war eindeutig die Kälte der Nacht. "Oh nein!" Marie sprang auf. "Holst du bitte meinen Umhang? Ich ruf inzwischen Quasimodo. Er muss mich nach Hause fliegen, damit ich mich umziehen kann." Severus zog seine Hose über, eilte die Treppe zum Schulleiterbüro hinunter und kam gleich darauf mit ihren Sachen zurück. Sie schlüpfte in ihren Umhang, raffte ihn über ihrem nackten Körper zusammen, küsste Severus leidenschaftlich und schwang sich auf den Rücken des Thestrals, der draußen gelandet war. "Wir treffen uns in der Halle, geh du schon mal vor!", rief sie Severus zu. Quasimodos Vorderbeine stiegen in die Höhe wie bei einem sich aufbäumenden Pferd und mit einem gewaltigen Satz flog er davon, hinüber in den Verbotenen Wald.


	18. Die Feier

_**3\. Die Feier**_

Severus blickte ihnen nach und fühlte sich plötzlich einsamer als jemals zuvor. Sie war weg. "Sie kommt zurück!", flüsterte er, doch die Angst steckte wie ein giftiger Stachel in seinem Fleisch. War alles nur ein wunderbarer Traum gewesen? "Reiß dich zusammen!", schalt er sich selbst, wandte sich um, betrat sein Schlafzimmer, das ihm noch nie so kalt und leer erschienen war, und kleidete sich an. Die unzähligen Stufen zur großen Halle stieg er hinab wie ein Schlafwandler. Schon von weitem scholl ihm Musik und ausgelassenes Gelächter entgegen. Plötzlich verspürte er nur noch den Wunsch zu flüchten. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und lehnte sich an die Wand. Wohin war all seine Stärke verschwunden, seine eiserne Willenskraft, mit der es ihm gelungen war, Voldemort jahrelang zu täuschen und allen Gefahren zu trotzen?  
"Professor?" Er öffnete die Augen. Hermine blickte ihn besorgt an. Sein Lächeln misslang kläglich. "Wo ist Marie?" "Sie", er schluckte, "sie zieht sich um." Auf einmal kam er sich schrecklich albern vor, natürlich würde sie zurückkommen. Doch Hermine verstand, was in ihm vorging. Sie fasste nach seiner Hand und sah ihm ernst in die Augen. "Haben Sie so wenig Vertrauen zu Marie? Sie wissen doch, dass sie Sie liebt, sie würde niemals einfach verschwinden!" "Kannst du in meine Seele sehen, Mädchen?", er drückte ihre Hand. "Mein Verstand sagt mir das Gleiche und doch kann ich es noch immer nicht glauben. Ich begreife nicht, wie sie mich lieben kann!".  
"Na ja," ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen, "über Geschmack lässt sich bekanntlich nicht streiten!" Ron trat neben Hermine und grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Sie boxte empört gegen seine Brust. "Ronald Weasley, wenn meine Geschmacksnerven nicht völlig abgestumpft wären, hätte ich mich bestimmt nie in dich verliebt!" Aber als sie Snapes lächelndes Gesicht sah, begann auch sie zu strahlen. "Eins muss man dir lassen, du verstehst es großartig mit völlig unpassenden Bemerkungen die brenzligsten Situationen zu entschärfen."  
"Aaaah!" Ein schriller Entsetzensschrei ließ die drei zusammenzucken. "Was ist denn nu schon wieder?" Sie rannten in die Halle und blieben wie angewurzelt in der Tür stehen. Mitten auf der Tanzfläche stand Quasimodo. Zwischen seine Hufen lag Tonks. Marie glitt vom Rücken des Thestrals, stürzte besorgt zu ihr und half ihr auf. "Tut mir furchtbar leid, dass wir dich so erschreckt haben. Alles in Ordnung?" Tonks starrte sie einen Moment erschrocken an, dann lächelte sie breit. "Du musst Marie sein. Ich bin Tonks. Äh, war übrigens nicht seine Schuld!" Sie wies auf ihren Schuh, dessen Absatz sich im Saum ihres Kleides verfangen hatte. "Ich bin gestolpert", erklärte sie verlegen. "Kann ich nur bestätigen!" Remus ergriff ihre Hand und grinste. Dann sah er Marie an und erstarrte. Maries Auge studierte aufmerksam sein Gesicht. Sie schmunzelte. "Remus Lupin - der einzige von James Freunden, den ich wirklich gemocht habe." Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand hin. "Marie!" Er lächelte wehmütig und drückte sie an sich.  
Sie schob ihn resolut zur Seite, sah sich suchend um. "Wo ist ..." Ihre Blicke trafen sich. "Severus", hauchte sie unhörbar. Die Erleichterung in seinen Augen rührte sie zutiefst. Ohne auf die neugierigen Blicke der anderen Gäste zu achten, rannte sie zu ihm, warf sich in seine ausgebreiteten Arme und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. "Du Dummkopf!", flüsterte sie zärtlich und drückte ihn fest an sich.  
Quasimodo trottete hinter ihr her, starrte Severus mit seinen Echsenaugen lange an und legte dann vertrauensvoll seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter. "Danke!", murmelte Severus ihm ins Ohr. "Danke, dass du sie zu mir zurück gebracht hast." Quasimodo schnaubte und es klang fast wie ein Lachen. Marie schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals. "Ich wusste, dass er dir gefällt." Quasimodo nickte und versetzte Marie einen sanften Stoß, so dass sie zurück in Severus' Arme stolperte, wandte sich um und galoppierte durch die geöffneten Flügeltüren nach draußen.  
"Scheint, als wäre er mit meiner Wahl einverstanden." Marie grinste vergnügt. "Er wollte dich unbedingt begutachten, weißt du!" "Begutachten!", scheinbar empört blickte Severus von Marie zu Ron. "Noch einer, der an deinem Geschmack zweifelt!" "Was?" Marie sah ihn so verdutzt an, dass er lachen musste und alle Blicke im Saal richteten sich auf ihn. Professor Severus Snape lachen zu sehen, war für die meisten so unvorstellbar, dass sie nicht anders konnten, als ihn anzustarren.  
Neville, der bei Snapes Erscheinen kreidebleich geworden war, sah so fassungslos aus, dass sein Anblick, wie er dastand, mit offenem Mund und weit hervorquellenden Augen, seiner Kröte Trevor ähnlicher als jemals zuvor, die Umstehenden aus ihrem Bann riss. Luna, die neben ihm stand, fing an zu kichern, Fred und George stimmten ein und Marie, die sich umwandte, um zu sehen, was denn so lustig war, ließ ihren Blick von Neville zu Severus wandern und sagte: "Ich glaube, du hast sein Weltbild erschüttert!" Sie begann so herzhaft zu lachen, dass die ganze Zaubererschaft einstimmte.  
Harry, Ginny und Hagrid, die soeben durch die Tür traten, sahen sich verblüfft an. "Wir scheinen was verpasst zu haben." Ginny sah zu ihrem Vater hinüber, der sich lachend die Tränen vom Gesicht wischte. Hagrids Stimme übertönte alles. "Marie!" Sie winkte und lief zu ihm. Severus ging gemäßigten Schrittes hinter ihr her. Er beobachtete amüsiert wie Hagrid sie packte, in die Luft hob und herumwirbelte, dass ihre Röcke flogen. "Zerdrück sie nicht, ich brauche sie noch!" Hagrid setzte sie vorsichtig ab und Marie schnappte keuchend nach Luft.  
"Danke, Professor!" Hagrid ergriff Snapes Hand mit seinen Pranken und schüttelte sie kräftig. "Sie ham sie gerettet und uns alle dazu. War großartig, wie ihr beide ihn vernichtet habt. Allein hätt Harry das niemals geschafft." Donnernder Applaus setzte hinter ihnen ein. "Jetzt!", schrien Fred und George wie aus einem Mund und aus ihren Zauberstäben schossen blaue Funken, die ein Feuerwerk zündeten, wie die Welt es noch nie gesehen hatte.  
Das Licht im Saal erlosch, nur vereinzelt funkelten Sterne an der hohen Decke, die die Gestalt des Nachthimmels widerspiegelte. Leise Musik setzte ein. Passend zu den sanften Klängen, stiegen hunderte kleiner Lichtkügelchen zur Decke hinauf, zerplatzten wie Seifenblasen und ließen den Himmel in unzähligen zarten Farben erglühen. Die Ah's und Oh's der Zuschauer gingen unter in den lauter werdenden Tönen des unsichtbaren Orchesters. Je schneller und kräftiger die Musik wurde, desto fantastischer wurden auch die Lichtgebilde, die aus den immer größer werdenden Kugeln herausgeschleudert wurden. Die Intensität der Farben stieg mit jeder neuen Explosion. Zuletzt schwebten dutzende durchsichtiger Blasen nach oben, bewegten sich sachte auf und ab, als warteten sie auf ein Kommando.  
Die Musik war jetzt so laut, dass der Boden vibrierte. Fred und Georges Zauberstäbe berührten sich und aus den verbundenen Enden zischte roter Dampf und erlosch wieder. Übrig blieb eine kleine blutrote Kugel, die mit einem gewaltigen Satz in die Höhe schnellte, an die Decke prallte und zerplatze. Ein unheimlich lebensechtes Abbild Voldemorts leuchtete bläulich am Nachthimmel. Mit einem gewaltigen Paukenschlag schleuderten die Kugeln, die rund um den grauenvollen Kopf verteilt hin und her schwebten, Blitze in dessen teuflisches Antlitz und alles erlosch.  
Dann brach ein tosender Beifallssturm los. Mrs. Weasley drückte Fred und George an sich und schluchzte ergriffen. "Immer hab ich gesagt, ihr sollt was Anständiges lernen. Aber das war einfach großartig." Die beiden grinsten sich an. "Endlich hast du's begriffen, Mum." Mr. Weasley legte den Arm um seine Frau und strahlte. "Jungs, ihr habt wirklich Talent!" Alle umringten die Zwillinge, um ihnen zu diesem grandiosen Schauspiel zu gratulieren. Selbst Prof. McGonagall nickte ihnen zu. "Gut gemacht, Weasleys!" Hagrid klopfte ihnen auf die Schultern und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. "Hab immer gewusst, dass was ganz besonderes in euch steckt."  
Snape, der, den Arm um Maries Schultern gelegt, neben ihm stand, sagte: "So echt, einfach unglaublich!" Er schauderte bei der Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse und drückte Marie fester an sich. "War es wirklich so?". Er nickte. "Nach ..., nach dem Fluch, fielst du zu Boden und roter Nebel stieg aus deinem Kopf. Etwas schrie in Todesangst. Der Nebel löste sich auf. Die kleine rote Kugel, die zurückblieb, verschwand in Voldemorts Kopf. Er setzte sich bereits auf, als unser aller Fluch ihn traf."  
Er blickte die Umstehenden der Reihe nach an. "Ich danke euch allen für eure Tapferkeit und den Mut, mit dem ihr gegen die Todesser gekämpft habt." Nach einer kleinen Pause fuhr er fort, "Außerdem bitte ich diejenigen von euch, denen ich Unrecht und Leid zugefügt habe, mir zu vergeben, wenn sie können." Bei diesen Worten sah er besonders George und Neville an. "Ich weiß, es fällt euch schwer zu glauben, dass ich immer auf Dumbledores Seite war, und doch ist es die Wahrheit. Die Gründe für mein Handeln sind nur wenigen bekannt und so soll es auch bleiben."  
Harry, Ron und Hermine nickten. "Euch dreien verdanke ich vielmehr als nur mein Leben." Er lächelte sie dankbar an. "Wenn ich jemals etwas für euch tun kann, zögert nicht, mich zu fragen. Und jetzt, um es mit Dumbledore zu sagen: Haut rein!"  
Er verbeugte sich galant vor Marie, reichte ihr seinen Arm und führte sie zur festlich geschmückten Tafel, auf der sich mittlerweile Berge von Speisen türmten, die allesamt einen köstlichen Duft verbreiteten. Eine Zeit lang war nur das Klappern von Besteck zu hören, während alle das Essen genossen. Dann klopfte Prof. McGonagall energisch mit ihrem Löffel gegen eine Flasche Butterbier und erhob sich.  
"Verzeihen Sie, Severus, wenn ich als erste das Wort ergreife, doch es gilt, einen Toast auszusprechen. Einen Toast auf Sie!" Sie legte eine kurze Pause ein, als einige zu klatschen begannen, allen voran Harry, Ron und Hermine. Marie lächelte über Severus' Verlegenheit und drückte sanft seine Hand. "Nach Dumbledores Tod", fuhr Prof. McGonagall fort, "gab es wohl niemanden mehr, der daran zweifelte, dass Sie zu Voldemorts Anhängern gehörten, ausgenommen Miss Potter natürlich. Dumbledores Plan war ohne Zweifel genial. Als Sie als Schulleiter hierher zurückkamen, ahnte keiner etwas von den Horkruxen und der Aufgabe, die Dumbledore Ihnen hinterlassen hatte. Die Verachtung und den Hass der ganzen Schule ertragen zu müssen, ... unschuldig ertragen zu müssen ..." Sie schluckte. Eine Träne rann ihr über die Wange. Am Tisch herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Sie sank auf ihren Stuhl zurück.  
Severus sah sie entgeistert an. "Das ist Unsinn, Minerva, beruhigen Sie sich. Ich wusste genau, was mich in Hogwarts erwartete. Es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn jemand versucht hätte, Dumbledore zu rächen. Deshalb hatte ich stets einen Bezuar bei mir." Er lächelte Harry verschwörerisch an. "Ihr habt euch genau so verhalten, wie es geplant war. Die Todesser waren endlich von meiner Loyalität überzeugt und wir - Marie und ich - konnten es wagen, mit der Suche nach den Horkruxen fortzufahren. Also, Sie sehen, Ihre Gewissensbisse sind überflüssig."  
Prof. McGonagall hatte ihre Haltung zurück gewonnen. Sie erhob ihr Glas. "Auf unseren Schulleiter, Professor Severus Snape!", rief sie und alle taten es ihr gleich. Als die Hochrufe verklungen waren, ergriff Severus das Wort. "Danke! Aber ich werde nur bleiben, wenn die Hauslehrer damit einverstanden sind." Die Professoren McGonagall, Flitwick und Sprout blickten ihn verblüfft an. Minerva besann sich als erste. "Ich denke", sagte sie schmunzelnd, "wir haben Sie so lange als Kollegen ertragen, dass uns ohne Sie doch etwas fehlen würde, oder was meint ihr?" "Oh ja, vor allem der freundliche Umgangston, nicht Filius?" Der warf Snape einen raschen Blick zu, bevor er grinsend nickte. "Das einnehmende Wesen nicht zu vergessen!"  
Severus blickte einen Augenblick schuldbewusst drein, bevor er lächelnd sagte: "Es tut mir leid, euch zu enttäuschen, aber ich fürchte fast, Naginis Gift hat einige meiner hervorstechendsten Eigenschaften vernichtet." "Oh, um die ist's wirklich nicht schade!" Rons Einwurf kam so von Herzen, dass Marie das Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte und alle anderen damit ansteckte. "Nachdem das geklärt wäre", sagte Severus, als das Gelächter langsam leiser wurde, "möchte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen, einige Neuerungen im Lehrkörper anzukündigen. Minerva, wären Sie bereit, Zaubertränke zu unterrichten?" Prof. McGonagall sah ihn fassungslos an. Dann errötete sie leicht und nickte. Ihre Kollegen klatschten begeistert, denn ihre heimliche Leidenschaft für dieses Fach war kein Geheimnis.  
"Nun, wie jedes Jahr, fehlt uns ein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Remus, würden Sie diese Stelle übernehmen?" Lupin starrte Snape ungläubig an. "Ich?" Severus erwiderte seinen Blick fest und nickte. "Nymph ... äh, Tonks, wäre eine gute Lehrerin für Verwandlung, was meinst du?" Er sah Marie fragend an. "Das ist eine großartige Idee!" Sie deutete zu Hagrid und Mde. Pomfrey, die beide abwechselnd den kleinen Teddy fütterten, der auf Prof. Sprouts Schoß saß. "An Babysittern wird's auch nicht mangeln!" Sie strahlte Tonks und Remus an, die sprachlos Snape anstarrten. "Ihr meint das wirklich ernst?", flüsterte Lupin mit belegter Stimme.  
"Unter einer Bedingung!" Severus Lächeln wirkte schadenfroh. "Ihr werdet die Hauslehrer der Slytherins." Einen Moment herrschte Stille. "Ist das so schlimm?", fragte Tonks Remus verdutzt, als sie die angewiderten Gesichter der Weasley-Zwillinge sah. "Grauenvoll!", stöhnte George. "Entsetzlich!", stimmte ihm Fred zu, doch gleich darauf begannen sie, schallend zu lachen und Remus schmunzelte. "Keine Sorge - die Mädchen werden dich lieben und mit den Jungs werde ich schon fertig." Er bleckte grinsend die spitzen Zähne.  
Dann ergriff er Tonks Hand, zog sie hoch, nahm im Vorbeigehen Teddy auf den Arm, trat vor Severus hin und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Dieser atmete tief durch, stand auf und ergriff sie. Marie umarmte Tonks begeistert. "Es wird schön sein, euch hier zu haben." Plötzlich reckte sich Teddy und packte Severus an der Nase. Remus zog ihn erschrocken zurück. "Entschuldigung!", murmelte er peinlich berührt. Marie wandte sich zu Severus. "Eindeutig zu lang!", sagte sie, doch ihr Blick glitt zärtlich über sein Gesicht. Teddy starrte sie an. "Aua!" Er fuhr mit seinen kleinen Fingern über ihr vernarbtes Auge. "Nein, mein Kleiner - das tut nicht weh, es sieht nur schrecklich aus. Ich hab gelernt, damit zu leben." Sie lächelte und streichelte die zarte Babyhaut auf Teddys rosigen Wangen.  
"Verzeih meine Neugierde, Marie. Aber wo warst du all die Jahre?" Auf Remus Frage hin, wandten sich alle Blicke neugierig Marie zu. Sie seufzte. "Es fällt mir nicht leicht, darüber zu reden. Aber ihr alle habt ein Recht darauf, die ganze Wahrheit zu erfahren. Besser ich erzähl's euch selbst, als dass ihr es aus zweiter Hand erfahrt!" Bei diesen Worten zwinkerte sie Ron und Harry zu.  
Sie fasste in ihre Umhangtasche und erstarrte. "Mein Zauberstab! Er muss mir aus der Tasche gefallen sein, als ..." Sie brach abrupt ab und errötete. "Oho!", machte Ron und blickte Snape anzüglich grinsend an, worauf auch dessen Gesicht sich rosa verfärbte. Unterdrücktes Kichern erklang von allen Seiten. "Ruhe!" Prof. McGonagalls Stimme klang eindeutig amüsiert. "Wozu brauchen Sie ihn, Miss Potter?" "Ähm, ich wollte nur ...", Marie wies auf die Lampen, die die Halle erhellten. "Ah, verstehe!"  
Prof. McGonagall schnippte mit ihrem Zauberstab und die Lichter erloschen. An ihrer Stelle hüllten Kerzen den Raum in schummriges Licht. "Schon besser ..., allerdings ziemlich ungemütlich." Sie betrachtete die lange Tafel. "Sind alle mit dem Essen fertig?" Ron schob sich eilends das letzte Stück Aprikosen-Sahnetorte in den Mund. "Gut, bitte erheben Sie sich!" Als alle standen, vollführte sie einen kunstvollen Schlenker mit ihrem Zauberstab. Der Tisch versank im Boden, die Stühle rutschten zurück, scharten sich in Grüppchen oder paarweise zusammen und verwandelten sich in weich gepolsterte, bequeme Sofas, die so einladend wirkten, dass Ron sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf das nächstgelegene fallen ließ und schläfrig murmelte: "Ich liebe Magie!" "Tja, aber du beherrscht sie nicht!", nörgelte Hermine. Doch Ron packte ihre Hand, zog sie zu sich herunter, sagte grinsend: "Dafür hab ich ja dich!" und küsste sie.  
Mrs. Weasley sah ihn erbost an, aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, verschloss ihr Mann ihr mit einem Kuss den Mund. Die Zwillinge kicherten. Zusammen mit Katie und Angelina lümmelten sie sich auf eins der größeren Sofas und winkten Lee und Alicia herbei. Neville und Luna teilten sich eins mit Harry und Ginny. Marie klatsche begeistert in die Hände. "Phantastisch, Minerva - darf ich Sie so nennen? Setzen Sie sich doch zu uns!" Sie ließ sich mit einem Stöhnen in die Kissen sinken und schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen. Dann streckte sie ihre Hand nach Severus aus.


	19. Die Schrecken der Vergangenheit

_**4\. Die Schrecken der Vergangenheit**_

Als endlich alle saßen, legte sich eine gespannte Stille über die Halle. "Nun", Marie räusperte sich. Ihr Kopf ruhte an Severus Schulter, sein Arm drückte sie sanft an sich und ihre Hände waren ineinander verschlungen. "Damit ihr alle Zusammenhänge verstehen könnt, ist es nötig, weit in die Vergangenheit zurückzublicken. Vor zwanzig Jahren, ich war damals neun, lebten meine Eltern, mein Bruder James und ich in einen hübschen Häuschen in der Nähe von London.  
James war in der Abschlussklasse von Hogwarts und brannte darauf, sich zum Auror ausbilden zu lassen. Er und seine Freunde, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew und Remus Lupin, waren sicher, sie könnten die Welt von den Todessern befreien. Sie schmiedeten die wildesten Pläne, wie sie Voldemort, der damals auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht war, vernichten würden. Doch noch bevor das Schuljahr zu Ende war, wurden unsere Eltern getötet.  
Die Todesser hatten sie in eine Falle gelockt. Mad Eye versuchte, sie zu warnen, doch er sah schon damals überall Gefahren lauern und so glaubten sie ihm nicht. Auf dem Weg zu einem Aurorentreffen, gerieten sie in einen Hinterhalt. Eine junge Hexe lag verletzt in einem Straßengraben. Meine Mutter flog hinab, um zu helfen. Als sie sich über sie beugte, sprang Greyback sie an." Unterdrückte Entsetzensschreie erklangen. "Mein Vater stürzte hinab ohne auf Moodys Schreie zu achten. Er kam zu spät. Meine Mutter war tot, Greyback verschwunden. Der Todesfluch der jungen Hexe traf ihn mitten ins Herz, als er meine Mutter in den Armen hielt. Moody tötete sie. Später stellte sich heraus, dass sie unter dem Einfluss des Imperiusfluches stand. Greyback prahlte damit, sie verhext zu haben." Marie erschauderte und schmiegte sich enger an Severus.  
"Die Auroren belegten unser Haus mit den stärksten Schutzzaubern, so dass wir weiterhin dort wohnen konnten. James und Remus", sie blickte Lupin dankbar an, "kümmerten sich um mich. Tagsüber besuchten sie die Aurorenschule, doch sobald es dunkel wurde, war immer einer der beiden im Haus. In Vollmondnächten natürlich James." Sie lächelte Remus an. "Ich liebte meinen Bruder abgöttisch und es war schrecklich für mich, als ich alt genug war, um Hogwarts zu besuchen.  
Ich hasste die Schule. Ich hatte den Umgang mit Gleichaltrigen nie gelernt, sie interessierten mich nicht. Ich verkroch mich in mich selbst und ließ niemanden an mich heran. Das Lernen fiel mir leicht, mein Gedächtnis war schon damals phänomenal. Ich war Klassenbeste, ohne mich anstrengen zu müssen. Meine Mitschüler hassten mich dafür, doch mir war es egal, ich lebte nur für die Ferien.  
Der Hogwartsexpress brachte uns nach London. In freudiger Erwartung meinen geliebten Bruder nach fast einem Jahr Einsamkeit wiederzusehen, presste ich mein Gesicht ans Fenster, um einen ersten Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen. Was ich sah, traf mich härter als die Nachricht von Tod meiner Eltern. James war nicht allein. Er hatte den Arm um die Schultern einer schönen jungen Frau gelegt und der Blick mit dem sie sich ansahen war so voller Liebe, dass mir war, als risse mein Herz entzwei.  
Ich sank auf meinen Koffer, unfähig mich zu bewegen, ohne zu bemerken, wie der Zug sich leerte. Alle Freude in mir war erloschen, aber ich war gut darin, meine Gefühle zu verbergen. Es gelang mir, glückliche Überraschung zu heucheln, als James mir Lily als seine Braut vorstellte. So kam niemand auf die Idee, meine Veränderung - ich war aufsässig, unhöflich, vorlaut und fürchterlich altklug - mit Lily in Zusammenhang zu bringen.  
Keiner ahnte, welcher Hass in mir brodelte, nicht einmal du, Remus!" Sie sah zu Lupin hinüber. "Nein!". flüsterte er erschüttert. "Die Hochzeit fand eine Woche vor meiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts statt, allerdings ohne mich. Es war mir mit Hilfe eines von Lilys Gesundheitsratgebern gelungen, mir Pusteln anzuhexen, die täuschend Muggel-Windpocken ähnelten und eine Quarantäne erforderten. Erst am Vorabend meiner Abreise verschwanden die letzten Flecken. Zurück in Hogwarts wurde ich noch unausstehlicher. Ich drangsalierte jeden, der mir zu nahe kam und verbrachte die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek. Die Briefe, die Lily mir anfangs noch schickte, verbrannte ich allesamt, ohne sie zu lesen. Ich verlor mich in Tagträumen, die immer gleich endeten. Lily lief mit Sirius davon und James blieb mit gebrochenem Herzen zurück. Nur ich konnte ihn trösten. So verging mein zweites Schuljahr.  
Diese Ferien waren die qualvollste Zeit, die ich bis dahin erlebt hatte. Harry wurde geboren und James war ganz aus dem Häuschen. Er las Lily jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab. Meine Eifersucht brannte wie ein Vulkan in mir. Ich ertrug es kaum, unter ihrem Dach zu leben und verbrachte die meiste Zeit in meinem Baumhaus, das mein Vater einst für mich in der Krone der alten Eiche gebaut hatte. Dorthin verkroch ich mich und las. Lily hatte viele Muggel-Bücher in unser Haus gebracht. Sie faszinierten mich, vor allem die Märchen. Beim Lesen vergaß ich alles!  
Kurz vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres kam Dumbledore zu Besuch. Ich wurde hinausgeschickt und nutzte die Gelegenheit, den Tarnumhang aus James Büro zu stehlen. Unsichtbar belauschte ich ihr Gespräch. Dumbledore erzählte James und Lily von der Prophezeiung, die besagte, dass ein Knabe geboren sei, der den dunklen Lord einst besiegen würde und dass Voldemort davon erfahren hatte."  
Severus lehnte in den weichen Kissen, Maries warmen Körper im Arm. Er fühlte das sanfte Streicheln ihrer Finger, spürte, wie ihr die Worte immer leichter von den Lippen kamen, und plötzlich sehnte er sich danach, es ihr gleich zu tun. Endlich mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen, seine Schuld zu gestehen. Und wie selbstverständlich, sagte er laut und deutlich: "Durch mich!" Alle hielten den Atem an. "Du musst nicht ...", begann Marie, aber Severus sah sie ernst an. "Doch, Marie, die Zeit für die Wahrheit ist gekommen. Ich will nicht länger schweigen. Wenn du darüber sprechen kannst, schaffe ich es auch. Ich werde zu meinen Taten stehen. Man soll mich nicht als Helden feiern. Meine Motive waren alles andere als edel, das weißt du so gut wie ich." Sie sahen sich lange an. Langsam nickte Marie, drückte fest seine Hand und er sprach weiter.  
"Ich habe dem Dunklen Lord von der Prophezeiung erzählt." Entsetzen und Unglauben spiegelte sich in den meisten Gesichtern. Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen da wie erstarrt. Er selbst gestand, was niemals hätte ans Licht kommen sollen. Hermine ergriff Rons Hand und gemeinsam mit all ihren Freunden lauschten sie Severus Stimme, die bis in die hintersten Winkel der Halle drang.  
"Lily Evans und ich wuchsen im selben Dorf auf. Meine Mutter war eine Hexe, mein Vater ein Muggel. Er hasste die Zauberei. Wann immer etwas Unerklärliches geschah, bestrafte er meine Mutter und mich. Lily fand mich eines Tages in dem Gebüsch hinter ihrem Garten, in das ich mich immer verkroch, wenn ich Prügel bezogen hatte. Sie sah, dass ich geweint hatte und das löste wohl ihren Beschützerinstinkt aus. Sie tröstete mich und wir wurden Freunde. Sie war wie ein schöner Traum, allein der Gedanke an sie ließ mich die Wut meines Vaters leichter ertragen.  
Ich fieberte der Zeit entgegen, wenn wir endlich alt genug sein würden, um Hogwarts zu besuchen. Dann kam der erste Schultag und diesen einen Tag lang bis zur Auswahl der Häuser war ich glücklich wie nie zuvor. Doch der Sprechende Hut trennte uns und meine Traum wurde zum Alptraum." Er atmete tief durch, drückte Maries Hand sanft, strich zärtlich über ihre Finger und sprach weiter.  
"James Potter und Sirius Black waren schon im Zug auf Lily und den seltsamen Jungen an ihrer Seite aufmerksam geworden. Erst als ich Lily zusammen mit anderen Mädchen sah, ging mir auf, wie schön sie eigentlich war. Die beiden hatten das natürlich sofort bemerkt. Potter versuchte ständig, ihre Blicke auf sich zu ziehen, er und Black waren überzeugt, unwiderstehlich zu sein, aber Lily ließ sie abblitzen. Stattdessen traf sie sich mit mir. Doch unsere Freundschaft litt unter der Trennung.  
Sie war glücklich, ich zutiefst unglücklich. Sie hatte viele Freunde, ich war einsamer als zuhause. Dann begannen Black und Potter ...", er stockte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, "mich vor allen anderen lächerlich zu machen. Die Hoffnung, jemals Freunde zu finden, wurde mit jeder ihrer Attacken geringer. Bald lachte die ganze Schule über den altmodisch gekleideten, spindeldürren, fetthaarigen Jungen, aber Lily hielt zu mir, bis ...", wieder ein Seufzer, "bis ich versuchte, mich mit schwarzer Magie zu wehren. Da wandte sie sich von mir ab, Potter hatte gesiegt!"  
Niemand sagte ein Wort. "Lily empfand noch nicht einmal mehr Mitleid für mich, während ich von ihrer Liebe träumte. Die Schulzeit verstrich und ich verschrieb mich immer mehr den dunklen Künsten. Der Hass auf Potter und seine Freunde brannte so heftig in mir, dass es ein leichtes war für die Todesser, mich auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Ich sehnte mich nach Rache, wollte Potter und Black leiden sehen. Voldemort durchschaute meine Motive, was er sah, gefiel ihm und er ernannte mich zu seinem persönlichen Spion. Er schickte mich nach Hogsmeade, um Dumbledore auszukundschaften. Was immer über den Schulleiter erzählt wurde, ich berichtete es ihm. Eines Tages belauschte ich ein Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Prof. Trewlany im Eberkopf. Die Rede war von einem Knaben, der im Juni zur Welt kommen sollte und dessen Schicksal es war, den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten." Er verstummte wieder und schloss die Augen. Marie strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange. "Quäl dich nicht, ich erzähle weiter." Er nickte dankbar.  
"Ich sagte vorhin, Dumbledore kam, um James und Lily zu warnen. Das konnte er nur, weil Severus selbst ihm erzählte, was er Voldemort verraten hatte. Nachdem der Dunkle Lord von der Prophezeiung wusste, beauftragte er seine Todesser nach neugeboren Knaben zu suchen und stieß dabei auf Harry. Als Severus klar wurde, dass Lily in tödlicher Gefahr schwebte, bat er Voldemort um ihr Leben, doch der lachte nur über ihn. In seiner Verzweiflung wandte er sich an Dumbledore. Er flehte ihn an, Lily zu schützen, aber Dumbledore verlangte eine Gegenleistung. Severus sollte zukünftig Voldemorts Pläne für ihn auskundschaften. Er schickte ihn zurück."  
Maries Stimme versagte. Sie begann zu zittern und verbarg ihr Gesicht an Severus Brust. Die Stille in der Halle war erdrückend. Niemand bewegte sich, selbst Teddy war mucksmäuschenstill. Dann ertönte Harrys Stimme. "Als meine Eltern verschwanden, vermutete Voldemort natürlich, dass Snape ihn verraten hatte. Er folterte ihn, doch es gelang ihm nicht, ein Geständnis aus ihm herauszupressen." Hermine schluchzte auf. "Die Narben, ich hab die Narben gesehen. Es muss grauenvoll gewesen sein."  
Neville schnappte nach Luft. "Der Cruciatusfluch hinterlässt keine Narben." Erst als alle ihn anstarrten, erkannte er, dass er laut gesprochen hatte, und sah aus, als wolle er am liebsten im Erdboden versinken. Luna tätschelte beruhigend seine Hand. Snape öffnete die Augen und Neville begann zu zittern.  
"Sie haben vollkommen recht, Mr. Longbottom. Der Cruciatusfluch zerstört den Geist des Gefolterten, das war es nicht, was der Dunkle Lord erreichen wollte. Sein Ziel war bedingungsloser Gehorsam. Die Erinnerung an die Schmerzen sollte allgegenwärtig sein, als ewige Mahnung. Seine Peitsche war mit einer Substanz getränkt, die verhinderte, dass die Wunden mit Magie geheilt werden konnten."  
"Peitsche!", keuchte Remus. "Er hat ...?" Entsetzte Aufschreie klangen durch die Halle. Marie schluchzte leise. Severus strich ihr sanft übers Haar und sprach weiter. "Ich verlor das Bewusstsein. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war ich allein. Die Schmerzen raubten mir den Verstand. Ich wollte nur noch sterben. Doch nicht der Tod kam, sondern Fawkes." Marie hob den Kopf, ein zittriges Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Severus wischte ihr die Tränen von den Wangen und betrachtete seine feuchte Hand. "Tränen", murmelte er, "sind keine Magie. Fawkes Tränen benetzten meinen Rücken ..."  
Hermines überraschter Aufschrei unterbrach ihn. "Rücken!", stöhnte sie entsetzt. Severus sah sie erstaunt an. "Ich dachte, du hättest die Narben gesehen?" Hermine brachte kein Wort hervor. Sie starrte ihn nur fassungslos an. Ron antwortete für sie. "Ich glaub, sie hat nur Ihre Brust eingerieben, oder?" Er sah Mde. Pomfrey fragend an, doch die rührte sich nicht. Ihre Augen waren vor unaussprechlichem Grauen geweitet, gleichzeitig jedoch wirkte sie so schuldbewusst, dass Severus lächeln musste. "Aha, noch jemand, der der Meinung war, es geschähe mir recht."  
"Was?" Marie sprang auf, als wolle sie sich auf Mde. Pomfrey stürzen, die vor Schreck die Faust auf den Mund presste, um nicht aufzuschreien. "Marie!" Snape packte sie energisch am Arm und zog sie zurück. Ihr Zorn wirkte wie Balsam auf seine Seele. "Hör mal, diejenigen, die beim Anblick der drei Striemen nicht so gedacht hätten, kannst du an einer Hand abzählen!" Schockiert sank sie zurück in die Kissen. "Aber wieso?" Völlig perplex blickte sie in die Runde. Die meisten sahen betreten zu Boden, selbst Hagrid wich ihrem Blick aus. "War nich' immer einfach mit ihm, mein ich!", knurrte er.  
"Du weißt soviel über mich, Marie." Snapes Stimme klang belegt und er sah ihr nicht in die Augen. "Aber du hast nie erlebt, wie grausam und ungerecht ich sein kann. Longbottoms Angst ist nicht unbegründet. Ich bin wohl der am meisten gehasste Lehrer, den Hogwarts je hatte." "Nö, nich' ganz!", widersprach Ron grinsend. "Prof. Umbridge hat sogar Sie übertroffen."  
Er stand auf, trat hinter Snape und legte ihm unter den verblüfften Blicken aller Anwesenden die Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich sag euch jetzt mal was, aber verratet's ja nicht weiter. Wenn man ihn näher kennt, ist er harmlos!" Snape lachte. "Ronald Weasley, du bist einmalig, danke!" Sie schüttelte sich die Hand wie alte Freunde. "Aber jetzt erzählt weiter, war doch grade so spannend!", forderte er Severus und Marie auf, während er sich auf seinem Sofa ausstreckte, den Kopf in Hermines Schoß und sie erwartungsvoll ansah.  
"Fawkes Tränen linderten den Schmerz. Doch so plötzlich wie erschienen war, verschwand er. Schritte näherten sich und ein eigenartiges schleifendes Geräusch ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gerinnen. Nagini - Voldemort war zurück! Der Geruch meiner Angst erregte sie, sie bäumte sich zischend auf, doch Voldemort schwang seinen Zauberstab. Nagini erstarrte, die zerfetzte Kleidung wurde mir von Leib gerissen. Ich wimmerte vor Schmerz. Der dunkle Lord kniete sich neben mich, strich mit seinen knochigen Fingern über meine Wunden und leckte sich genüsslich das Blut von den Fingern.  
"Komm, meine Liebe - bedien dich!", forderte er Nagini auf. Ihre Zunge fuhr über meinen Rücken, und ich wurde erneut ohnmächtig. Ein Ruck ging durch meinen Körper, etwas riss mich in die Höhe und zwang mich, die Augen zu öffnen. Voldemorts Gesicht war nur Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. "Ich denke," sagte er mit sanfter Stimme, "du hast begriffen, wer dein Herr ist, nicht wahr?" Mein Kopf nickte, ohne es zu wollen. "Nun denn, ich gebe die Gelegenheit, mir deine Treue zu beweisen. Du gehst nach Hogwarts zurück, bittest Dumbledore um Zuflucht und berichtest mir alles, was der alte Mann ausheckt."  
Die unsichtbaren Fäden rissen, ich stürzte zu Boden und er presste seinen Stiefel auf meine Wunden. "Du wirst es nicht wagen, mich zu hintergehen. Du wirst mein treuester Knecht werden - enttäusch mich nicht!" Die Drohung in seiner Stimme wäre nicht nötig gewesen, mein Wille war gebrochen! Ich lag im Staub zu seinen Füßen und wusste, ich würde tun, was er von mir verlangte. Plötzlich erschien Lilys Bild vor mir. Sie sah mich mitleidig an und schüttelte den Kopf. "James würde niemals aufgeben!", flüsterte ihre Stimme in meinem Kopf.  
Hass loderte in mir auf. Hass auf Potter und Voldemort. Ich würde ihnen beweisen, dass ich stärker war als sie. Mir würde es gelingen, den dunklen Lord zu täuschen. Ich würde es sein, der ihn vernichtete, dann würde ich über Potter triumphieren und Lily würde mich bewundern. Diese Gedanken verdrängten den Schmerz, mein Kampfgeist erwachte. Ich wusste wie eitel Voldemort war, wie er es liebte, wenn man ihm schmeichelte, so sagte ich: "Ihr werdet keinen besseren Diener finden, mein Gebieter! Ich werde euer Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen!"  
Er nahm seinen Fuß von meinem Bauch. "Klug von dir, Severus!" Dann deutete er auf einen Kerzenstummel, der neben mir auf der Erde lag. "Dieser Portschlüssel bringt dich vor die Tore von Hogwarts. Wann immer ich dich rufe, wirst du kommen. Wenn nicht, weißt du was dich erwartet." Ein letztes Mal stieß er den teuflischen Fluch aus, der die unsichtbare Peitsche heraufbeschwor und schlug lachend auf mich ein. Ich griff nach der Kerze, bevor mir die Sinne schwanden."


	20. Doppelte Schuld

_**5\. Doppelte Schuld**_

Seine Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und vor jedem Sofa erschien ein Tischchen mit Getränken und kleinen Häppchen. Sofort richtete sich Ron auf und griff nach einem Käsespieß. "Super Idee!" Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Du wirst wohl nie satt!" Sie selbst nippte an einem Gläschen mit purpurner Flüssigkeit und bekam prompt einen Schluckauf. Das Glas entglitt ihren Händen und zerbrach. Ron kicherte schadenfroh. "Wär dir beim Essen nicht passiert!" Hermines empörte Miene verlor durch das ständige Gehickse ziemlich an Glaubwürdigkeit. Sie sah zu Fred und George hinüber. "Wie ... hicks ..., habt ihr ... hicks ... ihn nur ... hicks ...all die Jahre ... hicks ... ertragen?" Die Zwillinge sahen sich verdutzt an. "Früher war er ganz in Ordnung, muss wohl an deinem schlechten Einfluss liegen, Hermine!" Ron schlug Hermine so kräftig auf den Rücken, dass sie vom Sofa plumpste, worauf das Hicksen verstummte. "Schockmethode, hilft garantiert! Gut gemacht, Ron!" Die Zwillingen hielten sich vor Lachen den Bauch. Auch von den anderen Sofas war unterdrücktes Kichern zu hören. Hermine, die immer noch am Boden hockte, warf ihnen wütende Blicke zu. "Schön, dass ihr euch so gut amüsiert."  
Dann wandte sie sich Ron zu, dessen Gesicht die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate angenommen hatte. "Glänzende Idee!", sagte sie mit so zuckersüßer Stimme, dass Ron panisch zurückwich. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab. "Spinnst du, das war ein Versehen!" Er hechtete über die Lehne hinweg und ging hinter dem Sofa in Deckung. "Reparo!" Die Scherben setzten sich wieder zusammen. Ron lugte vorsichtig hinterm Kanapee hervor. "Ach so", brummte er, verärgert über sich selbst, und stand auf. Mittlerweile erfüllte schallendes Gelächter die Halle und Ron stand da wie ein begossener Pudel. "Gut zu wissen, wie ich dich im Zaum halten kann!" Jetzt grinste Hermine schadenfroh. "Quitt!", sagte sie und streckte Ron ihre Hand entgegen. Als er wieder neben ihr saß, blickte sie zu Snape hinüber, der ihr zulächelte. "Wie ging's weiter?" Das Lachen erstarb. Snape stellte sein Butterbier ab und holte tief Luft.  
"Ich träumte - immer wieder den gleichen Traum. Lily lief freudestrahlend auf mich zu. Kurz bevor sie mich erreichte, traf sie ein Fluch von hinten und sie brach tot zusammen. Endlich erwachte ich und blickte in Dumbledores trauriges Gesicht. "Es tut mir so leid, Severus. Das habe ich gewiss nicht gewollt!" "Nein?" Ein hämisches Lachen entfuhr mir, das mich vor Schmerz zusammenzucken ließ. Ich wollte verletzen - egal wen, egal wie. Und ich traf Dumbledore mitten ins Herz. Das Wissen, dass er die Schuld an meinen Qualen trug, war unerträglich für ihn. Er sehnte sich nach meiner Vergebung, aber das war unmöglich. Jedes Gefühl außer Hass und Selbstmitleid war aus meinem Innern verschwunden. Da war kein Platz mehr für Mitleid oder Verzeihen.  
Dumbledore musste das akzeptieren. "Wenn Sie wieder bei Kräften sind, werden Sie lernen zu unterrichten. Prof. Slughorn wird uns Ende des Jahres verlassen. Zaubertränke liegt Ihnen, wie ich sehr wohl weiß." Ich nickte, ohne ihn anzusehen. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die unwirtliche, düstere Umgebung. "Wo bin ich?" "Im Kerker! Das sind die Räume des Lehrers für Zaubertränke. Prof. Slughorn fühlt sich hier nicht wohl. Aber ich denke, zu Ihnen passen Sie." Er hatte recht, nichts anderes hätte ich ertragen können. Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen und bemerkte die Verbände an meinem Oberkörper. "Wer?" "Ich selbst, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es Ihnen recht gewesen wäre, dass man Sie so sieht." Wieder nickte ich.  
"Der Dunkle Lord hat mir einen Befehl erteilt. Er wünscht, dass ich Sie für ihn auskundschafte, ihm all Ihre Pläne verrate." "Dann werden Sie das tun, natürlich nicht bis ins kleinste Detail, wenn Sie dazu bereit sind, Severus!" Ein drittes Mal nickte ich. Und so geschah es, bis zu jenem schrecklichen Tag, an dem Lily starb und mit ihr meine geheimsten Träume. Nichts war mir geblieben, nur das Wissen um meine Schuld. So wurde ich zu dem verbitterten, tyrannischen Lehrer, dessen einziges Vergnügen es war, unschuldige Kinder zu bestrafen, wie viele von euch am eigenen Leib erfahren mussten. Verzeiht mir, wenn ihr könnt!"  
Er ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Sein Blick suchte Maries und ihre Anteilnahme erfüllte ihn mit tiefer Dankbarkeit. "Wie unsagbar einsam musst du gewesen sein!", flüsterte sie erschüttert und erschauderte bei dem Gedanken. "Wie gut ist es mir dagegen ergangen." "Gut?" Er sah sie fassungslos an und auch die Blicke der anderen drückten Unglauben und Skepsis aus, nur Hagrid lächelte. "Sie verstehen's nicht, Marie", brummte er, "erzähl einfach weiter!"  
Marie lehnte sich an Severus, zog seinen Arm um sich und streichelte sanft seine Hand, während sie sprach. "Dumbledore bestand darauf, dass sie das Haus sofort verließen. Ich sollte ihn zurück nach Hogwarts begleiten. James rief nach mir. Mir blieb keine Zeit mehr, den Tarnumhang zurückzubringen. Ich schlüpfte darunter hervor und schob ihn unter mein T-Shirt. Lily packte hastig meine Sachen. Dumbledore ergriff meine Hand und mittels Flohpulver landeten wir im Gemeinschaftsraum-Kamin von Gryffindor. Ohne weitere Erklärungen schickte er mich zu Bett und verschwand.  
Die Tage im verwaisten Hogwarts waren die schönsten, die ich je an der Schule erlebt hatte. Niemanden interessierte, was ich tat. Ich erkundete das Schlossgelände und unsichtbar unter dem Tarnumhang den Verbotenen Wald. Ich beobachtete Hagrid, der mit allen Bewohnern gut Freund zu sein schien. Ich schlich sogar in Aragogs Höhle." Sie grinste, als Ron entsetzt aufschrie. "War nicht gefährlich, Hagrid hatte sie gerade gefüttert. Ich sah Zentauren, Hippogreife, Einhörner und alles mögliche kleinere Getier. Diese Wesen faszinierten mich so sehr, dass ich meinen Kummer völlig vergaß.  
Doch dann begann der Unterricht und die gehässigen Bemerkungen meiner Mitschüler brachten mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Dass mich keiner leiden konnte, hatte ich mir natürlich selbst zuzuschreiben, abweisend wie ich war. Ich verkroch mich wieder in die Bibliothek, doch diesmal durchstöberte ich die verbotene Abteilung. Die dunkle Seite der Magie erschien mir unendlich verlockend. Ich stieß auf die unglaublichsten Flüche und schlich mich nachts in den Wald, um sie zu üben. Nicht an Lebewesen, nur an mitgebrachten Gegenständen. Ich hätte es niemals über mich gebracht, ein Tier zu verhexen. Allerdings hätte ich bei meinen Mitschülern keinerlei Bedenken gehabt. Und wieder malte ich mir aus, wie einige der gemeinsten Flüche Lily trafen und James sich angeekelt von ihr abwandte.  
So verging mein drittes Schuljahr. Die nächsten Ferien verbrachte ich in Hogwarts. Dumbledore erklärte dies mit einer ansteckenden Krankheit Harrys, doch ich wusste, er wollte verhindern, dass ich erfuhr, wo sie waren. Es war mir egal. Alles war mir egal. Ich war regelrecht besessen von meinem Geheimnis, bis mir eines Tages ein Missgeschick passierte. Der alte Schuh, an dem ich einen Sprengfluch üben wollte, hatte wohl ein Loch. Mein Fluch sauste durch ihn hindurch und traf einen jungen Bowtruckle, der, unter Laub vergraben, geschlafen hatte. Mein Fluch zersplinterte seine Beine und er schrie erbärmlich. In meiner Panik packte ich ihn und rannte zu Hagrids Hütte. Er verarztete den Kleinen ohne viel Aufhebens. Danach brummte er: "Muss Dumbledore Meldung machen!" Ich nickte, immer noch zu geschockt, um zu sprechen.  
Er nahm meine Hand, führte mich durch einen geheimen Gang direkt ins Schulleiterbüro und erzählte Dumbledore, was geschehen war. Der blickte mich mit unergründlicher Miene an. "Schwarze Magie ist, wie du sehr wohl weißt, in Hogwarts strengstens verboten. Ich denke, diese Geschichte hat dir gezeigt, wie gefährlich es sein kann, solche Flüche anzuwenden. Trotzdem kann ich dir eine Strafe nicht ersparen. Ich muss deinen Bruder informieren." Er nahm James Tarnumhang an sich und schickte mich zu Bett.  
In dieser Nacht tat ich kein Auge zu. Scham und Reue brannten in mir und ich war entschlossen, jede Strafe zu ertragen. Am nächsten Abend rief mich Dumbledore in sein Büro. James stand mit zornverzerrtem Gesicht neben dem Kamin. Er ergriff meine Hand und zog mich mit sich in die Flammen, bevor Dumbledore ihn zurückhalten konnte. Der Ort, an dem wir auftauchten, war mir völlig fremd. Eine kleine gemütlich eingerichtete Küche lag vor uns. Lily saß am Küchentisch und fütterte Harry mit Kartoffelbrei. "Na endlich, Liebling, was hat sie denn ..."  
Ihr Lächeln erstarb, als sie James kreidebleiches grimmiges Gesicht sah. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf mich. "Du hast sie mitgebracht?" Sie starrte ihn entgeistert an. "Hätte ich sie dort lassen sollen, damit sie den Namen der Potters noch tiefer in den Schmutz zieht!" Er kochte vor Wut. "Unsere Eltern haben im Kampf gegen die Todesser ihr Leben verloren, wir selbst werden von Voldemort gejagt und sie", er deutete so angewidert auf mich, als wäre ich das verabscheuungswürdigste Subjekt, dass ihm je unter die Augen gekommen war, "sie übt schwarzmagische Zauber im Verbotenen Wald, verborgen unter dem Tarnumhang, den sie mir gestohlen hat." Die Worte tropften wie Spucke aus seinem Mund.  
Lily saß da, wie vom Donner gerührt, packte dann Harry und zog ihn an sich, als hätte sie Angst, ich könne ihn verhexen. Ich spürte den Hass so stark in mir aufsteigen wie niemals zuvor und all meine guten Vorsätze zerplatzten wie Seifenblasen. Die Worte quollen aus mir heraus wie Lava aus einem explodierenden Vulkan. "Du", schrie ich sie an, "du allein bist an allem schuld. Du hast mir James Liebe gestohlen. Deinetwegen habe ich den Menschen verloren, der mir mehr bedeutete, als mein eigenes Leben. Ich hasse dich und deinen Sohn. Ich wünschte, ihr wärt tot!"  
Mit dem letzten Satz fiel mein Zorn in sich zusammen, doch es war zu spät. Die Worte hingen im Raum wie eine geschliffene Klinge, nichts konnte ihnen die Schärfe nehmen. James Schlag traf mich so hart ins Gesicht, dass ich zu Boden stürzte, wo ich schluchzend liegen blieb. Er zerrte mich hoch, schleifte mich die Treppe hinauf, stieß mich in eine kleine Dachkammer und schob den Riegel vor. In dieser Nacht kam Voldemort, als hätte er meine Worte gehört!"  
Ihre Stimme bebte, dann schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht und fing lautlos an zu weinen. Severus Herz wollte vor lauter Mitleid zerspringen. Er zog sie an sich, drückte ihr Gesicht sanft an seine Brust und streichelte ihren Rücken. Ein gequälter Laut drang aus ihrer Kehle und ihr Körper zuckte vor unterdrücktem Schluchzen. "Nicht deinetwegen sind sie gestorben!" Severus Stimme klang so schmerzhaft heiser und rau, dass einige der fassungslosen Zuhörer sich erschrocken an die Kehle griffen.  
"Auch nicht Ihretwegen!" Laut und deutlich hallten Harrys Worte durch den Saal. "Ihr alle wisst, wer den Tod meiner Eltern verschuldet hat. Ohne Peter Pettigrews feigen Verrat, wäre es Voldemort niemals gelungen, ihr Versteck ausfindig zu machen. Er war der Geheimniswahrer. Seinetwegen starben sie!"  
Er blickte in die Runde. "Maries Verhalten mag für viele von euch schwer verständlich sein, aber es war zutiefst ... menschlich. Ich wünsche euch allen", während er sprach, sah er die Anwesenden der Reihe nach ernst an, "dass ihr niemals erleben müsst, wie unerträglich es schmerzt, den Menschen, den man von ganzem Herzen liebt, an einen anderen zu verlieren und, so wie in Snapes Fall, auch noch an denjenigen, den man selbst mehr hasst als jeden anderen."  
Sämtlich Paare blickten einander bestürzt in die Augen. Man konnte deutlich sehen, wie sie plötzlich begriffen und Mitgefühl und Verständnis sprach aus ihren Gesichtern. Nur ein Antlitz drückte fassungslose Bestürzung aus: Ginnys! "Woher weißt du so gut, wie sich das anfühlt? Wen hast du so sehr geliebt? ... Cho?" Ihre Stimme klang so fremd in Harrys Ohren, dass er erst gar nicht begriff, dass Ginny gesprochen hatte. Erst als alle Weasleys ihn empört ansahen, wurde ihm klar, was sie gesagt hatte. Völlig perplex starrte er sie an. "Was?" Ginnys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie sprang auf und stürzte sich in die Arme ihrer Mutter.  
Total verdattert starrte Harry ihr nach. "Ginny, warte ..." Hilfesuchend sah er sich um, aber selbst Ron und Hermine wichen seinem Blick aus. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass es nur einen Menschen gab, dem er von seinem Traum erzählt hatte - Snape! Flehend sah er ihn an. Severus nickte, stand auf, legte eine Hand auf Ginnys Schulter und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sie fuhr in die Höhe wie von der Tarantel gestochen und blickte zu Harry hinüber. Ein verlegenes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. "Echt?", fragte sie. Harry grinste schief und nickte. Sie begann zu kichern. "Das war überhaupt nicht lustig!" Trotz seiner Erleichterung war Harry enttäuscht, dass Ginny seine Gefühle für albern hielt. Sie verstummte. "Entschuldige!"  
Als ihr klar wurde, dass alle sie anstarrten, begann sie zu stottern. "Ähm ... , nun ja ..., Harry hatte eine Traum ..., äh ...", sie lief scharlachrot an. "Er hat geträumt, ich hätte ihn betrogen!" "Was?", brüllte Ron entgeistert. "Mit wem denn?" Ginny sah Harry an. "Gute Frage, mit wem eigentlich?" Jetzt war es an Harry, rot zu werden. Neugierige Blicke brannten auf seiner Haut. Er wand sich, dann stieß er zornig hervor: "Draco Malfoy!" "Wie bitte?" Ginnys Stimme hatte bedrohliche Ähnlichkeit mit Mrs. Weasleys. "Bist du irre? Wie kannst du es wagen ...!" "Ich hab geträumt, verdammt!", schrie Harry wütend. "Und wenn du's genau wissen willst, ich hab ihn umgebracht!"  
Die plötzliche Stille lastete schwer über der Halle. "Oh!" Halb erleichtert, halb schockiert ging Ginny zu Harry hinüber und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Severus schickte sich an, an seinen Platz zurückzukehren, doch Molly ergriff seine Hand. "Es tut mir so schrecklich leid, Severus!" Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Es war weder Maries noch meine Absicht, euch mit unserer Vergangenheit zu belasten. Ihr alle seid hierher gekommen, um zu feiern und ihr habt es euch redlich verdient. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, den Rest der Geschichte ..." Die entrüsteten Protestrufe, die von allen Seiten erklangen, ließen ihn verstummen. Er sah Marie unsicher an. "Scheint, als wollten sie's unbedingt hören." Sie atmete tief durch. "Schaffst du's?", fragte er leise. Marie streckte beide Hände nach ihm aus und nickte lächelnd. "Mit dir an meiner Seite, Severus, ja!"


	21. Maries Erinnerungen

_**6\. Maries Erinnerungen**_

Das Glück, das bei diesen Worten in seinen Augen aufleuchtete, jagte Minerva McGonagall, die neben Marie auf dem Sofa saß, einen Schauer über den Rücken und sie erkannte, nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend, zu welch tiefen Gefühlen dieser Mann fähig war. Wie groß musste sein Hass auf Potter gewesen sein, als Lily sich in ihn verliebte. In Maries Gesicht zu lesen, war weitaus schwieriger. Einzig ihr strahlendes Auge ließ die Liebe erahnen, die sie für Snape empfand.  
Sie dachte zurück an die Zeit, als sie Snape und Jahre später Marie unterrichtete. Und erst da begriff sie, wie ähnlich sich beide waren. Beide waren schon als Schüler zutiefst unglücklich gewesen. Ihre Klugheit, ihre vermeintliche Arroganz, die Unfähigkeit, Freunde zu finden, selbst die Hänseleien, denen sie ausgesetzt waren, weil die anderen ihr Verhalten nicht begriffen, all das hatte beide gleichermaßen zu Einzelgängern gemacht und anfällig für die Verlockungen der schwarzen Magie.  
Dass Dumbledore Snape als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zurückholte, war ihr immer unbegreiflich gewesen. Zu sehr widersprach dieser Beruf dessen Wesen. Die Aura der Unnahbarkeit, die Snape wie eine undurchdringliche Mauer umgab, machte es ihr unmöglich, ihn zu mögen. Die Ungerechtigkeit und Verachtung, mit der er den Großteil der Schüler behandelte, stieß sie ab. Doch Dumbledores Vertrauen in Snape hatte sie veranlasst, ihn zu akzeptieren. Allein der Gedanke, er könne dazu in der Lage sein, jemanden zu lieben, erschien ihr völlig absurd. Wie sehr selbst sie sich in einem Menschen täuschen konnte, erschütterte den Glauben an ihre Menschenkenntnis tief.  
Maries Stimme riss sie aus ihren Grübeleien.  
"Ich lag auf dem staubigen Boden und war unfähig mich zu bewegen. Niemals zuvor hatte ich mich so unsagbar elend gefühlt. Plötzlich ertönte Lilys traurige Stimme unter mir. "Wie konnten wir nur so blind sein, James? Wir haben nur an unser Glück gedacht und nicht geahnt wie unglücklich Marie war." James schnaubte, aber auch sein Zorn schien verraucht zu sein. "Warum hat sie nie was gesagt? Wir hatten nie Geheimnisse voreinander." Eine Tür knarrte und James sagte: "Das wird Sirius sein. Komm nach unten, wenn Harry schläft, Liebes!"  
Ich lugte durch eine Ritze der Dielen auf denen ich lag und beobachtete Lily, die Harry zu Bett brachte und ein Buch aufschlug, um ihm ein Märchen vorzulesen. Plötzlich ertönte James panische Stimme. "Er ist es!" Dann ein Schrei, der abrupt endete. Lily erbleichte, packte Harry, drückte ihn an sich und sah sich verzweifelt nach einem Versteck für ihn um. Doch es war zu spät. Voldemort stand im Raum. Eisiges Grauen erfasste mich, schon hob er den Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Harry, doch Lily wandte sich um, so dass sie nun zwischen ihm und Harry, den sie fest an ihre Brust gepresst hatte, stand.  
"Nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry - töte mich!", flehte sie und der Fluch traf sie in den Rücken. Sie fiel zu Boden, Harrys Gesicht lugte unter ihrem Körper hervor. Wieder hob Voldemort den Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Harrys Stirn und schrie: "Avada kedavra!" Ich konnte erkennen, wie der Strahl Harrys Stirn berührte, doch er tötete ihn nicht, er prallte an ihm ab, wurde zurückgeschleudert, traf Voldemort in die Brust und dann explodierte des Haus. Ich wurde in die Luft geschleudert, prallte mit dem Kopf an einen Deckenbalken und verlor das Bewusstsein."  
Stumm vor Entsetzen waren alle Blicke auf Marie gerichtet. "In den Rücken!", flüsterte Severus mit tränenerstickter Stimme und unter seinen geschlossenen Lidern rannen Tränen hervor. Auch Harry weinte, Ginny strich ihm tröstend übers Haar und drückte ihn fest an sich. Einige der anderen, die James und Lily gekannt hatten, rangen ebenfalls um Fassung. Remus wischte sich über die Augen, Prof. McGonagall schniefte verdächtig und Hagrid schnäuzte in ein riesiges geblümtes Taschentuch. Lange Zeit fiel kein Wort, alle waren in Gedanken bei den beiden Getöteten. Harrys Stimme brachte sie in die Gegenwart zurück. "Warum hab ich sonst keine Narben? Außer der?" Er wischte sich über die Stirn und sah Marie fragend an.  
"Das kann Hagrid dir besser beantworten als ich, Harry." Der schnäuzte noch einmal kräftig, trocknete seine Augen und sah Harry traurig an. "Als ich mit Sirius Motorrad näher kam, konnt ich vor lauter Rauch nix erkennen. Ich landete und da erschien auch schon Dumbledore. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab, die Flammen erloschen und ein heftiger Wind vertrieb den Rauch. Wir standen vor 'ner Ruine, alles war rußgeschwärzt, große Teile des Hauses war'n eingestürzt, doch inmitten dieser Hölle war 'n einzelner Raum völlig unversehrt. Eine Holztreppe führte nach oben. Dumbledore stieg rauf und erschien gleich drauf mit dir auf'm Arm. Du wehrtest dich und hast nach deiner Mum geschrien. Dumbledore versetzte dich in tiefen Schlaf und veränderte dein Gedächtnis. Er trug mir auf, dich in den Ligusterweg zu bringen, zusammen mit 'nem Brief für deine Tante. Mehr weiß ich nich'!" Er schniefte erneut.  
Harry blickte zu Marie. Sie hielt Snapes Hände in ihren und betrachtete besorgt und liebevoll zugleich sein Gesicht. Die Tränen waren versiegt, die Augen immer noch geschlossen als schliefe er. Marie strich ihm zärtlich über die feuchten Wangen, schmiegte sich an ihn und erzählte weiter.  
"Als ich erwachte, Wochen später, denn Dumbledore hatte mich in einen heilenden Schlaf versetzt, um mit Fawkes' und Hagrids Hilfe meine Wunden und Brüche zu versorgen, befand ich mich in seinen Privatgemächern in Hogwarts." Verblüffte Ausrufe ertönten. "Ja, ich war monatelang hier. Meine Verbrennungen waren vernarbt, der Schmerz war zu ertragen. Erst nach und nach erkannte ich, wie entstellt mein Körper war, doch es erschien mir die gerechte Strafe für die schreckliche Schuld zu sein. Ich war überzeugt davon, dass Voldemort gekommen war, weil ich Lily und Harry den Tod gewünscht hatte. Nur hatte er nicht Harry getötet, sondern James.  
Dumbledore ahnte nichts von meinen dunklen Gedanken. Er versuchte, in meinen Geist einzudringen, um herauszufinden, was geschehen war, doch etwas in mir war stark genug, ihn abzuwehren. Er glaubte, es sei Voldemorts Seele, die sich in meinem Gehirn eingenistet hatte, aber er täuschte sich. Es war mein eigener Wille, der verhindert hat, dass er meine Erinnerungen zu Gesicht bekam. Zu schrecklich waren sie. Mein Leben war eine Qual. Wann immer ich die Augen schloss, sah ich Lily sterben.  
Dumbledore war mit seiner Weisheit am Ende. Es schien, als gäbe es nichts, was mich aus meiner Erstarrung reißen könne. Dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er brachte mich zu Hagrid. Sie kamen überein, mich als seine Schwester auszugeben, die von einem Drachen schwer verletzt worden war. Niemand zweifelte daran. Marie Potter war in jener Nacht gestorben. Von da an kam Mde. Pomfrey, um meine Wunden zu versorgen, aber nichts konnte die Narben heilen, weder die sichtbaren noch die unsichtbaren.  
Ich sprach nicht, ließ alles mit mir geschehen, völlig unbeteiligt, bis mich eines Nachts ein klägliches Wimmern aus meinen Alpträumen riss. Das verzweifelte Weinen drang mir durch Mark und Bein, doch Hagrid schien es nicht zu hören. Ich weckte ihn und forderte ihn auf, dem Wesen zu helfen. Er starrte mich fassungslos an. Ich hatte geredet, aber er verstand den Sinn meiner Worte nicht. Ich deutete zum Fenster. Er begriff nicht. Da rannte ich selbst hinaus, um nach dem verletzten Tier zu sehen.  
Ich fand es in Hagrids Kürbisbeet. Es war ein Wesen, wie ich es nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ich kniete nieder und es kroch auf meinen Schoß. Der brennende Wunsch es zu beschützen erwachte in mir. Ich schloss es in die Arme und wiegte es wie ein Baby. Zu meiner Überraschung verstummte das Weinen und ein saugendes Geräusch erklang. Ich begriff nicht, was geschah, doch ich fühlte, wie die Wunden meiner Seele zu heilen begannen. Friedlich schnurrend wie ein Kätzchen lag der kleine Thestral an meiner Brust. Zum ersten Mal seit jener grauenvollen Nacht begann ich zu weinen, bis ich vor Erschöpfung einschlief, den Kleinen immer noch an mich gepresst. So fanden Hagrid und Dumbledore mich."  
Das Lächeln, das sie Hagrid zuwarf, war voller Dankbarkeit. Er zwinkerte ihr verlegen zu. "Wir waren unzertrennlich, er wurde der beste Freund, den ich je hatte, bis heute - ihr alle habt ihn gesehen. Er ernährte sich von meinem Kummer, bis er vollständig verschwunden war, nur die Erinnerung daran blieb. Er selbst gedieh prächtig dabei, innerhalb weniger Wochen war er groß wie ein Hund. Wir streiften durch den Verbotenen Wald und ich lernte all seine Geschöpfe kennen und lieben. Ich war glücklich wie nie zuvor.  
Doch eines Tages geschah etwas", bei diesen Worten drückte sie verstohlen Severus Hand, "das mich erkennen ließ, welche Gefahr von der unbeherrschten Macht meiner Gedanken ausging, und ich bat Dumbledore um Hilfe. Er wies mich in die Kunst der Legilimentik und Okklumentik ein, aber bald schon war ich ihm weit überlegen. Ich konnte ohne Schwierigkeiten in seine Gedanken eindringen. In seinen Erinnerungen las ich wie in einem Buch. Er war zutiefst beunruhigt. Ich wusste mittlerweile, dass ein kleines Stück von Voldemorts Seele in meinem Geist Zuflucht gesucht hatte. Ich spürte nichts davon, aber Dumbledore befürchtete, Voldemort sei auf der Suche danach, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Als ich sechzehn war, schickte er mich zu Prof. Abramson nach Siebenbürgen, dem besten Lehrer für Okklumentik, den es in der Zaubererwelt gibt. Quasimodo begleitete mich, so fiel mir der Abschied vom Verbotenen Wald nicht ganz so schwer.  
Bei unserer Ankunft erwartete mich eine Überraschung. Prof. Abramson war ein Zentaur. Ein Abtrünniger, der getrennt von seiner Herde, allein in den rumänischen Bergen in einer mit starken Schutzzaubern belegten Höhle hauste. Fernab von jeglicher menschlichen Behausung. Ich war begeistert. Nichts hätte mich mehr geängstigt, als unter Menschen leben zu müssen, die bei meinem Anblick erschraken und hinter meinem Rücken neugierig tuschelten.  
Ich war ebenso ein Einzelgänger wie er und wir verstanden uns prächtig. Bald schon wurde es Quasimodo zu langweilig und er machte sich auf die Suche nach seiner Familie. Das Band zwischen uns war mächtig. Ich wusste, sollte mir etwas geschehen, er würde es spüren, ebenso würde ich es fühlen, wenn ihm Gefahr drohte. Ein paar seiner Schuppen ermöglichten es mir, an seine Seite zu apparieren. Aber nichts deutete auf ein Unheil hin.  
Prof. Abramson war ein begnadeter Lehrer. Nicht nur in der Kunst des Gedankenlesens unterrichtete er mich, er lehrte mich alles über die Macht der Sterne und die Heilkraft der Natur. Ihm verdanke ich die Erkenntnis, dass das Leben ein wunderbares Geschenk ist und dass alle Geschöpfe, auch die unbedeutendsten, unsere Achtung verdienen. Er brachte mir die Sitten und Gebräuche fremder Völker, wie Trolle, Riesen, Zwerge und Kobolde näher und half mir, meine Scheu vor den Menschen zu überwinden.  
Denn er verdiente seinen Lebensunterhalt als Heiler. Durch seine Begabung, ins Unterbewusstsein der Erkrankten, egal ob Tier, Mensch oder Halbwesen, einzudringen, war es ihm möglich, die Ursachen und somit die Auslöser der Beschwerden zu entdecken und das Übel samt der Wurzel auszumerzen. Anfangs war ich nur stille Beobachterin, wenn ein Patient den Weg in seine Höhle fand, was nur denen möglich war, deren Geist frei von Arglist war. Bald jedoch begleitete ich ihn auf seinen Reisen, die ihn regelmäßig in die entlegensten Dörfer führten, wo er stets herzlich begrüßt wurde.  
Ich erkannte, dass mein Anblick vielen Leidenden half, ihre eigenen Qualen mit mehr Stärke zu ertragen. Denn nicht einmal Abramson konnte etwas gegen die Narben ausrichten. Es gab Substanzen, die meine Haut kurzzeitig geschmeidiger werden ließen, doch die Wirkung verflog stets rasch." Sie warf Severus einen fragenden Blick zu, der reckte die Schultern und lächelte beruhigend. "Bei mir wirkt's noch!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
"Er lehrte mich einfache Heilzauber, die, verbunden mit den Heilkräften verschiedener Pflanzen, wahre Wunder wirkten. Vor allem die Kinder ließen sich gerne von mir behandeln, denn ich erzählte ihnen die Märchen, die ich aus Lilys Büchern kannte. Sie nahmen mein Aussehen als gegeben hin, ohne sich großartig daran zu stören. Mit der Zeit gewann ich auch das Vertrauen der Eltern und es sprach sich herum, dass meine Fähigkeiten denen des Professors ebenbürtig waren.  
Zu meinem eigenen Erstaunen, machte es mir große Freude, auf Abramsons Rücken von Dorf zu Dorf zu reiten und unter Menschen zu sein. Das Unbehagen, das sie beim Anblick meines Gesichts empfanden, verwandelte sich zumeist rasch in Erstaunen, als sie bemerkten, wie zufrieden ja glücklich ich mit meinem jetzt völlig ausgefüllten Leben war. Nur selten dachte ich an die Vergangenheit. Abramson hatte mich gelehrt, schmerzliche Erinnerungen in einem verborgenen Teil meines Gehirns zu verschließen, ebenso wie Voldemorts Seele.  
Anfangs hatte er versucht, sie von meinem Geist zu lösen und aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Doch diese Versuche verursachten krampfartige Schmerzen in all meinen Muskeln, fast als wäre ich vom Cruciatusfluch getroffen. Es schien, als wäre mein Geist untrennbar mit Voldemort verbunden. Es gab nur die Möglichkeit, ihn in meinen Erinnerungen einzusperren und diese mit den stärksten Schutzzaubern, die die Okklumentik kennt, vor einem Zugriff von außen zu sichern. Aber niemand versuchte, in meine Gedanken einzudringen.  
Lange Zeit schien es, als wären Dumbledores Befürchtungen, Voldemort könne zurückkehren, nur Hirngespinste. Bis zu jenem verhängnisvollen Tag, an dem Peter Pettigrew seinem Herrn zu einem neuen Körper verhalf. Der Triumph, den Voldemort in diesem Augenblick empfand, brachte seine Seele dazu, gegen ihr Gefängnis zu rebellieren. Sie versuchte, von meinem Geist Besitz zu ergreifen. Der Angriff traf mich völlig unvorbereitet und es erforderte all meine Kraft ihn abzuwehren. Ich schaffte es, doch dieser Abend ließ mich erkennen, dass ich mir von nun an keinen Augenblick der Schwäche mehr würde erlauben dürfen. Ich befolgte Abramsons Rat, die Reihenfolge der Schutzzauber täglich zu wechseln, wie die Kombination eines Tresors.  
Das Stückchen Seele an sich war hilflos, nur in Verbindung mit Voldemorts Gefühlen drohte eine Gefahr. Jetzt, da er wieder lebte, schien es nur eine Frage der Zeit zu sein, bis er entdeckte, dass ein Stück seiner Seele fehlte. Doch dann stieß Dumbledore mit Harrys Hilfe in Slughorns Gedächtnis auf den Zauber, der Voldemort vor der endgültigen Vernichtung geschützt hatte, den Horkrux und ihm wurde klar, dass es Riddle bereits als Schüler gelungen war, einen Teil seiner Seele in seinem Tagebuch zu verschließen." Ginny erschauderte bei der Erinnerung an ihr Erlebnis im ersten Schuljahr.  
"Dieses Wissen veränderte alles. Voldemort hatte seine Seele in voller Absicht aufgespalten, die Frage war nur, wie oft. Um das herauszufinden, rief Dumbledore mich nach Hogwarts zurück. Mit Severus Hilfe durchsuchte ich die Gedanken und Erinnerungen aller Todesser, von denen es ihm gelang, ein Haar zu beschaffen." "Ein Haar?" Tonks starrte sie ehrfürchtig an. "Du brauchst nur ein Haar, um die Gedanken eines Menschen lesen zu können?" Marie nickte. "Legilimenz ohne Augenkontakt oder Berührung erfordert starke Magie, vollkommene Konzentration und Hilfe bei der Rückkehr in den eigenen Geist. Und vor allem bedingungsloses Vertrauen, zu demjenigen, der den leeren Körper bewacht, denn nie ist man verletzlicher, als in dem Augenblick, in dem der Geist den Körper verlässt oder wieder eintritt. Es ist eine Art Apparieren des Geistes in ein fremdes Gehirn und wieder zurück.  
Damit allein war es aber nicht getan. Erinnerungen zu durchsuchen nach etwas, wovon man nicht einmal weiß, wie es aussieht oder was es ist, ist ungemein zeitaufwendig. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie unendlich viele Abende wir in dem kleinen Turmzimmer mit der Suche nach den Horkruxen verbrachten. Wann immer ich auf etwas stieß, dass mir verdächtig erschien, speicherte ich diese Erinnerung in meinem Geist, als wäre es eine eigene. So gelang es mir, sie mitzunehmen und in Dumbledores Denkarium zusammen mit ihm und Severus erneut zu betrachten ."  
"Unglaublich!" Minerva McGonagall schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Und keiner ahnte etwas davon!" Marie nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Butterbier, wischte sich den Schaum von den Lippen, wandte ihr Gesicht Severus zu und grinste. "Heimlichkeiten liegen uns, nicht wahr?" Sie reckte sich zu ihm empor und küsste ihn. "Von wegen heimlich!", murmelte er errötend. Marie lachte laut auf, bevor sie weitersprach.  
"Nun, in einer dieser gestohlenen Erinnerungen stieß Dumbledore auf einen Hinweis über den Verbleib von Tom Riddles Ring, den er in Hogwarts stets am Finger trug. Er beschloss, allein danach zu suchen, während wir uns weiter der Durchforstung der Erinnerungen widmeten. Was dann geschah, wisst ihr, denn ihr alle habt meine Worte in der Halle gehört."  
Ihr Blick fiel auf Remus und sie stutzte. "Außer den dreien, die im Kampf ihr Leben verloren!" Remus, Tonks und Fred sahen sie an. "Darf ich euch etwas fragen? Habt ihr irgendwelche Erinnerungen an diese Zeit?" Maries Stimme klang gespannt, aber alle drei schüttelten den Kopf. Sie seufzte enttäuscht. "Ich auch nicht. Die letzten drei Tage scheinen nicht existiert zu haben und doch bin ich mir sicher, dass etwas wirklich Wichtiges geschehen ist. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern." Sie drückte beide Hände an die Schläfen und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Da ist nur Nebel!"  
Sie stand auf und lächelte. "Was soll's! Ich brauch etwas frische Luft, kommst du mit?" Sie blickte Severus fragend an und noch während sie sprach, sackten ihre Beine unter ihrem Gewicht ein, sie fiel zu Boden und blieb regungslos liegen.


	22. Vergebung

_**7\. Vergebung**_

"Marie!" Severus panischer Aufschrei unterbrach die Gespräche, der sich angeregt über das eben Gehörte austauschenden Gäste und sämtliche Köpfe schnellten in seine Richtung herum. Aus Maries Haaren löste sich in ebendiesem Augenblick ein kleiner blauer Strang, riss ab und stieg in die Höhe.  
"Nein!", keuchte Severus entsetzt, " ...nicht, bitte, ... nein!" Er schluchzte verzweifelt auf und presste Maries starren Körper an sich. Ron und Hermine stürzten zu ihm. Ron packte Snapes bebende Schultern. "Ruhig, Professor, beruhigen Sie sich, sie ist nicht ..., sie kann nicht ..., bestimmt kommt sie gleich wieder zu sich!" Er sah Hermine, die Maries Hand ergriffen hatte, flehentlich an, doch die starrte erschrocken auf die steifen Finger in ihrer Hand und schlagartig begriff er, dass Maries Leben erloschen war. Es war unmöglich. Es durfte nicht sein. Ein schrecklicher Zorn erfasste Ron, es war so ungerecht!  
Schreie erklangen, Hände zeigten zur Decke und auch Ron sah unwillkürlich nach oben. Blauer Nebel schwebte über ihnen. Eine körperlose, Ron nur zu bekannte Stimme, dröhnte unheimlich durch die Halle und ein kalter Luftzug ließ alle erschauern. Sämtliches Licht war erloschen, nur der Nebel erstrahlte in blauem Schimmer. "Manche Erinnerungen ...", weiter kam der Tod nicht, denn Rons Stimme, bebend vor Wut unterbrach ihn.  
"Du hinterlistiger, gemeiner, undankbarer, widerlicher Schuft", mit jeder Beleidigung vertiefte sich Rons Zorn. "Wie kannst du jetzt Maries Leben fordern. Du hast deine Schätze zurück, du ..., du ..., du ...!" Er keuchte heftig und suchte verzweifelt nach Worten. Ein eigenartig bellendes Geräusch ertönte und Mrs. Weasleys entsetzte Stimme schrie: "Er meint's nicht so! Arthur, tu doch was!" "Ruhe!", befahl der Tod. "Du, Ronald Weasley, sei still und hör zu!"  
Noch einmal begann er. "Manche Erinnerungen kehren erst im Augenblick des Todes zum Geist des Verstorbenen zurück. Die jedoch, um die es hier geht, ist zu wertvoll, um vergessen zu werden. Doch seid unbesorgt, das Leben, das gerade seinen Körper verlassen hat, tat dies auf Verlangen zweier Geister, um euch Einblick zu gewähren in die Welt der Toten. Sobald diese Vision verblasst, wird sie erwachen, denn es ist noch nicht Zeit für sie zu sterben."  
Die Worte verklangen. Im Nebel waren die Umrisse eines Körpers zu erkennen. Ganz langsam wurde die schemenhafte Gestalt deutlicher. "Das ist Marie!" Ron, der immer noch schwer schnaufend Snapes Schultern umklammerte, löste seinen Griff und sank auf das Sofa. Alle starrten auf das durchscheinende Ebenbild Maries, das gegen eine unsichtbare Kraft kämpfte, die versuchte, sie mit sich zu ziehen.  
Eine Stimme erklang - oder waren es zwei? "Wehr dich nicht, Marie!" Zwei weitere Körper kristallisierten sich aus dem Nebel. "Mum, Dad!" Harrys Rufe hallten laut durch den Raum. Severus Herz begann zu rasen. Lily und James traten lächelnd auf Marie zu. James streckte beide Arme nach ihr aus und zog sie an sich. "Mein Kätzchen", flüsterte er liebevoll. Maries Geist stieß einen erstickten Schluchzer aus und klammerte sich an ihn. "Es tut mir so leid, so unsagbar leid." Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht, immer noch lächelte er zärtlich. Ihr Blick suchte Lilys. "Verzeih mir!" "Hab ich doch schon lang, Marie!" Ihre Stimme klang heiter und gelassen.  
Immer noch driftete Maries Gestalt unaufhaltsam von ihnen weg. James und Lily gingen Hand in Hand neben ihr her. "Kann ich nicht bei euch bleiben?", flehte sie. Lilys Lachen erfüllte die Halle. "Glaub mir, du würdest es bereuen. Es gibt jemanden, der sehnsüchtig auf dich wartet, Marie. Severus! Er will dich zurück, fühlst du es nicht?" Lily zwinkerte Marie vergnügt zu. Marie sah plötzlich furchtbar unglücklich aus. "Ich lieb ihn so sehr. Aber ich bin so hässlich!" Die Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Jetzt war es James, der herzhaft lachte. "Sag bloß, Snape ist mittlerweile schön!"  
Harry, dessen Herz vor Freude, seine Eltern so fröhlich zu erleben, einen gewaltigen Satz machte, warf Severus einen kurzen Blick zu. Nein, schön war er wahrlich nicht. Die Angst um Marie verzerrte sein Gesicht und ließ es noch blasser und eingefallener wirken als gewöhnlich. Rasch blickte Harry wieder nach oben und sah gerade noch, wie sein Dad die Hand aus dem frisch verstruppelten Haar zog und Lily lausbubenhaft angrinste. "Alberner Kerl!" Lily legte Marie die Hand um die Schultern, während sie neben ihr her schritt.  
"Hör mir gut zu, Marie, du und Severus, ihr seid für einander bestimmt. Ihr gleicht euch so sehr. Geh zurück, dann wirst du verstehen, was ich meine." Lily wandte sich zu James um, der unschlüssig hinter ihnen her ging. "Hattest du nicht eine Botschaft für Severus?" Eine eisige Hand umklammerte Severus Herz und sein Atem stockte. James Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. "Ja", knurrte er, "sag ihm, ich war ein gemeiner, hirnloser Idiot und ich bin nicht stolz darauf, wie ich ihn behandelt hab!"  
Jetzt ging er schneller, um Marie und Lily einzuholen. "Ehrlich, Marie", seine Stimme klang plötzlich sehr ernst. "Ich kann gut verstehen, dass er mich gehasst hat. Er muss erfahren, dass wir ihm verziehen haben, ebenso wie dir. Lasst eure Schuld hinter euch. Sie ist längst gesühnt. Die Zukunft wartet auf euch beide." Er ergriff Lilys Hand und wieder erklangen ihre Stimmen wie eine einzige. "Leb wohl, Marie. Werdet glücklich miteinander!"  
Die Gestalten verschwammen, der Nebel löste sich auf und zurück blieb nur ein unscheinbarer blauer Streif, der zu Boden fiel und in Maries Kopf verschwand.  
Ihr Körper zuckte. Sie murmelte: "Jetzt weiß ich's wieder!" und schlug ihr Auge auf. Ein Seufzer entrang sich Severus Brust, so über die Maßen erleichtert, dass Marie ihn verblüfft anstarrte. "Was ist mit dir?" Unfähig zu sprechen, drückte er sie an sich und verbarg sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung, doch dann schob sie ihn sanft von sich.  
"Severus, ich weiß jetzt, was ich vergessen hatte!" Ron lachte halbherzig. "Nicht nur du!" "Wie meinst du das?" Marie sah ihn verdutzt an. "Und wieso sitzen wir auf dem Boden?" Sie blickte verwirrt um sich. "Was ist eigentlich passiert?" Harry, immer noch tief ergriffen von Maries Erinnerungen, kniete sich neben sie, umfasste ihre Hände und flüsterte mit erstickter Stimme: "Danke!" "Wofür?" Sie war vollkommen durcheinander. Als Severus auch noch ungläubig murmelte: "Sie haben mir wirklich vergeben!", wurde es ihr zu bunt. Sie sprang auf und fragte wütend: "Erklärt mir endlich mal jemand, was los ist?"  
Severus versuchte ebenfalls aufzustehen, doch er sackte kraftlos wieder zu Boden. "Helft ihr mir mal, meine Beine fühlen sich an wie Pudding!" Ron und Harry griffen ihm unter die Arme und hievten ihn aufs Sofa. Seine Hände zitterten. "Hast du noch was von dem Wundersaft?" Hermine schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. Mde. Pomfrey griff in ihren Umhang, zog ein Fläschchen heraus und fragte: "Meint ihr das hier?" Hermine strahlte. "Danke!" Sie reichte es Snape, der dankbar einen tiefen Schluck nahm. "Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein!" Er blickte Marie an und die ausgestandene Angst war immer noch in seinen Augen zu erkennen.  
"Aber was hab ich denn nur getan?" Marie war völlig ratlos. "Nichts besonderes, du bist nur mal kurz gestorben!" Rons Stimme klang eigenartig, auch ihm saß der Schreck noch in den Gliedern. "Ich bin ... was? Du spinnst!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat recht, kannst du dich an gar nichts erinnern?" "Natürlich, ich hab doch gesagt, dass mir wieder eingefallen ist, was passierte, bevor Severus mich gekü ..., äh geweckt hat." "Aber du weißt nicht, weshalb!" "Wie meinst du das, weshalb?" "Na ja, weshalb du dich daran erinnerst!" "Es ist mir eingefallen, was ist daran so seltsam?  
Wir wollten nach draußen, frische Luft schnappen und plötzlich war alles wieder da. James und Lily, so fröhlich und unbeschwert, genau wie früher." Sie lächelte zärtlich. "James, immer noch ein Kindskopf und Lily, strahlend schön - sie kamen mir so glücklich vor." "Mir auch!", bestätigte Harry, auch Lupin nickte, "völlig unverändert!" Er grinste leicht. "Woher wisst ihr denn das?" Marie war total perplex.  
"Marie, diese Erinnerung war nicht in deinem Kopf." Severus lächelte, als sie ihn entgeistert anstarrte. "Wir alle haben sie gesehen, wie in einem gigantischen Denkarium, aber vorher ...", seine Stimme versagte, er erschauderte und streckte die Hände nach Marie aus. Sie sank vor ihm auf die Knie. "Es ist wahr? Ich bin ... gestorben?" Ihre Blicke versanken ineinander. Severus grauenvolle, lähmende Angst, als ihr Leben aus ihr entwich, wurde zu Maries eigener und schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Ihre Hände umklammerten schmerzhaft Severus Finger und sie stöhnte entsetzt. "Und ich hab nichts davon bemerkt!"  
Severus sah auf sie hinab, sein Mund war wie ausgetrocknet, das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und doch lag eine so tiefe Sehnsucht in seiner Stimme, dass jeder in der Halle sie deutlich fühlte und alle hörten seine Worte: "Marie ..., willst du ..., willst du meine Frau werden?"  
Es war, als hielte die Halle selbst den Atem an, so still war es plötzlich. Maries zittriges "Ja, ich will!" drang - getragen von einer Welle unbeschreiblichen Glücks - durch den Raum und alle Gesichter begannen zu strahlen. Plötzlich lachte Marie, ihr wundervolles, kehliges Lachen, das Severus so sehr liebte und sagte verschmitzt: "Solltest du nicht eigentlich vor mir knien?" Dann stand sie auf, zog Severus mit sich in die Höhe und küsste ihn. Die Leidenschaft, mit der er ihren Kuss erwiderte, entlockte den meisten der anwesenden Frauen einen innigen Seufzer, selbst Prof. McGonagall griff sich an die Brust und lächelte selig.


	23. Endlich feiern

_**8 .Endlich feiern**_

"Na, wenn das kein Grund zum Feiern ist!" Ron grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Fred und Georg hoben ihre Zauberstäbe. Die Musik, die daraufhin ertönte, schwebte sanft und einladend durch die Halle, wie zu Klang gewordene Liebe. Marie und Severus drehten sich anmutig im Takt der Töne und sämtliche Paare taten es ihnen gleich. Auf einen Wink von Minervas Zauberstab schwebten die Sofas mit samt den noch sitzenden Personen an die Seiten der Halle, um Platz für die Tanzenden zu schaffen. Sie selbst trat vor Prof. Flitwick, neigte leicht den Kopf und fragte charmant: "Darf ich bitten!" Prof. Sprout kicherte. "Männer-Mangel!", sagte sie, ergriff Mde. Pomfreys Hand und zog sie zu deren Schreck auf die Tanzfläche.  
Nur Hagrid saß noch, zufrieden lächelnd und beobachtete Marie, wobei er sich gelegentlich mit seinem riesigen Taschentuch die Augen betupfte. Sie schien vollkommen glücklich zu sein. Ihr Kopf ruhte an Severus Brust, nur gelegentlich blickte sie zärtlich zu ihm auf, ein Leuchten lag auf ihrem Gesicht, dass sogar ihre Narben verblassen ließ. Doch die Veränderung von Snape erstaunte Hagrid fast noch mehr. Die schwarzen Augen blickten liebevoll auf Marie, die scharfen sorgenvollen Konturen seines Gesichts hatten sich gelöst und das Lächeln auf seine Lippen war sanft nicht grausam wie früher. Er schien ein vollkommen anderer Mensch zu sein. Alles Steife und Unnahbare war verschwunden.  
Mit einem Mal wurde Hagrid bewusst, wie jung er eigentlich war, jünger als Lupin, nur acht Jahre älter als Marie. Verblüfft starrte er ihn an. Snape war immer alt gewesen, schon als Kind, doch jetzt wirkte er fast jugendlich. Das Lächeln auf Hagrids Gesicht vertiefte sich. Marie - seine kleine Marie - konnte die wildesten Kreaturen zähmen, nun hatte sie es bei Snape auch geschafft. Er ließ sich in die weichen Kissen sinken, schloss die Augen und dachte an Olympia.  
Neville schielte immer wieder verstohlen zu Snape, wobei er Luna des Öfteren auf die Füße trat, doch es schien sie nicht im mindesten zu stören. Sie lag mit geschlossenen Augen in seinen Armen und lächelte selig. Hermine grinste, reckte sich, um Ron zuzuflüstern: "Sie hat ihre Füße mit einem Schildzauber geschützt, ganz schön raffiniert, hätt ich vielleicht auch tun sollen." "Na, hör mal!" Ron klang ziemlich beleidigt. "Wegen dem einen Mal, sei nicht so empfindlich!" Hermines Reaktion ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Ihr Absatz bohrte sich in seinen Schuh und er verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht. "Empfindlich, Ron?", fragte sie zuckersüß, zog ihn hinter sich her zu Hagrids Sofa und ließ sich draufplumpsen. "Tanzen ist eh' nicht so mein Ding."  
"Wo warst du eigentlich so lang?" Hagrid sah plötzlich ziemlich verlegen aus und eine leichte Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht. "Äh, hab'n Pläuschchen mit Olympia gehalten!" Ron starrte ihn entgeistert an. "Im Kamin?" Hagrids Kopf wurde jetzt knallrot, während er nickte. Die Vorstellung, wie die beiden Halbriesen am Boden kauerten, um ihre Köpfe in die Flammen zu stecken, war so kurios, dass Ron nicht anders konnte, als loszuprusten. "War'n toller Anblick, kann ich dir sagen!" Harry und Ginny standen grinsend hinter ihnen. Alle vier drückten sich kichernd neben Hagrid aufs Sofa, der verschämt zu Boden sah. "War die einzige Möglichkeit, mit ihr zu reden", murmelte er.  
Hermine tätschelte seinen Arm. "Und gibt's was Neues?", fragte sie ablenkend. Hagrid strahlte sie an. "Hat mich eingeladen, die Ferien mit ihr zu verbringen. Zuerst besuchen wir Bill und Fleur und dann woll'n wir rüber nach Bulgarien. Charly hat'n paar neue Dracheneier. Die Jungen müssen jeden Augenblick schlüpfen, deshalb hatte er's so eilig, zurückzukommen." "Lass dir ja nicht einfallen, eins mitzubringen!" Hermine sah ihn besorgt an. "Mal sehen, vielleicht'n Hornschwanzbaby, Marie würd sich bestimmt freuen!" Ron verdrehte die Augen, "na, und Snape erst!"  
Alle fünf blickten zu dem Paar hinüber das völlig ineinander versunken über die Tanzfläche glitt. Ginny und Hermine seufzten. "Wer hätte vor ner Woche gedacht, dass Snape ein Herz hat?" Ron sprach allen aus der Seele. Als hätte er ihre Blicke gespürt, wandte Severus den Kopf und sah sie an, dann flüsterte er Marie etwas ins Ohr, sie nickte, nahm seine Hand und beide kamen zu ihnen herüber. "Dürfen wie euch ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte Snape etwas außer Atem, stupste eins der leeren Sofas an, das daraufhin elegant herumschwang. Mit einem Blick auf Ginny, die ziemlich eingequetscht zwischen Hagrid und Harry saß, berührte er ein weiteres.  
Nachdem sie alle gemütlich beieinander saßen, einen Tisch mit Getränken und Snacks zwischen sich, sagte Ron mit vollem Mund. "Wir sprachen grad über Hochzeitsgeschenke, wann soll's denn soweit sein?" "Hochzeit", murmelte Snape, als falle es ihm schwer, daran zu glauben. Er schluckte und sah Marie an. "Wir werden wirklich ... heiraten?" "Tja, selber schuld." Ron grinste schadenfroh. "Jetzt gibt's kein zurück mehr, bei so vielen Zeugen!" Er wandte sich an Marie. "Mum hilft dir bestimmt gern bei den Vorbereitungen, nicht Ginny?" "Da gibt's nicht viel vorzubereiten, denk ich. Es wird wohl eine sehr kleine Feier werden. Gibt es jemand, den du einladen möchtest, Severus?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, ohne jemanden anzusehen. "Niemand?" Ginnys Stimme klang so fassungslos, dass Snape überrascht aufblickte. "Haben Sie denn gar keine Familie mehr?" Das Entsetzen in Ginnys Augen, entlockte ihm ein Lächeln.  
"Du glaubst, das ist schrecklich? Das kommt auf die Familie an, würde ich sagen! Ihr Weasleys habt das große Glück, von euren Eltern geliebt zu werden. Bei mir war das anders. Selbst wenn meine Mutter mich geliebt hätte, wovon ich nie etwas bemerkt hab', wäre es gleichgültig, denn sie ist tot. Und mein Vater ist bestimmt der letzte Mensch, den ich dabeihaben möchte, wenn die Frau, die ich liebe, die meine wird." Er beugte sich zu Marie und küsste sie zärtlich auf die vernarbte Wange.  
"Und ich", sagte Marie, während sie die andern lächelnd der Reihe nach ansah. "Ich hab nur Harry!" Ron stutzte, dann sagte er verblüfft. "Mensch Harry, Snape wird dein Onkel!" Hermine kicherte. "Ich wusste ja, dass du beim Denken nicht der Schnellste bis, aber sooo langsam!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Severus sah Harry an und murmelte leise: "Ausgerechnet Snape, nicht wahr Harry?" Harry wurde blass, also hatte Snape gesehen, was im Verließ der Malfoys geschehen war. "Es tut mir leid!", sagte er zerknirscht, "aber woher hätt ich's denn wissen sollen? Wenigstens uns", er wies auf Ron und Hermine, "hättet ihr doch die Wahrheit sagen können!".  
Marie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Dumbledore wollte nicht, dass ihr mehr erfahrt, als unbedingt nötig und er hatte recht. Die Chance, dass wir alle diesen Krieg unbeschadet überstehen, war verschwindend gering. Je mehr gewusst hätten, auf wessen Seite Severus wirklich steht, desto gefährlicher wär's für ihn geworden. Wenn Bellatrix dich gefoltert hätte, denkst du nicht, du hättest ihn verraten?" Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, aber er sah Marie trotzig an. "Weshalb hast du's mir dann in Malfoys Verließ erzählt? Mit dem Verschweigezauber hättest du mich auch vorher schon belegen können, oder?" "Denkst du wirklich, die Todesser könnten den nicht in Nu brechen?"  
Sie sah plötzlich sehr ernst aus. "Ich dachte, du hättest alles durchschaut. Es war so offensichtlich, dass Severus uns gerettet hatte, aber du hast es nicht begriffen, du wolltest es nicht glauben. Als du ihn Voldemorts Knecht genannt hast, da hab ich die Beherrschung verloren!" Sie stockte. "Ich hab noch nie so einen Zorn verspürt. Er hat alles riskiert und du hast ihn verachtet. Ich war so wütend auf dich und du - du hast gedacht, er hat mich verhext!" Die Erinnerung daran wühlte Marie sichtlich auf. Sie sah fuchsteufelswild aus.  
"Kätzchen hat James dich genannt? Mir scheint, Wildkatze passt besser!" Severus lachte glücklich und zog Marie an sich. "Beiss ihn nicht, er kann doch nichts dafür." Marie sah aus, als erwache sie aus einem Alptraum. "Oh", sie schnappte nach Luft, "entschuldige, Harry, war nicht bös gemeint." "Mir scheint, du hast doch tatsächlich einiges ausgelassen, als du uns davon erzählt hast." Ron boxte Harry grinsend in die Rippen. Der starrte ihn wütend an. "Da war keine Zeit, falls du dich erinnerst!" Rons Grinsen erlosch. "Natürlich nicht!", murmelte er kleinlaut.  
Hagrid und Ginny sahen ihn verdutzt an. "Lasst's gut sein! Wir haben's alle überlebt und ..." Snapes Stimme erstarb, als sein Blick auf Maries kreidebleiches Gesicht fiel. Sie hatte beide Hände auf ihre Brust gepresst und zitterte. "Dich da liegen zu sehen, war das Schrecklichste ..." Die Erinnerung an Severus toten Körper, wie er im Staub der heulenden Hütte lag, war so grauenvoll, dass ihr die Worte im Hals steckenblieben. Snape zog sie an sich. "Ich weiß!", flüsterte er heiser und schloss die Augen. Aneinander gelehnt, die Wärme des Anderen in sich aufsaugend, verharrten sie reglos, alles um sich her vergessend. Keiner unterbrach das Schweigen.  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzer löste sich Marie von Severus und sah Hermine fest in die Augen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass du ermessen kannst, wie unendlich dankbar ich dir und Harry bin. Ich stehe unsagbar tief in eurer Schuld." "Und ich noch viel mehr!" Snape ergriff Hermines Hände und drückte sie fest. Hermine versuchte vergeblich zu verbergen, wie stolz sie war. Sie schlug die Augen nieder und murmelte. "War doch selbstverständlich", doch sie konnte ihre Freude kaum verhehlen. "Los, frag ihn!" Ron stupste Hermine sanft in die Seite. "Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?"  
"Gibt es etwas, wobei ich dir helfen kann?" Snape sah Hermine aufmerksam an und sie nickte. "Nun ja, die Sache ist die, wir sind doch jetzt mit der Schule fertig", sie stutzte plötzlich, "oder nicht? Wir haben gar kein Zeugnis!" Sie sah Ron und Harry erschrocken an. Alle drei blickten bestürzt zu Severus. "Da hat sie recht!" Ron war blass geworden. "Nicht noch'n Jahr Schule, das könnt ihr uns nicht antun!" Snape blickte suchend zur Tanzfläche.  
"Arthur, könnten Sie mal kurz rüber kommen?" Er winkte Mr. Weasley zu, der ziemlich mitgenommen in Mollys Armen übers Parkett glitt. Dessen Gesicht hellte sich schlagartig auf. Er warf seiner Frau einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und machte sich schnellstens aus dem Staub. "Eure Mutter", keuchte er in Ron und Ginnys Richtung, "ist einfach nicht zu bremsen, wenn es ums Tanzen geht!" Erleichtert ließ er sich neben Harry aufs Sofa sinken. "Was gibst?"  
"Unsere drei Helden hier, machen sich Sorgen um ihren Schulabschluss. Sie haben das ganze 7. Schuljahr versäumt. Wie gedenkt das Ministerium die Sache zu handhaben?" "Oh, das! Hatte noch keine Zeit, mit euch zu reden." Ein stolzes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. "Alle, die an der Schlacht in Hogwarts beteiligt waren, erhalten ein Belobigungsschreiben vom Minister persönlich, das sollte euch jede Tür öffnen, die euch für die Zukunft von Nutzen sein kann." Er strahlte Ron an. "Auch du, mein Sohn!" Ginny sah ihn erbost an. "Und was ist mit mir?" "Tja, du kriegst auch eins. Aber du hast trotzdem noch ein Schuljahr vor dir." Sie grinste. "Egal, bei den Lehrern! Unterrichtest du auch?"  
Alle Augen wandten sich zu Marie. Sie strich traurig über ihre Narben. "So?" "Was soll'n das heißen?" Ron sah sie entgeistert an. "Was ist dein Anblick gegen den Schrecken, den wir ertragen mussten - 6 Jahre Zaubertränke bei Prof. Snape!" Mr. Weasley blickte erschrocken zu Severus, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Wo er recht hat, hat er recht." Alle lachten, während Snape nachdenklich Hagrid betrachtete. "Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Babysitten, ihr beide könntet euch diese Aufgaben teilen, wenn du möchtest, Marie." Hagrid Gesicht strahlte vor Freude. "Wär klasse. Sag ja Marie!" Sie nickte lächelnd. "Na gut, ein Versuch kann nicht schaden." Ginny klatschte begeistert in die Hände.  
Marie sah sie belustigt an, dann blieb ihr Blick an Hermine hängen. "Du wolltest Severus um etwas bitten, Hermine?" "Also", sie holte tief Luft und sprach, leicht rosa im Gesicht, zu Snape gewandt, weiter, "Ron und Harry wollen die Aurorenausbildung machen. Aber ich würde lieber was Nützliches tun." Die beiden warfen ihr einen beleidigten Blick zu, schwiegen aber. "Mde. Pomfrey braucht eine Hilfe auf der Krankenstation. Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht Lust dazu hätte. Sie ..., ähm, sie hält mich für geeignet", das Rosa vertiefte sich, "aber letztlich ist das die Entscheidung des Schulleiters."  
Verblüfft blickte dieser sie an. "Du willst in Hogwarts bleiben?" "Ja!" Snape stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand. "Es wird mir eine Freude sein, eine so fähige Hexe zur Kollegin zu haben." Er verneigte sich leicht und Hermine errötete jetzt vollends, während Ron genervt die Augen verdrehte. "Jetzt reichts aber," blaffte er, "sonst schnappt sie noch völlig über." Marie lachte herzhaft. "Vergönn's ihr doch, sie hat's ja verdient!" Sie drückte Hermine an sich. "Ich freu mich!" Dann flüsterte sie Severus etwas ins Ohr. Er nickte. "Macht's euch was aus, wenn wir verschwinden?" Alle schüttelten grinsend den Kopf. "Aber vergesst ja nicht, uns zur Hochzeit einzuladen!", rief Ron ihnen hinterher, als sie winkend die Halle verließen.


	24. Ein guter Vergleich?

_**9\. Ein guter Vergleich?**_

"Sind sie nicht reizend?" Marie deutete auf die Schulleiter in ihren Porträts, die allesamt tief zu schlafen schienen. Einzelne Schnarcher, die ziemlich gekünstelt klangen, ließen die Rahmen erzittern. "Na ja, wenn keiner zuschaut!" Marie reckte sich und küsste Severus zärtlich, dann legte sie beide Hände an seine Wangen, streifte sein Haar nach hinten und betrachtete eingehend sein Gesicht. "James hat unrecht. Für mich bist du der schönste Mensch auf Erden. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass du meinen Anblick noch lange erträgst."  
Er sah sie nur an, so zärtlich, dass sie unwillkürlich erschauderte und die Wärme, die sie durchströmte wurde langsam zur Glut. Wie streichelnde Finger, fühlte sie seinen Blick auf ihrer Haut. Er glitt über ihr Gesicht, ganz langsam, als wolle er jede Einzelheit in seinen Geist aufnehmen - jede einzelne Narbe -, wanderte tiefer vom Hals zum Dekolleté, das einen Teil ihrer spröden, rissigen Haut entblößte, strich über die sanften Rundungen ihrer Brüste hinab zu ihrem Schoß, als könne er den Stoff ihres Kleides mühelos durchdringen.  
Ein wollüstiges Stöhnen entfuhr ihr. "Hör auf!", flüsterte sie erregt und meinte doch das Gegenteil. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten sanft die Konturen ihrer Brustwarzen. Als sich ihr Körper an seinen presste, begierig sein Verlangen zu spüren, ertönte ein leises Hüsteln hinter ihnen. Sie fuhren erschrocken auseinander und blickten in Dumbledores amüsiertes Gesicht, das ihnen aus dem Porträt zuzwinkerte.  
"Verzeiht meine Taktlosigkeit, aber ...", er wies auf die anderen Porträts, deren Bewohner aufs äußerste gespannt zu Severus und Marie herabblickten und jetzt begannen, Dumbledore vorwurfsvolle Blicke zuzuwerfen. "Spielverderber!", sagte Dilis Derween enttäuscht. "Endlich passiert mal was Aufregendes in diesem Büro und was machst du?" Sie bedachte ihn mit einem zornigen Blick. "Hätte Snape zu gern als feurigen Liebhaber erlebt. Schade!" Sie seufzte inbrünstig.  
Marie prustete los, während Severus Gesicht feuerrot anlief. "Danke!", murmelte er in Dumbledores Richtung. "Keine Ursache! Übrigens meinen Glückwunsch, wär zu schön gewesen, wenn ich das noch hätte erleben dürfen - eine Hochzeit in Hogwarts!" Er wischte sich gerührt über die Augen und lächelte gleich darauf spitzbübisch. "So und jetzt ab mit euch nach oben, da seid ihr ungestört!" Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen.  
Als Marie erschöpft aber unsagbar glücklich in Severus Armen lag und seinem Herzschlag lauschte, der sich nur langsam beruhigte, ließ sie ihren Blick durch das von mattem Kerzenlicht erhellte Zimmer wandern. Was sie sah, betrübte sie zutiefst. Es wirkte kalt und unpersönlich. Alle Andenken und Bilder, die zu Dumbledores Zeiten die Regale und den Raum mit Leben füllten, waren verschwunden. Nichts ließ darauf schließen, dass Severus hier zu Hause war.  
Sie spürte, dass er sie beobachtete. "Es gefällt dir nicht!", stellte er fest. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es macht mir Angst, fühlst du dich hier wohl?" "Wohlfühlen?" Er schien darüber nachzudenken, was das Wort bedeutete. "Nun, es ist der einzige Raum, in dem ich meinen Gedanken freien Lauf lassen kann. An diesem Schreibtisch hab' ich erkannt, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Nach unserem letzten Abend in der heulenden Hütte, saß ich stundenlang hier, ohne den Aufruhr in meinem Innern zu begreifen."  
Er drückte sie zärtlich an sich. "Niemals zuvor hatte ich mich so geborgen gefühlt, wie in deinen Armen und gleichzeitig so verletzlich. Ich schämte mich für meine Schwäche und wünschte doch nichts sehnlicher, als mich noch einmal deiner tröstenden Umarmung hingeben zu können. Es tat so gut, einmal nicht stark sein zu müssen." Marie schluckte und presste sich noch enger an seine Brust. "Ich hab' es so sehr genossen, dich berühren zu dürfen, ohne mich zu verraten. Du fühltest dich so elend und ich war glücklich - verzeih mir! Aber ich hab' mich so sehr nach dir gesehnt. Einmal, ein einziges Mal, hab' ich mir gesagt, will ich ihn in meinen Armen halten. Doch danach ...", ihre Stimme versagte und Severus streichelte ihr sanft übers Haar.  
"Es ist vorbei. Nichts wird uns mehr trennen und bald gehören wir für immer zueinander." "Freust du dich?" Maries Stimme hatte einen ungläubigen Unterton. Severus drehte sie sanft auf den Rücken, stütze sich auf seinen Ellbogen und sah sie so ernst an, dass sie erschrak. "Ich hab' niemals zuvor einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was es bedeutet, eine Ehe zu führen - warum auch? Doch als du zu mir aufblicktest, dort in der Halle, nach diesen grauenvollen Minuten, in denen ich dachte, ich hätte dich für immer verloren, gerade als ich erfahren hatte, was es heißt, einen Menschen von ganzem Herzen zu lieben und ... zu begehren, wurde mir schlagartig bewusst, dass ich keinen Tag, keine Stunde, ja keinen Augenblick mehr ohne dich ertragen könnte. All meine Sinne verzehren sich nach dir, Marie. Dich anzusehen, deinem Lachen zu lauschen, deinen Duft einzuatmen, deine warme Haut an meiner zu spüren, das wünsche ich mir, alle Tage meines Lebens. Ich brauche dich so sehr, wie ...". Er suchte nach einem Vergleich, um der Tiefe seiner Gefühle Ausdruck zu verleihen, doch Marie legte ihm sacht einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
"Sag kein Wort mehr, sonst zerspringt mein Herz vor Glück, hör mal!" Sie zog ihn zu sich herab und bettete seinen Kopf an ihre Brust. Tatsächlich hämmerte ihr Herz so heftig, dass diese Befürchtung verständlich war. "Mein Prinz," flüsterte sie liebevoll, schlang beide Arme um ihn und seufzte ergriffen, "das war die schönste Liebeserklärung, die eine Frau sich wünschen kann. Kein Mensch kann glücklicher sein als ich." "Nur ich!" Mit diesen Worten schloss er sie behutsam in die Arme.  
Als er Stunden später aus einem tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf erwachte, war der Platz an seiner Seite leer. Er fuhr erschrocken in die Höhe und sah Marie auf dem Fenstersims sitzen und sehnsüchtig zum Wald hinüberblicken. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie zusammenzuckte, als er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte. "Guten Morgen, mein Schatz!", flüsterte er zärtlich, sie lächelte und lehnte sich an ihn. "Sitzt du schon lange hier?" "Ich konnte nicht schlafen, Betten sind nichts für mich!" Sie lachte über die Verwirrung in seinem Gesicht. "Heute zeig' ich dir mein Zuhause, dann wirst du verstehen, was ich meine."  
Ihr Blick wanderte über seinen nackten Körper und wieder regte sich die Lust in ihr. "Lass uns gleich gehen, bevor ...", sie wandte ihren Blick ab. Er lachte heiser. "Du musst mich für unersättlich halten." Beschämt sah sie zu ihm auf. "In der Tat!" Auf seine unnachahmliche Art zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und knöpfte ihrem Umhang auf. Die Strahlen der Morgensonne ließen ihre raue, rote Haut grausam deutlich zu Tage treten, doch Severus Finger strichen sanft darüber.  
"Schmerzt dich meine Berührung?", fragte er besorgt, als er ihre Abwehr spürte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ohne ihn anzusehen. "Das ist es nicht." Der Kloß, der ihr im Hals steckte, ließ ihre Stimme fremd klingen, als sie sagte: "Deine Liebe hätte mich fast vergessen lassen, wie schrecklich ich aussehe. Wie kannst du es nur ertragen, mich anzufassen?" Severus Eingeweide verkrampften sich. Wie konnte er ihr nur begreiflich machen, wie sehr er es genoss, ihre nackte Haus zu streicheln. Natürlich fühlte sie sich nicht sanft und geschmeidig an, eher reptilienhaft!  
"Komm!" Die Aufregung in seiner Stimme riss sie aus ihren trüben Gedanken. "Was ist?" Entschlossen ergriff er ihre Hand. "Los, komm mit!" Sie grinste. "So?", fragte sie anzüglich. "Oh!" Hastig schlüpfte er in seine Kleider und Marie tat es ihm gleich. Kopfschüttelnd folgte sie ihm die Treppe ins Büro hinab, weiter durch den Geheimgang zu Hagrids Hütte, aus der noch kein Rauch aufstieg, hinein in den Verbotenen Wald. Unschlüssig blieb er stehen. "Wo leben die Thestrale?" Verblüfft starrte Marie ihn an. "Dorthin willst du?" Er nickte. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm ihn bei der Hand. "Na, dann los!"  
Sie führte ihn am See vorbei, immer tiefer in den Wald. Ab und zu blieb sie lauschend stehen. Sie legte einen Finger auf den Mund, als sie an den schlafenden Zentauren vorbei schlichen. "Die mögen es gar nicht, so früh geweckt zu werden", erklärte sie Severus, als sie weit genug entfernt waren. Sie bewegte sich so völlig lautlos im Unterholz, dass er sich vorkam wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen, als er zum x-ten Mal auf einen krachenden Ast trat. Aber Marie achtete nicht darauf.  
Plötzlich blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. "Seidenschnabel, schnell verbeug dich!" Beide senkten die Köpfe tief vor dem Hippogreif, der auf der Lichtung vor ihnen damit beschäftigt war, ein Kaninchen zu fressen. Auch er neigte seinen Schädel mit dem gewaltigen Schnabel. Marie ging zu ihm und kraulte ihn am Ohr, was ihm augenscheinlich gefiel. Severus trat neben sie und streckte zögernd die Hand aus. "Sobald er sich verbeugt, kannst du ihn anfassen - keine Angst!" Die riesigen Krallen, in denen der Kadaver des Hasen hing, wirkten nicht unbedingt vertrauenerweckend.  
"Ist es noch weit?", fragte er leise, während er über die gewaltigen Schwingen strich. Marie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein!" Sie versetzte Seidenschnabel einen liebevollen Klaps auf den Hals. "Bis bald, mein Freund!", wandte sich um und deutete auf die gegenüberliegenden Bäume. "Eigentlich ist das hier ihr Reich, aber sie haben sich vor ihm versteckt. Hippogreife beim Jagen zu stören, ist für Thestrale nicht ungefährlich. Er würde sie als Beute betrachten, auch wenn wahrscheinlich sogar dieses Kaninchen mehr Fleisch auf den Rippen hat, als Quasimodos Sohn."  
Severus dachte an den kleinen skelettartigen Körper, der sich an ihn geschmiegt hatte und eine Woge der Zärtlichkeit stieg in ihm auf. "Du meinst, er könnte getötet werden?" "Nicht, wenn er bei der Herde bleibt." Sie strich sanft über Severus Gesicht. "Du sorgst dich grundlos um ihn. Quasimodo würde ihn vor jeder Gefahr schützen." Sie hatte die Worte kaum ausgesprochen, als auch schon ein winziges Kerlchen aus dem Gebüsch auf sie zustürzte, als hätte es sehnsüchtig auf ein Wiedersehen gewartet.  
Erschrocken blickte Severus sich zu Seidenschnabel um, doch der Hippogreif war verschwunden. Der kleine Thestral wirbelte so schnell um ihn herum, dass ihm allein vom Zusehen schwindelig wurde. Die Freude des Kleinen war offensichtlich. Severus Augen glänzten feucht, als er sich auf die Knie sinken ließ. Sofort sprang er ihm auf den Schoß und schnüffelte an seinem Hals. Er wurde sonderbar ruhig und der Blick der kleinen Echsenaugen wirkte so menschlich, dass Severus die Enttäuschung darin erkennen konnte. Verwirrt lauschte er in sich hinein. "Du hast recht, mein kleiner Freund. Mein Kummer ist fort, wie weggeblasen. Tut mir leid für dich." Als hätte er ihn verstanden, rollte er sich in seinem Schoß zusammen, wobei er ein Geräusch, dem Schnurren einer Katze verblüffend ähnlich, ausstieß und Severus strich ihm sanft über den Kopf. Die schuppige Haut ähnelte Maries mehr, als er gehofft hatte.  
Lächelnd sah er zu ihr hinüber. Dutzende von Thestralen standen am Rand der Lichtung. Quasimodo lag neben Marie im Gras. Sie hatte sich an ihn gelehnt und streichelte mit beiden Händen seinen muskulösen Hals, während sie Severus beobachtete. "Wie kannst du es ertragen, ihn anzufassen?", sagte er und bat den Thestral in Gedanken um Verzeihung. Zutiefst empört blickte sie ihn an. "Warum sagst zu so etwas, du weißt doch, wie viel er mir bedeutet. Es ist mir völlig gleich, wie er sich ...", anfühlt, wollte sie sagen, doch in diesem Moment begriff sie und das Wort blieb ihr im Halse stecken. Sie starrte Severus völlig entgeistert an. "Deshalb wolltest du zu ihnen? Du vergleichst mich mit einem Thestral?"  
Severus Lächeln erstarb, seine Freude verwandelte sich in Sorge, Marie könnte ihn missverstehen. Sofort reckte der Kleine seinen spitzen Reptilienkopf und begann an seinem Hals zu saugen. Ihn an sich pressend, stand Severus auf und ging zu Marie hinüber, die ihr Gesicht Quasimodo zugewandt hatte und ihm tief in die Augen sah. "Marie, ich hatte so sehr gehofft ...". Sie unterbrach ihn mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung und lauschte weiter den Gedanken des Thestrals, dann blickte sie zu Severus auf.  
"Er hält dich für genial, mein Lieber. Er meint, auf die Idee hätte er selbst schon früher kommen können." Es war unmöglich zu erkennen, was Marie bei diesen Worten fühlte. "Und was denkst du?", fragte Severus leise. Sie schob ihr Kleid nach oben und strich nachdenklich über ihre nackten Beine. Ganz allmählich erschien ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie streckte Severus die Hand entgegen und zog in zu sich herab. Er seufzte so erleichtert, als fiele ihm ein Felsbrocken vom Herzen. Er setzte sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. "Du bist mir nicht böse?"  
Statt zu antworten, lehnte sie sich an ihn und streichelte den kleinen Thestral, der es sich wieder auf Severus Beinen gemütlich gemacht hatte und soeben zufrieden zu schnarchen begann. "Weißt du", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme, "es hat mich nie sonderlich gekümmert, wie ich aussehe. Zuerst hielt ich es für eine gerechte Strafe und als ich mit Quasimodos, Dumbledores und Hagrids Hilfe langsam ins Leben zurückfand, war es mir egal. Niemanden schien mein Aussehen zu stören, selbst in Siebenbürgen gewöhnten sich sie Menschen rasch an mich, ja sie vertrauten mir sogar. Dann kam ich nach Hogwarts zurück, doch erst als ich erkannte, wie wichtig du mir nach den vielen gemeinsamen Abenden geworden warst, als ich erkannte, dass ich dich liebte, wurde mir mit voller Wucht bewusst, wie hässlich ich bin. Und ich verwünschte mein dummes Herz, das mir solche Qualen bereitete."  
Vorsichtig, um den Kleinen nicht zu wecken, drückte Severus Marie liebevoll an sich. "Ich spürte die Veränderung an dir und konnte sie mir nicht erklären. Ich fürchtete, du hättest von meiner Schuld erfahren und wagte nicht, danach zu fragen. Du warst plötzlich so kalt und abweisend!" Sie nickte. "Nur so konnte ich unsere Treffen ertragen. Immer wieder betrachtete ich in diesen Tagen Lilys Bild und wünschte mir so sehr, schön wie sie zu sein. Mein einziger Trost war der Gedanke an das Ende, das unausweichlich schien und ich sehnte es herbei. Niemals hätte ich zu hoffen gewagt, du könntest mehr als Freundschaft für mich empfinden."  
Sie ergriff seine Hand und presste sie an ihre vernarbte Wange. "Ich weiß, dass deine Liebe zu mir ebenso stark und tief ist wie meine eigene, obwohl meine Haut nicht weich und zart ist. Und du hast vollkommen recht," sie strich erneut über ihre Beine, "es fühlt sich an wie Quasimodos Körper, nur wärmer." Sie lächelte. "Seine Berührung war lange Zeit, die einzige, die ich ertrug. Ich liebte es, mich an ihn zu kuscheln so wie der Kleine hier an dich. Wenn du meine Nähe so sehr genießt, wie ich damals seine und ich weiß, das tust du," sie sah zärtlich zu ihm auf, "werde wohl auch ich lernen können, mich so zu mögen wie ich bin, denn meine Narben sind ein Teil von mir, daran wird nichts etwas ändern." Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, schloss die Augen und schlief fast so schnell ein wie der Thestral.


	25. Treffen im Wald

_**10\. Treffen im Wald**_

Severus lehnte an Quasimodos breitem Rücken, im Arm die Frau, die er liebte, auf seinem Schoss der kleine Thestral und ließ in Gedanken die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage an sich vorbei ziehen, unfähig das ganze Ausmaß seines Glückes zu begreifen und doch wissend, das er alles dafür geben würde, es festzuhalten, solange wie möglich. So versunken war er in seine Erinnerungen, dass er das leise Knacken der Zweige und das Geräusch sich nähernder Schritte nicht bemerkte.  
Erst als eine mittlerweile vertraute Stimme erklang "Oh, seht mal! Hagrid, darf ich ihn streicheln?", schlug er die Augen auf. In diesem Moment erschien die mächtige Gestalt des Wildhüters einige Meter von Quasimodos Kopf entfernt. Einen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt, blickte er hinter sich und murmelte: "Leise, nich' aufwecken, die können ganz schön gefährlich sein, wenn sie erschrecken." Aber nicht der Thestral erschrak, sondern Hagrid. Als sein Blick auf Snape und Marie fiel, trat er vor Überraschung einen Schritt zurück, so dass Hermine gegen sein gewaltiges Gesäß knallte und im Fallen Ron, Harry und Ginny mit sich riss. Alle vier lugten vorsichtig an Hagrids Beinen vorbei.  
Der Anblick, noch gesteigert, durch die vor Verblüffung offen stehenden Münder, war so ulkig, dass Severus sich mit aller Macht beherrschen musste, um nicht laut aufzulachen. Ein Grinsen jedoch konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. Marie kuschelte sich im Schlaf enger an ihn, der kleine Thestral stieß einen rasselnden Schnarchlaut aus, doch keiner von beiden erwachte. Die vier rappelten sich leise auf und Hagrids riesige Pranken schoben sie in Richtung Dickicht, an dessen Rand sie sich allesamt ins Gras fallen ließen und zu Snape hinüberstarrten, der erneut die Augen schloss. Sein Gesicht wirkte vollkommen entspannt und glücklich.  
"Was für ein zu Herzen gehender Anblick, findet ihr nicht?" Ginny seufzte leise, während Ron die Augen verdrehte, als er Hermines seliges Lächeln bemerkte. "Sie passen so gut zusammen!", flüsterte sie leise und Hagrid nickte. "Hätte nich gedacht, dass ich Snape mal sympathisch finde." "Denkste vielleicht, einer von uns?" Ron schüttelte sich, Harry blickte zu Boden. "Ich hab' ihn gehasst, mehr als ihr alle zusammen!" Ginny legte den Arm um ihn. "Er hat seine Rolle perfekt gespielt, vielleicht zu gut. Keiner konnte die Wahrheit ahnen." "Schluss jetzt!" brummte Hagrid. "Is' alles vorbei. Hab' Marie noch nie so glücklich gesehen und sie sieht tief in die Herzen. Er muss'n guter Kerl sein, sogar Quasimodo spürt das." Seine Stimme klang ungewohnt ernst.  
Ein wohliges Stöhnen klang von der Lichtung herüber. Marie streckte sich genüsslich, bevor ihr Blick auf die kleine Gesellschaft im Schatten fiel. "Was macht ihr denn hier?" "Drauf warten, dass du endlich ausgeschlafen hast!" erwiderte Ron auf ihre erstaunte Frage. Hermine kicherte. "Blödmann! Hagrid hat uns gestern versprochen, uns mit zu den Thestralen zu nehmen, wenn wir noch einen Tag bleiben, aber wir wollten euch nicht wecken." Sie deutete auf den Kleinen, der nach wie vor auf Snapes Schoss lag und friedlich schnarchte.  
Leise kamen alle herüber, aber als sie sich vorsichtig setzten, hob er den Kopf, sprang auf und rannte davon. Traurig sahen die Mädchen ihm nach. "Schade!" "Wieso seid ihr eigentlich hier?", fragte Ron. Marie lachte. "Nun, Severus hatte einen etwas eigenwilligen Einfall." Sie lehnte ihre Wange an Quasimodos Echsenkopf. "Findet ihr auch, dass wir uns ähnlich sind?" "Hä?" Ron starrte sie verdutzt an. Hermine keuchte entsetzt auf. "Wer sagt denn so was?" Hagrid überlegte kurz, dann lächelte er wissend. "Eigentlich schon - kluger Gedanke!" Er nickte Snape anerkennend zu, der wie erstarrt dasaß, als hätte er vergessen, wie man atmet.  
Marie, die seine Beklemmung spürte, lächelte fröhlich. "Find ich auch!" Sie strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange und küsste ihn liebevoll. "Beruhige dich! Ich hab's verstanden! Ich hatte einen Anflug von Selbstmitleid heute morgen, als die Sonne auf meine Narben schien", erklärte sie. "Ich hab nicht verstanden, wie Severus es ertragen kann, mich zu berühren." Sie errötete leicht. "Jetzt weiß ich's!" Ihr Gesicht leuchtete vor Freude. "Danke!"  
Ron sah begriffsstutzig von ihr zu Snape. "Kapier ich nicht!" "Nun", Severus zögerte, "ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich ihr begreiflich machen sollte, dass ...", er errötete, blickte zu Boden und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Dann sah er Marie tief ins Auge. "Dass es das wunderbarste Gefühl ist, das ich jemals erlebt habe, deinen Körper an meinem zu spüren, gleichgültig wie er sich anfühlt." Die Verlegenheit, die sich nach diesen Worten bei den jungen Leuten ausbreitete, war fast greifbar.  
Marie lachte laut auf. "Und ich dachte, ihr seid erwachsen. Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt, wir halten nur Händchen?" Hagrid grinste breit. "Und weil er wusste, wie sehr du Quasimodo liebst, ist er auf die Idee gekommen, deine Haut mit der eines Thestrals zu vergleichen? Klasse!" Er schlug Snape begeistert auf die Schulter, worauf dieser leicht zusammen zuckte. "Oh, tschuldige, hab' nicht dran gedacht." Betreten sah er Severus an, doch der winkte ab. "Macht nichts, ich bin froh, dass du mich verstehst!"  
"Und das hat geklappt?", ungläubig starrte Ron Snape an. "Zuerst dachte ich, sie reißt mir den Kopf ab, aber mittlerweile scheint sie begriffen zu haben, wie ich's gemeint hab', vor allem weil's stimmt." Er strich sanft über Maries Beine und danach über Quasimodos Hals. "Überzeugt euch, wenn ihr euch traut! Sie beißen beide nur selten!" Er grinste über Rons erschrockene Miene. Ginny rückte näher zu Marie und sagte kleinlaut: "Wenn ich ehrlich bin, würd' ich schon gern wissen, wie es sich anfühlt!" Marie zog ihren Rock über die Knie. "Aber erschrick nicht!"  
Ginny legte ihre zarte Hand auf Maries vernarbtes Bein und hielt kurz die Luft an. Dann hob sie die andere, sah Marie fragend an, die lächelnd nickte, und strich über die Haut des Thestrals Verblüfft sah Ginny zu Harry hinüber. "Stimmt wirklich, komm!" Harry war schrecklich unbehaglich zu Mute, als er Maries nackte Haut berührte, aber er wollte sich vor Ginny keine Blöße geben. "Du bist nicht so kalt!", war alles, was ihm zu sagen einfiel und Ginny kicherte.  
Quasimodo schnaubte belustigt und wandte seinen Kopf Hermine zu, als wollte er sagen, du bist an der Reihe. Sie zog Ron mit sich und streichelte ehrfürchtig die Schnauze des Thestrals, während Ron ihm den Hals tätschelte. "Wisst ihr noch, wie wir damals ins Ministerium geflogen sind, ohne sie zu sehen? Das war vielleicht ein irres Gefühl." Ron erschauderte bei dem Gedanken an den nächtlichen Flug und Hermine nickte. "Das war das Grusligste, was ich je gemacht hab'!"  
"Aber auf ihnen zu fliegen, ist einfach großartig und völlig ungefährlich. Wollt ihr's nicht noch mal probieren?" Marie hob die Hand und fünf weitere Thestrale galoppierten über die Lichtung auf sie zu. "Seht mal!" Marie deutete auf einen von ihnen. Verständnislos sahen die anderen ihn an, bis Severus näher trat und fragte: "Ist das seine Mutter?" Da erst bemerkten sie den kleinen Thestral, der zwischen den beiden angelegten Schwingen in einer Mulde am Rücken des erwachsenen Tieres kauerte, die so tief war, dass nur das Köpfchen hervorlugte. Marie nickte. "Sie möchte, dass du auf ihr reitest. Ihr wisst ja, wie schüchtern der Kleine ist."  
Entschuldigend sah sie Hermine und Ginny an, die hoffnungsvoll zu dem Jungen hochblickten, der rasch den Kopf zurückzog, als er sie bemerkte. "Treffen wir uns am kleinen See!", schlug Marie vor, zog sich auf Quasimodos Rücken, legte beide Arme um seinen Hals, presste sich an ihn und schon stieg er in die Luft. Erwartungsvoll sahen die anderen Tiere die Menschen an, die zögernd zwischen ihnen standen. "Bis zum See werden wir's schon überleben", meinte Harry und grinste in die Runde, während er auf den ihm am nächsten stehenden Thestral kletterte. "Na, dann mal los!", murmelte Snape und schwang sich so behände auf den Rücken des Weibchens, dass Ron ihn verblüfft anstarrte. "Los, rauf mit euch!" Snape grinste Ron schadenfroh an, bevor sein Thestral pfeilgerade nach oben schoss, ohne dass der Kleine auch nur den Kopf hob.  
"Nun macht schon!", brummte Hagrid Ron und den beiden Mädchen zu, die immer noch unschlüssig neben ihm standen. "Ich würd' zu gern mal auf einem reiten, aber das würden die nich aushalten." Er blickte an seiner massigen Gestalt hinab und seufzte. "Na ja, s'is wie's is', nich' wahr, aber", schlagartig hellte sich seine Miene auf, "vielleicht kann ich's auf einem von Charlys Drachen versuchen, was meint ihr?" "Aber klar doch, Drachenreiten ist bestimmt das Richtige für dich." Ron kicherte bei der Vorstellung, wie Hagrid versuchte, den Rücken eines feuerspeienden Hornschwanzes zu erklimmen.  
Das Lachen verging ihm, als Hagrids gewaltige Hand ihn packte und auf den Rücken eines Thestrals hievte. "Festhalten!", befahl er, gab dem Tier einen Klaps und sah befriedigt zu, wie es in die Höhe schnellte. "Tolle Wesen!", murmelte er begeistert, während er Ginny und Hermine hinauf half. Lächelnd sah er ihnen nach, wandte sich um und stapfte in den Wald zurück.  
Marie saß am Ufer des Sees auf einem Stein und ließ die Füße im Wasser baumeln. Lächelnd sah sie zu, wie Severus geschmeidig vom Rücken des Thestrals glitt und sich zu ihr umwandte. Hinter ihm begann Quasimodos Sohn jämmerlich zu fiepen. Marie lachte. "Scheint, als wolle er dich nicht gehen lassen!" Sie lief zu ihnen hinüber und schlang die Arme um Severus Hals. "Wie gut ich ihn verstehen kann!", flüsterte sie zärtlich und küsste ihn, als wären sie tagelang getrennt gewesen. Der Kleine verstummte erschöpft, kuschelte sich eng an seine Mutter und schlief wieder ein.  
Severus ergriff Maries Hand und wies zu der alten Eiche. "Kann man das Herz noch erkennen?" Marie nickte. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinüber und blickten auf James und Lilys Namen. "Hat dieser Tag von 16 Jahren unser Schicksal bestimmt?" "Nein!" Marie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Ich hab mich nicht in dich verliebt, weil ich deine Geschichte kannte, sondern weil deine Gegenwart in all den Stunden, die wir zusammen verbrachten, für mich so selbstverständlich wurde, dass ich dich schon vermisste, noch ehe ich dich verließ. Als ich die Bedeutung dieser Sehnsucht erkannte, war ich ihr bereits hilflos ausgeliefert. Ich sah deine Lippen und wünschte nichts mehr, als sie auf meinen zu spüren, ich sah deine Hände und träumte davon, sie würden mich zärtlich berühren. Ich sehnte mich so sehr nach deiner Nähe, dass jedes weitere Treffen zur Qual wurde und gleichzeitig lebte ich nur für diese Momente. Ich liebe dich, Severus, nicht den verzweifelten Jungen, nicht den tapferen Held - nur den Mann!" So ernst sah sie ihn an, dass ihm ganz feierlich zu Mute wurde. "Du bist eine wunderbare Frau, Marie. Womit hab' ich deine Liebe verdient?"  
"Ob du sie verdient hast, muss sich erst noch zeigen!" Sie kicherte schulmädchenhaft, zog ihren Umhang aus, hob ihr Kleid soweit in die Höhe, dass sie es über ihren Beinen verknoten konnte und kletterte geschickt wie ein Eichhörnchen auf den Baum. "Denkst du, da oben erwisch ich dich nicht?" Ein spöttisches Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen.  
"Willst du mir weismachen, du kannst auf Bäume klettern, Severus Snape?" "Warts ab!" Er zog Schuhe und Socken aus, krempelte seine schwarze Hose hoch bis zu den Knien und schwang sich so geschickt von Ast zu Ast, dass er Sekunden später neben Marie saß, der vor Verblüffung der Mund offen stand. "Wow!" "Darf ich das als Kompliment auffassen, Miss Potter?" "Du darfst, Professor! Hast du noch mehr verborgene Talente?" "Die zu entdecken, überlasse ich dir!"  
"Sieh mal!" Marie deutete zum Schloss hinüber. Vier Thestrale umkreisten die Zinnen und Erker der Schule in so gewagten Flugmanövern, dass Severus der Atem stockte. "Na, hoffentlich haben sie noch nicht gefrühstückt!" "Oh, jetzt wo du's sagst, ich hab schrecklichen Hunger." Marie presste eine Hand auf ihren knurrenden Magen und machte sich an den Abstieg. Unten angekommen ließ sie sich ins Gras fallen und schloss die Augen. "Pst - ich muss mich konzentrieren!". sagte sie, als Severus Schatten über sie fiel. Er setzte sich neben sie und sah sie neugierig an. Endlich öffnete sie die Augen.  
"Was war das denn?" "Nun, ich hab die Thestrale gebeten, mit ihren Kunststückchen aufzuhören und außerdem hab ich 7 Personen zum Frühstück angekündigt." Jetzt war er es, der sie überrascht anstarrte. "Angekündigt - bei wem denn?" "Warts ab!"  
Er lachte. "Bist du nachtragend?", fragte er belustigt. "Unsinn, aber es gibt auch noch einiges, was du nicht über mich weißt. Ich hab nämlich überhaupt kein Geschick für Haushaltszauber. Deshalb hat mir Dumbledore seine Hauselfe überlassen. Ich hab Pretty gebeten, uns was zu Essen zu machen. Komm, lass uns am See auf die anderen warten." Nebeneinander, die Füße im erfrischenden Wasser, sahen sie den vier Thestralen bei der Landung zu. Fast synchron setzten sie leichtfüßig ihre Hufe ins Gras und ihre Reiter sprangen herab. Glühende Begeisterung stand in alle vier Gesichter geschrieben. "Na, hab ich euch zu viel versprochen?"  
Atemlos, erhitzt und wacklig auf den Beinen ließen sich alle vier ins Gras fallen und strahlten Marie an. "Mann, war das irre!" Ron grinste breit. "Hey, Hermine, seit wann macht dir so was Spaß?" Sie saß mit einem geradezu entrückten Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm und sah den Thestralen zu, die ans Wasser getrabt waren, um ihren Durst zu stillen. Bei Rons Frage schien es, als erwache sie aus einem tiefen schönen Traum. "Es war, als wären wir eins, als gehörten er zu mir, wie meine Arme und Beine. Habt ihr das auch gespürt?" Ron nickte. "Stimmt, war völlig anders als beim letzten Mal. Warum eigentlich?" wandte er sich an Marie.  
"Nun, die Magie der erwachsenen Thestrale verstärkt vorhandene Gefühle ihrer Reiter. Als ihr ins Ministerium unterwegs wart, denke ich, war nur Angst und Anspannung in euch, die während des Flugs ständig zunahm, deshalb kam der Ritt euch schrecklich vor." Sie lächelte den Vieren zu. "Heute morgen dagegen, scheint ihr ziemlich glücklich gewesen zu sein, stimmt's?" Sie lachte herzhaft, als alle vier leicht erröteten. "Dacht ich's mir doch! Übrigens hatte Severus schon die Befürchtung, eure Mägen könnten rebellieren, bei den spektakulären Sturzflügen."  
"Das habt ihr gesehen?" Harry sah sie erstaunt an. "Wo wart ihr denn, ich hab ständig noch euch Ausschau erhalten." Marie deutete auf die Eiche. "Von da oben hat man einen herrlichen Blick übers Schlossgelände, nicht wahr, mein Lieber?" Severus nickte lächelnd. "Die können auf Bäumen landen?" Ron blickte die Thestrale bewundernd an. Snape musste so heftig lachen, dass er sich beinahe verschluckte. "Nette Vorstellung!", würgte er hervor. Auch die anderen grinsten, während Ron ziemlich belämmert den Baum ansah. Marie kicherte. "So ähnlich muss ich geschaut haben, als du hochgeklettert bist." "Geklettert!" Ron starrte Snape so entgeistert an, dass keiner der anderen sich mehr beherrschen konnte.  
Hagrid, der just in diesem Moment aus dem Wald hervortrat, blieb beim Anblick der sich vor Lachen im Gras wälzenden Ginny, neben der Hermine sich die Tränen mit dem Taschentuch, das er ihr einst geschenkt hatte, vom Gesicht wischte und es an Harry weiterreichte, abrupt stehen. "Was'n hier los?" "Ron", keuchte Marie, "hat gewisse Schwierigkeiten, sich damit abzufinden, dass sein Zaubertränkelehrer die Kunst beherrscht, auf Bäume zu klettern." Sie wies auf Severus und die Eiche. "Hä?", machte Hagrid begriffsstutzig und näherte sich so vorsichtig, als fürchte er, sie seien übergeschnappt.  
Ginny schnappte nach Luft, presste die Hand auf den Bauch und wimmerte: "Ich kann nicht mehr!" Severus lächelte Ron zu, der immer noch wie erstarrt dasaß. "Ich glaub, auf den Schreck hast du dir ein Frühstück verdient." Wortlos stand Ron auf, warf den anderen einen vernichtenden Blick zu und stapfte in Richtung Schloss davon. "Halt, warte!", rief Marie ihm nach, "ich dachte, wir frühstücken bei mir."  
Schlagartig verstummte das Gelächter. Ron wandte sich um und sah Marie ungläubig an. "Bei dir?" Auch Harry, Ginny und Hermine sahen sie verblüfft an, nur Hagrid strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. "Klasse!", brummte er, "hab Pretty schon ewig nich mehr gesehen, geht's ihr gut?" "Ich hatte es gestern ziemlich eilig." Sie lächelte Severus zu. "Aber so wie sie in ihrem Schaukelstuhl vor sich hingeschnarcht hat, glaub ich schon." "Pretty?", fragte Harry zögernd. "Maries Hauselfe", Hagrid grinste zu Hermine hinüber und deutete ihren empörten Blick richtig, "keine Bange, die is freiwillig hier, besser als bei Marie könnt sie's nirgends haben." Er klopfte Marie freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, so dass sie knöcheltief in den Schlamm einsank, der sich in einer Pfütze am Seeufer angesammelt hatte.  
"Igitt, igitt", Severus verzog angewidert das Gesicht und hievte Marie mit einem so heftigen Ruck nach oben, dass ihr Gewicht ihn taumeln ließ und sie beide rücklings ins Gras fielen. "Angeber!" Marie lachte lauthals über Severus schuldbewusste Miene. "Wolltest sie wohl mit deiner Kraft beeindrucken." Hermine kicherte unterdrückt, während Ginny auf Snapes muskulöse Waden schielte. "Tja", sagte sie boshaft zu Ron und Harry gewandt, "da könnt ihr euch wohl ein Stückchen abschneiden." Vereint in ihrer Empörung, drehten sie sich zu Hagrid um und Ron fragte: "Wo geht's lang?" Doch der schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf. "Is besser, wir lassen Marie voraus gehen. Ich kenn das neue Passwort nich."  
Marie machte einen Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab, Severus Hosenbeine rollten sich aus, Socken und Stiefel schwebten herbei, der Schmutz an ihren Beinen wurde in die Pfütze zurückgezogen und auch sie schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe. "So!" Sie sah an sich hinab, begutachtete Severus Erscheinung und nickte zufrieden, dann ergriff sie seine Hand. "Komm und präg dir den Weg gut ein!"


	26. Maries kleine Welt

_**11\. Maries kleine Welt**_

Marie führte sie fort vom See an einem kleinen Bach entlang ins dichte Unterholz. Vor einem schier undurchdringlichen stacheligen Brombeergestrüpp blieb sie stehen und stupste mit ihrem Zauberstab dagegen. "Passwort!", krächzte eine tiefe Stimme. "Morgen, Abraxas - Haferbrei!" "Guten Morgen!" Eine Rabe mit herrlich glänzendem schwarzblauem Gefieder neigte den Kopf in Maries Richtung und die Hecke öffnete sich, um sie einzulassen.  
Der Garten, der, von den Strahlen der Vormittagssonne in sanftes Licht getaucht, vor ihnen lag, war erfüllt von Leben. Das muntere Gezwitscher der Vögel klang wie ein Willkommensgruß. Schmetterlinge und Libellen in den herrlichsten Farben umschwirrten die betörend duftenden Rosenbüsche, die sich wie ein blühender Zaun rund um die innen liegenden Gemüsebeete erstreckten. Der Bach, dem sie gefolgt waren, schlängelte sich zwischen reichlich mit Früchten behängten Obstbäumen hindurch und verschwand am hinteren Ende unter einem mächtigen Felsmassiv.  
Rauch stieg aus dem Kamin der Hütte, die an den Stein geschmiegt, über und über mit wildem Wein bewachsen, so natürlich wirkte, als wäre sie nicht von Menschenhand erbaut, sondern aus dem Fels herausgewachsen. Die hölzerne Tür stand weit offen und das Geklapper von Geschirr drang ins Freie. Hagrid starrte entrüstet auf die schon jetzt gigantischen Kürbisköpfe. "Wie macht sie das nur, dass ihre immer größer werden als meine?", murrte er erbost. Harry und Ron grinsten sich an. Die Mädchen sahen sich begeistert um. "Guck mal!" Ginny packte Hermine am Ärmel. In einem der Salatbeete saß eine Häsin mit ihren Jungen und alle kauten genüsslich an den grünen Blättern.  
Severus zog Marie an sich und sie sah lächelnd zu ihm auf. "Gefällt es dir?" Sein Mund war so trocken, dass er nur nicken konnte. "Was hast du?" Sie sah ihm aufmerksam ins Gesicht. Seine Augen schimmerten feucht und er sagte nichts. Sie strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange, nahm ihn bei der Hand und deutete auf eine verwitterte alte Bank, die im Schatten eines Apfelbaums am Bachrand stand. Sie setzten sich, Marie schmiegte sich an ihn und wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort.  
Währenddessen war in der Tür der Hütte ein so verhutzelter alter Hauself erschienen, dass nur an der eigentümlichen Sammlung unterschiedlichster Lockenwickler in den mausgrauen spärlichen Haarschöpfen zu erkennen war, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte. Die riesigen blauen Augen richteten sich freudestrahlend auf Hagrid. "Pretty! Kommt Leute, ich stell euch einander vor - Marie scheint beschäftigt zu sein!" Er nickte zum Obstgarten hinüber und winkte die anderen zu sich.  
Lange Zeit saßen sie schweigend da und Marie genoss den Frieden und das Glück, das ihr Herz erfüllte. "In dem Dorf, indem Lily und ich aufwuchsen," begann Severus plötzlich zu erzählen, "gab es eine Fabrik. Fast alle Einheimischen arbeiteten dort, auch mein Vater. Wir waren arm. Das Wenige, das er nach Hause brachte, reichte kaum zum Leben. Meine Mutter wagte nicht zu Zaubern und so knurrte uns ständig der Magen. Eines Tages hielt ich es einfach nicht mehr aus. Ich beschloss, aus dem großen Obstgarten, der dem Besitzer der Fabrik gehörte, ein paar Äpfel zu stehlen. Ich hatte schreckliche Angst, erwischt zu werden. aber es ging alles gut. Und so tat ich es wieder und wieder. Immer geschickter erklomm ich die Bäume. Niemand entdeckte mich.  
Doch ich wurde leichtsinnig. Ich brachte meiner Mutter Äpfel und Birnen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis mein Vater dahinter kam. Die Schläge, die ich dafür bezog, waren die schlimmsten bisher. Allein die Angst, man hätte mich, seinen Sohn, im Garten seines Chefs beim Diebstahl erwischen können, machte ihn rasend. Als es vorbei war, verkroch ich mich in das Gebüsch, in dem Lily mich fand. Von da weg habe ich den Garten nie mehr betreten. Dass Lily mich heimlich mit Essen versorgte, hat er nie erfahren."  
Marie setzte sich auf und sah ihn traurig an. "Das alles hier erinnert dich an deine schreckliche Kindheit?" Er blickte sie verblüfft an. "Aber nein, so war das nicht gemeint! Damals hab ich mir geschworen, wenn ich jemals genug Geld besitzen würde, um mir ein eigenes Häuschen zu leisten, würde ich den prächtigsten Garten haben, den man sich vorstellen kann. So einen wie diesen hier. Das fiel mir wieder ein, als wir vorhin da drüben standen."  
Marie sah nicht überzeugt aus. "Wenn du lieber zurück zum Schloss möchtest, komm' ich mit dir!" Er konnte sehen, wie schwer ihr diese Worte fielen, umso mehr liebte er sie dafür. Er zog sie zärtlich an sich und strich ihr übers Haar. "Soviel bedeutet es dir, bei mir zu sein?" "Nichts ist wichtiger als deine Nähe, du wirst mich einsperren müssen, wenn du mal allein sein willst." Sie schmiegte sich an ihn. "Allein war ich lang genug, glaub mir und ich war nie glücklich dabei."  
Er hob ihr Gesicht, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. "Marie, hier", er deutete mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung auf den Garten und die Hütte, "hier und nirgendwo sonst, möchte ich mit dir leben, denkst du, es ist Platz genug für zwei?" Das Strahlen, das auf ihrem Gesicht erschien, ließ das Licht der Sonne verblassen. "Komm, ich zeig's dir!". Sie zog ihn hoch, küsste ihn und presste dann eine Hand auf den knurrenden Magen. "Nach dem Frühstück!", fügte sie hinzu.  
Noch bevor sie die Hütte erreichten, erschien die alte Hauselfe in der Tür. Marie kniete sich vor sie hin und nahm die faltigen kleinen Hände in ihre. Sie sprachen beide kein Wort und doch sah es aus, als unterhielten sie sich. Die Elfe blickte ihn mit ihren großen Augen so intensiv an, dass ihm beklommen zu Mute wurde. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Plötzlich glitt ein Lächeln über das faltige Gesicht und sie nickte, wandte sich um und verschwand. Severus sah Marie irritiert an. "Was war das jetzt?" Sie erhob sich. "Erklär ich dir später, ich komm um vor Hunger!"  
Das Innere der Hütte erwies sich als einziger großer halbrunder Raum. Eine Hälfte bestand aus der Küche und einer mit Hagrid, Ron, Hermine, Harry und Ginny ziemlich überfüllten Essecke. Rechts war der Wohnbereich. Zwei Schaukelstühle standen vorm Kamin, in dem ein offenes Feuer brannte. Ein gemütliches breites Sofa erstreckte sich vom Kamin bis zu einem großen Schreibtisch, auf dem einige gerahmte Fotografien standen. Den hinteren Abschluss bildete die Felswand, in deren Mitte ein schwerer dunkelgrüner Samtvorhang anscheinend eine Öffnung verhüllte. Überhaupt war das ganze Zimmer in Grün- und Brauntönen gehalten. Die Möbel waren allesamt aus dunklem Holz, die Polsterung bestand zu Severus Überraschung aus echtem Moos.  
"Tolle Gastgeberin bis du!", brummte Hagrid, aber das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht nahm seinen Worten die Schärfe. "Viel is nich mehr über, aber wie ich Pretty kenn', hat sie bestimmt noch was Leckeres in petto, stimmt's?" Die Hauselfe, die in einem der Schaukelstühle hockte, gab ein eigenartig schmatzendes Geräusch von sich, das wohl ein Lachen sein sollte. Flink wie ein Wiesel, wuselte sie in die Küche, stieß Hagrid ihren Zeigefinger in den dicken Bauch und deutete auf das Sofa. "Okay, ich verschwinde!" Er befolgte ihre Anweisung, streckte sich ächzend auf dem Diwan aus und rieb sich den Bauch.  
Marie und Severus ließen sich auf den beiden Stühlen nieder, die Hagrid zuvor besetzt hatte. Sofort begann Marie, Haferbrei in sich hinein zu schaufeln. Kopfschüttelnd sah Severus ihr zu, während die anderen verhalten kicherten. "Ziemlich ausgehungert, was?", fragte Ron frech. "Na, hör mal. Drei Tage ohne Essen, da möchte ich dich mal sehen!" "Lieber nicht, Ron ist schon unausstehlich, wenn der drei Stunden lang nichts zu futtern kriegt." Hermine knuffte ihn grinsend in die Seite.  
Pretty hievte ein gewaltige Pfanne mit köstlich nach frischen Kräutern duftendem Rührei auf den Tisch und reichte Severus eine Gabel. "Danke, Pretty." Er lächelte sie vorsichtig an. Wieder gab sie diesen seltsamen Laut von sich, ging zu ihrem Schaukelstuhl und kletterte hinein. "Seht euch ruhig um, wenn ihr satt seid", forderte Marie ihre Gäste auf, während sie sich und Severus Tee einschenkte. Ginny besah sich zögernd den Vorhang. Als Marie ihr lächelnd zunickte, trat sie hindurch. Gleich darauf stieß sie einen überraschten Laut aus, der die anderen veranlasste, ihr zu folgen. Marie beantwortete Severus neugierigen Blick mit einem Kopfschütteln. "Das zeig ich dir erst, wenn sie weg sind", sagte sie geheimnisvoll. "Gibst du mir mal die Marmelade?"  
Als endlich auch ihr Hunger gestillt war, schwang sie ihren Zauberstab, worauf das schmutzige Geschirr sich selbst säuberte und zurück in die Regale sprang. "Lass uns nach draußen gehen. Es ist ein so herrlicher Tag, viel zu schade, um ihn zu verschlafen!" Pretty und Hagrid, denen das herzlich egal zu sein schien, schnarchten im Duett. Marie klappte im Vorbeigehen den Deckel einer Holztruhe auf, die neben der Haustür stand, ergriff ein paar Decken und trat hinaus ins Freie. "Schatten oder Sonne?" "Lieber Schatten, wenn's dir nichts ausmacht." Sie lächelte erfreut. "Noch eine Gemeinsamkeit!" Sie legte eine der Decken unterhalb der Felswand ins Gras, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Stein und klopfte auffordernd neben sich.  
Als die Vier geraume Zeit später zusammen mit Hagrid aus der Hütte traten, saß Marie immer noch an den Fels gelehnt und blickte zärtlich auf Severus hinab, dessen Kopf in ihrem Schoss lag. Sie streichelte liebevoll seine Wangen und sah dabei unendlich glücklich aus. Pretty, die hinter ihnen erschien, gluckste vergnügt. Sie trug das Tablett, auf dem ein Krug und acht Gläser standen, mit solcher Leichtigkeit, dass Harry sie verblüfft ansah. Sie trippelte vor ihnen her zu Marie und Severus hinüber, der sich mittlerweile aufgesetzt hatte, leicht rosa im Gesicht. "Sie findet dich übrigens reizend!", flüsterte Marie ihm ins Ohr.  
"Danke, Pretty! Setzt euch doch zu uns!", sagte sie laut und breitete die restlichen Decken aus. Pretty stellte das Tablett geschickt ab und reichte jedem ein Glas Kräuterlimonade, dann setzte sie sich wie selbstverständlich neben Marie. Die anderen warfen ihr neugierige Blicke zu, während sie es sich gemütlich machten. Hagrid schien das Verhalten der Elfe nicht zu irritieren. Er beanspruchte eine Decke für sich allein und schlürfte genüsslich das köstliche kalte Getränk. "Klasse, Pretty, was sind da für Kräuter drin?", fragte er sie, die Antwort schien er aber von Marie zu erwarten. Und sie kam prompt. "Fünferlei verschiedene Minzenarten und Zitronenmelisse."  
"Warum spricht sie nicht?", fragte Ron, direkt wie immer, ohne auf Hermines tadelnden "du bist so unhöflich"-Blick zu achten. Marie lachte herzhaft. "Ihr habt's ganz schön lange ausgehalten. Man sieht euch eure Neugier ja an der Nasenspitze an. Dir übrigens auch!" Sie tippte Severus zärtlich an die lange Hakennase und grinste. Dann nahm sie Prettys kleine Hand in ihre und sah sie fragend an. Pretty nickte, griff in ihre Schürzentasche und zog ein ziemlich ramponiertes Foto heraus, strich zärtlich darüber und reichte es Marie.  
"Das ist Pretty und ihre erste Herrin, muss ungefähr 70 Jahre her sein. Sie war so ein hübsches Elfenmädchen, dass alle sie nur Pretty riefen. Darüber geriet ihr wirklicher Name in Vergessenheit." Sie reichte das Bild von Hand zu Hand. Es zeigte ein unscheinbares junges Mädchen und ein süßes, blondgelocktes Elfenkind mit riesigen leuchtend blauen Augen. Die Lockenpracht vor so üppig, dass sie die übergroßen Elfenohren verbarg. Sie sah wirklich niedlich aus. Hermine jedoch starrte verblüfft auf das Kind. "Die sieht irgendwem ähnlich!", murmelte sie nachdenklich. Marie nickte. "Gut beobachtet - das ist Ariana Dumbledore, Albus Schwester." Harry starrte sie an. "Die auf unerklärliche Weise gestorben ist?"  
Pretty schnaubte verärgert. Marie tätschelte ihr beruhigend die Hand. "Unerklärlich ist nicht das richtige Wort. Es ist vollkommen klar, dass ein Fluch sie traf, unklar war nur, wer ihn ausgesprochen hatte." "Dann stimmt die Geschichte tatsächlich, Dumbledore und Grindelwald?" Bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens trat ein Ausdruck wilden Hasses in Prettys Gesicht. "Ja, sie waren beide von dem Gedanken besessen, die Heiligtümer des Todes zu finden. Grindelwald um Inferi zu erschaffen, Dumbledore um seine Eltern zurückzuholen, damit er die lästige Verantwortung für seine Geschwister wieder abgeben konnte.  
Kein besonders guter Grund, sich mit Grindelwald zu verbünden, aber er war jung, genial, hatte so viele Pläne und doch war er dazu verdammt in Godric's Hollow zu bleiben, seiner Geschwister wegen. Eines Tages kam es zu einem schrecklichen Streit zwischen Aberforth, Grindelwald und Dumbledore. Ariana und Pretty waren ebenfalls im Raum. Alle drei zückten ihre Zauberstäbe. Am Ende lag Ariana tot am Boden und Pretty", Marie drückte sanft die Hand der kleinen Elfe, "Pretty hatte Stimme und Gehör verloren und den Menschen, den sie abgöttisch geliebt hatte. Die drei anderen blieben unverletzt. Grindelwald flüchtete, Aberforth gab Albus die Schuld und dieser litt sein ganzes Leben lang unsagbar unter dem Wissen, wenn auch unabsichtlich, den Tod seiner Schwester verschuldet zu haben."  
Sie blickte zu Severus auf. "Deshalb musste er Riddles Ring anstecken. Er hoffte, Arianas Geist zu sehen und sie um Verzeihung bitten zu können. Es gelang ihm. Die Vergebung seiner Schwester bedeutete ihm mehr als sein Leben. Die letzte Zeit war er trotz aller Schmerzen, glücklicher als je zuvor." Severus nickte langsam. "Die Last der Schuld abstreifen zu können, mag es wert sein zu sterben. Doch ich bin unendlich dankbar, dass es mir erlaubt ist weiterzuleben." "Ja, ich auch!", flüsterte Marie. Sie blickten sich tief in die Augen und vergaßen den Rest der Welt.  
Prettys eigenartiges Lachen brachte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Verlegen blickten sie in die Runde. Plötzlich stand die Elfe auf, packte entschlossen Maries Hand, drückte sie in Severus und deutete auf die Hütte. "Soll wohl heißen, ihr dürft verschwinden!" Ron grinste anzüglich und warf Hermine einen auffordernden Blick zu. Sie lächelte. "Für uns wird's auch langsam Zeit, nicht Ginny? Eure Eltern warten sicher schon darauf, dass sie endlich los können!" "Die fahr'n für'n paar Wochen in Urlaub und wir haben den Fuchsbau für uns allein", fügte Ron auf Maries fragenden Blick hinzu.  
"Und wann triffst du dich mit deiner Olympia?" Hagrid lief scharlachrot an. "Soll'n das heißen, meine Olympia? Wir sind nur Freunde", brummte er, sah dabei aber ziemlich vergnügt aus. "Na, dann steht ja perfekten Ferien nichts mehr im Weg." Marie sprang auf, streckte Severus die Hand entgegen und lächelte ihn verführerisch an. "Und jetzt zeig ich dir den Rest!" Begleitet von fröhlichem Gelächter verschwanden sie im Haus.  
Pretty schenkte den anderen Limonade nach. "Denkst du, er ist der Richtige, Pretty?" Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, sie nickte und presste eine Hand aufs Herz. Dann ergriff sie zu Rons Verblüffung Hermines Hand und deutete auf ihn. "Kluges Mädchen!" Hagrid grinste. "Bei den beiden", er zeigte auf Harry und Ginny, "ist's eh klar. Hey Ron, ich glaub du sollst Hermine nen Antrag machen."  
Zur allgemeinen Überraschung fing Harry plötzlich so schallend zu lachen an, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen kugelten. Ron war krebsrot im Gesicht. Auch Hermine blickte ziemlich betreten drein. "So was in der Art hatten wir schon", würgte Harry hervor. Ginny und Hagrid sahen ihn verdutzt an. "Schnauze!", fauchte Ron verärgert, packte Hermines Hand und zog sie hoch. "Komm, wir gehen!"  
"Erzähl!", forderte Ginny Harry auf, als die beiden außer Hörweite waren, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. "Lieber nicht, ein andermal vielleicht." Er sah Ginny an und sein Herz schlug einen Purzelbaum vor Aufregung. "Ähm, Ginny?" Verdammt, war das schwierig! "Ähm". "Sagtest du bereits", kicherte sie und sah ihn gespannt an. Er konnte fühlen, wie ihm die Hitze in den Kopf stieg. Pretty stupste Hagrid an und deutete zu den Gemüsebeeten am anderen Ende des Gartens. "Wir gucken uns mal die Kürbisse an." Dass die beiden weg waren, machte es nicht leichter.  
Er wünschte, Ginny könnte auch Gedankenlesen, dann wüsste sie, dass er ihr endlich sagen wollte, wie sehr er sie liebte. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte es erneut. "Ginny, ich liebe dich!" War eigentlich ganz einfach. Sie strahlte ihn an. "Ich liebe dich auch, Harry, sehr sogar." Der Kuss, der dieses Geständnis besiegelte, war anders als all die vorherigen. Ernster und inniger, bedeutungsvoller. Beide spürten die Veränderung. Ginnys Augen glänzten feucht. Harry zog sie an sich, schloss die Augen und hielt sie lange Zeit schweigend fest.  
Hagrid stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus und Harry schlug die Augen auf. "Blödes Vieh!", knurrte Hagrid erbost. Er kniete im Kürbisbeet, die Hände um den größten der riesigen Kürbisse gelegt. Ein Wichtel hielt seine Finger umklammert wie ein Schraubstock. Hilfesuchend sah er Pretty an, die merkwürdig verkrümmt dastand, eine Hand auf den Bauch gepresst, die andere auf den Mund. "Was gibt's 'n da zu Lachen, tut verdammt weh! Mach was! Au, aua!" Pretty zupfte den Wichtel an der Mütze und er verschwand im Boden.  
Hagrid starrte schockiert auf seine Finger. "Is' der irre?" Er pustete heftig, dann rannte er zum Bach und tauchte seine Hände ins kalte Wasser. Harry und Ginny hatten große Mühe ernst zu bleiben. Doch Lachen schien ihnen angesichts Hagrids grimmiger Miene nicht ratsam. "Baut ne Diebstahlsicherung in ihr Gemüsebeet ein, wo gibt's denn so was?" "Du wolltest den klauen?", fragte Harry entsetzt. "Blödsinn, nur abmessen. Wollt vergleichen, wie viel meinem noch fehlt, sollte wohl mal mit Drachenmist düngen, den kann ich gleich bei Charly bestellen. Ha", er sah mit triumphierender Miene zu Pretty, "Warts nur ab, nächstes Jahr, aua!"  
Er riss seine Hände aus dem Wasser. Blut tropfte von seinem rechten Daumen. "Jetzt reichts aber, ich verschwinde!" Er steckte den Finger in den Mund, sah Harry und Ginny beleidigt an, die nicht anders konnten, als Hagrids Pechsträhne mit schallendem Gelächter zu quittieren. "Kommt ihr mit, wenn ihr mit dem Gegacker fertig seid?", fragte er bissig. Pretty zupfte ihn am Hosenbein. Sie hatte ein strahlend weißes Taschentuch in der Hand und deutete auf Hagrids Daumen. Er streckte ihr den Finger hin. Sie legte ein grünes Blatt auf den Biss und das Blut gerann. Dann wickelte sie geschickt das Tuch darum, warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und verbeugte sich vor ihm.  
Hagrid sah peinlich berührt auf sie hinab. "War doch nicht deine Schuld, Pretty. Ich hab' nicht dran gedacht, dass die Bachechsen Junge haben. Die Idee mit dem Wichtel ist übrigens große Klasse. Werd mir auch einen zulegen. Gibt tatsächlich Schüler, die sich nen Spaß draus machen, meinen Garten zu verwüsten." Er grinste Harry an. "Stell dir nur mal Crabbe und Goyle vor, wie sie im Dreck liegen und um meine Hilfe betteln." Jetzt war er es, der laut auflachte.  
"Und Fang kümmert sich in der Zwischenzeit um Malfoy." Ginny kicherte, ein Bild von Draco vor Augen, der vor Hagrids Hütte im Matsch lag. Über ihm stand Fang und fletschte seine gelben Zähne, Sabber tropfte aus seinem Maul direkt in Malfoys Gesicht. Lachend verabschiedeten sie sich von Pretty und machten sich auf die Suche nach Ron und Hermine, um endlich die langersehnten, dieses Jahr hoffentlich vollkommen friedlichen Ferien zu genießen.


	27. Immer für eine Überraschung gut

_**12\. Immer für eine Überraschung gut**_

Währenddessen zeigte Marie Severus die Welt jenseits des Vorhangs. Ein langer schmaler Gang, beleuchtet von niemals erlöschenden Kerzen, in deren Licht die nackten Felswände golden schimmerten, führte sie tief hinein in den Berg. Ein sanftes Plätschern, das mit jedem Meter deutlicher zu hören war, begleitete ihre Schritte. Severus zog Marie an sich und küsste sie zärtlich. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen langen Haaren und umarmte ihn liebevoll. Einige Minuten standen sie still da, eng umschlungen und endlich allein. Dann schob Severus sie sanft von sich weg, lächelte sie glücklich an und sagte: "Jetzt zeig mir dein Reich, Prinzessin!"  
Sie lachte so laut, dass das Echo weithin zu hören war. Severus grinste boshaft. "Zukünftig wirst du deine Lustschreie unterdrücken müssen, damit Pretty nicht vor Schreck aus ihrem Schaukelstuhl fällt." "Sie ist taub, schon vergessen?" Tatsächlich war ihm das für den Moment entfallen. "Na, dann!" Er hob sie hoch und trug sie weiter den Gang entlang. Nach einer scharfen Biegung blieb er so plötzlich stehen, als wäre er gegen eine unsichtbare Wand geprallt. Vor ihm lag eine riesige Höhle. Wieder lachte Marie, diesmal über sein Gesicht. "Na, Überraschung gelungen?" Er nickte nur. "Lass mich runter, ich will dir was zeigen!"  
Vorsichtig setzte er sie ab und sah sich fasziniert um. Ein kreisrunder See, der von der Quelle des Baches gespeist wurde, lag direkt vor ihnen und glitzerte im Sonnenlicht, das durch eine Öffnung hoch oben im Fels strahlenförmig herab fiel. Das Gestein rechts von ihnen funkelte in den unterschiedlichsten Farben und spiegelte sich im Wasser, was die Wirkung um ein Vielfaches verstärkte, als schimmerten Edelsteine unter der Oberfläche. Severus tauchte eine Hand in den See und stieß einen überraschten Laut aus. "Es ist warm!", sagte er verblüfft. "Natürlich!" Marie sah ihn belustigt an, "oder badest du gerne kalt?"  
Sie ergriff seine Hand und wies nach links. Mehrere türförmige Löcher in der Felswand erregten seine Aufmerksamkeit. "Meine Gemächer, Prinz!" Sie knickste artig. "Beliebt ihr sie euch anzusehen?" Sein Lachen hallte so laut durch die Höhle, dass er erschrocken verstummte. "Ziemlich heftig!", murmelte er. Marie zog ihn mit sich in den ersten Raum. "Das Ankleidezimmer!" Sie grinste, als er verblüfft auf die vielen Ausbuchtungen in den Wänden des länglichen Raumes starrte, die ihn aussehen ließen wie einen riesigen löchrigen Schweizerkäse, nur eben aus Stein.  
In den winzigsten tanzten kleine magische Flammen, die anderen waren je nach Größe mit den verschiedensten Utensilien befüllt. Da gab es Fächer mit Wäsche, Handtüchern und Seifen in den kuriosesten Formen. Die größte fast mannshohe Vertiefung beherbergte Maries Kleider und Umhänge. Andere Nischen waren bestückt mit Strümpfen und Schuhen. Einige jedoch waren leer. "Als hätten sie auf dich gewartet." Sie lächelte Severus an, wurde jedoch schlagartig ernst, als ihr etwas einfiel. "Du hast diesen Ort in meinen Erinnerungen nicht gesehen, stimmt's?"  
"Nein, du hast recht!" Erstaunt sah er sie an. "Wie hast du das gemacht?" "Prof. Abramson hat mich Schutzzauber gelehrt, die einen Ort so völlig verbergen, dass er in keinem Gedanken zu finden ist. Er nutzte diese Banne für seine eigene Höhle, um sich vor seinen Artgenossen zu schützen." Sie lachte und gab Severus einen schnellen Kuss. "Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es tatsächlich funktioniert, aber ich bin glücklich, dass es so ist. Ich finde es nämlich herrlich, dein verdutztes Gesicht zu betrachten." Sie lachte erneut, als er sie entrüstet ansah. "Mal sehen, wie dir mein Schlafzimmer gefällt."  
Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn durch die nächste Öffnung. Er nahm sich fest vor, sich keinerlei Regung anmerken zu lassen, was ihm nicht schwer fiel, denn der Raum war dunkel. "Zieh deine Schuhe aus!", bat sie und schlüpfte aus ihren, dann blickte sie ihn aufmerksam an. "Mal sehen, wie lang du das aushältst." Sie kicherte, während sie seine krampfhaft um Strenge bemühte Miene musterte. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und blickte stur in die Dunkelheit hinein. Deshalb bemerkte er nicht, wie Marie ihren Zauberstab hob, eine leichte Drehung ausführte und lautlos die Lippen bewegte. So war er nicht auf die plötzliche Helligkeit gefasst, als der Raum vor ihm zu strahlen begann.  
Nachdem seine Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, weiteten sie sich vor Verblüffung und ein überraschter Laut entfuhr ihm, bevor er es verhindern konnte. Mitten in dem kreisrunden Raum stand ein gigantisches steinernes Nest, gefüllt mit weichem Moos, das auch den gesamten Fußboden bedeckte. Er setzte einen Fuß darauf, sank bis zum Knöchel ein und hätte fast das Gleichgewicht verloren, wenn Marie ihn nicht gestützt hätte. "Hoppla!" Ihr Tonfall war derart schadenfroh, dass er versucht war, sie übers Knie zu legen und ihr das Hinterteil zu versohlen. Er streckte bereits die Hand aus, um sie zu packen, als sie flink wie ein Wiesel unter seinem Arm hindurchschlüpfte, zum Nest rannte und hineinsprang.  
Da saß sie, grinste ihn an und sagte herausfordernd. "Komm her, wenn du dich traust!" Mit großer Vorsicht Fuß vor Fuß setzend, ging er auf sie zu, das Gesicht zu einer bedrohlichen Grimasse verzogen. "Jetzt kann ich verstehen, warum Neville dich fürchtet." Sie kroch, anscheinend bibbernd vor Angst, an den hinteren Steinrand, als erwarte sie einen Angriff. Er näherte sich dem Felsnest, setzte sich auf die Umrandung und blickte sie hämisch grinsend an. "Mal sehen, wie lang du das aushältst!", sprach's und begann sich langsam zu entkleiden.  
Ein lustvoller ziehender Schmerz breitete sich in Maries Unterleib aus. Sie leckte sich erregt die Lippen und bewunderte stumm seinen nackten Körper. Er wandte sich um und verließ den Raum. Ein Plätschern ertönte. Da gab es für Marie kein Halten mehr. Schnell wie der Wind, streifte sie ihre Sachen ab, rannte zum See und sprang kopfüber ins laue Wasser. Er wartete mit offenen Armen auf sie.

Geraume Zeit später lagen sie eng umschlungen in Maries einzigartigem Bett, gewärmt von einer kuscheligen, aber überaus eigenwillig aus unterschiedlichen Fellen zusammengenähten Decke. "Geschenk von Hagrid" hatte Marie schläfrig gemurmelt, als Severus sie kritisch beäugte. Keine Minute später war sie eingeschlafen. Ihr warmer, rauer Körper, der sich eng an seinen schmiegte, ihr Haar, das ihn sanft am Kinn kitzelte, ihre Hand, die selbst im Schlaf, die seine festhielt, als das beglückte ihn so sehr, dass seine Augen mal wieder feucht wurden. Was war nur los mit ihm? So viele Tränen in so wenigen Tagen? Er war doch ein Mann und stark dazu, Männer weinen nicht!" "Sei nicht albern, Severus Snape", er hörte Maries Stimme so deutlich, wie damals, "auch Helden müssen manchmal weinen!" Er lächelte. Wie sehr hatte sein Leben sich seither verändert. Er musste kein Held mehr sein, nur ein Mann - Maries Mann! Ein Seufzer voll unaussprechlichem Glück entwich seiner Kehle, bevor er ihn unterdrücken konnte und Marie regte sich im Schlaf.  
Als sie Stunden später erwachte, wunderbar geborgen in Severus starken Armen, fühlte sie seinen Blick auf sich und hob lächelnd den Kopf. Der tiefe Ernst in seinem Blick ließ sie erschaudern. "Woran denkst du?" Er schluckte, biss sich auf die Lippen und drückte sie fest an sich. Ein zittriges Schnaufen begleitete seine Worte. "Ich liebe dich so sehr, Marie." Der Klang seiner Stimme trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Angst lag darin, Angst vor der Macht seiner Gefühle und sie konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen. Auch in ihr war Furcht. Was sie beide verband, war unvorstellbar stark, doch gleichzeitig schwächte diese Liebe sie so sehr, dass sie sich hilflos und verletzbar vorkam, wie ein neugeborenes Kind.  
Vielleicht waren sie das ja - neugeboren durch die Liebe. Sie setzte sich ruckartig auf. "Was uns geschenkt wurde, ist so gewaltig, dass wir es noch nicht zur Gänze ermessen können. Aber wir werden es lernen. Die Angst, es wieder zu verlieren, wird mit jedem Tag, den wir zusammen sind, kleiner werden. Und unsere Schwäche wird vergehen. Das hoffe ich zumindest." Sie blickte beklommen zu ihm hinab. Er strich ihr sanft über die feuchte Wange. "Ich auch, Marie, von ganzem Herzen. Ständig weinen zu müssen, macht mich ganz krank, auch wenn es Tränen des Glücks sind." Sie beugte sich hinunter und küsste sein nasses Gesicht. "Lass uns schwimmen, das bringt uns auf andere Gedanken. Komm!"

Severus sah Marie belustigt dabei zu, wie sie ein Sandwich nach dem anderen verschlang, während Pretty in ihrem Schaukelstuhl schnarchte. "Du bist schlimmer als Ron, wie kann man nur ständig ans Essen denken?" Sie grinste ihn genüsslich kauend an, spülte den letzten Bissen mit einem Schluck rubinroten Weins hinunter und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Seit Pretty hier ist, genieße ich jede Mahlzeit auch die einfachste. Du, der du in Hogwarts tagtäglich die herrlichsten Speisen vorgesetzt bekommst, wirst nicht verstehen können, wie wundervoll es ist, sich nicht selbst versorgen zu müssen. Die Jahre bei Abramson waren für meinen Geist sehr lehrreich, aber für meinen Magen eine Qual. Zentauren ernähren sich, wie du sicher weißt, hauptsächlich von Gras und Blättern. Wären nicht die Geschenke der Dörfler gewesen, wär ich mit meinen miserablen Kochkünsten bestimmt verhungert. Sich nur mit Hilfe von Magie zu ernähren, ist unmöglich, glaub mir."  
"Das weiß ich sehr gut. Aber du hast recht, die Jahre in Hogwarts ließen mich vergessen, was es heißt, ständig Hunger zu haben. Wie lange ist Pretty schon bei dir?" "Als ich zurückkam, fiel Dumbledore sofort auf, wie mager ich war. Er bot mir an, im Schloss zu bleiben, aber ich weigerte mich. Es wäre ein Gefängnis für mich gewesen, ich wollte zurück in den Wald. Dieser Ort hier war schon in meiner Jugend meine Zuflucht. Zwar lebte ich damals bei Hagrid, aber seit ich die Höhle entdeckt hatte, malte ich mir aus, dort zu leben. Ich bat Dumbledore um Erlaubnis, Abramsons Schutzzauber anwenden zu dürfen, um ungestört zu sein.  
Da kam ihm der Gedanke, mir einen Hauself als Hilfe zu überlassen. Aber die Hogwartselfen fürchten den Wald. Es war Pretty selbst, die mich bat, sich mein Versteck ansehen zu dürfen. Seit Dumbledore Schulleiter wurde, lebte sie in seinen Gemächern. Sie sehnte sich nach Abwechslung und war auf Anhieb begeistert. Sie ist zwar alt, aber ihre Vorstellungskraft ist enorm. Sie besah sich den verwilderten Garten, die verfallene Hütte und auch die Höhle. In ihrem Kopf entstand ein Bild und gemeinsam begannen wir, es zu verwirklichen. Sie gab die Anweisungen, Hagrid und ich führten sie aus und das ist dabei herausgekommen."  
Strahlend sah sie ihn an. Ihre Begeisterung wirkte ungemein ansteckend. Und sie hatte ja recht, das Ergebnis war schöner als alles, was er selbst sich je hätte vorstellen können. "Damit also verbrachtest du deine Tage." "Genau, während du deine Schüler getriezt hast, waren wir unglaublich fleißig, so dass du dich ins gemachte Nest setzen kannst." Er lächelte. "Apropos Nest ..., was hältst du von einem Verdauungsschläfchen?" "Später, erst will ich dir was zeigen, wenn du nicht zu müde bist?" Sie grinste verschmitzt und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen.  
Es war später Nachmittag und draußen wehte eine laue Sommerbrise. Die Rosen verströmten einen betörenden Duft, der sich mit dem Geruch frischer Minze und Zitronenmelisse vermischte. Severus blieb stehen, zog Marie an sich, schloss die Augen und atmete das würzige Aroma ein. Ein Gefühl tiefen Friedens durchströmte ihn. Er genoss die wärmenden Strahlen der Abendsonne, lauschte dem Rascheln der Blätter im Wind und fühlte sich vollkommen frei und unbeschwert. Plötzlich überkam ihn der unsinnige Wunsch, etwas völlig Verrücktes zu tun.  
Er packte Marie, hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie solange im Kreis herum, bis sie beide taumelnd vor Schwindel ins Gras fielen, wo sie lachend liegenblieben. "Was war das denn?", keuchte Marie, er grinste verlegen. "Ich hab mich noch nie so fantastisch gefühlt. Muss wohl an dir liegen, Prinzessin!" Er küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze. "Als wär ich so jung wie Ron und Harry und kein verstaubter alter Professor." "Das wär mir, glaub ich, ZU jung." Sie kicherte. "Verstaubt trifft's aber ganz gut. Sieh mal, worauf zu liegst!" Er setzte sich auf, besah sich irritiert die braune Schicht an Ärmeln und Rücken und warf dem platten Maulwurfshügel einen erbosten Blick zu. Marie klopfte ihm lachend die trockene Erde ab. "Immer für Überraschungen gut, mein Garten - unser Garten, mein ich!"  
"Hast du noch eine in petto, oder was wolltest du mir zeigen?" "Warts ab!" Sie führte ihn zu einem schmalen Weg, der direkt am Felsmassiv entlang führte. "Nach Ihnen, Professor!" "Ist das eine Falle?" Unschuldig blickte sie zu ihm auf. "Hast du etwa Angst? Und ich dachte, du räumst mir alle Gefahren aus dem Weg, mutig wie du bist! War wohl ein Irrtum, schade!" Sie schlüpfte an ihm vorbei und ging voraus. Dabei bog sie die überhängenden Zweige so heftig zur Seite, dass sie Severus, der hinter ihr stand, direkt ins Gesicht peitschten. "Oh, wie ungeschickt!", spottete sie und begann zu rennen.  
Ehe er sichs versah, war sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden. Zögernd umrandete er den Fels, bis der Pfad geradewegs in eine undurchdringliche Hecke mündete. Von Marie war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. "Kleines Biest!", rief er, "Wo steckst du?" "Suchst du etwa mich?", erklang eine belustigte Stimme hoch über ihm. Marie saß auf einem Felsvorsprung etwa 10 Meter über ihm und ließ die Füße in der Luft baumeln. "Na warte, dich krieg ich!" Er schwang seinen Zauberstab, worauf eine Treppe im Fels erschien, die direkt zu Marie hinaufführte. Ziemlich außer Atem erreichte er sie und blickte finster auf sie hinab. "Schimpfen kannst du später, dreh dich mal um!"  
Der Blick, der sich ihm bot, war überwältigend. In der Ferne ragte das Schloss hinter den Bäumen auf. Die Sonne, bereits halb hinterm Horizont versunken, tauchte den Himmel in blutrotes Licht, violette Wolkenfetzen zogen an den Zinnen vorbei. Severus setzte sich neben Marie, sie zog seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und schmiegte sich an ihn. "Wunderbar, nicht wahr?" Er nickte nur und betrachtete staunend das Farbenspiel, während er sie an sich drückte. Schweigend genossen sie das grandiose Naturschauspiel bis der letzte Sonnenstrahl verschwunden war. Und plötzlich saßen sie im Dunkeln. "Zu eng zum Apparieren!", stellte Severus fest. "Müssen wir den ganzen Weg im Licht der Zauberstäbe zurück oder willst du warten, bis der Mond aufgeht?"  
"Lumos!" Maries Zauberstab leuchtete hell und auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck, der ihm ein Grinsen entlockte. "Also noch eine Überraschung, ja?" Sie nickte. "Wird etwas nass, aber dafür geht's schneller, sogar ohne Magie, wenn du dich traust!" Jetzt lag ein herausfordernder Ausdruck in ihrem Auge. Sie leuchtete nach oben. "Allerdings müssen wir dazu ganz rauf!" Von dem Absatz, auf dem sie saßen, führten weitere Stufen auf das abgeflachte Plateau am Gipfel des Felsmassives. Langsam stiegen sie im Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe hinauf, bis Marie am Rand einer kreisrunden Öffnung im Stein stehenblieb und Severus angrinste.  
"Benütz lieber einen Schwebezauber, ich warte unten auf dich!" Sprach's und sprang! Ein lautes Platschen ertönte, bevor Severus auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, um zu antworten. Er leuchtete in die Tiefe und sah Marie im Lichte ihres eigenen Zauberstabs auf dem Rücken liegend im Wasser treiben und zu ihm hinaufblicken. "Na, mein Held, wo bleibst du so lange?" "Mach Platz, Prinzessin!" Sie schwamm zur Seite und Sekunden später ergoss sich eine gewaltige Fontäne über sie. "War wohl'n Bauchplatscher!", höhnte sie hämisch grinsend, obwohl sie sehr wohl erkannt hatte, dass Severus in perfekter Pfeilform im Wasser gelandet war.  
Er kraulte prustend auf sie zu und sie floh ans rettende Ufer. "Feigling!" knurrte er, bevor er ebenfalls mit triefendnassen Gewändern aus dem See stieg. Ein Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab und Maries Kleider waren wieder trocken. Allerdings lagen sie zusammengefaltet auf der Erde, obenauf Maries Zauberstab, während sie selbst nackt vor ihm stand. "So, Kätzchen, jetzt bist du mir hilflos ausgeliefert!" Er kam drohend näher. Sie wich zurück, bis sie den Fels im Rücken spürte. Seine grimmige Miene wirkte angesichts der nassen Sachen so unpassend, dass sie kichern musste. "So könntest du nicht mal Neville erschrecken - du tropfst!"


	28. Geständnisse

_**13\. Geständnisse**_

Sie griff nach seinem Zauberstab und warf ihn zu ihrem hinüber. Dann öffnete sie langsam Knopf für Knopf sein Hemd und streifte es ihm vom Körper. Ganz sanft fast wie ein Windhauch streichelten ihre Hände über seine Brust. Ein Schauer durchfuhr ihn und Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper. "Du frierst ja, zieh die nassen Sachen aus!" Er schlüpfte aus den restlichen Klamotten und zog Marie an sich. "Wärmst du mich?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß was besseres, warte mal!" Sie verschwand im Ankleidezimmer und kam mit einem kleinen Handtuch zurück.  
Vorsichtig begann sie, ihn abzurubbeln, fing an mit seinem Rücken. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen wanderte das Handtuch langsam tiefer und tiefer, strich über Po und Beine hinab zu den Waden und wieder hinauf. Dann trat sie vor ihn und rieb sein Gesicht trocken. Brust und Arme folgten. Sie ließ sich langsam auf die Knie sinken, fuhr an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel hinab bis zu den Füßen. Er stieß ein lustvolles Stöhnen aus, seine Hände durchwühlten ihr Haar, massierten ihre Schultern, während ihre Lippen sein feuchtes Glied umschlossen, behutsam über die empfindsame Haut strichen. Ein Keuchen entfuhr ihm, so voller Lust, dass Maries Unterleib vor Verlangen schmerzte. Er zog sie in die Höhe, presste seinen Mund auf ihren und ihre Zungen liebkosten einander. Eine Hitze stieg in Marie hoch, die sämtliche Gedanken verbrannte, nur noch ihr Körper zählte.  
Severus trug sie zum Nest und ließ sie sanft hineingleiten. Er selbst blieb stehen und blickte voll Verlangen auf sie hinab. Seine Augen funkelten in freudiger Erwartung und doch rührte er sich nicht, sondern betrachtete ihren Körper im Kerzenschein. "Wie kannst du nur sagen, nichts an dir ist weiblich," er kniete nieder und berührte sanft ihre Brüste, "oder weich und zart? Du bist vollkommen, Marie. Keine Frau kann schöner sein als du!" Trotz ihrer unbändigen Lust musste Marie lachen. "Hast du schon viele nackte Frauen gesehen?", fragte sie neugierig und zog ihn neben sich. Er wurde tatsächlich rot. "Eine", murmelte er verlegen, ohne Marie anzuschauen.  
"Hat sie dir viel bedeutet?" Der Klang ihrer Stimme veranlasste ihn, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Eifersucht lag in ihrem Blick und Zweifel. "Gar nichts - ich weiß nicht mal ihren richtigen Namen." Ungläubig sah sie ihn an. "Du hast mit ihr geschlafen, ohne sie zu kennen?" "Ich hab nicht, ich konnte nicht ...", stotterte er. Seine Verlegenheit rührte sie. "Schon gut, beruhige dich!" Sie zog ihn an sich, streichelte sanft seinen Rücken. "Es war dumm von mir, das zu fragen, verzeih!" Er presste sein Gesicht an ihre raue Haut und atmete tief durch, dann begann er zu erzählen.

"Der dunkle Lord hatte sie zu mir geschickt, um Lily endgültig aus meinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es nur das Verlangen nach einer schönen Frau war, was mich zu Lily hinzog. Und schön war sie, viel schöner als Lily. Kaum hatte sie meine Kammer betreten, begann sie, sich auszuziehen, legte sich nackt auf mein Bett und sah mich lüstern an. Ich wusste, es war die Gelegenheit, Voldemort endgültig zu beweisen, dass Lily mir scheinbar nichts mehr bedeutete, aber ich empfand kein Verlagen, nichts regte sich, wenngleich sie alles mögliche versuchte."  
Ein Schauer durchlief seinen Körper. "Als sie begriff, dass es vergeblich war, warf sie mir einen verächtlichen Blick zu, kleidete sich an und wandte sich zur Tür. Panik ergriff mich, Voldemort durfte es nicht erfahren. Ich versetzte ihr einen Schockzauber, um Zeit zu gewinnen. In meiner Verzweiflung durchsuchte ich ihr Gedächtnis und stieß auf eine Erinnerung, die es mir ermöglichte, sie mir gefügig zu machen. Sie hatte die Angewohnheit, ihren Freiern, denn sie war eine Hure, einen Liebestrank einzuflößen, der diese veranlasste, ihr großzügige Geschenke zu machen. Sollte das Ministerium davon Kenntnis erhalten, drohte ihr ein Aufenthalt in Askaban. So zwang ich sie, Voldemort zu belügen, was sie sehr überzeugend tat, denn ich hatte sie glauben gemacht, meine Narben rührten von der Folter durch die Gefängnisaufseher her. Um den Schein zu wahren, besuchte sie mich während der Weihnachtsferien täglich. Sie verbrachte die Zeit damit, sich ausgiebig auszuschlafen, während ich in der Bibliothek saß und darauf wartete, dass sie wieder verschwand. Unser Spielchen erfüllte seinen Zweck. Mein reges Liebesleben veranlasste einige der anderen Todesser zu neidischen Spötteleien, die zu ertragen mir jedoch nicht schwerfiel, wie du dir vorstellen kannst."  
Marie, die während der ganzen Zeit nicht aufgehört hatte, seinen vernarbten Rücken zu streicheln, flüsterte so leise, dass er sie kaum verstand. "Du wurdest nie wahrhaft befriedigt?" Sie spürte, wie sein Körper sich verkrampfte und bereute ihre Neugier zutiefst, doch war seine Antwort unendlich wichtig für sie. Sie drückte ihn so fest sie konnte an sich, um ihm das Gefühl von Geborgenheit zu vermitteln. In ihm tobte ein Kampf, der Wunsch ihr seine größte Schwäche anzuvertrauen, rang mit der tiefen Scham, die er dabei empfand.  
"Nicht durch eine Frau!", stieß er schließlich hervor. "Du selbst?" Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Er nickte, trotz der Angst, sie könne ihn voller Abscheu von sich stoßen. Doch ihre Arme schlossen sich nur noch fester um ihn und ein erleichterter Seufzer entfuhr ihr. "Danke, Severus! Danke, dass du mir so sehr vertraust!" Er wagte kaum, seinen Ohren zu trauen. "Findest du es nicht verwerflich? Du ekelst dich nicht vor mir?" Sie lachte so glücklich, dass er gar nicht anders konnte, als sie anzusehen. Nur Liebe lag in ihrem Blick und Verständnis. Plötzlich begriff er. "Du auch?" "Ja!"  
Er schlang seine Arme um sie und sie schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn. "Ich hätte nicht gewagt, davon zu sprechen, wenn deine Antwort anders gelautet hätte." Ernst sah sie ihm in die Augen. "Und doch ist diese Lust ein Teil von mir, seit ...", sie zögerte, "seitdem mich eine junge Frau in Siebenbürgen in einer sehr intimen Sache um Hilfe bat. Ihr Mann, den sie von ganzem Herzen liebte, hatte sich einer anderen zugewandt, die ihn, wie sie meinte, verhext hatte. Sie wusste, dass ich ebenso wie Abramson die Fähigkeit besaß, in die Seele eines Menschen zu blicken. In der Hoffnung, die Liebe ihres Mannes zurückgewinnen zu können, wenn sie nur wüsste, was ihn zu der anderen hinzog, flehte sie mich an, herauszufinden, was ihren Mann an dieser Frau so sehr fesselte.  
Nun war die Frau, von der sie sprach, seit langem Abramsons Kundin. Ich versprach ihr, mit ihm über ihren Fall zu sprechen und ihr dann einen Rat zu geben. Dieses Gespräch mit Abramsons veränderte mein Leben erneut. Während unserer Unterhaltung stellte sich heraus, dass diese andere Frau, den Professor stets um Kräuter bat, die eine Schwangerschaft wirksam verhindern. Abramson wusste von ihren häufig wechselnden Liebhabern, fand aber nichts anstößiges dabei.  
"Den wahrhaft richtigen Partner zu finden, ist nicht immer einfach. Nicht nur der Geist, auch der Körper will befriedigt werden. Oftmals scheitern vermeintlich perfekte Beziehungen an der unerfüllten Lust." Seine Worte gaben mir zu denken. Sollte es daran liegen, wie konnte der jungen Ehefrau geholfen werden? "Ganz einfach", meinte der Professor auf meine diesbezügliche Frage, "du siehst dir an, auf welche Weise der Mann zur Befriedigung gelangt und rätst ihr, es ebenso zu versuchen." Für ihn war das ein Fall wie jeder andere.  
Gefühle wie Scham sind Zentauren völlig fremd. Abramsons Meinung nach müssen alle Bedürfnisse des Körpers ihrer Art gemäß erfüllt werden. Wenn du Hunger hast, iss, wenn du Durst hast, trinke, wenn du Lust verspürst, befriedige sie. Das war alles, was er dazu sagte. Und so fand auch ich nichts dabei, seinen Vorschlag zu befolgen. Er beschaffte mir ein Haar der Nebenbuhlerin und ich drang in ihre Erinnerungen ein."  
Marie zögerte, unsicher, ob er ihre Empfindungen würde verstehen können. Doch dann fühlte sie das sanfte Streicheln seiner Hand auf ihrem Haar. Derart geborgen, sprach sie weiter. "Nichts hatte mich auf die Gefühle vorbereitet, die der Anblick der beiden nackten Körper in mir auslöste. Eine Welle der Erregung überkam mich, ein brennendes Verlangen erfüllte meinen Unterleib und ich ...", sie presste ihr Gesicht fest an seine Brust, "ich stillte es mit meinen Fingern." Sie verstummte und wartete auf seine Reaktion.  
Doch alles was er tat, war, sie unsagbar zärtlich anzusehen und dieser Blick ermutigte sie. Schüchtern sah sie zu ihm auf. "Darf ich dich etwas fragen?" Er lächelte. "Du willst wissen, ob ich dabei an Lily gedacht hab?" Sie nickte. "Nein, niemals! Lily war so rein. Ich hab nie in dieser Weise an sie gedacht, ich hab sie nie so begehrt wie dich. Es waren gesichtslose, unbekannte Körper, die mein Verlangen entfachten. Das Streicheln ihrer Hände erregte mich und ließ mich vergessen, dass doch ich selbst es war, der sich auf so widernatürliche Art befriedigte. Ich empfand Abscheu vor mir selbst und konnte doch nicht davon lassen."  
Sie setzte sich auf und sah ihn lange schweigend an. "Warum musst du immer so schlecht von dir selbst denken? Was ist dabei, sich nach Liebe und Lust zu sehnen? Warum sie sich nicht selbst verschaffen, wenn keiner sonst es tut? Ich habe das Gefühl immer ungeheuer genossen. Die kurzen Momente, in denen ich alle quälenden Gedanken vergessen konnte. Unsere Körper sind dafür geschaffen, uns so unsägliche Freuden zu bereiten, weshalb sich dafür schämen?"  
Sie war derart in Rage, dass ihr Auge zornig funkelte. Die Fassungslosigkeit auf Severus Gesicht, beendete ihren Wortschwall abrupt. Seine tiefe, unschuldige Liebe zu Lily kam ihr in den Sinn und sie schlug erschrocken die Hand auf den Mund. Wie hatte sie sich nur derart gehen lassen können, was musste er jetzt von ihr denken? Angst kroch in ihr hoch. "Wofür musst du mich jetzt halten?", flüsterte sie entsetzt. "Für ein lüsternes, hemmungsloses, nach Befriedigung gierendes Frauenzimmer, das viel besser zu mir passt, als mir lieb ist", antwortete er mit einem sardonischen Lächeln und küsste sie mit solcher Leidenschaft, dass ihr vor Verlangen ganz schwindelig wurde.  
Seine Finger fuhren zwischen ihre Schenkel, streichelten so sanft über die zarte Haut, dass ihr Leib sich vor Wonne krümmte. Seine Lippen krochen über ihren Hals, wanderten tiefer, kosteten jeden Zentimeter ihrer rauen Haut. Gegenseitig erforschten sie ihre Körper, steigerten ihre Lust ins Unermessliche und zögerten doch die Erfüllung immer weiter hinaus, bis Marie glaubte zu schmelzen vor Glut. Da endlich erlöste er sie und sich selbst. Ihre Schreie verbanden sich, wurden zu Einem. Die Intensität ihre Empfindungen war gewaltig, ihre Körper brannten von den Haarspitzen bis zum kleinen Zeh. Noch nie hatten sie etwas Vergleichbares erlebt.  
Erschöpft sank Marie auf Severus Brust, er presste sie an sich, umklammerte sie so fest, als wolle er sie nie wieder loslassen. Minutenlang verharrten sie reglos, kein Gedanke störte das Glück, das in ihren Adern pulsierte, ihre Herzen ganz und gar erfüllte. Marie regte sich als erste, küsste zärtlich seine geschlossenen Lider, seine schweißnasse Stirn. Wie sehr hatte sie in den letzten schrecklichen Wochen darum gekämpft, dieses Gesicht aus ihren Gedanken und Träumen zu verbannen und wie unsäglich hatte sie sich gleichzeitig nach ihm gesehnt. Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihr, zum Bersten gefüllt mit Glück.  
Zögernd, fast unwillig öffnete Severus die Augen, als fürchte er, aus einem herrlichen Traum zu erwachen. Doch es war kein Traum! Nichts war je so echt gewesen wie Maries Liebe zu ihm. Nur ein Gefühle gab es, das dem Maries gleichkam - sein eigenes! Niemals hätte er geglaubt, so bedingungslos lieben zu können. Alles andere war aus seinem Geist gewichen, nur der Wunsch, Marie für alle Zeiten glücklich zu sehen, blieb. Was immer in seiner Macht stand, wollte er dafür tun.


	29. Snape und Lupin

_**14\. Snape und Lupin**_

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen, die wie im Flug verstrichen, waren die glücklichsten in ihrer beider Leben. Niemand störte ihre harmonische Zweisamkeit. Pretty verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Tages schnarchend in ihrem Schaukelstuhl. Severus hatte sich so sehr an diesen Anblick gewöhnt, dass er sie verblüfft anstarrte, als sie eines Morgens während sie frühstückten, plötzlich schnurstracks auf Marie zuging, ihre Hand ergriff und energisch mit dem Kopf nickte. Ziemlich betreten blickte Marie Severus an.  
"Ähm, ... also, die Sache ist die ...", sie zögerte. "So schlimm?" Severus Augenbrauen schossen fragend nach oben, was Marie ein Kichern entlockte. "Wie man's nimmt!" Pretty starrte sie empört an. "Ja, ja, schon gut. Ich sag's ihm." Bemüht, ernst zu bleiben, fuhr sie fort. "Pretty ist der Meinung, dass es sich für den Schulleiter von Hogwarts nicht geziemt, in solch unsittlichen Verhältnissen zu leben. Ihrer Ansicht nach sollten wir mit der Hochzeit nicht mehr lange warten." Sie gluckste unterdrückt, als Severus Prettys Hand ergriff und ernst nickte.  
"Du hast vollkommen recht, je eher, je besser. Aber," er stockte und sah Marie unsicher an, "ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, wie so eine Hochzeit abläuft. Ich war nie auf einer eingeladen. Du?" Marie schüttelte den Kopf. "Als James und Lily heirateten, lag ich mit falschen Windpocken im Bett." Pretty blickte völlig entgeistert von Marie zu Severus und zurück. Abwesend zupfte sie an ihren Lockenwicklern und dachte angestrengt nach.  
"Jemand fragen, sicher - aber wen?", antwortete Marie auf ihre lautlose Frage. Severus zögerte kurz, holte tief Luft, sah Marie an und fragte dann: "Glaubst du, Lupin und Tonks würden uns helfen?" "Das ist eine wunderbare Idee. Ich bin sicher, die beiden würden sich freuen. Aber was ist mit dir? Schaffst du es, Remus darum zu bitten?" Sie strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. "Ich glaub schon, Marie. Kommst du mit rüber in die Eulerei?"  
Die Posteule kam noch am selben Abend mit der Antwort zurück, Remus schätze sich glücklich, Severus behilflich sein zu können und Tonks könne es gar nicht abwarten, Marie bei den Vorbereitungen zur Seite zu stehen. Allerdings müssten sie Teddy mitbringen, da Tonks Eltern sich auf Reisen befänden.  
Marie und Severus erwarteten sie am nächsten Vormittag im Kamin des Schulleiterbüros. Der Wald war an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurückgekehrt und das Büro erschien Marie trist und ungemütlich. Snapes Schreibtisch, der seitlich zwischen zwei Fenstern stand, wirkte seltsam verloren in dem ansonsten leeren riesigen runden Raum. Die vielen seltsamen Gerätschaften, die zu Dumbledores Zeiten überall herumstanden und eigenartige Geräusche von sich gaben, waren allesamt verschwunden. Nur die gewaltigen Bücherregale und der Schrank, in dem das Denkarium aufbewahrt wurde, standen nach wie vor rundherum an den Wänden und rahmten den Platz in der Mitte ein wie ein verlassenes Porträt.  
Marie saß auf dem Schreibtisch und grübelte vor sich hin, während Severus ruhelos auf und ab schritt. "Hör doch mal mit dem Gerenne auf, du machst mich ganz nervös!" Marie packte Severus am Ärmel und zog ihn neben sich. Sie studierte aufmerksam sein Gesicht. "Wovor fürchtest du dich?" Sie ergriff seine Hände. "Doch nicht etwa vor Remus?" Er wich ihrem durchdringenden Blick aus, erwiderte aber den sanften Druck ihrer Finger und nickte unmerklich.  
Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, trat Lupin aus dem Kamin, wandte sich zu Tonks um und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass sie mitsamt Teddy über den Kaminrost stolperte. Dann standen sie sich gegenüber. Tonks setzte Teddy auf den Boden und umarmte Marie freudestrahlend. Remus und Severus reichten sich vorsichtig die Hände und musterten einander abschätzend. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf Lupins Gesicht, nicht hämisch oder schadenfroh, wie Severus insgeheim befürchtet hatte, sondern warm und herzlich. Er drückte Snapes Hand fester. "Es freut mich ungemein, Sie so glücklich zu sehen, Severus. Es nimmt meinen Gewissensbissen ein wenig die Schärfe. Ich muss zugeben, dass ihre Freundlichkeit auf dem Fest mich zutiefst beschämt hat. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass meine Freundschaft zu James und Sirius für immer zwischen uns stehen wird, aber ..."  
Ein lautes Scheppern, gefolgt vom Klirren zerbrechenden Glases unterbrach ihn. Teddy, der es geschafft hatte, auf Snapes Schreibtisch zu klettern, lutschte erschrocken an seinem Daumen, wobei blaue Tinte wie Blut von seinen Fingern tropfte. In der anderen Hand hielt er Snapes Feder. Das gläserne Tintenfässchen lag zerbrochen vor dem Schreibtisch am Boden. "Reparo!" Maries Stimme bebte vor unterdrücktem Lachen. Die Tinte schwebte zurück in das reparierte Fass, alles sah aus wie immer, nur Teddy, der mit entrüsteter Miene Marie anstarrte, passte nicht so recht ins Bild. Remus packte ihn, nahm ihm die Feder aus der Hand und setzte ihn zurück auf den Boden.  
Doch noch bevor er den Mund öffnen konnte, um sich bei Severus zu entschuldigen, stand Teddy auf und tapste zielstrebig zum Schreibtisch, zog sich am Stuhl hoch und saß in kürzester Zeit wieder vor dem Tintenfass und tauchte die Feder ein. Marie prustete los. "Mir scheint, er hat Ambitionen, Schulleiter zu werden. Nimm dich in Acht!" Mit diesen Worten trat sie zu Severus und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Er zog sie an sich und wandte sich dann an Tonks und Remus. "Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid. Ich denke, alles weitere besprechen wir besser zu Hause." Bei Severus letzten Worten begann Maries Gesicht zu leuchten und sie küsste ihn ohne Hemmungen. Remus legte Tonks den Arm um die Schultern, murmelte zärtlich "genauso schlimm wie du" und zwinkerte Severus über ihren Kopf hinweg zu.  
Kurze Zeit später saßen sie gemeinsam im Schatten eines Apfelbaums und beobachteten Teddys vergebliche Jagd nach einem herrlich bunten Schmetterling. "Wunderschön habt ihr's hier!", seufzte Tonks wehmütig. Pretty erschien mit einem Krug Kräuterlimonade und sechs Bechern in der Tür der Hütte. Sofort sprang Severus auf, lief zu ihr und nahm ihr die Sachen ab, dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter, nickte zu Teddy hinüber und Prettys altes Gesicht begann zu strahlen.  
Als Severus zu den anderen zurückkam, verstummten sie schlagartig und das Lachen verschwand aus Remus Gesicht als er Severus eisigen Blick sah. "Gelästert, was?", knurrte der grimmig. "Den bösen Lehrer rauskehren, kann er immer noch gut", erklärte Marie Tonks und Remus, die bleich geworden waren. Dann knuffte sie Severus in die Seite. "Kriegen wir auch was von der Limonade oder behältst du den Krug für dich?" Immer noch mürrisch dreinblickend schenkte er die Becher voll und verteilte sie. Marie beobachtete ihn besorgt. "Es war nicht das, was du denkst, komm her!" Er setzte sich, ohne sie anzublicken. "Verzeih, ich hab vergessen, wie belastet euer Verhältnis ist. Ihr werdet das ein für alle Mal klären müssen." Sie sah Remus ernst an. "Er denkt, du hast über ihn gelacht." Bevor er es verhindern konnte, zog sie Tonks mit sich fort und die beiden waren allein.  
Remus nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Becher, dann sagte er: "Auch wenn Sie es nicht glauben werden, Severus, aber ich habe nie über Sie gelacht. Ich hab James und Sirius nicht von ihren Streichen abgehalten - vielleicht hätt ich's gekonnt. Aber ich habe Sie niemals ausgelacht." Severus Eingeweide zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen. "Nicht laut, aber insgeheim sicher!", presste er hervor und schämte sich für seine Empfindsamkeit. Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein!", sagte er bestimmt, "Ausgelacht zu werden, war mein Schicksal, seit Greyback mich zum Werwolfleben verurteilt hatte. Niemand wollte etwas mit mir zu tun haben. James und Sirius waren die einzigen, die mich so akzeptierten, wie ich war. Sie gingen sogar so weit, zu Animagi zu werden, um mich in den Nächten der Verwandlung im Auge zu behalten. Sie waren die besten Freunde, die man sich vorstellen konnte."  
Seine Stimme war jetzt so leise, dass Severus seine Worte kaum verstand. Er wollte sie gar nicht verstehen. Die Krämpfe in seinem Innern wurden unerträglich. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er bebte vor Wut. "Die besten Freunde. Ihretwegen war mein Leben in Hogwarts die Hölle. Lächerlich gemacht vor aller Augen. Die ständige Angst ..., die Nächte ...," ein gequältes Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, das Remus mehr schmerzte, als jeder Schlag es vermocht hätte. Wie oft hatte er selbst als Junge verzweifelt in sein Kissen geweint. Mitleid und Reue trieben ihm die Tränen in die Augen.  
"Ich hätte es spüren müssen! Hätte erkennen müssen, wie sehr du gelitten hast!" Seine Stimme brach, eine Träne rann über sein Gesicht. "Sie waren meine Freunde, ich wollte nicht sehen, dass es Unrecht war, was sie taten, das ist meine einzige Entschuldigung. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, Severus!" Lange Zeit herrschte Schweigen. Es war Severus, der es brach. "Freunde!", sagte er leise. "Wie sehr hab ich mich all die Jahre nach einem Menschen gesehnt ..."  
Der Satz blieb unvollendet, aber Remus verstand nur zu gut. "Nach einem Menschen, der dich gern hat, so wie du bist und Freud und Leid mit dir teilt!" Er warf Severus einen scheuen Blick zu. Dieser lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen am Stamm des Baumes. "Ja!" In seiner Stimme lag eine so tiefe Sehnsucht, dass Remus unwillkürlich erschauderte. Was wäre ohne James und Sirius aus ihm geworden? "Wir hielten dich all die Jahre für kaltherzig, arrogant und egozentrisch. Du hast deine Gefühle gut versteckt!" Severus schlug die Augen auf. Der Blick den er Remus zuwarf, war schwer zu deuten, aber er nickte. "Diese Kunst beherrschte ich so gut, dass ich selbst sie vergaß. Marie war es, die sie ans Licht zurückbrachte. Sie weiß alles über mich und trotzdem ... will sie meine Frau werden."  
Remus konnte am Klang seiner Stimme erkennen, dass es Severus immer noch schwerfiel, den Grund dafür zu verstehen. Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln. "All die Jahre hast du eine Maske getragen, jegliche Regung unter Häme und Hass verborgen. Aber Marie hat dich durchschaut. Sie liebt dich um deiner selbst willen, Severus, weil du es wert bist. Fällt es dir so schwer, das zu akzeptieren?" "War es denn für dich einfach?" Die Frage war Severus entwischt, bevor er sie zurückhalten konnte. "Verzeih, das war taktlos. Es geht mich nichts an!"  
"Es war die schwerste Entscheidung meines Lebens. Ich hätte niemals eingewilligt, sie zu heiraten, wenn sie nicht so unglaublich hartnäckig gewesen wäre. Sie wollte mich. Ein ganzes Jahr lang hab ich mich geweigert, obwohl meine Sehnsucht nach ihr immer größer wurde. Sie war so unglücklich, du hast sie selbst erlebt, als du noch im Orden warst. So blass und grau. Ich hab's einfach nicht mehr ertragen, an ihrem Elend schuld zu sein. Was hättest du an meiner Stelle getan?" Ehrliche Neugier lag in dem Blick, den er Severus zuwarf. Der dachte lange nach.  
"Ich glaube, nein, ich bin sicher, es war die richtige Entscheidung. Sie strahlt vor Glück und das Risiko ist berechenbar. Der Vollmond kommt ja nicht unerwartet. Du kannst Vorkehrungen treffen, die die Gefahr bannen." Er reichte Remus ein Fläschchen mit blutroter Flüssigkeit und drückte es ihm in die Hand. "Du kannst nichts für dein Schicksal, du wurdest unschuldig bestraft. Meine Strafe dagegen war gering im Vergleich zu meiner Schuld. James und Lily sind meinetwegen gestorben und Marie ..." Er brach ab und schloss die Augen.  
Remus Hand drückte sanft seine Schulter. "Deine Schuld ist längst gesühnt. Es war eine Verkettung so vieler unseliger Ereignisse, die dazu geführt hat, dass es Voldemort gelang, James und Lily zu töten. Sie haben es dir vergeben. Wir alle haben es gehört. Deine Zukunft gehört Marie, Severus. Du bist es, den sie liebt. Enttäusch sie nicht!" Der Druck seiner Hand verstärkte sich und Severus sah ihn mit glänzenden Augen an. "Danke, Remus!"  
"Ich muss dir danken!" Remus deutete auf den Zaubertrank. "Deiner ist mit Abstand der Beste, frei von Nebenwirkungen!" Er schüttelte sich, bei der Erinnerung an all die anderen, die er in den letzten Jahren geschluckt hatte. "Dein Sohn, ist er auch ..., verwandelt er sich ebenfalls?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Der Blick, den er Teddy zuwarf, der zusammen mit Pretty die jungen Hasen mit frischen Salatblättern fütterte, war voller Liebe. "Die furchtbare Angst, als Tonks schwanger wurde, zerstörte jede Freude. Ich wollte niemals Kinder, aber", er errötete leicht, "es ist schwerer einer Frau zu widerstehen, als ich dachte."  
Severus lachte leise. "Wenn sie Marie ähnelt, kann ich dich gut verstehen." Remus schmunzelte. "Deshalb hab ich vorhin gelacht. Der Blick, mit dem sie dir nachsah, war ziemlich ... ähm, nennen wir es mal sehnsüchtig." Severus errötete. "Wie dumm von mir!", murmelte er peinlich berührt. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nicht dumm, aber falsch. Die Angst, zum Gespött der Leute zu werden, steckt tief in uns beiden. Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen, sie gemeinsam zu bekämpfen. Vielleicht ...", er zögerte kurz, "vielleicht könnten wir Freunde werden?"  
Severus starrte ihn so fassungslos an, dass Remus über seine eigene Kühnheit erschrak. "Verzeih bitte, ich wollte dich keinesfalls kränken. Für einen Moment hatte ich vergessen, wer ich bin." Er stand auf und ging ein paar Meter in Teddys Richtung, aber Severus hielt ihn zurück. "Warte!" Er sah so ängstlich und zugleich erleichtert aus, dass Remus ganz warm ums Herz wurde. "Du denkst wirklich, wir beide könnten ...", er biss sich auf die Lippen, als wage er nicht, den Satz zu beenden.  
"Freunde werden, ja Severus, das glaube ich. Ich vertraue dir und ich weiß jetzt, dass wir uns ähnlicher sind, als ich es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte, wenn man davon absieht, dass du kein Werwolf bist." Er lächelte etwas schief und wartete gespannt auf Severus Reaktion. Der sah ihn nur an, ungläubig und doch so voller Hoffnung, dass Remus den plötzlichen Wunsch, ihn zu umarmen, wie James und Sirius es immer taten, nicht unterdrücken konnte. Er trat einen Schritt vor und drückte Severus an seine Brust. Er fühlte, wie dieser vor Schreck erstarrte, doch er ließ nicht los. Langsam löste sich Severus Anspannung. Ganz vorsichtig, als fürchte er, sich zu verbrennen, erwiderte er Remus Umarmung.  
Lange Zeit standen sie so da, bis eine kleine Hand an Remus Jackett zupfte. Teddy hielt einen jungen Hasen umklammert. Vor Aufregung war sein kleines Gesicht gerötet. Er sah die beiden Männer, die sich verstohlen über die Augen wischten, strahlend an. Der Blick des Kleinen war so völlig unbeschwert und vertrauensvoll, sein Lächeln so glücklich, dass Severus ganz mulmig zumute war. Er fühlte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen traten und wandte sich rasch ab. "Aua?" Teddy sah Remus fragend an. Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen war zu hören. "Nein, mein Sohn, alles in Ordnung. Bring ihn zu Pretty zurück, ja?"  
Teddy stakste davon und Remus zog Severus erneut an sich. "Lass es einfach aus dir raus, Severus. Schäm dich nicht!" Er wartete geduldig, bis das Schluchzen abebbte, strich ihm nur beruhigend über den Rücken und sagte nichts. Plötzlich überkam ihn eine tiefe, ehrliche Zuneigung für diesen Mann, von dem er nie eine so menschliche Regung erwartete hätte und er wünschte, er könne es ihm erleichtern, die Schatten der Vergangenheit für alle Zeiten zu besiegen. Aber das war Maries Aufgabe. Nur Liebe konnte dabei helfen, das wusste er selbst am besten.  
Marie wusste das anscheinend auch, denn sie stand plötzlich neben ihm und streichelte Severus sanft übers Haar. "Marie!" Er löste sich von Remus und umklammerte sie wie einen rettenden Anker. "Tonks und Teddy helfen Pretty beim Kochen. Remus, siehst du mal nach ihnen? Wir kommen gleich nach, nicht wahr, Severus?" Ein erstickter Seufzer, ein ängstlicher, beschämter Blick in Remus Richtung, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte, ein unsicheres Lächeln, dann nickte er, zweifelnd, ob seine Stimme ihm gehorchte. Remus drückte fest und nachdrücklich seine Hand. "Lasst uns nicht zu lange warten!"  
Marie wischte zärtlich die Tränen von Severus Wangen und sah ihn forschend an. "Ihr habt euch ausgesprochen?" "Ja", seine Stimme klang matt. "Was hat dich so erschüttert? Deine Vergangenheit?" "Nein! Er hat mir seine Freundschaft angeboten und dann ...", es kam ihm plötzlich albern vor und er zögerte. Marie sah ihn fragend an. "Und dann?" "Er hat mich umarmt, einfach so. Und dann kam Teddy und sah mich so vertrauensvoll an, als wäre ich ...", er wusste nicht, wie er das Gefühl beschreiben sollte, das Teddys Blick in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Marie grinste ihn an. "Als wärst du ein lieber Mensch, einer, den man gern haben kann, stimmt's?"  
Wie so oft, traf sie damit genau ins Schwarze. Sie schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Das ist allerdings ein guter Grund, die Fassung zu verlieren. Eine so völlig abwegige Unterstellung würde wohl jeden zu Tränen rühren und dann auch noch im Doppelpack!" Sie zog ihn an sich, küsste ihn und sagte dann seufzend: "Wann wirst du endlich begreifen, dass es mehr Menschen gibt, die dich mögen, als du glaubst." "Wenn das wirklich so sein sollte, hab ich das nur dir zu verdanken." "Mit anderen Worten", der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, war so voller Verlangen, dass er ein wollüstiges Ziehen in den Lenden verspürte, "du stehst für alle Zeiten in meiner Schuld. Gut zu wissen!"  
Sie küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich, dass er alles um sich herum vergaß. Als sie sich von ihm löste, war er so erfüllt von ihrer Liebe, dass es ihm vorkam, als sei er unverwundbar. Nichts konnte ihm etwas anhaben, solange er Marie an seiner Seite wusste. "Komm!" Er nahm sie bei der Hand. "Ich sterbe vor Hunger!"


	30. So ein Spaß

_**15\. So ein Spaß**_

Teddy und Pretty pflückten Brombeeren von den Ruten, die an der Hütte hochkletterten. Als Teddy sie kommen sah, ließ er seinen Becher fallen und kam wackligen Schritts auf sie zu. Vor Severus blieb er stehen, öffnete seine kleine Faust und streckte ihm eine Hand voll zermatschter Beeren entgegen. Er plapperte eifrig drauf los, ohne dass die beiden auch nur ein Wort verstanden. "Ich glaub, die sind für dich." Marie lächelte und Severus ließ sich vor Teddy auf die Knie sinken, nahm die kleine Hand in seine und steckte sich die Beeren in den Mund. "Lecker, danke!" Er lächelte Teddy an, der die Gelegenheit nutzte und ihm mit seiner blauroten Matschhand an die Nase griff.  
Marie prustete los, als Severus versuchte, den Brombeersaft abzuwischen und ihn dabei übers ganze Gesicht verteilte. Teddy gluckste und auch Prettys schnaubendes Lachen erklang. Tonks und Remus stürzten aus der Hütte und starrten entgeistert in Severus violettes Gesicht. Remus versuchte mit aller Kraft, sich ein Lachen zu verbeißen, doch als sein Blick von Teddys Hand zu Severus Nase wanderte, war es um seine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Ein ersticktes Geräusch drang aus seinem Mund. Tonks kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Da packte Severus Teddy, hob ihn hoch und presste seine klebrige Hand auf Remus Wange. "So, jetzt hab ich auch was zu lachen!" Remus verdatterte Miene war Anlass genug dazu.  
Den Nachmittag verbrachten sie mit der Planung der Hochzeit. "Zuerst braucht ihr eine Abstammungsurkunde vom Ministerium. Damit müsst ihr zum Eheberatungsbüro. Wenn die Personalien geklärt sind, vereinbart ihr mit dem Standesbeamten Ort und Tag der Trauung. Das wär's eigentlich im großen und ganzen", erklärte Remus den Ablauf. "Die Trauzeugen, du hast die Trauzeugen vergessen." Tonks, die mit Teddy im Arm auf Maries Schaukelstuhl saß und sanft hin und her wippte, um ihn zum Mittagsschlaf zu bewegen, sah ihn ernst an.  
"Trauzeugen?", fragte Severus verwirrt. "Nun ja, es ist so üblich, dass ein Verwandter oder enger Vertrauter das Ehegelübde bezeugt." Marie und Severus blickten sich an. "Tonks Vater und Arthur Weasley waren unsere", fügte Remus hinzu. Marie überlegte kurz. "Der einzige Verwandte, den ich hab, ist Harry." "Er ist zu jung, die Zeugen müssen älter sein, als Braut und Bräutigam." "Verwandte oder Vertraute! Ich hab weder das eine noch das andere." Severus sah Remus hilfesuchend an. Auch Marie war jetzt ratlos. "Ich hab schon Vertraute, aber wie ich das Ministerium kenne, werden die weder Hagrid, noch Pretty und schon gar nicht Quasimodo akzeptieren, oder?" "Nein, nur Hexen und Zauberer sind zugelassen."  
"Und Werwölfe?" Remus starrte Severus verwirrt an. "Ich?" "Nur als Notlösung!" Severus bittender Blick strafte seine ironischen Worte lügen und er fieberte Remus Antwort entgegen. "Wenn du das möchtest, wäre es mir eine große Freude, Severus." Er streckte die Hand aus und Severus drückte sie dankbar. "Können wir zwei uns auch auf so 'ne Notlösung einigen?" "Das wär großartig, Dora!" "Aber nur, wenn du dir diesen bescheuerten Namen abgewöhnst." Marie seufzte. "Aber Tonks klingt so ..., so unweiblich." Sie errötete leicht. "Oh, Hauptsache Remus weiß, dass ich eine Frau bin."  
Ihre pinkfarbenen Locken flogen, als sie lauthals zu lachen begann. Teddy griff danach und klammerte sich mit aller Kraft daran fest. Sofort verschwanden sie und an ihre Stelle trat eine poppige Kurzhaarfrisur. so dass Teddy verdutzt auf seine leeren Finger starrte. "Pech gehabt, mein Kleiner!" Teddy, augenscheinlich gar nicht müde, rutschte auf den Boden hinab und sah sich nach einem neuen Opfer um. "Vorsicht, Severus, deine Nase hat's ihm angetan." Sie zwinkerte Severus zu, strich Remus zärtlich übers Haar und fragte Marie: "Zeigst du mir deinen Garten? Und du, mein Lieber, behältst deinen Sohn im Auge."  
Kaum waren die beiden verschwunden, als Teddy auch schon, Snapes Nase im Visier, aufs Kanapee kletterte und einen erneuten Angriff startete. Doch diesmal kam ihm Remus zuvor. Er packte ihn, setzte ihn sich auf die Schultern und deutete auf den Vorhang. "Wo geht's da hin?" Kurze Zeit später saßen sie gemeinsam am See und sahen Teddy beim Plantschen zu. Severus hatte am Ufer ein flaches kreisrundes Becken herbeigezaubert, in das der Kleine sich voller Begeisterung gestürzt hatte.  
Remus musterte aufmerksam Severus Gesicht, der grinsend Teddy mit Wasser bespritzte und gleichzeitig der Fontäne auswich, die der ihm mit seiner flachen Hand entgegenschleuderte. "Frecher Bengel!", knurrte er und setzte seine gefährlichste Strafarbeit-Miene auf. Teddy stutzte kurz, dann begann er prustend zu lachen und Remus stimmte ein. "Wirkt nicht mehr! Lass es bleiben, Severus." Dann wurde er plötzlich ernst.  
"Kinder, eigene Kinder, sind wirklich das größte Geschenk. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass ich mein Kind so innig lieben könnte. Als Tonks schwanger wurde, war ich einfach nur entsetzt. Ich war schon drauf und dran, sie zu verlassen, aus Feigheit, weil ich glaubte, nicht ertragen zu können, was ich ihr und dem ungeborenen Kind angetan hatte. Selbst ihre Eltern waren gegen unsere Heirat gewesen und die Angst, ihr Enkel könne ein Werwolf sein, veranlasste sie, Tonks eine Heilerin zu schicken, die darauf spezialisiert war, ungewollte Kinder ..." Remus Stimme brach.  
Severus starrte ihn schockiert an. In diesem Augenblick traf ihn ein Wasserstrahl mitten ins Gesicht. Teddy stieß einen freudigen Juchzer aus und holte erneut aus. Diesmal traf er Remus und es war als erwache er aus einem Alptraum. Verwirrt schüttelte er sich, dann schnappte er sich Teddy und drückte ihn fest an seine Brust. Severus legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und strich Teddy über das nasse Haar. "Wie schrecklich muss diese Zeit für dich gewesen sein!" Remus erschauderte, aber dann zwang er sich zu einem kläglichen Lächeln.  
"Es ist vorbei. Mittlerweile lieben seine Großeltern ihn abgöttisch und sogar mich ertragen sie, außer in Vollmondnächten." Sein Lächeln ähnelte einer schmerzlichen Grimasse und Severus erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf Lupins tiefe Verzweiflung über seine Abhängigkeit von Tonks Eltern.  
Teddy quengelte auf Remus Arm und deutete auf den See. Lupin schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Oh nein, kommt gar nicht in Frage, der ist viel zu tief." Severus sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Ich hab Tarpaskraut hier, das hält ihn oben. Wenn du gerne mit ihm schwimmen möchtest, hol ich es?" "Wär bestimmt ein Spaß, was Teddy?" Für einen kurzen Moment wirkte Remus begeistert. Dann jedoch erlosch die Freude. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Severus, danke!" Er biss sich auf die Lippen, senkte den Blick und setzte Teddy zurück in das kleine Becken.  
Severus war der Sinneswandel völlig unverständlich. er war sicher, dass Remus nur zu gern mit Teddy geschwommen wäre. Die plötzliche Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag. "Du schämst dich!" Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, aber Remus Körper versteifte sich vor Anspannung und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Langsam trat Severus neben ihn. "Du hast Angst, ich könnte über deine armseligen Kleider lachen. Ausgerechnet ich?" Ein Keuchen entfuhr Remus und die Qual in seinen Augen sprach Bände. Das vertraute Gefühl von Schuld stieg in Severus auf.  
"Meinetwegen musste Dumbledore dich entlassen. Wäre ich nicht gewesen, hätte niemals jemand erfahren, was du bist." Die Reue stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er ließ sich auf einen Felsen am Ufer sinken. "Wie viel Leid hab ich noch verschuldet? Keinen Gedanken hab ich daran verschwendet, wovon du leben solltest, ohne deine Stelle in Hogwarts. Meine Rachsucht hat dein Leben zerstört!" Seine Miene war wie versteinert. "Nimm dich nicht wichtiger, als du bist!" Remus setzte sich neben ihn. "Ich hab gekündigt, weil Dumbledore mich gebeten hatte, auf Sirius zu achten." Er lächelte leicht über Severus skeptischen Blick.  
"Aber wenn du denkst, du müsstest was gutmachen. Du hast recht, ich könnte 'ne neue Garnitur Wäsche gebrauchen." Bei diesen Worten lief sein Gesicht leicht rosa an, aber er sah Severus fest in die Augen. "Holst du das Tarpaskraut?" Severus holte tief Luft und setzte zum Sprechen an, aber Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass es gut sein, Severus, bitte." Er wandte sich um. "Teddy, komm ...", das Wort blieb ihm im Halse stecken, das kleine Becken war leer.  
"Teddy!", sein angsterfüllter Schrei hallte in der Höhle viele Male wieder. Severus griff sofort nach seinem Zauberstab. "Accio, Teddy!" Sofort schwebte der Kleine mit erstaunter Miene und einem von Severus Hemden in den Händen aus dem Ankleideraum. Remus griff sich ans Herz und sank zurück auf den Fels. Severus dagegen murmelte leise Beschwörungen und eine feine farblose Schicht zog sich am Seeufer entlang, stieg dort einen halben Meter in die Höhe und verschwand.  
Dann blickte er zu Teddy hinunter und lächelte. "Keine schlechte Idee, aber ich weiß nicht, ob dein Vater etwas von mir anziehen würde." Remus zog Teddy auf seinen Schoss, nahm ihm das Hemd ab und betrachtete es, dann stieß er ein heiseres Lachen aus. "Besser als das von Tonks Vater ist es allemal." Severus grinste, deutete zu der Höhle hinüber, aus der Teddy geschwebt war. "Such dir was aus, ich hol inzwischen das Kraut." Als er zurück kam, stand Remus in einer seiner knielangen Unterhosen am Ufer. Severus erschrak beim Anblick des mageren, bleichen Körpers, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.  
"So mein Kleiner, dann komm mal her!" Sofort stakste Teddy auf ihn zu und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Severus hielt ihm ein kleines blaugrünes Blatt vor die Augen und wies auf den See. "Wenn du das brav aufisst, darfst du da rein!" Er schob es ihm in den Mund und Teddy schluckte. "Dann mal los, ihr beiden. Du musst ihn hochheben, Remus. Dich hält die Barriere nicht auf. "Kommst du nicht mit?" Auch Teddy zog an seiner Hand. Er lachte. "Bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig." Er knöpfte sein Hemd auf und Teddy zeigte auf seinen Bauch. "Aua!" Severus musste lachen.  
"Kann er eigentlich auch was anderes sagen?" Auch Remus starrte die Narben an. "Was?" "Dein Sohn, was kann er sonst noch sagen, außer aua?" Remus lächelte, während er Teddy auf den Arm nahm und ins Wasser stieg. "Sagen kann er viel, nur sind wir nicht klug genug, alles zu verstehen." "Dada, un!" Teddy boxte ungeduldig an Remus Brust. "Ja, ja, schon gut, ich lass dich runter! Dann woll'n wir mal sehen, was das Kraut kann." Er ließ Teddy vorsichtig ins Wasser gleiten. Der versank bis zur Brust. Schultern und Kopf ragten aus dem Wasser. Verwirrt blickte Teddy nach unten. "Suchst wohl deine Füße, junger Mann?" Severus zwickte ihn sanft in die Wade und Teddy begann so heftig zu strampeln, dass das Wasser nur so spritzte. Dann klatschte er mit den Händen auf die Oberfläche und die beiden Männer gingen in Deckung.  
"Er hat den Dreh schon raus." Der Stolz in Remus Stimme war deutlich zu hören. Tatsächlich trieb Teddy langsam davon. Sie schwammen einmal quer durch den See, Teddy in ihrer Mitte. Da tauchten Tonks und Marie auf der anderen Seite auf. "Mummy!" Teddys Stimme brach sich an den Felsen und hallte vielmals wieder. Er strahlte und versuchte es gleich noch mal. Severus grinste Remus an. "Vorbei mit der Ruhe!" Sie schwammen zurück, wobei sie Teddy immer wieder anstupsten, so dass er vor ihnen hertrieb.  
Tonks warf Marie einen fragenden Blick zu. "Wollen wir auch?" Marie zögerte, ihr Gesicht konnte sie nicht verstecken, aber ihren Körper zu zeigen, fiel ihr immer noch schwer. "Lieber nicht!" Tonks Enttäuschung versetzte ihr einen Stich. "Schwimm du nur, ich seh' euch zu!" Tonks schlug sich mit der Hand auf den Mund. "Entschuldige bitte, wie taktlos von mir. Nein, ich leiste dir Gesellschaft." "Unsinn! Los rein mit dir, es ist wirklich herrlich." "Also schwimmst du sonst schon?" Marie fühlte sich ertappt. "Wenn mich keiner sieht, außer Severus." murmelte sie fast unhörbar.  
Mittlerweile hatten die drei das Ufer erreicht. Remus hob Teddy über die unsichtbare Mauer und ließ sich dann zurück ins Wasser fallen. "Wettschwimmen?" Severus nickte, "von mir aus, einmal hin und zurück!" Tonks rief "Auf die Plätze, fertig, los!" Marie zog den nassen Teddy zu sich heran, zauberte ein Handtuch herbei und wickelte ihn ein. Dann blickte sie zu den beiden Köpfen im Wasser. "Wie froh bin ich, dass sie sich so gut verstehen. Severus war schrecklich nervös."  
Tonks sah sie erstaunt an. "Er? Du hättest mal Remus sehen sollen, als eure Eule kam. Es hat mir richtig Angst gemacht. Ist nur noch hin und her gerannt. Ich glaub, er hat die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen." Wie als hätte er auf das Stichwort gewartet, fielen Teddy die Augen zu. Marie lächelte und hob ihn hoch. "Ich leg ihn ins Bett, kommst du mit?" Sie bettete ihn in ihr Nest und deckte ihn mit einem Zipfel von Hagrids Decke zu. Als sie auf das schlummernde Kind hinabblickte, regte sich eine nie gekannte Sehnsucht in ihr. Schnell wandte sie sich ab. "Wir haben unsere Männer vergessen!"  
"Tolle Schiedsrichter seid ihr!", maulte Severus. Remus grinste übers ganze Gesicht. "Er kann's nicht ertragen, dass er verloren hat." "Kein Wunder, gegen einen Wolf!" Tonks verstruppelte zärtlich Remus nasses Haar. Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Hose. "Oh!" "Vorschuss!", murmelte Remus errötend. Severus schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, als er Maries verdutzte Miene sah. "Kommt ihr mit rein?", fragte er ablenkend. "Marie möchte nicht." "Was, das ist ja ganz was Neues." Er sah sie verblüfft an, dann begriff er. Er stand auf, zog sie an sich und strich ihr sanft übers Haar. Dabei wandte er Tonks und Remus den Rücken zu. Beide starrten entsetzt auf seine Narben und Tonks griff nach Remus Hand.  
Marie löste sich von Severus und atmete tief durch. "Es ist dumm, ich weiß. Zumal ich wirklich gern schwimmen würde." Sie lächelte Tonks und Remus an. "Nur als Warnung, ich seh aus wie ein Thestral." Die beiden sahen sich verdutzt an, aber Severus lächelte. Sie zog Tonks mit sich in die Ankleidehöhle und Tonks stieß einen begeisterten Schrei aus. Etwas fiel scheppernd zu Boden, Tonks "tut mir furchtbar leid!", drang bis zum See und die beiden Männer grinsten sich an. "Ihr einziger Fehler!", murmelte Remus.  
"Komm, lass und ein Stück hinausschwimmen. Marie ...", Severus beendete den Satz nicht, aber Remus verstand auch so. Sie waren fast am anderen Ufer angekommen, als die beiden Frauen ins Wasser stiegen.


End file.
